New York me voilà
by Lou228
Summary: Edward quitte Bella pour son bien ... sauf que Bella décide de vivre sa vie autre part qu'à Forks ... sur un coup de tête, elle part ... à New York ... Edward ne va pas aimer du tout :
1. Chapter 0

_- tu pars pour Jacksonville._

Voila ce que m'avait dit mon père, en plein de milieu de la semaine.

_- quoi ?_

_- tu pars vivre avec ta mère, tu te feras de nouveaux amis._

_- Je ne veux pas, je veux rester avec toi._

_- Tu es malheureuse Bella, il est partit, il ne reviendra pas._

_- Je sais_

_- Je t'ai pris un ticket, tu pars dans une semaine, il n'y a pas de date de retour, si dans un mois ou deux tu veux revenir alors tu reviendras._

Je ne savais pas quoi faire … partir ? Rester ? Après tout, un retour aux sources me feraient peut être du bien. Revoir ma mère et Phil. Comme mon père l'avait dit, si dans deux mois je voulais revenir, je reviendrais. Cette ville était remplie de souvenir … des bons … comme des mauvais.

_- papa ?_

_- oui_

_- je pars_

_- dans ce cas, j'appelle ta mère pour la prévenir._

_- Merci papa_

Voila comment, sur un coup de tête, je me retrouvais dans un aéroport, dans les bras de mon père, pleurant dans ses bras. Je savais que j'allais le revoir, sauf qu'à cet instant, je ne savais pas que ça allait être dans deux ans…

**Voilà c'est partit pour ma prochaine fiction … j'espère qu'elle vous plaira … on verra bien … merci de me laisser un petit com. **


	2. Chapter 1

Trois heures de vol, je n'arrêtais de pas de penser à ce que j'étais occupée de faire. Il était évident que je ne voulais pas aller à Jacksonville mais retourner à Forks me faisait mal aussi. Je revoyais son visage, ses traits, je sentais son odeur quelques fois en me concentrant sur les souvenirs qu'il m'avait laissés. Il me manquait et j'en souffrais.

_- Ma chérie, enfin tu es là._

_Je me jetai dans les bras de ma mère. Elle m'avait manqué._

_- tu es toute pâle. Tu vas bien ?_

_- oui maman, tu sais comment c'est à Forks_

_- jamais un rayon de soleil._

_- Ouais_

_- Allez viens, on rentre, Phil nous attend._

_- Il va bien ?_

_- Mieux que bien, tu le connais. Toujours en forme_

_- C'est ce qu'il me fallait, des gens heureux, bien dans leur peau et surtout qui ne connaissaient pas ma vie, tout recommencer, depuis le début._

_- ton père m'a un peu raconté Bella, mais je voudrais que ce soit toi qui m'en parle._

Nous étions dans la voiture et ma mère n'était pas comme mon père, impossible de faire 30 minutes dans parler.

_- je me suis séparée de … mon petit ami._

Elle me regarda et fronça les sourcils. Je ne pouvais pas dire son nom, je ne pouvais pas parler de lui comme ça, pas avec ma mère.

_- ton père m'a dit … enfin … que c'était lui qui … qui_

_- oui c'est lui qui m'a quittée, il trouvait ça mieux, il a dû quitter la ville avec sa famille._

_- Tu peux me parler Bella tu sais._

_-C'est trop tôt maman._

_- Bien, quand tu te sentiras prête._

_- C'est ça._

Pour la première fois, ma mère se tut durant 20 minutes. Je regardais par la fenêtre, il y avait du soleil et une chaleur incroyable. Là, j'étais sûre qu'il ne viendrait pas dans cette ville, vu les rayons du soleil, impossible pour eux de sortir.

_- comment va Phil ? demandais-je une fois arrivées._

_- Tu me l'as déjà posée cette question Bella, il va bien._

_- Oh !_

Je ne savais même plus ce que je disais ou non. En tout cas, leur maison était incroyable, pas très grande mais les briques rouge ressortaient bien et le jardin était très beau. Des fleurs poussaient dans tous les coins, les buissons étaient bien taillés.

_- comment tu trouves la maison ?_

_- parfaite, vraiment parfaite._

_Elle me sourit et me pris par l'épaule._

_- je suis contente que tu sois ici Bella, comme avant._

_- Ouais comme avant, me dis-je_

Phil était comme à son habitude, très gentil. Ma mère me fit visiter la maison et me montra ma chambre, elle ne ressemblait en rien à la chambre de chez Charlie. Plutôt grande, double lit, un bureau et encore mes anciennes affaires dans un ou deux cartons, posés dans un coin.

Il me manquait.

Après quatre jours, j'en pouvais déjà plus, être avec ma mère était super mais c'était la ville, la chambre, la maison et surtout se soleil de plomb qui me foutait à bout chaque soir.

Il me manquait.

_- maman ?_

_- oui chérie_

Elle leva les yeux de son journal et me sourit. Comment je pouvais lui dire que je détestais ma vie ? Cette ville ? Et ce foutu soleil ?

_- je vais me promener._

_- Fait attention._

_- Mais oui_

Pas besoin de veste, je pris mon sac et partis faire un tour, dans cette ville ou il ne pleuvait pratiquement jamais.

Dix minutes … vingt minutes plus tard, je trouvai une cabine téléphonique. Je regardai dans mon sac. J'avais quelques pièces, je composai le numéro de mon père.

_- Chef Swan ?_

_- Papa ?_

_- Bella ? ça va ma grande ?_

En entendant sa voix, je commençai à pleurer, il me manquait aussi. J'étais perdue.

_- Bella ? pourquoi tu pleure, tu es où ma chérie ? ça va ?_

_- Je veux revenir papa, je n'aime pas ici. Il fait trop chaud._

Il se mit à rire et me dit d'une voix plutôt tremblante.

_- reviens, dis-moi quand et je passerai te prendre à l'aéroport._

_- Dans trois jours papa._

_- Appelle-moi pour me dire l'heure et je serai là._

_- Merci papa_

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais de beau sinon ? ta mère est au courant ?_

_- Non, je n'ose pas lui dire. Je sais pas quoi faire papa._

Jamais je n'avais pensé que mon père allait me manquer. En tout cas pas à ce point là. Ou peut être était-ce la ville qui me manquait, le collège, leur place à la cafétéria, la place vide au cours de biologie. Il ne pouvait pas me dire « c'est comme si je n'avais jamais existé » tout me prouvait qu'il était parti mais qu'il avait été là un jour. Mes cauchemars me le rappelaient chaque nuit.

_- Bella ?_

_- Oui je suis là_

_- Parle-en avec ta mère ma grande et rappelle-moi._

_- D'accord._

_- Il te faut un peu de temps, ça ne fait que quatre jours que tu es partie._

_- Je sais._

Il me parla encore pendant 10 minutes, je n'avais plus de pièce après ça. Je lui promis de le rappeler et il me promit que quoi que je déciderais, il serait de mon coté.

Je marchai encore quelques minutes et restai là, en plein milieu du trottoir. J'entrai dans une librairie, j'achetai un ou deux livres, le garçon à la caisse me fit un sourire, je n'avais même pas la force de lui sourire.

_- merci_

_- bonne journée_

_- à vous aussi._

Il me manquait.

En rentrant, j'envoyai un mail à Alice, je ne savais pas si elle les lisait mais ça me faisait du bien de lui écrire, elle seule pouvait me comprendre. Je lui parlai de mon envie de partir voir ma mère puis de mon envie de revoir mon père. Je lui dis à quel point il me manquait et à quel point il m'avait fait du mal.

Je me disais aussi que si elle n'ouvrait pas sa boite mail, elle pouvait toujours me voir dans ses visions. Des fois, je pensais fort à elle et à ce que je lui dirais si je la revoyais, on sait jamais, peut être qu'elle me voit, peut être qu'elle avait des flashs lorsque je faisais ça. Je l'espérais de tout mon cœur.

*****

_- mais enfin, pourquoi ? tu n'es là que depuis quatre jours._

_- Forks me manque maman. Papa me manque. Je pensais que ça irait mieux mais c'est tout l'inverse._

Elle me regardait comme une petite fille à qui on ne donnait pas son gâteau d'anniversaire.

_- je suis désolé maman._

_- Je le vois bien que tu n'es pas bien ici, mais j'aurais cru qu'avec le temps, tu finirais par t'y habituer._

_- J'ai trop de souvenirs là bas. Je me sens seule ici, j'ai des amis aussi._

_- Je comprends._

Ma mère n'était pas très forte pour les longs discours. Je l'aimais aussi pour ça. Elle ne me disait jamais non.

_- appelle ton père, il sera ravi._

_- D'accord._

Je pris mon portable, j'avais à nouveau de quoi lui téléphoner sans que sa couper. Je montais dans ma chambre, composa le numéro de mon père tout en pianotant sur mon clavier.

**PUB**

**New York … ville ou tout est permis … trouver l'amour … changer de vie …**

**FIN**

Et un tas d'autres mots comme ça. Mon père ne décrochait pas, il devait travailler encore. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je commençais à chercher des informations sur la ville. Trois heures de route, 50$. Je me laissais rêver à prendre le train, partir loin, loin de lui, loin de Forks et reprendre une vie normale. Sans attache.

_Bip bip bip_

_- Allo ?_

_- Bella ?_

_- Oui papa c'est moi._

_- Désolé, je suis au travaille. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps._

_- Des images défilèrent sur mon écran. « Changer de vie »_

_- Bella ?_

_- Je vais partir papa_

_- Tu seras là quand ? qu'a dit ta mère ?_

_- Elle est d'accord. Papa ?_

_- Oui_

_- Je ne reviens pas à Forks._

_- Quoi ? pourquoi ça ? tu vas aller où ?_

_- Je t'aime papa. Je te le dirais une fois que je le saurais, je t'appelle dans deux jours. Si ça ne va pas, je reviens à Forks, je te le promets. À bientôt._

_- Bella attend … Bella ? Bella ?_

Je raccrochai et préparai mon sac. J'avais bien l'intention d'aller à Forks, de toute façon ma mère allait m'accompagner mais de là, j'allais prendre le train pour New York. J'avais assez d'argent pour vivre un mois sans chercher de logement. Si je m'y mettais directement, j'allais m'en sortir.

Mon portable vibrait dans ma poche … « _papa_ ». Je ne décrochais pas.

_- alors ? qu'a dit ton père ?_

_- il est d'accord._

_- Bien, tu pars quand ?_

_- Demain matin._

_- D'accord. Tu es sûre ?_

_- Oui maman._

Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, je faisais tout cela sur un coup de tête. Venir chez ma mère … quitter mon père … aller à New York … j'avais besoin de changer d'air.

Il me manquait.

*****

_- Tu es sûre que ton père est là ?_

_- Oui maman. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi._

_- Fais attention à toi._

Elle me donna une enveloppe.

_- c'est quoi ça ?_

_- c'est pour toi._

_- Maman._

_- Prend ça. S'il te plait._

Avait-elle compris ? Non je ne pense pas. Je fourrai l'argent dans mon sac, embrassai ma mère une dernière fois et partis.

L'avion était interminable, j'avais une trouille bleue de voir mon père à l'aéroport. Je fus soulagée de voir que ce n'était pas le cas. Je trouvais un taxi, miracle. Un taxi à Forks … aussi rare que le soleil. 30 minutes plus tard, j'étais à la gare.

_- Un ticket, pour New York. Dis-je au caissier._

_- 55$ ma grande._

_- Merci_

Le train n'était que dans 20 minutes. Je pris un paquet de chips et une bouteille d'eau et patientais. Je regardai une dernière fois les lieux, je n'allais plus y revenir avant longtemps … mais ça, je ne le savais pas encore.


	3. Chapter 2

**Perdue**. Voila un mot qui me caractérisait bien en ce moment. J'approchais de New York, encore 10 minutes et je serais là bas. Je n'arrivais pas à lire un livre et hors de question de dormir. J'étais trop nerveuse pour ça.

_- la place est libre ?_

_- oui_

Une fille, vingt ans tout au plus prit place à coté de moi. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, très lisse qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Elle avait la peau très pale et remarquait rapidement que ses poignets avaient été ouverts. Dépressive à tous les coups, j'avais un bol terrible aujourd'hui.

_- je m'appelle Laura_

_- et moi Bella_

_- tu vas à New York ?_

_- oui_

_- moi aussi_

Je regardai en vitesse l'argent que ma mère m'avait donné. 300$, merci maman.

_- tu y vas pour quoi toi ? demanda Laura_

_- heu … pour changer de vie._

_- On est deux alors._

Elle avait l'air triste. Trop triste pour une fille de 20 ans. Je me demandais ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

_- tu es toute seule ? lui dis-je_

_- oui. Je suis partie de chez moi._

Elle avait l'aire de vouloir se confier mais est-ce que j'étais prête à entendre ? Je n'étais pas très stable en ce moment.

Il me manquait.

_- tu loges où ?_

Je relevais ma tête. En fait, je n'en savais rien du tout.

_- je ne sais pas encore_

_- moi non plus._

_- J'ai lus qui avait des auberges pour jeunes._

_- Oui, mais je ne connais pas la ville._

_- Moi non plus, lui dis-je_

Alors on parla pendant 10 minutes et une fois sortie du train, tout naturellement, on se mit à chercher une auberge et tout naturellement, on se partagea les frais et pris un chambre pour deux. Me voila avec ma première amie, Laura. Une chose était sûre, je n'allais pas avoir des fous rires avec elle mais au moins, je n'étais pas seule.

**PVD Alice. **

2 mois qu'on ne l'avait plus vu. Il n'était plus dans le pays. La dernière image que j'avais eu, c'est le Brésil et c'était tellement flou que si Jasper n'avait pas été là, je me serais écroulé.

_- Alice ?_

_- Oui._

_- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

Rosalie vint se mettre avec moi dans le lit. Je feuilletais un magazine de mode.

_- c'est Bella._

_- Arrête de l'espionner._

_- Elle est à New York Rose._

Sa surprise fut de taille, elle fronça les sourcils et me regarda dans les yeux.

_- qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là bas ?_

_- elle veut changer de vie. J'ai eu une vision._

_- Que tu as voulue ?_

_- Non, c'est comme lorsqu'elle était chez sa mère, ça vient par flash lorsqu'elle pense à nous._

_- Pourquoi New York ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Elle est avec une autre fille là, dans une chambre, c'est encore flou._

Je ne savais pas comment gérer ça. Nous étions en Alaska, elle était normalement trop loin pour que j'ai des visions d'elle et pourtant, j'en avais une par semaine. Minimum.

_- et Edward ? demanda Rose._

_- Toujours au Brésil._

_- Il faut le prévenir non ?_

_- Non, pour le moment je ne vois rien de grave pour Bella. Elle veut juste changer d'air. Elle appelle son père là._

_**PVD Bella.**_

J'avais pensé de toutes mes forces à Alice. Je regardais une fois encore la chambre et m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

_tu vois Alice … je suis à New York. Je vais changer de vie._

Une phrase qui me fit bizarre. New York. Pourquoi là ? Aucune idée mais une chose est sûre. J'allais m'en souvenir de se voyage. J'étais sûre qu'Alice m'avait vue dans une vision. Comment ? Intuition, je faisais ça lorsque je voulais qu'elle vienne me voir le soir pour parler et ça marchait à chaque fois, mieux que le téléphone.

**Bip bip bip bip**

Mon téléphone vibrait, pendant un court instant, j'espérais voir Alice sur l'écran mais c'était « papa » qui était inscrit.

_- Bella ?_

_- Oui papa_

_- Non mais tu es folle. Tu es où ?_

_- À New York_

_- Quoi ? non mais ce n'est pas vrai. Ta mère m'a appelé, me demandant si j'étais bien arrivé … quelle surprise … non mais ça va pas bien ou quoi ?_

_- Papa s'il plait, je vais bien. je suis dans une auberge de jeunesse, je vais bien. des tas de jeune le font à mon âge. Pour le moment tout va bien._

_- Pour le moment._

_- Papa. S'il te plait._

_- Donne-moi l'adresse_

_- Non, arrête papa. Il faut que je change un peu d'environnement. J'en ai besoin._

_- C'est à cause de lui c'est ça ?_

Mes larmes commençaient à couler toutes seules.

_- je te rappelle en fin de semaine_

_- Bella attend._

_- Je vais bien._

_- Bella_

_- Bye papa, je t'aime_

Je raccrochai et continuai de pleurer. Des images de lui et moi défilèrent à nouveau dans ma tête. Mon dieu, pourquoi était-il parti ? Je ne demandais pas grand-chose, je voulais juste qu'il reste près de moi. Il était toute ma vie.

Il me manquait terriblement.

_- Bella ?_

_- Oui_

_- Tout va bien ?_

Je sortis de la salle de bain. Laura avait ouvert son sac et s'était attaché les cheveux. Elle était plutôt jolie, elle était triste mais ne lui rendait pas justice.

_- oui_

il se fait tard. J'ai été acheté un sandwich en face. J'en ai pris un pour toi. Tu aimes le fromage ?

_- oui merci. C'est combien ?_

_- oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça._

_- Non j'insiste._

_- Tu m'en payeras un demain si tu veux._

_- D'accord._

On mangea et parla un peu de la ville. J'avais pris un livre sur New York et Laura aussi.

_- il me faut un travail._

_- Il faut voir si on peut rester ici ou si la durée est limitée._

_- Je pense que c'est limité, c'est juste pour dépanner. Me dit-elle_

_- Oh !_

_- Ouais._

_- Peut-être que si on donne un peu plus que le prix on pourrait rester ici, après tout ce n'est pas si cher._

_- Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? dit-elle avec une petite voix._

_- Oui bien sûr. On trouvera un travail et on payera le loyer à deux et après on trouvera quelque chose de plus grand._

_- Ça me va. Mais je te le dis directement, je ne suis pas vraiment l'amie idéale._

_- Oh ! moi non plus._

Elle sourit et mangea son sandwich. Je fis de même. On s'endormit très tôt, ma journée m'avait épuisée.

*****

Le lendemain, c'était autre chose. D'abord, il m'a fallu plusieurs minutes pour me rendre compte où j'étais. J'avais un peu paniqué puis doucement, j'avais pris confiance en moi, j'avais pris une douche et mis des propres vêtements. Laura s'était réveillée vingt minutes plus tard. Elle avait l'air aussi paniqué de moi.

_- bien dormi ? lui dis-je_

_- non pas trop_

_- moi non plus_

_- je sais._

_- …_

_- tu as parlé toute la nuit. Tu as aussi crié des fois._

_- Qu'est ce … j'ai dit ?_

_- « Edward » … et « pourquoi tu es parti » ? tu as aussi parlé de mourir et encore une fois son prénom … au moins vingt fois._

Je baissai la tête et commençai à pleurer. Laura vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je connaissais cette fille depuis quoi ? 15 heures ? Donc 5 ou on avait pu parler et elle me réconfortait déjà.

_- je ne sais pas qui c'est, Edward, mais sache je suis là, si tu veux en parler. Ok ? je ne sais pas à quel point ça doit être dur pour toi mais il ne faut pas tout garder pour toi._

_- Merci Laura_

_- Je vais me préparer puis on va aller déjeuner, je n'ai pas très faim mais il faut que je mange si je ne veux pas tomber dans les pommes dans 2 heures. Après on ira se chercher un travail._

_- Je vais aller demander si on peut rester ici. Lui dis-je_

_- D'accord, je vais me laver._

_- D'accord._

Je mis mes chaussures et descendis, je rencontrais quelques jeunes sortir ou entrer. Leur état n'était des fois pas très clair. Ils avaient bu, c'était sûr.

_-salut ma belle._

_- Salut._

_- Je suis dans la chambre 35, si ta besoin de quoi que se soit._

_- Je n'y manquerai pas._

Il rigola avec son copain.

_- jolie p'tit lot._

_- Ouais._

Je cherchais le responsable, un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Pas très net si vous voulez mon avis mais pour le moment, on n'avait pas trop le choix et je pense qu'au fond de moi, si il devait m'arriver quelque chose, j'espérais secrètement qu'il viendrait me sauver ou quelque chose comme ça. L'espoir fait vivre.

_- bonjour. Dis-je_

_- salut, je peux t'aider ?_

_- heu … je vis avec une fille au deuxième, je me demandais si la location des chambres était limitée ?_

_- ben ça dépend._

_- Ça dépend quoi ?_

Il me sourit et me regarda du haut en bas, je n'aimais pas trop ce regard, ni ce sourire.

normalement c'est 70$ la semaine et la chambre deux personne c'est 130$. Vous pouvez rester un mois maximum, après il faut laisser la place pour les autres. C'est juste en cas de pépin ici, ce n'est pas un immeuble.

_- Je vois_

_- Mais encore une fois, ça dépend. Il y a des filles qui sont ici depuis six mois ou même deux ans._

_- Je ne comprends pas, ça dépend de quoi ?_

_- Le sexe. Dit une voix de fille derrière moi._

Je me retournai et vis une fille, brune, cheveux court avec une sourire bizarre et ses yeux suivaient. Elle était vraiment bizarre.

_- pardon ? dis-je_

_- oh ! elle ne comprend toujours pas._

Le sexe ? Il fallait coucher avec lui pour avoir une chambre à l'année ?

_- ça ira merci, dans un mois, on sera parties._

_- Fais comme tu veux. Si tu ne veux pas, ta copine peut toujours faire l'affaire pour vous deux._

Je montai dans la chambre, me forçant de ne pas lui cracher à la figure. Un mois, c'était toujours ça. Pas moyen de coucher avec lui, quelle horreur, rien que de penser que les autres le faisaient me donnait la nausée.

_- alors ?_

Laura sortit de la salle de bain.

_- un mois._

_- Pas plus ?_

_ Non désolé._

_- Ah ok. Même si on paye plus._

_- Ce n'est pas l'argent qui l'intéresse._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Le sexe._

_- Oh je vois. Ça ne me dérange pas, si c'est pour avoir un toit._

Je la regardais surprise et franchement choquée.

_- non personne ne couchera avec personne pour avoir un toit, ça ne va pas ou quoi ? tu m'as entendue ?_

_- oui. Écoute, ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça pour avoir un toit. Il faut manger aussi._

_- On trouvera un travail, on s'en sortira._

Elle mit ses chaussures et avant de partir je lui pris le bras.

_- tu as quel âge ?_

_- 21 ans et toi ?_

_- 18 ans. Écoute on va se faire une promesse. On va s'entraider ok ? on va bosser, mettre de l'argent de coté et trouver quelque chose de plus grand. On va s'en sortir._

_- D'accord._

_- C'est 130$ par semaine._

_- Ouais c'est plutôt cher_

_- Ouais. Plus ou moins 10$ par personne et par jour. tu auras assez pour ce mois ci ?_

_- Ouais. J'ai 600$ sur moi._

_- Je vais aller à la banque moi. J'ai de quoi payer pour ce mois-ci. Mais il nous faut un boulot. Ça ira ok ?_

_- Ouais. Merci_

_- Allez viens, un petit déjeuner nous attend._

*****

Nous voilà séparées depuis 1 heure. On avait mangé et puis on avait décidé de se séparer. Ce serait plus facile pour trouver du travail. Je voulais un travail de nuit si possible. Comme ça, la journée, je pourrais dormir et aller à la bibliothèque. Je ne dormais plus beaucoup et je voulais vraiment changer de vie, montrer que je pouvais changer.

J'entrai dans quatre bars et tous me disaient la même chose : trop maladroite, trop jeune, pas assez sexy. Et ouais… ben ça, c'était le choc. J'entrais dans un bar pas très loin de l'auberge. C'était désert, il n'était que 15 heure 30.

_- y a quelqu'un ?_

_- …_

_- y a quelqu'un ? criai-je plus fort._

J'entendis un bruit sourd.

_- c'est pour quoi ?_

_- heu … j'ai lu que vous cherchiez une serveuse._

Il me regardait de la tête au pied et me fit un petit sourire.

_- tu as déjà travaillé dans un bar ?_

_- non_

_- tu sais servir des cocktails ?_

_- non_

_- tu as déjà travaillé ?_

_- non_

_- hum … désolé mais ça va pas le faire_

_- oh s'il vous plaît … j'apprends vite … laissez moi faire un essai au moins… s'il vous plaît._

_- Écoute, tu es mignonne comme tout mais je ne peux pas risquer, ce soir c'est une grosse soirée en plus._

_- je peux juste débarrasser les tables, je verrais un peu comment ça marche._

Il réfléchit.

_- non je suis désolé._

_- C'est le cinquième bar que je fais. Lui dis-je d'une voix plus froide que je ne l'aurais voulu._

_- Et ?_

_- Ils me disent tous que je dois avoir de l'expérience mais si personne ne me donne ma chance, je n'en aurai jamais._

_- Écoute …_

_- Non vous écoutez… je suis ici depuis hier … il me faut un job … je ne regarde pas après les heures de boulot et je suis prête à nettoyer les toilettes pour le moment alors s'il vous plaît … juste un soir._

Il reprit sa caisse et se mit devant moi.

_- suis-moi._

J'étais surprise par tant d'audace. Il avait l'aire d'avoir 25 ou 27 ans. Plutôt beau mec et musclé. Cheveux noirs, coiffés rapidement, ce qui lui donnait un air de mauvais garçon. Barbe de plusieurs jours et son jean troué.

_- je te donne la carte, tu essaye d'étudier les noms des cocktails ok ?_

_- d'accord._

_- Ce soir tu viendras juste pour nettoyer les tables et remettre les boissons dans les frigos, ramener les glaçons, fin tu vois._

_- Ouais._

_ 19 heures ici. Et ta tenue hum … heu … tu dois me changer ça._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Le jean c'est ok … pour ce soir … les chaussures tu changes … mets des bottes plutôt avec un talon …_

_- Heu …_

_- Pas trop grand … ni à talon aiguille … juste à talon._

_- Ok._

_- Et le haut … ben là ça va pas le faire … il faut quelque chose de rose._

_- Rose ?_

Il me montra une feuille

_- soirée rose et noir. Dis-je_

_- alors ton jean noir c'est ok et pour le haut_

_- c'est rose_

_- t'as tout compris. Les cheveux tu les laisses lâchés._

_- Ok._

_- A ce soir alors. C'est juste un essai._

_- Merci_

_- Tu t'appelles comment sinon ?_

_- Bella_

_- Moi c'est Nicolas._

_- À ce soir._

_- Bye_

* * *

_Voilà … Le chapitre deux !!!! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu … Je continue ou pas???_


	4. Chapter 3

En rentrant, Laura était déjà là. Elle avait l'aire contente, tout comme moi.

_- alors ? dit-elle_

_- j'ai trouvé, je commence à 19h00, dans un bar pas très loin d'ici. C'est un essai seulement. Et toi ?_

_- j'ai trouvé aussi. Dans un petit restaurant, ils ont besoin de quelqu'un. Y a pas mal d'heure à faire mais c'est mieux comme ça. _

_- Tu commences quand ?_

_- Demain, à 9h00 du matin. J'ai une pause à 11h00 jusqu'à 11h30 puis à 15h30 pour manger en vitesse jusqu'à 16h00 et je reprends jusqu'à 23h00._

_- C'est des longues journées ça, lui dis-je_

_- J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. _

_- Ouais moi aussi. _

13 heures par jours, je trouvais ça beaucoup mais apparemment, c'était elle qui avait demandé à avoir autant d'heures. On parla un peu de notre lieu de travail. Elle devait prendre le bus pendant 10 minutes mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Vers 18h40, j'étais prête, elle me prêta une paire de bottes et un haut rose. Trop moulant à mon goût mais c'était le seul qu'elle avait.

- _je ne porte pas de rose normalement mais je voulais changer de look pour un jour, je n'ai pas aimé. Je ne porte que du noir. Pour les bottes, tu peux les avoir aussi, je n'en ai plus besoin. _

_- Tu es sûre ?_

_- Ouais t'inquiète. _

Je me promis de lui acheter une paire de chaussures ou un vêtement lorsqu'elle en aurait besoin.

_- merci, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit dit le moi. _

_- Merci, t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose en fait. _

Je mis ma veste et partis au bar. « **Le Paradis** ». Voilà le nom du bar. J'entrai, il y avait Nicolas au bar et un autre homme qui nettoyait les tables.

_- ah te voilà. _

_- Ouais_

_- Pile à l'heure. Marco, voici Bella. _

_- Salut. Nicolas t'a expliqué ce que tu devais faire ? _

_- Ouais … heu … un peu. _

_- Montre lui où se trouvent les choses. _

Ce Marco avait l'air plus froid que Nicolas, il devait avoir 40 ans et voulait à tout prix être «** cool** ». Enfin au premier regard, il n'avait pas l'air super super.

_- voilà la réserve. Quand j'aurais besoin de boissons, tu iras les chercher ici. Les glaçons sont ici et si tu as besoin de plateau ou autre chose, tout est ici. _

Il me montra plusieurs petites choses. Les alcools qui partaient très vite et dont il aurait besoin toutes les heures au moins.

_- c'est ok ? t'as des questions ?_

_- non. _

_- Les verres tu les mettras dans le bar, il y a un espace pour ça. Une fille, Leila, est là pour ça. Elle nettoie le bar et les verres. Tu feras en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas trop de verres sur les tables. Il y aura pas mal de monde alors, n'hésite pas à crier pour qu'ils te laissent passer. Je ne veux pas de casse, ou du moins évite. _

_- D'accord. _

_- Bien, vers onze heures, se sera plein, en attendant, visite un peu la boîte. Les serveuses ne vont plus tarder, je te présenterais. _

_- Ok _

Je fis pour partir mais il siffla.

_- bien pour les bottes et le t-shirt te va mieux que l'autre. _

Je me sentis rougir, je baissai la tête et souris.

_- Ne sois pas si timide, laisse-toi aller pendant la soirée. On est là pour ça. _

Il avait l'air vraiment sympa. Il avait l'air sûr de lui, non il était sûr de lui. Vers 21 heures, les serveuses arrivèrent toutes en même temps. Mini-jupes et décolletés étaient au rendez-vous. Talons aiguilles et maquillées comme des poupées. Je n'avais pas pensé au maquillage.

_- salut. _

_- Bonjour, dis-je_

_- T'es qui ? _

Et presque toutes des blondes, ah non… un brune et une rousse. Le visage de Victoria refit son apparition. Mon cœur battait très fort et de plus en plus vite.

_- je m'appelle Bella. _

_- Hum. _

Seule une blonde resta avec moi.

_- je suis Nikki. Je bosse ici, je suis serveuse. _

_- C'est mon premier jour._

_ Jour d'essai ?_

_- Ouais._

_- Hum … j'espère que ça ira. _

_- Moi aussi._

_- Oh ne t'en fait pas. Nicolas et super cool. Marco c'est le patron, il l'est un peu moins et un peu pervers si tu veux mon avis mais on est bien payées et on bosse de 21 heures à 5 heures du mat … on se fait 120 euros par soirée et lorsque c'est à thème c'est le double. Il y a deux soirées par mois et sinon on bosse 4 soirs par semaine. Mercredi, jeudi, vendredi et samedi. Le reste du temps c'est fermé. _

_- Ok merci. _

Nicolas arriva, il s'était changé. T-shirt noir avec écrit le nom du bar en rose.

_- et lui, il est trop sexy. Me dit-elle_

_- il est pas mal._

Rien à voir avec … Edward … mais il avait du charme.

_- pas mal ? dommage qu'il ne sorte pas avec les serveuses. _

_- Pourquoi pas ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien. On ne le voit jamais avec des filles._

_- Il est peut être gay._

_- Oh non. _

Elle rigola

_- il n'est pas gay, mais on ne l'a jamais vu raccompagner une fille chez elle ou encore moins des filles qui venaient le voir le lendemain en disant qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Il est parfait ce mec. _

Il frotta un verre et le rangea. J'entrai dans le bar, une fois Nikki partie se changer.

_- ça ouvre dans 10 minutes Bella. _

_- Oui heu … _

_- Oui ?_

_- Je serais payée ?_

_- Oui pourquoi ?_

_- Je n'ai pas demandé en fait. _

_- Oui, ça m'a surpris, la première chose que les serveuses me demandent c'est combien elles vont toucher. _

_- Désolé. _

Il me sourit et me regarda.

_- 200$ pour la soirée d'essai. Ça te va ?_

_- oui merci. C'est parfait. _

_- Au début, tu seras un peu perdue mais t'en fais pas, Marco ne sera pas là, je gère le club aujourd'hui. _

_- Je connais tous les cocktails. _

Il s'arrêta et me regarda avec un air surpris dans le regard.

_- ah bon … déjà ? _

_- j'apprends vite. _

Il s'approcha de moi, je reculai d'un pas. Il me sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Oh non pas cette mimique s'il vous plait.

Il me manquait.

Nicolas me posa une dizaine de question … rhum … banane … orange … kiwi … sucre … vodka … liqueur … coca … champagne … fraise … baccardi et j'en passe

_- et bien … la théorie c'est bon. Si tu t'en sors aujourd'hui, on verra demain pour la pratique. On est jeudi. J'espère que ça ira pour ce soir. _

_- On verra bien. lui dis-je_

Je fus surprise par le nombre de personnes, on m'avait bien dit que se serait la folie mais à ce point là… Waouh. Nous étions deux à débarrasser et heureusement. Je courais partout. Nicolas me demandait parfois, d'aller lui chercher des glaçons. Les autres serveuses pouvaient y aller mais il voulait que je m'habitue au fait de courir partout et faire plusieurs choses à la fois.

_- ça va ? _

_- ouais. _

Nicolas me fit un sourire et un clin d'œil. Je me sentis rougir, je pris une serviette et partis entre les centaines de personnes présentes pour nettoyer une table. Nikki m'avait dit qu'il ne draguait jamais de serveuses. J'en étais rassurée mais son comportement était un peu ambigu, à moins qu'il fût comme ça avec tout le monde. Je ne m'intéresse pas aux autres garçons. Seul un est dans mon cœur et pour le moment, ce n'est pas prêt de changer.

Il me manquait. 

Je fis une pause vers 3h00 du matin.

Il me manquait terriblement. 

Je regardais bien le nom de la boite et les alentours. Je me concentrai sur le visage d'Alice.

_- tu vois Alice, je m'en sors. _

**PVD Alice. **

J'étais en chasse et pourtant un flash me brouilla quelques secondes la vue.

_- tu vois Alice, je m'en sors. _

Elle était là, assise sur une marche, « **Le Paradis** » était écrit en grand devant elle, une boîte de nuit sûrement. Elle portait des bottes noires et un haut rose. Elle avait les yeux rouges et je remarquai qu'elle pleurait.

_- Alice ? _

Je me retournai pour voir Jasper. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains.

_- ça va ?_

_- elle va bien. _

_- qui ça ?_

_- Bella._

_- Tu as encore des flashs ?_

_- Oui juste un. _

_- Pendant que tu chassais ?_

_- Oui _

Il m'embrassa tendrement. Il ressentait mes émotions, à chaque flash, j'étais toute chamboulée. Il fit de son mieux pour me calmer.

_- elle fait quoi ?_

_- elle travaille dans une boîte de nuit d'après ce que j'ai compris._

_- Bella ? _

_- Ouais._

Il rigola et moi avec.

_- c'est pas le futur que tu vois, me dit-il_

_- non, j'ai l'impression qu'au moment où elle pense très fort à moi, j'ai le flash. Ce n'est pas une vision. _

_- Il faudrait que tu en parles à Carlisle et à Edward aussi. J'ai ressenti de la déprime dans sa voix ce matin au téléphone. Il me demandait si tu n'avais pas eu de vision la concernant. Je lui ai dit que non. _

_- Je l'appellerai demain matin. Il faut que je chasse encore un peu et que j'en parle à Carlisle. Elle n'a pas l'air de savoir que ses flashs me viennent directement lorsqu'elle pense à moi. C'est souvent depuis hier. _

_**PVD Edward**_

Je restais toute la journée sur mon lit. Je chassais que la nuit et il était assez dur de trouver des animaux dans le coin. Il fallait que je parte, une forêt serait parfaite. Je me remémorais les moments passés avec Bella, je lui avais pris deux photos de nous et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les regarder. Elle me manquait tellement.

Elle me manquait. 

Mon portable vibrait. J'hésitais un instant à répondre. Alice. Bien-sûr, qui d'autre ?

_- oui Alice_

_- il faut que je te parle. _

Elle avait l'aire soucieuse. Je me relevai, je paniquais déjà, peut être qu'elle avait vu Bella. Oh mon dieu.

_- je t'écoute. _

_- Ne panique pas. Il faut que tu reviennes à la maison Edward. _

_- Alice s'il te plait. _

_- Il m'arrive quelque chose de bizarre. Je ne peux pas t'en parler comme ça au téléphone, il faut que tu voies ça par toi-même_

_- Comment ça ?_

Bien joué, elle venait d'éveiller ma curiosité.

_- c'est à propos de Bella, dit-elle_

_- qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? elle va bien ? il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Alice ? _

_- elle va bien. Il faut que tu reviennes. _

_- Elle est où là ? chez sa mère non ?_

_- Non justement … heu_

_- Alice, je vais devenir fou, elle est où ? _

_- À New York. Reviens, s'il te plait_

Elle raccrocha avant même que j'aie eu le temps de lui poser des questions. New York. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ? Ce n'est pas possible ça. Elle m'avait promis de ne rien faire de stupide et qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Elle se barre pour une grande ville, remplie de pervers.

Je pris mon sac et quittai l'hôtel miteux où je me trouvais. Je pris un billet pour le premier vol vers Alaska. Il fallait que je voie Alice.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 3 … petit PVD Edward et Alice et encore plein d'autre pour la suite … je continue la fiction … j'espère seulement qu'il y aura plus de commentaires pour cette fiction merci bcp**


	5. Chapter 4

**PVD Bella**

Après trois semaines, je me sentais un peu mieux. J'avais appelé mon père pour lui dire que j'allais bien et que j'avais trouvé un travail. Ma mère aussi, j'avais dû la rassurer. Je vivais toujours avec Laura, elle était plutôt calme mais j'avais bien vu à quel point elle était mal dans sa peau, elle était aussi très influençable.

Un soir, je l'avais surprise, occupée de se droguer avec un autre mec dans le couloir. Elle n'était pas rentrée ce soir là mais le lendemain, elle s'était excusée et on avait repris notre vie normalement. Elle ne me parlait pas de sa vie et moi je ne parlais pas de la mienne. Elle savait juste qu'un certains Edward avait fait partie de ma vie.

_- j'ai trouvé un appart. _

Je levais mes yeux de l'un de mes bouquins.

_- où ça ? _

_- à 5 minutes d'ici, incroyable non ? 400$ par mois et il y a deux chambre. Ce n'est pas très grand mais on pourra avoir notre propre chambre. _

C'est vrai qu'ici, il y avait deux pièces. Deux lits l'un à coté de l'autre et une salle de bain en face avec toilettes à l'intérieur.

_- on peut aller le visiter toutes les deux dans deux jours._

_- On doit être parties dans trois jours, lui dis-je_

_- Oui je sais c'est pour ça que dans deux jours, on va le visiter. _

_- D'accord. _

_- Et toi ça va ??? _

_- Oui, je dois aller travailler dans 2 heures._

_- Une soirée ? _

_- Ouais, j'ai été faire les magasins aujourd'hui, je n'aurais jamais pensé que je voudrais un jour faire les boutiques. Il me fallait un short et des bottes et un haut aussi. _

_- C'est quoi le thème ?_

_- Ange ou démon. On va tous avoir des petites ailes blanches ou des cornes rouges. _

_- Ça à l'air bien._

_- Hum._

Nicolas m'avait donné le job, je m'étais pas mal débrouillée pour le ramassage de verres et je dois dire que dans le bar, j'assurais aussi. Je n'étais pas super sexy comme les autres mais apparemment ça n'empêchait pas les gens de commander et puis, je préférais comme ça, dès qu'un homme me draguait, je me fermais comme une huitre.

Il me manquait. 

Je me préparais donc pour la soirée. Mini short blanc et un top moulant mais pas trop, j'allais avoir des ailes blanches alors autant que ça suive. Je me maquillai légèrement et mis mes chaussures. En un mois, y a pas à dire, j'avais changé. Enfin uniquement pour mon travail, ailleurs, mes vieux pulls étaient toujours sur moi.

_- j'y vais. _

_- Bonne soirée_

_- Merci, tu vas faire quoi toi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas encore, dormir sûrement, les journées sont longues, je suis épuisée. _

_- D'accord. Bye_

_- Bye_

Je savais pas très bien si c'était vrai ou pas mais une chose était sûre, elle n'allait pas dormir directement. J'avais bien vu comment notre voisin d'en face la regardait, il était toujours défoncé mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de venir chercher Laura de temps en temps.

*****

_- salut Nicolas_

_- salut ma belle_

_- ça va ?_

_- ouais. Tu es prête pour ce soir ?_

_- oui oui. Ça va ma tenue ?_

Il me regarda du haut en bas et affichait son petit sourire.

_- oui c'est parfait. _

_- Ok _

Notre relation était plus simple et en même temps très complexe, je savais qu'il ne sortait jamais avec des serveuses mais son comportement avec moi me laisser penser que c'était tout le contraire.

_- Marco sera là ce soir. _

_- D'accord, lui dis-je doucement_

_- Reste avec moi dans le bar. Ok ?_

_- Merci _

Avec Marco ? Le patron dégueulasse. Il matait les filles d'une façon perverse, il m'avait déjà fait des avances et heureusement que Nicolas était là pour lui dire que je ne m'intéressais pas aux autres garçons. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Marco était devenu encore plus collant avec moi. C'est vraiment parce qu'il me fallait de ce boulot et que les autres étaient gentils, sinon, je me serais déjà enfuie en courant.

**PVD Edward**

_Quelques semaines plus tôt. _

Je roulais à une vitesse bien au delà de la vitesse autorisée. J'avais encore 30 minutes de route avant d'arriver chez moi et de pouvoir enfin parler avec Alice. L'image de Bella faisait à chaque fois surface lorsque j'étais énervé, elle m'aidait à me détendre.

Depuis peu, je me sentais beaucoup plus énervé, pour n'importe quoi en plus. Je me sentais en colère sur tout ce qui m'entourait. J'avais des piques de stress et il ne fallait pas être à coté de moi, je cassais tout.

Elle me manquait terriblement. 

Je me garais devant la maison et en deux secondes, je fus dans le salon, tout les autres m'attendaient. Esmée vint me prendre dans ses bras et je sentais déjà les ondes de calme provenant de Jasper. Rien n'y faisait, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer.

_- elle est où ? _

C'est Alice qui prit la parole, tout le monde pris place dans le fauteuil. Je restais debout.

_- à New York_

_- mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout à New York ?_

_- elle veut changer vie Edward._

Il fallait que je me calme, pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée chez sa mère ?

_- elle fait quoi ? _

_- elle travaille dans un bar et elle vit avec une fille, Laura, j'en sais pas plus. _

_- Hum … elle va bien ? _

_- Pour le moment oui, je n'ai pas de flash depuis que je t'ai appelé. _

_- Ce ne sont pas des visions ? demandais-je sans trop comprendre._

_- Non, ce sont des flashs, elle pense à moi très fort et je vois pendant quelques secondes ce qu'elle voit et entend. Elle me dit souvent une petite phrase et la connexion s'arrête-la. _

_- Depuis quand ? _

_- Depuis le début. Mais maintenant, les flashs sont nets. Je vois exactement ce qu'elle voit. _

Je n'en revenais pas, elle voyait ma Bella. Elle pouvait avoir une connexion avec elle grâce à ses visions. Il fallait que je reste près d'Alice pour que je voie ça de mes propres yeux.

_ dans un mois, elle doit quitter l'endroit où elle vit. Elle cherche un appartement avec l'autre fille. _

_- Ça fait que trois jours qu'elle est là bas_

_- Quatre. _

_- Hum_

J'entendais bien les pensées de mes parents et de mes frères et sœurs, ils se demandaient tous où j'étais et qu'est-ce que je faisais. Pourquoi j'étais parti ? Pourquoi j'avais fait ça à Bella ? Tout ce que je voulais, c'était la protéger de nous.

Elle me manquait. 

**PVD Alice**

Je n'avais plus eu de flash de Bella, depuis maintenant trois semaines, c'était le noir complet. Edward était comme un lion en cage, faisant des allers-retours sans arrêt, il ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle et Jasper commençait à se fatiguer. On n'avait plus une minute de répit.

**FLASH**

_- « J'ai trouvé un appartement Alice, regarde »_

Une grande pièce avec cuisine et salon puis sa chambre, ensuite la salle de bain. C'était un peu flou mais le visage de Bella était très net. Elle avait maigri et elle portait un jean moulant avec un vieux pull. Elle ne semblait pas heureuse, juste là ou elle voulait être, loin de tout.

_- alors ? _

Elle se retourna et je vis une fille, brune avec des longs cheveux noirs.

_- parfait. Dit Bella._

Elle ferma les yeux et le flash prit fin.

_- incroyable. _

Je sursautais en voyant Edward devant moi, assis sur le sol et ses mains dans les cheveux.

_- elle va bien, lui dis-je_

_- elle est encore plus belle qu'avant. _

_- Elle est pareil qu'avant, c'est parce que tu ne la plus vue depuis longtemps_

Il semblait mal à ce moment là. Il cherchait dans mon esprit des images de Bella, d'anciens flashs. Je lui montrais tout ce qu'elle m'avait donné.

_- elle ne sait pas que je les reçois, elle ne sait pas qu'il y a cette connexion. _

Je ne savais pas quoi faire ou dire pour le rassurer. Elle avait suivi ses conseils à la lettre, elle avait changé de vie, elle s'était fait de nouveaux amis, elle avait fait exactement ce qu'Edward voulait et pourtant, aucun d'entre eux n'était content de ce choix.

Edward ferma les yeux. Une vision de lui, arrachant un arbre près de la maison puis il allant chasser m'apparut. Il était énervé.

Il se leva et fit ce que j'avais vu 20 secondes avant.

_- inutile de me suivre, dit-il_

_- il faut que tu te calme, dit Emmett._

_- Foutez-moi la paix. _

Il quitta la maison … on entendit un arbre tomber sur le sol … il courrait … plus rien.

**PVD Bella**

Je pris Laura dans mes bras et on rigola pendant quelques secondes. L'appartement n'était pas si sordide que ça. On rangea nos affaires, heureusement que c'était était meublé. L'ancien locataire avait laissé un fauteuil.

_- c'est parfait, dis-je à Laura_

_- tu aimes ?_

_- ouais. On va être bien ici. _

_- Oui je pense aussi. Dire qu'il y a un mois, on ne se connaissait même pas. _

_- C'est ça New York_

Elle rigola et pour la première fois, je sus que c'était un rire franc et honnête. Elle était bien là.

_- et si on allait chercher quelques petits trucs pour la maison ? lui dis-je_

_- ok allons-y_

Une fois au centre commercial, on se laissa aller. On avait fait une cagnotte pour la nourriture, on fit les courses puis je m'achetai une couverture et des draps pour le lit. Il me fallait un coussin aussi et on acheta une mini télé pas trop chère. On avait pas mal dépensé mais maintenant, on n'aurait plus rien besoin.

On mangea une glace et enfin, on se sentait chez nous dans cette ville.

Qui pouvait prévoir que c'était maintenant que les ennuis allaient commencer ????

* * *

Voila ... je n'ai pas pu m'empecher de mettre le chapitr 4 ... j'ai eu plus de review qu'avant donc merci bcp ... c'est très sympa... a bientot merci

PatiewSnow

Oui j'ai pris un événement des livres mais je ne fais ma propre histoire. J'aime beaucoup le fait qu'Edward et sa famille soit vampire mais tout recommencer des le début, je ne le voulais pas. Voila merci bcp


	6. Chapter 5

**PVD Edward**

Je devenais fou. Dès qu'Alice avait un flash, je me sentais en colère et très mal. Jasper le sentait encore plus que les autres, il essayait tant bien que mal de me calmer mais il n'y avait pas moyen, impossible pour moi.

Elle me manquait.

9 mois. Voilà depuis quand elle était partie, depuis neuf mois. J'avais l'impression de voir un épisode chaque mois de sa vie et c'était de pire en pire.

_- il faut que tu te calme mec, me dit Emmett_

_- elle fait que des conneries._

_- C'est sa vie, lâche-la un peu s'il te plait. _

_- Non mais tu as vu ce qu'elle fait ? _

_- Arrête Edward, calme-toi, dit Carlisle. _

Il fallait que je sorte de là, cette maison me rendait dingue à force. J'avais déjà cassé presque tout le mobilier d'Esmée avec mes piques de colère.

Je courrai encore … la dernière vision d'Alice m'avait fait péter les plombs, il fallait que je me ressaisisse mais pas moyen. Je chassai pendant deux bonnes heures puis m'allongeai dans l'herbe, il fallait que je me calme.

J'avais envie d'aller à New York … lui dire à quel point elle me manquait, lui dire à quel point je l'aimais. J'étais parti pour la protéger de nous. Elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, elle était dans un monde à part, elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

**PVD Alice**

Il était parti et avait bien-sûr défoncé la porte, encore une fois.

_- il est complètement barge, dit Rosalie_

_- je n'arrive pas à le calmer, à chaque flash c'est pire, me dit Jasper_

_- j'ai l'impression que Bella fait exprès de me montrer ses moments de sa vie. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour qu'on culpabilise de l'avoir laissée mais ça ne peux plus durer. _

_- Elle fait sa vie maintenant. Dit Emmett_

_On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui la vois complètement saoule avec des mecs qui ont tous l'air plus pervers les uns que les autres. _

_- Elle s'amuse_

Inutile de parler avec lui, il ne comprend pas. Jasper m'envoya une onde de calme qui me fit du bien. Il me prit dans ses bras et tenta de me calmer.

_- quand on regarde bien, tu as toujours ces flashs lorsqu'elle se sent mal, me dit Rosalie_

_- oui. _

_- Elle est saoule ou à deux reprises droguée ? _

_- Oui _

_- Je ne pense pas qu'elle le fasse exprès. Lorsqu'elle est dans un état second, elle pense à nous. Elle se sent seule et mal, elle pense à Edward. À chaque fois qu'elle pleure, elle dit son prénom. _

Oui c'est pour ça qu'Edward était si mal, elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et de dire son prénom, elle lui demandait de revenir, elle le suppliait des fois lorsqu'elle était mal.

_- tu penses qu'elle ne le fait pas intentionnellement ? demanda Carlisle_

_- je ne pense pas. Pourquoi elle ne réclame pas Alice ? Ou ses parents ? Elle demande toujours la même personne … elle a besoin de lui et c'est uniquement lorsqu'elle est saoule qu'elle se lâche. _

On la regarda tous étonnés. Rosalie ne parlait jamais de Bella. Elle disait toujours que c'était de sa faute si on avait dû partir de Forks. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle avait changé depuis le jour où j'avais eu un flash de Bella, occupée à prendre une pilule et puis pleurer après Edward, je m'étais tellement sentie mal pour Bella. Rosalie avait vu à quel point ça m'affectait, elle m'avait soutenue du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

_- il faut qu'elle arrête ça, dit Esmée. _

On était tous d'accord sur ce point mais Edward était persuadé qu'elle allait remonter et qu'elle vivrait une vie paisible après. Il cachait la vérité, Bella n'allait pas bien et ces derniers mois, c'était encore pire. Elle était tombée sur un groupe de jeunes vraiment pas fait pour elle …

**PVD Bella.**

Je dansais comme une folle, j'avais un jour de congé et pour un samedi soir, c'était rare. Paul se collait à moi et me fit tourner sur moi-même. On rigolait bien ensemble. Il avait 23 ans et sa principale activité était de sortir. Je me sentais bien avec lui, il me faisait un peu oublier dans quel monde je vivais.

_Black eyed Peas chanson_

J'avais beaucoup bu et l'ambiance était de mieux en mieux. Il était déjà une heure du matin mais je me sentais super bien. Je dansais avec Paul et passais mes bras autour de son coup. Il me soulevait, j'encerclais mes jambes autour de sa taille et rigolais comme une gamine de 15 ans.

_- allez ma beauté laisse-toi aller. _

_- Ouuuuuuuu ouuuuuuuuu …. Ouuuuuuuuuuu ouuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

Il bougeait et me soutenait par les fesses, je le connaissais depuis 5 mois maintenant, il était tendre avec moi, il me disait que j'étais belle, que j'étais sexy et il avait un faible pour moi. Le seul problème … il se droguait souvent et prenait pas mal de pilules. J'avais fait une ou deux expériences et je dois dire que j'avais adoré, mais je savais très bien que les premières fois étaient toujours bien, Paul devait se droguer tous les jours pour pouvoir être bien. Sinon il pétait les plombs, il frappait sur tout le monde.

Je penchai ma tête vers lui, il me sourit, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, il répondit directement à mon baiser, comme à chaque fois. C'était le deuxième garçon que j'embrassais depuis que j'étais ici, à New York.

Il y avait eu Nicolas et dans un moment de tristesse et de déprime, je m'étais laissé aller. On n'avait jamais rien fait ensemble à part s'embrasser et se caresser mais ces simples gestes m'avaient fait du bien. Edward ne m'avait jamais touché comme ça et pour le moment peut importe qui était en face de moi, je voulais me sentir vivante dans les bras de quelqu'un.

Une fois la chanson terminée, on partit s'asseoir, je me mis sur ses genoux, à califourchon et commençai à l'embrasser. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir autant de chose avec un garçon, il me caressait, m'embrassait, passait sa langue sur ma peau brulante.

_- aaah Bella. _

Mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. « **Edward** ». Son visage était devant moi, à chaque fois que je n'étais plus dans mon état normal, je le voyais. Là devant moi, me disant d'arrêter. C'était le seul moyen de le voir, ne plus être moi-même et de me lâcher, je ressentais cette boule au fond de mon ventre.

Paul m'embrassait dans le cou, la partie préférée d'Edward. Je n'avais pas couché avec Paul, il m'avait fait découvrir d'autres choses. C'était la première fois que j'avais pris une pilule, je me souviens de la sensation et surtout de la langue de Paul sur la partie la plus sensible de mon corps. À un moment, il avait passé un glaçon sur mes seins, j'avais directement pensé à Edward et mes larmes avaient coulé toutes seules.

_- on va chez moi ? dit Paul_

_- non chez moi. _

_- Ok viens ma belle. _

Il m'embrassa rapidement et on partit chez moi. 10 minutes plus tard, on était sur mon lit et on reprit là où on en était resté. Je voulais le voir, je voulais voir Edward cette nuit. Au début c'était facile, un ou deux verre et il me disait d'arrêter mais maintenant, il me fallait être complètement saoule pour le voir que quelques secondes.

_- t'as pas une pilule. _

_- Tu es sûre ? _

_- Ouais. _

Il prit un sachet dans sa poche et me tendit une pilule bleue, il en prit deux d'un coup et s'allongea près de moi. Il nous fallait quelques minutes pour savoir ou on était. 5 minutes plus tard, le visage d'Edward apparut devant moi, c'était mon ange gardien.

« **Il faut que tu arrêtes maintenant, je te laisserais pas faire** »

_- viens _

Le visage d'Edward disparut, laissant place à celui de Paul. Il m'embrassa langoureusement et retira mon haut. Il le savait que je ne voulais pas coucher, je n'étais pas prête. Au fond de mon cœur, je me persuadais qu'un jour, c'est Edward qui aurait cette tâche. Ma première fois allait être lui ou personne.

Il retira mon pantalon et mes sous-vêtements, il savait que j'aimais ça. Je me laissais aller, pensant à Edward, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher pendant ces moments, les moments ou j'étais au plus mal. Neuf mois, j'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je le voie.

**PVD Alice.**

Edward allait encore une fois péter un câble, après 6 flashs, j'en pouvais plus. Bella ne m'appelait plus, je voyais le visage d'Edward partout et les moments qu'ils ont vécu.

_- elle est où là ? _

_- dans sa chambre. _

_- C'est flou. Me dit Edward_

Son visage se décomposa instantanément en voyant un garçon, Paul, lui retirer son pantalon. Le visage de Bella était rempli de larmes et regardait le mur, elle ferma les yeux doucement et une série d'image d'elle et Edward défilèrent dans ma tête.

_- Edward, dit-elle_

Elle gémit doucement et sourit.

_- je t'aime. Dit-elle en pleurant. _

Le flash s'arrêta là. J'en pouvais plus, les flashs étaient de plus en plus durs. Elle avait pris une pilule et elle était complètement saoule en plus.

_- ça ne s'arrange pas Edward, lui dis-je_

_- je sais._

_- C'est de plus en plus fréquent_

_- Je sais, cria-t-il_

Jasper fut près de moi en deux secondes suivit de Emmett et Rosalie.

_- elle m'avait promis, cria Edward_

_- Edward …_

Il poussa Emmett et lança une table à travers la vitre, tout éclata, il donna un coup de pied dans la porte, n'en parlons plus de cette porte, elle était complètement cassée.

_- Edward. _

Emmett le plaqua contre le mur, celui-ci se fendit. Edward se laissa tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd et mit son visage entre ses mains.

_- ça ne peut plus continuer. Dit Rosalie._

_- La ferme, dit Edward_

_- Non c'est toi qui va la fermer. Ça fait 9 mois, ta petite Bella est très mal et toi tu la laisses comme ça. Alors soit tu vas la voir, soit je le fais. _

Rosalie quitta la maison, suivie d'Emmett.

**VISION**

Du sang … des bouteilles d'alcool … du sang … son visage remplis de larmes … du sang … un rasoir …

**FIN DE LA VISION **

_- c'est un flash ? cria Edward_

_- non, une vision_

_- tu es sûre ? _

_- oui c'est en plein jour, il fait nuit là. _

Il se leva et pris les clefs de sa voiture.

_- Edward attend. _

**VISION**

Journal … du sang … Bella …

**FIN DE LA VISION**

_- 12 mai_

_- quoi ? _

_- ça se passera le 12 mai_

_- on est le 9 Alice, me dit-il_

_- je sais. _

_

* * *

_

_Voila un nouveau chapitre de fait ... j'espère qu'il vous a plu ... Edward arrive les gens :) ... a bientot _


	7. Chapter 6

**PVD Bella**

Paul était parti, il m'avait embrassé et il était parti. Il devait aller travailler. Je savais très bien qu'il n'était pas bien pour moi mais dans l'état ou j'étais, je devais l'avoir près de moi. Je n'avais plus que lui et Laura, et elle ne revenait à la maison que tous les trois jours pour son linge et manger en vitesse.

Je sortis du lit et partis sous la douche, l'eau chaude me fit du bien. Les souvenirs d'hier refirent surface tout doucement. Je ne me souvenais plus de tout à part du mal être que j'avais ressenti.

_- Bella ? _

_- Je suis dans la salle de bain Laura_

Je me lavai les cheveux et le corps, je mis un peignoir et sortis de la salle de bain. Laura était dans la cuisine avec deux autres mecs.

_- salut Bella_

_- salut Laura_

_- je te présente Titi et Pat, se sont des surnoms. _

_- Salut les gars_

_- C'est Bella, dit Laura_

_- Salut Bella. _

Elle prépara des pancakes pendant que je mis la table, avoir de la visite était notre lot quotidien, Laura était la pire. En neuf mois, elle avait bien changé, elle bossait moins au restaurant mais allez savoir pourquoi, elle gagnait beaucoup plus. Je ne voulais pas savoir se qu'elle faisait pour avoir toujours l'argent du loyer et des charges. Elle l'avait et c'était l'essentiel. J'avais remarqué qu'elle se mutilait à nouveau, des fois je retrouvais ses lames de rasoir sur le bain ou encore un peu de sang sur le carrelage.

_- demain y a une soirée_

_- un lundi ? _

_- ouais, au Temple. _

_- C'est une soirée gay Laura_

_- Et alors, on va s'amuser. _

_- Ok je viendrais. _

_- Amène Paul_

_- Il n'aime pas ce genre de soirée_

_- Oh allez, on va bien se marrer. _

_- Je lui demanderais. _

_- Merci _

On mangea tranquillement, j'avais une migraine incroyable et une fois mon petit déjeuner fini, je le vomis aussi vite. Je ne gardais plus rien dans mon estomac, impossible de le faire garder quoi que ce soit, même un petit déjeuner.

Le dimanche était un jour que j'adorais, je pouvais aller dans le parc et lire tranquillement sans que personne ne me dérange. Des enfants jouaient avec d'autre enfant, certains pleuraient et d'autre rigolaient. Mais un seul retint vraiment mon attention, un gosse de 6 ans plus ou moins, cheveux blonds et tout en bataille. Il était tout seul et jouait avec un jeu vidéo. Il leva le visage vers moi et me sourit.

_- Edward _

_- Oui maman_

_- On y va. _

Le garçon se leva et rangea le jeu dans sa poche. Il me fit un petit signe de la main et partit. Edward. Il portait bien son prénom, il ressemblait au seul Edward que je connaissais. Je me levai et me dirigeai dans un café, il y avait des ordinateurs là-bas, le mien avait rendu l'âme il y a 3 mois environ.

**17 nouveaux messages**. Génial.

12 de ma mère et 4 de mon père, je répondis en vitesse, leur disant que tout allait bien. Je n'avais plus de contact avec mes amis non plus. Le dernier me fit l'effet d'une bombe **« Alice Cullen** ». Je n'osais pas l'ouvrir et en même temps je l'avais attendu depuis tellement longtemps.

_Coucou Bella, oui je sais que ça doit te faire bizarre mais il fallait que je t'envoie ce mail, je n'ai pas vue si tu l'ouvrais ou pas. _

_Edward arrive à New York, il te dira pourquoi. _

_Ps : à chaque fois que tu penses à lui, j'ai des flashs. On te suit depuis neuf mois, arrête de faire des conneries. Edward n'est plus pareil, toi seule peux le calmer. _

_A bientôt Bella. Tu me manques. _

_Ps 2 : j'adore tes bottes rouges, très classe. _

Je rigolai à sa dernière phrase, elle ne changera jamais. Mon sourire s'effaça rapidement cependant. « _Edward arrive à New York _». Oh ! Mon dieu, s'il avait vu les moments de ma vie à chaque fois que je pensais lui, il devait me haïr. Comment j'allais faire lorsque j'allais le revoir ?

Mon portable vibra.

_- ouais ? _

_- Bella ? c'est Laura _

_- Hum ouais ? _

_- La soirée c'est ce soir, ramène-toi, il faut se préparer. J'ai appelé Paul, il est partant. _

Elle raccrocha, me laissant complètement perdue en face d'un mail que j'ai attendu pendant neuf mois. Fallait-il que j'aille à cette soirée ? Ou bien attendre à mon appartement ? Et s'il n'arrivait que dans deux jours ? Je pris mon manteau et mon livre, j'effaçai mes mails, me déconnectai et partis à l'appartement.

**PVD Alice **

- _elle l'a lu, dis-je toute excité. _

Jasper me sourit et m'embrassa.

_- elle est un peu perdue mais elle sait qu'Edward arrive maintenant. _

_- On n'aurait jamais dû le laisser y aller seul, me dit Emmett_

_- Il va faire une connerie, dit Rosalie_

_- Pas si Bella est là, dit Carlisle_

_- Je ne le sens pas trop ce coup là. _

Je n'avais plus de flash, ni de vision de Bella sur le sol. Je voyais Edward en colère puis très calme. Triste puis souriant et enfin la meilleure de toutes, Bella dormant dans ses bras mais ça, ce n'était pas pour maintenant. Je la voyais très en colère puis très calme. Triste puis souriante et la meilleure de toutes, Edward lui faisant l'amour tendrement mais ça, ce n'était pas pour maintenant non plus.

_- et s'il frappe sur tout ce qui bouge ? dit Rosalie_

_- pas si Bella est dans les parages, dit Carlisle_

_- il a pratiquement mis en pièce la maison, je ne pense pas qu'elle pourra faire grand-chose, dit Emmett_

_- c'est là où tu te trompes, elle le calmera mieux que Jasper et elle est plus forte que toi Emmett, il l'aime tellement qu'il se tuerait pour elle, leur dis-je_

J'en étais persuadé, elle était bien plus forte que nous tous réuni.

**PVD Edward**

Il fallait que je fasse vite, nous étions le 10 mai et j'allais être à New York ce soir, il fallait que je la trouve encore. Elle n'avait jamais laissé d'adresse dans les flashs d'Alice et New York était grand.

_- bonjour monsieur_

« Hum … vraiment pas mal … pourquoi ils ne sont jamais pour moi ces mec là » pensa une jeune femme »

_- un aller simple pour New York_

« Ben c'est quand tu veux beau gosse »

Je n'avais pas la tête à ça, pour le moment la seule personne qui était dans mon esprit était Bella.

_- merci _

_- bon voyage_

« Jolie derrière »

Je soufflai et attendis que l'avion arrive. Il me restait 2 heures à attendre. Je ne savais pas trop comment j'allais réagir lorsque je la verrais, ce qui me fit le plus peur, sa réaction à elle, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle se jette dans mes bras, je voulais juste lui éviter de se couper les veines à cause de moi.

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Alice

_- elle a eu mon mail. Elle sait que tu arrives_

_- tu as vu sa réaction ? _

_- Elle a pleuré. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air en colère. Elle a sourit aussi. Fais attention à toi. _

_-J'ai peur Alice. _

_- Tout va bien se passer, empêche-la de faire une bêtise. _

_- Et si je ne me contrôle pas ?_

_- Regarde-la dans les yeux, ça te calmera._

_- Elle m'en voudra, j'en suis sûr._

_- Laisse-lui du temps mais ne la quitte pas … quoi qu'il arrive … quoi qu'elle dise, ne la lâche pas, veille sur elle, même de loin._

_- Tu as vu quelque chose ?_

_- C'est trop flou … je vois que tu t'emporte et elle ne le supporte pas mais rien d'autre. _

_- Il faut que je me calme. _

_- Je t'appelle si je sais où elle est._

_- Merci _

Il fallait que je me calme. Il fallait que je le fasse pour elle.

**PVD Bella**

On était une dizaine dans notre appartement, j'étais sûre qu'Edward sera là demain. Il fallait que je sorte ce soir et j'allais le revoir demain. J'avais peur, non en fait j'étais presque morte de peur. Il me manquait tellement, ses mains, ses yeux, sa bouche, ses cheveux, son corps, ses lèvres, son petit sourire en coin, ses bras, sa température et surtout son odeur et la sensation que je ressentais lorsqu'il me disait qu'il m'aimait.

Les images défilèrent encore et encore, j'ouvris les yeux en repensant au mail d'Alice.

« _À chaque fois que tu penses à lui, j'ai des flashes_ »

Je souris, si elle me voyait alors je voulais qu'elle sache que j'attendais Edward. Le rêve s'arrêta net lorsque je repensais à une autre phrase.

« _Edward n'est plus pareil, toi seule peux le calmer_ »

Comment ça plus pareil ??? Et si, il était revenu pour me dire de me calmer ? Il ne m'aimait plus, il m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'on ne faisait pas partie du même monde. J'avais peur, il n'était pas revenu pour moi, enfin en un sens, il était sûrement venu pour me dire d'arrêter de me comporter comme une petite fille.

_- alors ma beauté, pourquoi t'es toute seule ?_

Paul me pris par la taille et colla son torse à mon dos. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et fit glisser ses mains sur mon ventre, il leva un peu mon t-shirt et caressa ma peau avec douceur.

_- tu es prête pour ce soir ? _

_- ouais_

_- tu as besoin de quelque chose ? tu as l'air tendue_

Si Edward était en ville, il ne fallait pas qu'il me voie comme ça, je ne devais pas l'inciter à se mettre en colère.

_- non ça ira pour ce soir_

_- comme tu veux. _

Je me préparais et une fois 22h00, on partit en boite. Je n'avais rien bu pour une fois. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie avec une tête de déterrée. Je voulais être bien pour lui, même s'il était venu uniquement pour me dire d'arrêter. Je lui avais promis mais je n'avais pas respecté ma promesse.

**PVD Edward**

_- oui Alice ?_

Je cherchais un lieu semblable à celui des flashs mais pas moyen de mettre la main dessus.

_- au Temple_

_- quoi ? c'est où ça ?_

_- c'est une boite de nuit. Très connue je pense, vu le monde. _

_- Ok merci _

Il était 22h00, je trouvai un groupe de filles, 20 ans tout au plus. Il fallait sortir les grands moyens. Je m'approchai d'elles.

_- bonjour les filles. _

_- Salut _

_- Salut _

_- Heu … je cherche une boite de nuit, dis-je à une fille._

_- Dis-moi. Je connais toutes les boites de la ville._

_- Heu … le Temple_

« Je m'en doutais qu'il était gay »

« Ah merde, il est gay »

« Ben oui, beau comme il est … il est homo ».

Pourquoi elles pensent toutes que je suis gay ?

_- ce n'est pas très loin, la première à gauche puis heu … la troisième ou la quatrième à droite. _

_- Merci _

_- Mais de rien. _

Je prenais la première à gauche … j'allais bientôt la revoir … elle me manquait …

**PVD Bella**

Y a pas à dire, les gays savaient faire la fête. J'avais mis une tenue décontractée et en même temps sexy. Une robe rouge avec les bottes rouges qu'Alice aimait.

_- allez viens par ici. _

Paul me porta et me fit tourner deux fois, il était complètement défoncé ce soir mais je me mis à rire tout de même. Lorsqu'on était sobre, ça rendait vraiment les choses différentes mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie saoule, même s'il m'avait sûrement déjà vue avec les flashs grâce à Alice.

*****

Je dansais avec Laura et d'autres mecs, je ne buvais que du jus d'orange ou des sodas.

_- je vais aux toilettes, dis-je à Laura. _

_- Ok _

**PVD Edward**

Je venais de comprendre pourquoi les filles de tout à l'heure disaient que j'étais gay. Une boîte gay, non mais n'importe quoi… qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là-dedans ? Impossible de draguer le videur, c'était au dessus de mes forces.

_- faites la queue comme tout le monde_

_- je viens juste chercher ma copine_

_- c'est une boite gay_

_- c'est justement pour ça que je viens la chercher, elle n'a rien à faire là. _

_- Hum … non tu fais la file. _

_- Je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser, je viens juste la chercher. _

Il me regarda et il ne valait mieux pas que je pense trop aux images qu'il laissait défiler dans son esprit.

_- ok mais c'est la première et dernière fois. _

J'entrai dans cette boite. Il y avait de la musique bien-sûr, des hommes partout, quelques femmes mais pas Bella. Je sentais son odeur mais c'était tellement peu que je ne pouvais pas en être sûr. Soudain, je vis une fille qui ressemblait à sa colocataire et le mec qui … ce Paul avec qui elle s'entendait si bien. Je m'approchais d'eux.

_- excusez-moi ? criais-je_

Laura se tourna, c'était bien elle.

_- je cherche Bella._

_- Et t'es qui toi ? demanda le garçon_

_- Je m'appelle Edward _

Laura me sourit

_- je vais la chercher_

_- merci _

Ce Paul me regarda de haut en bas, la colère montait, les images de lui et Bella occupés de s'embrasser, de danser et bien plus défilèrent dans son esprit.

_- elle m'a parlé de toi, t'es qu'un gros con_

_- dégage, lui dis-je_

Il se mit devant moi

_- non c'est toi qui va te barrer, elle souffre assez comme ça_

_- c'est peut être avec toutes les merdes que tu lui donnes_

Il me poussa et pourtant je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce.

_- tu vas te faire mal, casse-toi, lui dis-je_

_- ah ouais ? _

Je sentis son poing sur mon œil, simple reflexe, fermer les yeux.

_- ah putain _

Il se tenait la main, il avait dû se la casser.

_- je t'avais dit que tu allais te faire mal. _

_- va te faire foutre. T'es quoi au juste ? _

Je le plaquai contre le premier mur que je vis. Il avait peur là, il tremblait de tout son corps.

_- ton pire ennemi, ne t'approche plus d'elle si tu ne veux pas que je t'enfonce mon poing où je pense. _

Il retomba lourdement sur le sol, j'étais trop énervé, il fallait que je quitte cet endroit. Je ne fis pas deux pas que j'entendis mon nom. Son odeur était encore plus intense qu'avant.

_- Edward _

**PVD Bella.**

_- Bella, y a un beau gosse qui veut te voir. _

_- Un beau gosse ? _

_- Je comprends pourquoi tu parles de lui dans tes rêves. _

Je laissai mes cheveux pour quelques secondes. Edward.

_- il s'appelle Edward. _

_- Il est où ?_

_- À la table._

Je la poussai et courus le plus vite que je pouvais. Je poussais des gens et me faufilais entre les corps. Ce que je vis me surprit. Paul était plaqué contre le mur et Edward lui disait quelque chose. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol se tenant la main. Edward avait l'air énervé, ses mains étaient deux poings et ses yeux étaient noirs. J'étais heureuse mais en colère qu'il puisse faire ça à un de mes amis, soulagée car il était devant moi mais surtout heureuse de le voir.

_- Edward _

Il s'arrêta net et se tourna doucement.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Comment trouvez-vous notre Edward ??? Explosif non ?


	8. Chapter 7

Il s'arrêta net et se tourna doucement vers moi, lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Immédiatement son visage redevint le visage que j'aimais tant, il se détendit et laissa place à de la tristesse.

_- Ne t'approche pas d'elle, cria Paul_

Edward allait lui en mettre une, je le sentais. Je m'approchais de lui doucement … j'avais l'impression que c'était à nouveau une vision car j'avais l'impression qu'il était trop loin pour que je le touche.

_- putain il m'a pété la main. _

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, il avait l'air mal à l'aise, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Oh ! Que cette mimique m'avait manquée.

J'y étais, devant lui, je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je fis le plus radical, je pris son visage entre mes mains, il se baissa un peu et me plaqua contre lui. Je collai ma bouche à la sienne et m'accrochai à son cou aussi fort que je le pouvais.

Rien n'était comparable, son torse dur, ses lèvres si douces, ses cheveux en bataille dans lesquels mes mains fourrageaient, son odeur qui m'envoutait complètement. Il répondit à mon baiser avec autant d'envie que moi. Pour le moment je ne pensais plus à rien, je le voulais lui et uniquement lui, il m'avait tellement manqué.

Il m'embrassait langoureusement et pour la première fois, je sentis sa langue sur la mienne, ses mains dans le bas de mon dos puis dans mes cheveux ou sur ma nuque. J'en profitais pour le caresser dans le dos ou le visage. Il recula un peu, me laissant ainsi reprendre mon souffle. Il posa son front sur le mien et me caressa la joue.

_- tu m'as manqué, me dit-il_

_- toi aussi _

_- je t'aime _

Je pensais avoir mal compris, je le regardai surprise. Je reculais un peu, il se figea et regarda Paul.

_- n'y pense même pas. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je_

_- Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, c'est comme ça que ça finit, tu lui tombes dans les bras ? me reprocha Paul_

_- Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai fait prendre des pilules ou boire à toutes les soirées. Si tu ressentais ne serais-ce qu'un 1/1000 de ce que je ressens pour elle, tu aurais vu qu'elle ne va bien, cria-t-il._

_- Si elle ne va pas bien, c'est de ta faute pauvre con. _

J'avais ma main dans son dos pour le calmer, je sentis une vibration, un grognement très puissant.

_- viens, ramène-moi chez moi Edward. _

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, je voyais bien que Paul avait peur maintenant, le regard que lui lançait Edward n'était pas très accueillant et pourtant, je ne mettais jamais sentie aussi en sécurité que maintenant, je savais qu'il avait tout fait pour me protéger. Jusqu'à me quitter. Je m'en rendais bien compte maintenant.

_- Edward ? j'ai besoin de toi … viens. _

Il s'approcha doucement de Paul

_- Approche-la encore une fois et peu importe les conséquences, je te ferais tellement de mal que tu me supplieras de te tuer. Elle est à moi. _

« **Elle est à moi** ». Oh oui j'étais à lui mais pas la peine de le dire à tout le monde, il me prenait pour qui ? Son toutou ? Je pris ma veste et sortis de la boîte. J'entendis vaguement mon prénom mais je continuai. Je marchais dans les rues de New York, mon appartement était à 10 minutes à pied.

_- Bella_

Ben alors là, il pouvait aller se gratter, il revient après 9 mois, il pense que je suis sa propriété ou quoi ? Bon ok j'étais à lui mais j'avais ma fierté. Au lieu de laisser tomber, il terrorisait mes amis.

_- Bella_

Il pouvait me rejoindre à n'importe qu'elle moment mais il gardait une distance plus ou moins courte.

_- je suis désolé, dis-moi pourquoi tu es fâchée. _

Je me retournai brusquement et en effet il n'était pas loin. Il se mit à quelques centimètres de moi.

_- fâchée ? tu insultes mon ami, tu lui casses la main et je devrais faire quoi ? être gentille ? _

_- tu m'as embrassé_

Il m'énervait, il ne comprenait rien. « **Elle est à moi** », après 9 mois, il était un peu trop sûr de lui.

_- tu n'es pas toute blanche non plus, tu crois je n'ai pas vu tes flashs ? _

Je me figeai net. Alors il avait vu ma vie depuis ces 9 derniers mois. Comment pouvait-il me dire ça ? Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il me faisait du mal ? Je courrais presque à présent, je voulais rentrer dans mon appartement. Il me suivait de près

_- je suis désolé_

_- lâche-moi _

_- Bella, laisse-moi t'expliquer_

_- Lâche-moi Edward. _

D'une main tremblante, j'entrai dans mon appartement, il me suivit, évidemment. Je jetai ma veste et mon sac dans un coin.

_- je suis désolé. _

_- Après neuf mois d'absence, c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? _

J'essayais de ne pas me laisser berner par son petit air d'enfant battu. Il était triste, il culpabilisait, ça j'avais compris mais c'est bien lui qui avait voulu partir.

_- je t'aime. Je l'ai fait pour toi, pour te protéger. J'ai vu le résultat, c'est pire que mieux _

_- ce n'est pas moi qui suis partie du jour au lendemain. _

_- Avec Jasper._

_- Oh arrête avec cette histoire, ça fait presque un an maintenant. Tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu restes avec moi. Lorsque tu es parti, je me suis sentis vraiment mal, tu n'as pas idée à quel point. _

Mes larmes recommençaient à couler. Encore et encore. Il s'approcha de moi mais je reculai.

_- tu me l'avais promis Bella, de ne jamais faire quelque chose de stupide. _

_- Toi, tu m'avais promis de ne jamais m'abandonner. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais le jour d'avant pour ensuite me dire que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi. _

_- Tu es trop bien pour moi justement. Tu m'as cru, tout a été si facile Bella, j'aurais cru que tu allais pleurer, crier mais non. Tu m'as juste cru, je t'avais dit que je t'aimais et je t'aimais, je t'aime encore. Ces neuf mois ont été horribles, je vivais au Brésil dans un quartier pourri et même là, je te voulais. _

Brésil ? Oh mon dieu pourquoi me disait-il ça maintenant ? Je pleurais encore plus.

_- je t'aime Bella, je t'aime tellement. En te voyant à New York, je pensais que tu allais refaire ta vie mais les flashs que tu m'envoyais étaient de plus en plus durs. Te voir avec lui, te faire ça à ton corps. Boire ou prendre toutes ses pilules._

Il fallait que je lui dise.

**PVD Edward**

_- c'était pour te voir_

Elle pleurait devant moi et baissait les yeux. Je lui avais dit à quel point je l'aimais, je voulais qu'elle me pardonne de l'avoir laissée mais il fallait que je comprenne pourquoi elle faisait tout ça.

Pour me voir ??

_- je ne comprends pas _

_- lorsque j'étais … heu … dans un état second … je te voyais … j'avais comme des flashs de toi, tu étais près de moi. Je ne voulais pas te perdre. _

Elle recula d'un pas mais je m'en souciais pas, j'avançai vers elle et la pris dans mes bras. Son odeur m'avait tellement manqué, mais ce n'était plus comme avant, ma gorge ne me brûlait plus autant, elle sentait toujours aussi bon mais j'avais l'impression de mieux me contrôler. Je me sentais presque à l'aise avec son odeur.

_- il faut que je te pose une question Edward_

Je séchais ses larmes avec mes pouces et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'embrassai son front. Elle ferma les yeux. Comment avais-je fait pour être si longtemps loin d'elle ?

_- je t'écoute_

_- Alice m'a laissé un mail_

_- Oui je sais_

_ Elle m'a dit que tu m'expliquerais pourquoi tu étais revenu. Je sais qu'on … qu'on vient juste de se retrouver mais il faut que je sache. _

Je l'emmenai dans sa chambre, pas la peine de chercher, son odeur me guidait. Sa chambre était très petite et décorée avec le minimum. Je revoyais des images d'elle et ce minable occupé de … je fermais les yeux et essayais de me calmer.

_- Edward ?_

On s'allongea sur son lit, comme avant. Elle mit directement sa tête sur mon torse, comme avant.

_- Alice a eu une vision il y a deux jours. _

_- À propos de moi ? _

_- Oui. _

Je la serrais dans mes bras, l'image était encore dans mon esprit. Son sang autour d'elle, ses yeux ouvert, son corps froid, ses lèvres bleues, son cœur qui ne bat plus.

_- le 12 mai, dans deux jours. Alice t'a vue te suicider. _

Elle se releva sur un coude et me regarda. Son cœur battait plus vite et sa respiration se fit plus forte.

_- non … je … non elle n'a pas … tu es sûr ?_

_- j'avais pris la décision de venir te voir … je ne pouvais plus rester loin de toi … cette vision n'a fait qu'avancer ma venue. _

Elle s'allongea et me tourna le dos, elle pleurait à nouveau. Je lui enlevais ses bottes et les déposais au sol.

_- Bella ? _

_- Hum _

_- Je suis désolé. _

_- Quand je dis neuf mois ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, il y avait cinq mois avant aussi. Ca fait un an et un mois Edward. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi, tout ce que je faisais était pour toi. Pour te voir, l'argent, pour un jour avoir les moyens d'avoir mon propre appartement pour que quand tu viennes, on se soit que tous les deux. Tu étais là dans toutes mes décisions. _

Je me mis à genou, ma tête à la hauteur de la sienne. Je séchais ses larmes. Elle prit ma main et la plaça sur sa joue.

_- cette sensation m'a manqué, dit-elle_

Elle était épuisée.

_- il faut que tu dormes mon ange. _

_- Tu restes avec moi ? _

_- Oui _

Elle se leva et partit dans la salle de bain. Elle se changeait. J'enlevais mes chaussures et mon pull, je ne gardais que mon jean et un t-shirt blanc. Elle entra dans la chambre et me sourit.

_- on parlera demain d'accord ? dit elle_

_- d'accord. _

Elle se mit sous les couvertures, je fermais la porte à clef. Elle me regarda et fronça les sourcils.

_- personne ne viendra te déranger. _

_- Je suis protégée avec toi_

Elle souleva la couverture, je me mis près d'elle, elle mit sa jambe sur les miennes et sa tête sur mon torse, elle plaça sa main sur mon ventre et gémit doucement. Je relevais les couvertures sur son corps, je ne voulais pas qu'elle attrape froid. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, dans mes bras …

**PVD Bella.**

Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux. Je savais très bien que ce n'était pas un rêve, je n'avais rien bu hier soir et la température de son corps me prouva que celui qui se trouvait derrière moi était Edward et non un autre. Il caressait mon ventre, en dessous de mon haut, une douce chaleur prit place dans mon bas ventre. Il y a un an, c'était à peine si il osait me toucher alors me caresser doucement, n'en parlons même pas.

_- tu as bien dormi ? _

Je souris, il avait dû entendre mon souffle s'accélérer et mon cœur battre plus vite dans ma poitrine.

_- oui et toi ? _

Je le taquinais un peu.

_- la nuit était très … instructive. _

Je me figeai dans ses bras. J'avais parlé ? Oui sûrement, mais rêves avaient été très … instructifs.

_- qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_

_- tu as gémis … doucement puis plus fort … tu as dit mon nom … tu as aussi dit que j'avais du culot, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs … tu as aussi dit « __**pour toujours Edward**__ ». le reste était assez flou._

Il avait murmuré toutes ces choses avec une sensualité déconcertante à mon oreille. Il continua ses caresses sur mon ventre pendant que ses lèvres commencèrent à mordiller mon épaule.

_- Bella ? _

Je sursautai, Laura.

_- Bella ?_

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? criai-je_

_- Petit déjeuner. _

Mon ventre me trahit, Edward rigola puis se détacha de moi.

_- il faut que tu manges Bella. _

_- Et si je ne veux pas ? _

Mes joues s'empourprèrent lorsque son visage vint se mettre à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Il me regarda avec une telle intensité que j'aurais pu avoir une crise cardiaque là, tout de suite.

_- parce qu'après je t'emmène faire un tour. _

_- D'accord. _

Il posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes, un baiser rapide, trop rapide pour moi. Il sortit de la chambre.

_- je vais faire connaissance avec ta colocataire. _

Une incroyable jalousie s'empara de moi. Je sortis du lit rapidement et me mis en face de lui. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents. Comment j'avais fait pendant un an pour me passer de lui ?

_- après toi, dit-il_

_-merci_

* * *

_Bon voilà … certaines personnes diront peut être que c'est rapide mais elle ne lui fera pas confiance à 100% directement … pour le moment elle profite juste du moment présent … et puis il a toujours fait parti de sa vie, de ses pensées, alors elle lui pardonne assez vite car elle l'aime plus que tout au monde. Il l'aime aussi donc voilà … a bientôt merci _

_Lou_


	9. Chapter 8

Une fois habillés, on quitta l'appartement.

_- on marche ? dis-je_

_- oui _

Je ne disais rien et lui non plus. On marcha l'un à coté de l'autre, 10 minutes plus tard, il prit ma main dans la sienne et noua nos doigts.

Il m'avait manqué. 

On trouva un petit coin tranquille, on s'assit l'un en face de l'autre.

**PVD Edward**

Toute la colère de ses derniers mois avait disparu. Je me sentais tellement bien là, je la regardais encore et encore. Elle avait un peu maigri mais rien de trop alarmant.

_- tu penses pouvoir me pardonner ? _

Je la regardai, surpris. C'est exactement la question que j'allais lui poser.

_- pourquoi Bella ? _

_- pour tout ça. New York … l'alcool … les pilules … Paul … le bar … je suis désolée. _

_- Je t'aime Bella. Tu as fais ta vie comme tu le voulais. _

_- Non, j'ai fais ma vie ok mais … les pilules, l'alcool … je n'ai pas d'excuses et le fait de vouloir te voir ne fait pas vraiment un argument crédible. _

_- J'avoue que ça m'a rendu fou lorsque je t'ai vue avec ce … Paul. Mais c'était ta vie Bella. _

_- Je ne l'aime pas, je voulais juste me sentir … heu … belle et il me rendait un peu la vie moins dure. Il me trouvait sexy et il ne me regardait … pas comme la fille pommée que je suis mais plutôt comme une fille désorientée qui avait besoin d'affection. _

Est-ce qu'elle avait couché avec lui ? Je voulais savoir jusqu'où elle avait été avec lui mais je n'osais pas lui demander. La peur qu'elle me dise qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, peut être. Je savais qu'il lui avait fait autre chose et elle aussi, les flashs d'Alice avaient été assez explicites mais je ne l'avais jamais vu faire l'amour avec quelqu'un et à chaque fois qu'elle se laissait aller avec ce type, elle pleurait, elle n'était pas heureuse.

_- je ne t'en veux pas pour ça Bella. Je comprends que tu avais des besoins. _

_- Besoin de te voir, j'avais besoin de toi Edward. Tu ne comprends pas ? je pensais qu'à toi, si tu … si Alice me voyait souvent lorsque j'étais dans un état second c'est que dans cet état, je pouvais me lâcher et mon esprit allait directement vers toi. _

Je pris ses mains dans les miennes. Je ne voulais plus m'éloigner d'elle.

_- et toi ? I__l faut que tu me pardonnes Bella, lui dis-je_

**PVD Bella.**

J'avais envie de lui sauter dessus, de l'embrasser encore et encore.

_- bien sûr. Je t'aime Edward. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. _

_- Je ne te quitterais plus Bella_

J'avais envie d'y croire. Je voulais qu'il reste avec moi mais j'avais tellement peur.

_- je reste à New York Edward_

Il ne dit rien, il me regarda et me sourit.

_- alors je resterais à New York._

_- Il y a du soleil ici._

_- Je chercherais un appartement. Ne me demande pas de partir. _

_- Si tu savais … je veux que tu restes. Lui dis-je_

On était assis dans l'herbe, je me levais un peu et me mis à califourchon sur ses genoux, je pensais qu'il allait me repousser mais au contraire, il m'attira contre lui. Je mis mon visage dans son cou et humai son odeur.

_- je t'aime ma Bella. _

_- Je t'aime aussi … et lorsque je disais « quel culot », c'est lorsque tu as dit à Paul que j'étais à toi. Tu reviens et la première chose que tu dis c'est que je suis à toi. _

_- C'est venu comme ça, il avait un tas de pensées envers toi et toutes ces images m'ont rendu fou. _

_- Pourquoi tu es aussi énervé ? Je te connaissais plus tendre. _

_- Tous ses flashs, l'attente d'avoir de tes nouvelles, ma famille et leurs pensées. _

Je culpabilisais maintenant. Je pris son visage entre mes mains, il ferma les yeux. Je lui fis un baiser sur le front, puis sur son nez, ses joues en passant par sa mâchoire et je terminais avec ses lèvres.

_- je suis désolée pour tout ça Edward, lui dis-je contre sa bouche. _

_- C'est de ma faute, je m'en voudrai toute ma vie de t'avoir fait autant de mal. _

Il me caressa le visage et je pouvais voir dans son regard toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait.

_- on a fait des choses dont on n'est pas très fiers tout les deux. Il faut qu'on avance Edward. _

J'avais tellement peur qu'il me laisse à nouveau tomber. Qu'il reparte voir sa famille.

_- ne pars plus, dis- je doucement. _

_- Je te le promets. _

J'avais tellement envie d'y croire mais c'était difficile. Il était là mais pour combien de temps ? Je ne me sentais pas prête à quitter cette ville et mon travail … et en même temps, je l'aurais suivi jusqu'au bout du monde.

_- je te prouverais que tu peux à nouveau avoir confiance en moi Bella_.

Il avait dû voir mon trouble.

_- j'ai tellement peur que tu m'abandonnes Edward_

_- j'y suis, j'y reste. Je ne peux plus rester loin de toi Bella. Je t'aime tellement. _

**PVD Alice**

_- Alors ? _

_- Il reste à New York … il ne la quittera plus. _

_- Combien de temps ? _

_- Je ne sais pas Jasper, pour le moment, ils n'ont pas l'intention de revenir. _

_- Il est calme ?_

_- Incroyablement calme_

_- Et elle ? _

_- Ils sont ensemble … tout va bien se passer maintenant. _

Il m'embrassa tendrement et me sourit. Je connaissais se sourire et je l'adorais. Il se mit sur moi … ah enfin.

**PVD Edward.**

Hors de question que je parte, je la tenais dans mes bras et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, j'allais prendre un appartement pour moi et lui demander de venir avec moi. Ma soif était moins présente, il fallait que je trouve de quoi chasser et tout irait bien.

_- je t'aime Edward. _

_- Moi aussi mon ange. _

Je me levais avec elle dans mes bras, elle se remit sur ses pieds.

_- il faut que je m'achète des vêtements, je n'ai presque rien pris avec, je suis parti en vitesse, lui dis-je_

_- je te suis._

_- J'espère bien. _

Elle me prit la main et la serra très fort. J'avais un peu peur, peur qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne voudrait plus de moi ou qu'elle me demande tout à coup de partir. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas partir de New York maintenant, je ne pouvais pas la laisser.

_- en attendant, tu viens vivre avec moi ? dit-elle_

_- il faut quand même que je me trouve un appartement. _

_- Pourquoi ? _

Comment lui dire que si je voyais un garçon tourner autour d'elle que j'allais péter un câble ?

_- bon ok mais pas tout le temps. Et je paye ton loyer. _

_- Non _

_- Alors je vais prendre un appartement pour le mois prochain. _

L'idée de me séparer d'elle me rendait fou mais inutile de me demander de vivre avec tout ces pervers. On entra dans les boutiques, apparemment Bella avait oublié le montant qu'il y avait sur mon compte en banque.

_- 300$ Edward pour une veste_

_- j'aime bien cette veste. _

_- Oui elle est belle mais c'est cher. _

_- On est dans une boutique de luxe mon ange. _

Elle prit un pull noir et le mit sur mon torse.

_- c'est ta taille non ? _

_- oui _

_- j'aime bien celui-là_

Je m'achetais quelques affaires puis on partit dans une autre boutique.

_- c'est pour les femmes ici Edward_

_- ouais _

_- j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. _

_- Laisse-moi t'offrir quelque chose. _

_- J'ai de l'argent._

_- Je sais _

Elle n'allait pas arrêter avec ses questions et le fait qu'elle était têtue n'arrangeait rien. Je pris un ensemble bleu et lui tendit. Elle devint toute rouge et me regarda.

_- c'est pour qui ? dit-elle_

_- ben ce n'est pas pour moi. _

_- Tu veux m'offrir des sous vêtements ? _

_- Tu n'aimes pas ? il est bien non ? _

_- Depuis quand … heu … _

_- Prend tout ce que tu veux Bella. _

**PVD Bella**.

J'étais tellement gênée. Il me tendit un petit ensemble bleu … très joli mais tellement pas moi. J'avais quelques ensembles en dentelle mais dans cette boutique, on voyait clairement la qualité. Je le pris tout de même, après tout, peut être qu'il se détendrait une fois dans le lit. J'avais tellement envie de me retrouver avec lui, seuls.

_- Bella ?_

Je sursautais, heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées. La honte. En l'espace de dix secondes, je m'étais fait des scénarios plus coquins les uns que les autres.

_- je le prends. _

Il souriait et regarda autre part. Je pris aussi trois autres ensembles. 30 minutes plus tard, je passais à la cabine d'essayage. J'essayais jean, pull, robe, t-shirt et enfin les sous-vêtements. Tout m'allait parfaitement bien. Le dernier, le bleu qu'il avait choisi m'allait encore mieux, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une plus grosse poitrine et mes fesses étaient … enfin ça rendait bien mieux.

_- Edward ?_

_- Oui _

Je passais ma tête et le vis adosser au mur, il me sourit.

_- j'ai besoin d'un conseil. _

_- Tu veux que j'appelle une vendeuse ?_

_- Non c'est de toi que j'ai besoin, je ne suis pas sûre pour la taille. _

J'étais bonne comédienne y a pas à dire. Il posa ses affaires au sol et passa sa taille dans ma cabine. Il allait dire quelque chose mais il ferma la bouche. Je tournais sur moi-même, ses yeux étaient noirs et je dois dire que ça m'excitait. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus ressenti ça. Je m'approchai de son visage et l'embrassai.

_- tu aimes ? _

_- ouais _

_- hum … je le prends alors ? _

_- ouais _

_- ok. _

Il referma convenablement et je l'entendis respirer fortement. Je me changeai et pris les vêtements.

_- voilà. _

_- Tu es une vilaine petite humaine. _

Je rigolai et partis à la caisse. Edward paya mes achats, il prit les sacs et on sortit du magasin.

_- Où veux-tu aller ? dis-je_

_- pour le moment moi j'ai tout, on fera les boutiques un autre jour si tu veux. On dépose ça à ton appartement et ensuite je t'emmène diner. _

_- Où ça ? _

_- Où tu veux. _

_- Je connais un petit restaurant mexicain vraiment pas mal. _

_- Alors on ira là bas. _

**PVD Edward**

Pour le moment je n'avais pas besoin de chasser mais je ne pouvais pas prendre de risques, surtout dans cette ville. Il n'y avait pas trop d'animaux ici. Je pouvais aller au zoo, évitons de tuer une espèce en voie de disparition.

Une fois dans son appartement, on posa nos affaires par terre dans sa chambre. Je m'allongeai sur son lit et l'attendis. Elle revint avec une bouteille d'eau, elle ferma la porte et vint se mettre directement à califourchon sur mes cuisses.

Heureusement que son odeur ne me faisait plus autant souffrir. Elle me regarda et me sourit.

_- tu te contrôles plutôt bien. _

_- oui, je résiste mieux_

_- comme ça se fait ? _

_- je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que ça va beaucoup mieux. _

Elle se pencha un peu et m'embrassa tendrement. Je mis ses cheveux sur le coté et lui caressait doucement le cou et la nuque. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'elle était dans mes bras, qu'elle m'embrassait, qu'elle m'aimait et surtout qu'elle m'avait pardonné. Je savais qu'il me faudrait du temps pour qu'elle ait à nouveau confiance en moi mais du temps j'en avais, j'avais toute l'éternité.

* * *

Voilà ... bon il n'y a pas grand chose et l'histoire va doucement mais je ne voulais surtout pas aller trop vite ... la suite sera un peu plus mouvementé ... en attendant ... j'ai mis d'autre chapitre pour la fiction

_- pour toi_

_- mon coeur est pour toi_


	10. Chapter 9

_Elle se pencha un peu et m'embrassa tendrement. Je mis ses cheveux sur le coté et lui caressait doucement le cou et la nuque. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'elle était dans mes bras, qu'elle m'embrassait, qu'elle m'aimait et surtout qu'elle m'avait pardonné. Je savais qu'il me faudrait du temps pour qu'elle ait à nouveau confiance en moi mais du temps j'en avais, j'avais toute l'éternité._

**PVD Bella**

Je savais qu'on devait aller au restaurant mais il nous restait trois bonnes heures et pour le moment, j'étais sur ses cuisses et on s'embrassait tendrement. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Un an sans lui, je lui en voulais encore de m'avoir laissé tomber mais dès que je le voyais, toute ma colère envers lui disparaissait. Il était le seul homme que j'aimais et pour lui, je ferais n'importe quoi.

_- Bella ? _

On était à bout de souffle tous les deux. Je voyais ses yeux noirs me fixer.

_- on devrait ralentir. _

Je m'attendais à celle-là, je n'avais plus l'habitude de me retenir. Lorsque j'étais avec Paul, je pouvais me laisser aller sans avoir peur qu'il me morde mais avec Edward, c'était différent.

_- je suis déjà impressionnée que tu arrives à te contrôler._

_- C'est ton odeur, c'est moins douloureux. _

Il me caressa la joue du bout des doigts, je fermai les yeux et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, je me mis à pleurer. Il se releva et me serra dans ses bras, je fermai mes jambes autour de sa taille et mes bras autour de son cou.

Il me caressa le dos doucement, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, il m'avait tellement manqué. Pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, lui parler, le tenir dans mes bras … il fallait que ça sorte … il ne dit rien … il me laissa pleurer pendant plusieurs minutes tout en me frottant le dos … c'était rassurant … il m'embrassa délicatement dans le cou …

_- je t'aime Bella. _

_- Autant que je t'aime, lui dis-je_

_- Je suis désolé … je n'aurais jamais dû partir … je m'en veux tellement … _

_- Ne m'abandonnes plus … j'ai besoin de toi … dans ma vie. _

Je pleurais … je m'agrippai à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage … je commençais à frissonner mais ne fit pas attention. Bien-sûr Edward le remarqua.

_- tu as froid. _

_-Non _

Il sécha mes larmes avec ses pouces et me sourit. Il caressa mes lèvres et m'embrassa rapidement.

_- on a tout le temps ma Bella. Je te promets que tout ira mieux. _

_- Je te fais confiance. _

_- Tu travailles demain ? _

_- Non jeudi _

_- Hum. _

Je dus sourire à la tête qu'il faisait. Il a toujours été très possessif avec moi et très jaloux mais j'avais l'impression que c'était encore pire.

_- c'est le soir, tu peux venir avec moi. _

_- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser y aller seule. _

_- Ça fait neuf mois que je le fais. _

_- Mais maintenant, je suis là, je ne te quitte plus. _

**PVD Edward**

Il fallait que je sois fort pour elle. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander de ne plus travailler et de prendre un appartement à deux. Il fallait qu'elle me refasse entièrement confiance avant que je ne lui demande ça. Elle savait très bien que l'argent ne serait plus un problème mais têtue comme elle est, elle n'accepterait jamais que je paye le loyer, les charges et toutes les choses à côté.

Elle avait fondu en larmes dans mes bras, je ne savais pas quoi faire, il fallait que ça sorte de tout façon, tôt ou tard. Je m'en voulais tellement, je ne méritais pas cette femme.

_- il faut que je me prépare, me dit-elle_

_- tu veux toujours y aller ? Tu ne préfères pas qu'on commande et que tu manges ici ? _

_- non, je veux sortir. Ça fait longtemps. _

Je resserrais notre étreint et me levais, quand elle poussa un petit cri et rigola. Elle serrait encore plus ses jambes autour de ma taille.

_- quelle force, me dit-elle. _

_- je t'impressionne hein ? _

Elle me sourit et fit un petit oui de la tête. Elle se pencha et m'embrassa tendrement. J'entendis deux personnes entrer, Laura et … oh ! Non pas lui, je vais le massacrer. Bella n'avait rien entendu, toujours occupée à m'embrasser. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et l'ouvris. Elle s'accrocha à moi et m'embrassa dans le cou. Ma gorge me brûlait un peu plus mais j'arrivais à mettre de coté la douleur.

_- Bella ? _

Elle arrêta de m'embrasser et regarda derrière elle. Laura et Paul se trouvaient dans la cuisine, ils étaient tout les deux surpris. Laura me regardait, trop au goût de Bella car elle se remit sur ses pieds et se positionna en face de moi. Paul regardait Bella, il était jaloux. Je resserrais la ma prise sur la taille de Bella. Ce simple geste fit battre son cœur encore plus.

_- heu … ça va ? demanda Bella_

_- oui et toi ? dit Laura_

_- oui … hum … on va aller manger au restaurant … heu … je … je vais me préparer. _

Paul avait peur, il ne me regardait jamais dans les yeux. Par contre Laura ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise de me détailler comme un morceau de viande. Elle avait des idées un peu bizarre en fait, elle s'imaginait des tas de situations ou j'étais là et je dois dire qu'elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux malgré ses apparences de fille sage.

_- tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda Laura_

_- non merci. _

« **Vraiment canon, alors c'est lui le fameux Edward … hum je comprends pourquoi elle n'a jamais voulu coucher avec d'autres …** »

Je souris malgré moi, j'avais ma réponse. Apparemment Bella disait tout à Laura. Elle repensait à certaines conversations.

« **Je me demande bien d'où il sort, comment on peut être aussi blanc** ». pensa Paul.

_- bon je vais devoir y aller. Dit Paul_

_- ouais … heu … on se voit demain, dit Laura_

_- ok … _

« **Pas la peine que je demande s'il y a moyen de parler avec Bella, il va me casser la gueule** » pensa Paul.

Il n'avait pas tort. J'arrivais difficilement à me calmer lorsque Bella n'était pas près de moi. Je restais donc avec Laura, je pris place dans le canapé, elle me suivit.

_- alors tu es revenu ? _

_- oui _

_- pour de bon ?_

_- oui, je reste ici. _

_- Tu vas vivre ici ? _

_- Je cherche un appartement, d'ici une semaine ça devrait être bon. _

« **Dommage** ».

_- elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, me dit-elle_

_- ah bon ? dis-je innocemment_

_- oui … vous sortiez ensemble il y a un an. _

_- Exact. _

_- Elle rêvait souvent de toi. _

_- Au début ?_

_- Non tout le temps, des fois il y avait Alice aussi dans ses rêves, c'est ta sœur, elle m'a dit que tu avais une grande famille. _

_- Oui, on est huit, avec Bella. _

**« En tout cas elle n'avait pas tort, il est parfait. Regardez-moi ça, je n'ai jamais vu un visage pareil et ces mains, hum … non arrête Laura … il est à Bella** »

Bella sortit de la salle de bain, elle avait pris une douche, ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humides. Elle avait mis un jean et des baskets ainsi qu'un pull bleu nuit. Voila comment je l'aimais, simple et belle naturellement, pas besoin de maquillage.

_- je suis prête. _

_- Alors allons-y. _

**PVD Bella**

C'était comme si les 13 derniers mois étaient oubliés, tout le mal que j'avais eu s'était envolé. Il était en face de moi, il jouait avec mes doigts et me souriait à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Je me sentais revivre, c'était exactement ça, revivre. Il me faisait du bien.

Je mangeais calmement, ne voulant pas que ce moment se termine. Il ne mangeait pas mais peu importe, on était tous les deux.

_- comment va Alice ? demandais-je_

_- elle va bien, je suis sûr que s'il y avait un problème, elle appellera. _

_- Vous vivez où maintenant ?_

_- Ma famille vit en Alaska_

Je fus contente qu'il dise « **ma famille vit** » et non « **on vit** ». Il allait rester avec moi ici.

_- on pourrait aller voir ma famille ou la tienne dès que tu seras en vacances si tu veux. _

Je ressentis une boule dans ma gorge. Je n'avais plus vu mon père depuis neuf mois. Ma mère m'envoyait des mails mais mon père ne me donnait presque plus de nouvelles.

_- heu … mes prochaines vacances sont en septembre. Lui dis-je_

_- on pourrait … non laisse tomber_

_- on pourrait quoi ? _

Je le voyais mal à l'aise. Je ne compris pas directement pourquoi.

_- heu … tu auras 19 ans en septembre. _

_- Oh ! … oui 19 ans. Déjà. _

Il n'avait que 17 ans physiquement. Je préférais éviter le sujet de me transformer. Je n'avais pas mis de côté le fait que je voulais devenir vampire et être avec lui et sa famille.

_- tu as encore soif ? _

Il changeait de sujet et je l'en remerciais intérieurement.

_- oui je veux bien un soda. _

Il me regarda et me sourit.

_- tu as fais quoi pendant un an ? demandais-je_

_- heu … pas grand-chose. J'ai vécu 7 mois au Brésil._

_- Au Brésil ? c'était bien ? _

_- Non pas vraiment, j'allais de temps en temps voir ma famille mais je préférais être seul. Après Alice m'a appelé et je suis rentré chez moi. Avec ma famille. _

Je mangeais un peu … je ne voulais pas qu'il culpabilise de m'avoir laissée comme ça. Son ton montrait clairement qu'il s'en voulait énormément.

_- comment ça se fait qu'Alice avait des flashs ?_

_- je n'en sais rien, Carlisle à bien essayé de comprendre mais impossible. Au moment où tu pensais à Alice ou à moi, elle avait un flash. _

_- À chaque fois ?_

_- Oui, au début elle ne m'en a pas parlé. Après tu es partie à New York, elle me l'a dit un peu après. Je voulais voir comment tu vivais même si ce n'était que quelques secondes. _

Et voilà que mes larmes recommençaient à couler. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je n'osais même pas imaginer toutes les choses qu'il a dû voir, je comprenais pourquoi maintenant il était si jaloux et possessif.

_- ne pleure pas Bella. _

_- Je suis tellement désolée. _

_- Tu as fais ta vie. _

_- Ce n'était pas une vie, je voulais t'oublier mais à chaque fois ça me revenait en pleine figure. J'ai fait tellement de choses, je regrette tellement. _

_- C'est à cause de moi, je n'aurais pas dû partir pour te protéger, c'était pire que mieux. _

Je pris sa main dans les miennes, ce contact m'avait tellement manqué. Sa main était froide mais peu à peu elle se réchauffait, jusqu'à devenir tiède.

_- être loin de toi m'est insupportable Bella. Je t'aime tellement. _

_- Reste avec moi. On peut vivre ici un moment et quand je serais prête à repartir à Forks, je te le dirais. _

_- J'ai tout mon temps. _

Vers 22h00, on quitta le restaurant, on avait bien parlé et je lui avais dit tout ce que je ressentais. Le fait qu'il m'avait manqué, que je pensais à lui sans arrêt, pourquoi j'avais choisi de travailler dans un bar et non dans une boutique de vêtements la journée, je lui racontais ma vie avec Laura, les deux mois passés avec Nicolas et mes petites aventures avec Paul.

Il avait tellement serré une fourchette qu'elle se brisa entre ses mains. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais une véritable colère était présente chez lui. J'aimais ce coté possessif et jaloux, lorsqu'il me tenait par la taille ou me mettait derrière lui pour me défendre. Certaines filles pourraient trouver ça énervant à force mais je me sentais vraiment en sécurité avec lui, je voulais qu'il me protège et apparemment il voulait me garder pour lui. Peut-être que plus tard, je lui dirais que c'est trop, trop de jalousie et que ça m'étouffe mais maintenant, je le voulais avec moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte.


	11. Chapter 10

Et nous voilà enfin à jeudi. On avait passé toute la journée d'hier à parler et rigoler. Il fallait que je travaille, je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber mon patron et en plus, j'aimais mon travail, je me sentais appréciée, aimée et pas mal d'habitués me connaissaient maintenant. Avec Nicolas ? On était amis, même s'il m'avait fait clairement comprendre qu'une relation sérieuse lui aurait bien plu. Moi, la seule relation sérieuse que je voulais était avec Edward et je l'avais maintenant.

_- Tu ne peux pas leur dire que tu es souffrante ? _

Je soupirais. Depuis une heure, il cherchait toutes sortes d'excuses.

_- non, je n'en ai pas envie. Je n'ai jamais été malade. Edward s'il te plait arrête. _

Je me coiffais et me maquillais un peu, les yeux noirs, un peu de mascara et du crayon sous les yeux. Je m'habillais simplement. Enfin pour le bar, c'était simple.

_- on voit ton ventre_

Je mis mes chaussures et me tournai vers lui, il était devant la porte et son pied tapait le sol rapidement, signe de nervosité.

_- je sais que tu n'aimes pas mais crois-moi, c'est une tenue très simple. _

_- Tu n'es pas obligée de montrer ton ventre. _

_- C'est un petit bout de mon ventre et on le voit uniquement lorsque je lève les bras. _

Il souffla et fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas convaincu. Il tira un peu sur mon haut afin qu'on ne voie plus le centimètre de peau qui était visible.

Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et les posai sur mes hanches. Il se rapprocha encore plus, collant son torse au mien. Mon cœur s'accéléra et mes yeux étaient clos, son odeur m'enveloppait complètement et son souffle froid sur mon visage me donna le tournis. Il me faisait toujours un effet comme celui là.

_- aucun autre homme ne peut me faire autant d'effet. _

_- Je suis jaloux, je suis désolé. _

_- J'aime lorsque tu es jaloux, ce que je n'aime pas c'est que tu sois jaloux lorsqu'on est tous les deux. Il y a rien qui fait que tu puisses être jaloux là maintenant. _

_- Je vais entendre leurs pensées. _

J'ouvris les yeux et mis mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. L'une de ses mains vint se mettre dans mes cheveux pendant que l'autre s'aventura sous mon t-shirt, me donnant des milliers de petits frissons. Il approfondit notre baiser et resserra sa prise autour de ma taille.

_- N'y va pas ce soir. _

_- Viens avec moi, tu verras par toi-même. _

Il souffla et recula d'un pas. Son contact me manqua directement, je m'approchai de lui et caressa sa joue tendrement.

_- je t'aime Edward. Il faut que tu aies confiance en moi. _

_- J'ai confiance en toi. _

_- Ce serait plutôt à moi d'être jalouse. _

_- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Il n'y a que toi qui comptes. _

_- Je t'emmène dans un bar ou il y aura des dizaines de fille plus sexys et plus jolies que moi. Et quoi que tu dises, tu restes un homme, alors oui c'est à moi d'être jalouse. Et pour ton information, il n'y a que toi qui comptes pour moi. _

_- Tu es la plus jolie et la plus sexy. Tu as toujours été bien plus que ça pour moi. _

Il m'embrassa tendrement mais je ne me fis pas avoir une deuxième fois, je quittai la salle de bain, heureuse par ces paroles. Ma confiance en moi avait monté en flèche. La confiance que j'avais pour lui aussi, je voulais y croire.

*****

_- salut Bella_

_- salut Cathy_

_- ça va ?_

_- ouais et toi ?_

_- ouais. Alors il parait qu'un de tes ex est en ville ? _

Cathy était la fille vulgaire par excellence. Fausse blonde, faux ongles, faux seins et faux nez. Elle portait toujours une touche de rose et ne portait jamais de soutien gorge. Elle mettait des talons à se péter une jambe au bout de cinq minutes de marche et bien sûr, elle me détestait. J'étais la seule qui avait pu avoir une mini relation avec Nicolas et ça faisait de moi une proie facile à descendre dès que le moment était bon.

_- heu … oui et je suis à nouveau avec. _

_- Ou là là, mais c'est que Bella a trouvé un mec. _

Edward était resté dehors et attendait l'ouverture. Dans 20 minutes il allait être là et j'avais déjà hâte de le revoir. Je posai mon sac et sortis de la pièce. Cathy me suivait.

_- il viendra ce soir ? qu'on __ait au moins la chance de voir quel homme a succombé à ton … charme. _

_- Oui il sera là ce soir. _

Elle me fit un sourire et je pouvais voir toute la « sincérité » dans ce petit sourire. Je n'avais jamais eu le courage de lui dire de la fermer, elle connaissait beaucoup de monde et tous savaient qu'elle avait une relation avec le patron.

_- salut Bella_

_- salut Nicolas._

_- Ça va ? je t'ai vue parler avec Cathy_

_- Oh ! oui, elle me disait bonjour. _

_- Je vois. Ne te laisse pas faire. _

_- Je sais. _

Il me regarda et essuya le bar, propre évidement.

_- alors ? il parait que tu sors avec quelqu'un_

_- mais comment tu sais ça toi ? _

_- c'est Laura, qui l'a dit à Virginie qui l'a dit à Cathy, qui l'a crié sur tous les toits avant que tu arrives. _

J'en revenais pas, en même pas deux heures, tout le monde était au courant.

_- alors c'est vrai ?_

_- oui_

_- un de tes ex ? _

_- oui _

_- c'est celui que tu m'avais parlé ? _

_- oui c'est lui._

Je n'avais pas voulu d'une relation sérieuse avec lui et je lui avais dit pourquoi. On avait parlé brièvement d'Edward et je lui avais dit à quel point je l'aimais et que j'avais toujours l'espoir de le revoir.

_- alors je suis content pour toi, sincèrement. _

Et il avait l'air sincère. Je lui souris et il me rendit mon sourire.

_- j'ai hâte de voir à quoi il ressemble. _

_- Il vient ce soir. _

_- Je m'en doutais. _

- …

_- ma copine travaillerait dans un bar comme celui là, je voudrais aussi l'avoir à l'œil. _

_- Je ne fais rien de mal._

_- Bella, ça n'a rien à voir, tu bosses dans un bar ou il y a des mecs dans tous les coins, le jeudi c'est soirée célibataire en plus, tout le monde te drague. Je ne voudrais pas que ma copine bosse ici, si je ne suis pas là. _

Il but un verre de soda et continua de nettoyer son bar. Même Nicolas disait que ce n'était pas un endroit pour une fille qui était prise. Bon c'est vrai que si je voyais Edward travailler ici … je serais jalouse … toutes ces filles qui le regarderaient comme un morceau de viande m'auraient rendues folle mais de mon point de vue, je ne voyais pas pourquoi il était jaloux.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Nicolas ouvrit les portes. Cathy m'avait demandé d'aller chercher des glaçons, comme s'il n'y en avait pas assez déjà. Je me demandais si Edward était déjà entré ou attendait qu'il y ait plus de monde.

J'entendis un rire aigu. Cathy à tous les coups. Une fois au bar, Edward était déjà installé. Mon cœur battit plus vite et je sentis mes joues chauffer.

_- je me charge du premier client Bella. Me dit Cathy_

_- c'est bon je peux le faire … c'est mon …_

_- non c'est bon, va nettoyer les tables._

_- Elles sont déjà propres. _

Elle se mit devant moi et parla doucement afin que personne ne l'entende, bien sûr Edward fronça les sourcils et écouta attentivement.

_- écoute, ne viens pas foutre ta merde ok ? De toute façon tu n'as aucune chance avec lui alors laisse-moi faire. Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin comme avec Nicolas. Dégage maintenant. _

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'avait pris mais je commençais à rigoler. Elle fronça les sourcils et recula d'un pas.

_- ouais, va-y occupe toi de lui. Lui dis-je_

_- je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord. _

Elle s'approcha d'Edward qui me souriait. Je sortis du bar et partis mettre la carte des boissons à une table qui n'en avait pas.

_- qu'est-ce que je te sers beau gosse ? _

_- je vais prendre un soda. _

_- Tu ne vas pas un cocktail ? je te l'offre. _

_- Et qu'est-ce que vous me proposez ? _

Il la vouvoyait ? C'est pour ça que je l'aimais cet homme, toujours parfait même avec une dinde comme Cathy.

_- on peut se tutoyer. J'ai le sexy cocktail … le 69 torride … et mon préféré le baiser du diable. _

Je me plaçais à coté d'Edward. Cathy ne me regarda même pas.

_- je vais prendre le baiser du diable, lui dis-je._

Je vis Edward sourire.

_- je prendrais un soda, dit-il._

_- Si tu veux un cocktail Bella, tu te le fais. _

Elle partit faire son soda après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil et un sourire rempli de sous-entendu.

_- alors, je ne dois pas être jalouse ? lui dis-je_

_- oh non, pas le moins du monde. _

Il se tourna enfin vers moi, je crus mourir lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens.

_- un baiser du diable ? _

_- c'est frais et délicieux. Je prends toujours celui là. _

Je m'approchais de lui encore un peu, il ouvrit les jambes et posa ses mains sur mes hanches, il était assis et dut se pencher pour me parler à l'oreille.

_- d'après ton cœur lorsque je t'embrasse, mes baisers sont comme ce cocktail. _

Cathy me regardait d'une drôle de façon. Si elle avait pu me tuer, elle l'aurait fait sur le champ.

_- non tes baisers sont bien mieux, il n'existe aucun cocktail qui puisse me procurer ce que tes baisers me fond au plus profond de moi, lui dis-je tout bas. _

Je le sentis grogner doucement et ses lèvres vinrent se poser doucement sur mon cou.

_- ta copine ne t'aime pas trop_

_- ce n'est pas ma copine_

Il posa son front contre le mien et caressa mon nez avec le sien.

_- la soirée va être longue, me dit-il. _

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et apparemment je me détachais trop vite à son gout car il prit mon visage entre ses mains et approfondit notre baiser d'une façon moins tendre que d'habitude.

Je perdis pied rapidement et m'accrochai à son cou aussi fort que je le pouvais. Il passa ses mains froides sous mon t-shirt et je sursautai un peu lorsque ses mains enveloppèrent mes fesses fermement.

_- Bella ? _

Je me détachais d'Edward … j'avais beaucoup de difficulté à reprendre mon souffle et lui aussi apparemment.

_- j'arrive, dis-je à Nicolas. _

Je remis mon t-shirt convenablement et passai ma main dans mes cheveux. Edward avait un petit sourire et je connaissais déjà ce sourire.

_- tu es content ?_

_- je t'aime. _

Il venait de me couper dans mon élan, j'allais lui dire que sa réaction était puérile et complètement inutile mais je ne trouvais pas de mot.

_- Moi aussi, lui dis-je en souriant._

* * *

Voilà un autre chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu

Ça avance doucement mais ça avance et il se passera plusieurs choses plus tard donc no panic.


	12. Chapter 11

**PVD Edward**

J'allais tous les massacrer, une soirée célibataire, géniale. Toutes les filles me regardaient et une bonne partie des hommes draguaient Bella lorsqu'ils allaient commander.

_- qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda Bella à l'homme qui se trouvait près de moi. _

_- Oh ! si c'est toi qui me sers je vais prendre un 69 torride. _

Elle sourit et me regarda. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rire. Ce mec était un vrai pervers, il matait Bella comme un bout de viande.

« **Hum … regardez moi ce cul **». pensa-t-il

_- elle est pas mal hein ? me dit-il_

_- c'est ma copine, lui dis-je _

Mes yeux devaient être noirs, ma peau encore plus blanche que d'habitude et mon ton voulait clairement dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec elle tant que je serais en vie. Pas de bol pour lui, j'en avais encore pour un moment sur cette terre.

_- je vois. _

Bella lui rapporta son cocktail et me regarda, elle savait très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'homme paya et partit rapidement.

_- tu les fais tous fuir. Me dit-elle_

_- il a de la chance que je lui ai__e__ pas fait bouffer le cocktail et le verre avec. _

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et continua de servir les clients.

_- salut._

Je tournai ma tête et vis une femme brune. 25 ans tout au plus.

_- bonjour. _

_- Je m'appelle Zoé_

_- Et moi Edward. _

_- Enchanté. _

Elle prit place à coté de moi, elle commanda un cocktail puis se tourna vers moi.

« **Trop beau pour qu'il soit célibataire celui là **».

_- c'est la première fois que vous venez ici ? _

_- oui, lui dis-je_

« **Il est peut être célibataire après tout**. »

_- vous habitez loin d'ici ? _

_- non pas très loin. À 10 minutes. _

Bella se mit devant nous. Elle ne me regarda même pas et enleva un verre vide.

_- la soirée se passe bien ? demanda-t-elle à Zoe. _

_- Oui merci. _

Elle me regarda enfin et apparemment, elle était bien plus jalouse que moi. Enfin si c'était possible.

_- elle n'a pas l'air en forme, me dit Zoe_

_- en fait c'est ma copine et elle est un peu jalouse. _

« **Je m'en doutais** »

_- je le serais aussi à sa place. _

Elle ne fit rien pour partir, au contraire, elle but son verre et durant cinq bonnes minutes, elle ne me parla pas. Je lisais un peu dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas une vie facile, elle venait ici de temps en temps pour discuter mais ne ramenait jamais un homme chez elle. Elle n'était pas si facile que ça. Elle voulait simplement être proche de quelqu'un.

_- bonjour. _

Un homme se mit devant elle et lui sourit.

« **Je vais me la faire, celle là. **»

_- bonjour_

_- je m'appelle Théo_

_- moi c'est Zoé_

Il avait des pensées très malsaines pour elle. Elle ne méritait pas ça, elle était une fille bien. Je n'allais pas m'en occuper mais vu son parcours, il ressemblait un peu à celui de Bella. Elle avait aimé un seul homme mais il était parti, depuis elle essayait de l'oublier.

_- je vous paye un verre ? dit-il _

_- oui je veux bien. _

Pendant qu'il commandait, je me mis près d'elle.

_- il n'en vaut pas la peine_.

Elle se tourna et fronça les sourcils.

_- comment ça ?_

_- la seule chose qu__'il__ veut c'est vous mettre dans son lit. _

_- npeut être pas, il est …_

_- non, croyez-moi, il … ne lui fa__î__te__s__ pas confiance._

_- Et pourquoi je vous ferais confiance ?_

_- nParce que je suis le seul qui ne profite pas de la situation. _

_- Mais vous avez une copine. _

_- Et alors ? _

Elle me regarda et se tourna vers le type.

«** Pourquoi je lui dirais non ? Après tout, ça fait tellement longtemps**. » « **L'autre à raison, pas besoin de se rabaisser à ça **»

_- Voil__à__ votre verre. _

_- Merci _

Elle lui parla un peu puis lui dit qu'elle ne coucherait pas avec lui, c'était inutile d'insister. Il partit, déçu de ne pas avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Zoé souffla puis partit.

_- merci_

_- faites attention à vous. Lui dis-je_

_- elle a bien de la chance_

_- c'est moi qui ai de la chance, en regardant Bella. _

Vers 2heures du matin, Bella se fit draguer par un homme d'au moins 30 ans. Elle lui dit gentiment qu'elle était avec quelqu'un, il partit sans commander.

Je ne touchai pas à mon soda mais je regardais Bella, elle transpirait et avait attaché ses cheveux. Elle partit prendre les verres vides sur les tables. Elle fit deux allers retour puis posa son plateau à coté de moi.

_- ça va ? dit-elle_

_- oui et toi ? _

_- oui, je vais faire une pause. J'ai 10 minutes. _

_- Tu veux aller dehors ?_

_- Non il fait froid et j'ai super chaud, je vais attraper la crève. _

Elle prit place à coté de moi et but mon soda.

_- il est froid. _

_- Je tiens mon verre depuis une heure. _

Je remis une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle prit ma main et la mit sur sa joue.

_- ça fait du bien_

Elle commanda un autre verre à Nicolas.

_- salut. _

On se tourna tout les deux, un garçon de 20 ans la regardait un peu trop à mon gout.

_- je m'appelle Vincent. _

_- Et moi c'est Bella. _

_- Tu veux danser ? _

_- Non, je fais juste une pause, après il faut que je travaille et je sui__s__ avec quelqu'un_

_- Oh pas de problème._

Il était saoul, il avait bu bien plus qu'il ne devait.

_- tu ne veux pas aller faire un tour ? 10 minutes, c'est suffisant. _

_- Elle n'est pas seule, lui dis-je_

Il me regarda pendant deux secondes puis reporta son attention sur Bella.

_- je suis bien mieux que lui. _

_- J'en doute, dit-elle. _

Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

**PVD Bella.**

Tout se passa très vite lorsque le garçon posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Edward se leva et le jeta contre le mur à une dizaine de mètres du bar. Les gens se poussèrent sur le passage d'Edward, il était hors de lui et je dois dire qu'il me faisait peur. Je connaissais sa force et inutile de tuer quelqu'un pour ça.

_- Edward, __criai__-je_

Il l'avait déjà soulevé du sol et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille, il le laissa tomber sur le sol. La musique était forte et heureusement que mon patron n'était pas là. Je me mis en face d'Edward.

_- il n'allait rien faire. _

_- Maintenant je suis s__û__r qu'il ne fera plus rien, me dit-il._

_- T'es complètement malade. _

Il s'approcha de moi et mis son visage dans mon cou, je fis pour reculer mais il m'en empêcha.

_- personne ne te touche Bella, c'est comme ça. _

_- Je ne suis pas ta propriété Edward. _

Il me lâcha et regarda les gens autour de nous.

_- je t'attendrais dehors. J'ai soif, je reviens dans une heure. _

**PVD Edward.**

Je me levai de mon siège et le balançai d'une main sur le premier mur que je vis. Je me sentais mal, je ne pouvais pas me contrôler, personne ne la touchera à part moi. Le vampire était sorti, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bella, c'était comme ça, je devenais fou lorsqu'un homme posait ses yeux sur elle.

_- touche là encore une fois et je te promets que je te tue sans aucun remord. _

Je le lâchai et vis Bella en face de moi. Le vampire possessif et jaloux n'était pas encore parti. Elle était à moi et à personne d'autre. Je me sentais tellement en colère.

_- je ne suis pas ta propriété Edward_

Je la lâchai immédiatement et regardai autour de nous, non bien sûr, elle n'était pas à moi. Elle était indépendante, je n'avais pas à lui faire ça, elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

**PVD Bella**

Nicolas vint vers moi.

_- T'as fini pour aujourd'hui. Va calmer ton mec. _

_- Mais _

_- Reviens demain et sans lui. Il vient de p__é__ter une jambe et le bras d'un de nos clients. _

_- Je suis désolé__e__. _

Je lui rendis mon tablier et partis prendre mon sac et mon manteau. Je sortis de la salle et cherchai Edward, il n'était pas là. Je pris une bouffée d'air frais, je tremblais un peu.

Je ne savais pas ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça. Enfin si, je le savais, il n'avait pas supporté de voir un mec me toucher mais c'était le métier.

_- je suis là. _

Je sursautai et vis Edward devant moi.

_- tu n'as pas soif ?_

_- non c'est bon maintenant. J'avais encore des poches dans ma voiture. _

Le soir, il allait chercher du sang dans les boucheries et Alice en lui faisait parvenir.

_- on rentre ? dit-il_

_- oui _

*****

Une fois à la maison, je ne parlais toujours pas. Je mis mon pyjama, me brossai les dents et me mis sous les draps. Il se mit en boxer et malgré que je lui en voulais, je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre plus vite et mon visage devenir rouge.

_- je suis désolé Bella. _

Il vint se mettre derrière moi mais ne me toucha pas.

_- il n'allait rien faire, lui dis-je_

_- je ne le supporte pas … je ne me contrôle plus lorsque quelqu'un te touche. _

Je me tournai vers lui et le regardai un moment.

_- je suis désolé de t'avoir … heu … enfin je sais que tu n'es pas à moi mais …_

Je mis ma main devant sa bouche et m'approchai de lui afin que mon corps soit complètement contre le sien.

_- je suis à toi Edward, je l'ai toujours été. Je t'aime mais cette façon d'être … j'aime quand tu es jaloux mais là non. J'aime quand tu prends soin de moi ou encore la façon que tu as de me mettre derrière toi pour me protéger mais là ça va trop loin. Tu lui as brisé une jambe et un bras Edward. _

Il ne me regarda pas dans les yeux, il se sentait mal et ça se voyait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente mal avec moi.

_- je suis désolé. Je ferais des efforts._

_- Demain il faudra que j'aille travailler que tu le veuille__s__ ou non. _

_- Je viens avec __toi__. _

_- Pas question. Lui dis-je_

_- On verra. _

Il m'embrassa tendrement avant que je ne sombre dans le sommeil.

* * *

Voilà la suite ... un Edward bien jaloux et possessif ... certaines me diront que c'est un peu excessif mais jm bien le faire comme ça, il est tellement mignon et ça fait tellement virile ... J'adore :)

Je mets les dialogues en italique et si j'amais vous ne voyez pas bien a cause de la police ... je vous conseille de mettre à 120% pour agrandir le texte ... voila

merci bcp a bientot


	13. Chapter 12

Le vendredi … samedi et dimanche étaient passés et avec une ou deux prises de tête au travail et la vie avec Edward était parfaite. Je cuisinais avec Laura des pates pendant qu'Edward était partit je ne sais où.

_- alors ? comment ça se passe en ce moment pour toi ? On ne se parle presque plus. _

C'était vrai, je l'avais un peu laissé de côté depuis qu'Edward était réapparu dans ma vie.

_- je vais bien. _

_- tu as l'aire heureuse Bella._

_- Je suis heureuse. _

Elle me passa le sel pendant que je tournais un peu dans la sauce.

_- tu vas déménager ? _

_- je ne sais pas encore. Edward aimerait bien qu'on prenne un appartement ensemble. _

_- Je le ferais. _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je partirais, pas seulement parce ce qu'il t'aime, qu'il est parfait et qu'il est beau comme un dieu mais parce que depuis plus d'un an, on rame pour en être enfin là où on voulait être et que tu as enfin la dernière pièce du puzzle. _

_- Et pour toi ? _

_- Paul cherche un endroit. _

_- Tu t'entends bien avec lui. _

_- Oui _

Elle me sourit et rougit

_- depuis que tu es avec Edward, il est tout seul et il a du mal à accepter que tu puisses … enfin que tu sois casé avec lui. On a beaucoup parlé et je me sens bien avec lui. _

_- Il fume et bois beaucoup_

_- Oui je sais mais ça ne change rien, il est très gentil._

_- Oui il l'est. _

Edward entra à ce moment là. Il déposa son sac dans la chambre et vint dans la cuisine. Il avait dû voir Alice et elle lui avait surement donné du sang. Je n'étais pas prête encore à les voir, même si j'en mourrais d'envie.

_- tu cuisine quoi ? _

_- des pates. _

_- Ce soir je t'emmène au restaurant, j'ai une surprise pour toi. _

Il m'embrassa tendrement.

_- je n'aime pas les surprises. _

_- Tu vas aimer celle-là. _

_- Tu es bien sûr de toi._

Il me prit par la taille et m'embrassa dans le cou.

_- met ton petit ensemble bleu et oui, je suis sûr de moi._

Il me l'avait dit doucement à l'oreille pour que personne d'autre que moi ne puisse l'entendre, je rougis et un petit frisson me parcouru le corps.

Il se détacha de moi et partit allumer la télé.

_- tu es toute rouge Bella. _

Elle sourit et continua de tourner dans la sauce. Je me demandais bien pourquoi je devais porter cet ensemble. Des milliers d'images et de scénarios se bousculèrent dans ma tête. Peut être qu'il allait accepter qu'on aille plus loin ou voulait-il seulement que je me sente comme ces filles sexy avec de beau sous-vêtements ?

Vers 16h00, on était seul, Laura était partit travailler. Je lisais un livre dans le fauteuil pendant qu'Edward me caressait la jambe. Il me prit le livre des mains et le mis par terre.

_- je lisais. _

Il me fit son petit sourire en coin et en moins d'une seconde, je fus sur ses genoux, je me mis convenablement sur lui, frottant doucement mon corps au sien.

_- tu m'as manqué ce matin. _

_- Toi aussi, dis-je_

_- Alice te passe le bonjour ainsi que toute la famille. _

Il remit une mèche derrière mon oreille et me caressa la joue tendrement.

_- c'est quoi la surprise ? _

_- tu verras ce soir. _

Il approcha mon visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'oubliais jusqu'à mon prénom dans ces moments là, les yeux fermés et les bras autour de son cou, j'approfondis notre baiser.

Il répondit parfaitement à mon baiser, j'étais contente qu'il se métrise mieux face à mon sang, enfin à mon odeur. Maintenant, le seul problème que nous avions, c'était le fait qu'il pouvait me casser en deux d'une seule main. Il avait peur de perdre le contrôle de … ses mains. Mon sang lui faisait toujours de l'effet mais mon corps en faisait encore plus.

Il passa doucement ses mains sous mon t-shirt et caressa tendrement mon dos, jouant quelques fois avec l'agrafe de mon soutien gorge. Je fis glisser mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire puis dans une lenteur calculé sur son cou.

Mon corps devint peu à peu plus chaud et je jurerais que son corps était moins froid, pourtant il n'y avait plus de sang qui coulaient dans ses veines donc c'était impossible mais dans ces moments là, je ressentais les choses différemment.

_- Edward _

Nous étions dans ma chambre et j'étais sous lui, en moins de deux secondes, je fus un peu surprise par son initiative.

_- je suis sur qu'ici, on ne sera pas dérangé. _

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, cela voulait-il dire qu'on allait faire quelque chose de sérieux ? Enfin.

Je jouais avec son t-shirt et le retira, il se laissa faire. Un point pour moi. C'était toujours ça de pris. Il m'embrassait dans le cou, ses baisers n'étaient pas tendres mais plutôt urgent et j'adorais ça. Il retira mon t-shirt et le jeta par terre. Il me regardait avec ses yeux noirs, je trouvais cet instant terriblement excitant.

Ses mouvements se firent à nouveau plus doux, il me caressa le ventre du bout des doigts et remonta doucement vers ma poitrine, c'était là, nous n'avions jamais été plus loin, donc, tout ce qu'il ferait maintenant serait un pas en avant dans notre relation.

_- si je te fais mal … tu me le dis d'accord. _

_- J'ai confiance en toi. _

_- J'aimerais qu'on avance doucement. _

_- Je suis toute à toi_

_- Autant que je suis à toi. _

Il passa une main sur mon dos et dégrafa mon soutien gorge, ma respiration était plus rapide et je le vis prendre une bouffé d'oxygène, inutile pour lui, et me faire un petit sourire.

Je le retirais moi-même et le jeta au pied du lit. Je me sentais soudain gênée face à son regard. Je voulu cacher ma poitrine mais il m'en empêcha.

_- je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi. Me dit-il en souriant. _

_- J'ai confiance en toi _

_- Alors ne doute pas de ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu es parfaite, tu l'as toujours été. _

Je fus rassurée, ces quelques mots me firent du bien. Il n'y avait que Paul qui m'avait vue nue mais j'étais tellement loin que je ne me préoccupais pas de ce qu'il pensait.

Ses mains repartirent à la découverte de mon corps, ses doigts froids effleurèrent mes seins, je ne savais pas ce qu'il ressentait et je voulu pour une fois être dans sa tête. Je pris sa main et la posais complètement sur mon sein. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa langoureusement. Sa langue froide caressa la mienne de façon plus sensuelle qu'avant.

Je retirais ma main, je pouvais ainsi lui caresser le dos et les épaules. Son pouce commença à titiller mon téton gentiment sous ses doigts. Je gémis doucement contre ses lèvres.

Je n'en pouvais déjà plus, il me fallait plus, j'avais besoin qu'il me fasse plus. Je n'avais expérimenté qu'une ou deux choses mais je savais que j'aimais ça et je voulais à tout prix le faire avec Edward. On était bien parti alors autant en profiter.

_- Edward, gémis-je _

Ses lèvres avaient remplacés ses doigts, il prenait un malin plaisir à me torturer ou bien c'était qu'il avait vraiment peur de me faire mal ? Non parce que là, c'était tout le contraire.

Je profitais pleinement de ce qu'il me faisait, en y réfléchissant bien, je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête cette douce torture, c'était la première fois et je voulais qu'il continue. Il prit mon autre téton en bouche pendant qu'il caressait mon sein avec envie.

_- je sens ton cœur battre sur mes lèvres. _

_- Et il bat vite ? _

_- Oh oui. _

Il descendit ses lèvres sur mon ventre, prenant le temps de passer sa langue dessus à certain endroit. Il jouait avec le bouton de mon jean, celui-ci glissa doucement le long de mes jambes, il retira mes chaussettes par la même occasion et me regarda de haut.

_- tu es magnifique. _

Je me sentais rougir, je baissais les yeux un instant, il caressa mes jambes, remontant doucement vers mes cuisses, mes jambes devenaient un peu molles sous son toucher et mon cœur reprit de la vitesse. Il l'entendit et me sourit.

J'étais de plus en plus excitait et je me demandais s'il pouvait le sentir ça aussi. Ma petite culotte en coton était toute mouillée maintenant avec seulement ses mains sur mes cuisses.

Il remonta encore un peu et se pencha vers mon ventre, il donna de doux baisers sur mon bas ventre. Le désir montait encore et encore. Le voir si près de mon intimité me faisait presque trembler, il embrassa l'intérieur de mes cuisses et effleura avec ses doigts mon intimité.

Là, c'était sur qu'il sentait à quel point j'étais excitait, même un humain l'aurait senti ça. Il descendit ma culotte le long de mes jambes, plus rapidement que le pantalon. Il ne revenait pas m'embrasser, il restait là, son visage à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau.

_- Edward s'il te plait. _

_- Juste une seconde Bella_

Sa tête reposa sur mon bas ventre et il ne bougeait plus, je pensais que c'était pour me faire encore plus languir mais non, il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle. Son souffle irrégulier et froid me faisait gémir à chaque fois qu'il rentrait en contact avec mon sexe.

_- hummmm_

Sa langue avait commencé à bouger sur mon intimité et c'était encore mieux que je l'imaginer.

**PVD Edward**

Le contrôle. C'était ça qu'il me fallait en ce moment, il fallait que je me contrôle, je ne devais pas appuyer trop fort sur ses hanches, je ne devais pas la mordre et je ne devais pas y aller trop fort avec mes doigts.

Je ne sentais même plus l'odeur de son sang, il n'y avait que l'odeur de son excitation qui me faisait avancer. Ses gémissements étaient pour moi, quelque chose de merveilleux, je me sentais un peu plus humain car elle prenait du plaisir avec moi.

J'étais entre ses cuisses et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, lui faire plaisir. J'avais bu assez de sang pour me contrôler et lui donner quelque chose d'autre que des baisers.

_- aaahhh Edward_

Je n'avais pas de pratique à mon actif mais la théorie je connaissais et plutôt bien, en 109 ans, j'avais appris tout ce qu'il devait se savoir sur le plaisir de la femme et avec toutes les images de mes frères et sœurs, j'en avais appris bien plus que j'en demandais.

**PVD Bella**

Il entra un puis deux doigts en moi, il continua de lécher mon clitoris avec envie, son autre main me caressait le bas ventre doucement. Mon bassin bougeait tout seul, il pressa un peu sur ma hanche pour que j'arrête.

J'avais terriblement chaud et sous ses doigts froids, je n'arrivais plus à penser. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, le ramenant par la même occasion plus proche de mon intimité.

_- hummmm _

Il n'arrêtait pas, il continuait encore et encore à entrer et sortir ses doigts, toujours plus vite et un peu plus fort, sa main serrait ma hanche de plus en plus fort. Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête et je ne voulais pas lui dire que ça commençait à me faire mal. Alors, je lui pris la main et leva ma jambe sur son épaule, je plaçais sa main sur ma cuisse. Il la caressa plus doucement et avant que j'eus le temps de dire quoi que soit, je sentis mon orgasme éclatait.

_- OHHH EDWARD_

Pendant quelques secondes ou plusieurs minutes il continua de ma lécher avec cette même envie. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et le fis revenir sur moi. Il m'embrassa langoureusement avant de se détacher de moi.

_- je pensais plus pouvoir m'arrêter de _

_- c'était parfait, lui dis-je_

Il m'embrassa mais je le sentis ailleurs, je pris son visage entre mes mains et regarda ses yeux, toujours noirs.

_- Edwards ? _

_- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça c'est tout. _

_- Tu ne t'attendais pas à quoi ? _

_- C'est aussi fort que ton sang. La première fois que j'ai bu ton sang pour enlever le venin _

Je repensais directement à James et à Victoria et je frissonnais. Il le prit lui pour et me mit sous les couvertures avant de se mettre près de moi.

Je me sentais gênée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Je ne pensais pas lui faire un tel effet. Pour un humain ce n'est pas la même chose, mais pour Edward, j'aurai du me douter qu'il ressentirait plus de chose.

_- ton gout est sucré comme ton sang pour moi. C'était plus difficile à arrêter que je le pensais. _

_- Mais tu l'__as fait. _

_- C'est parce que tu m'as fait revenir vers toi. _

Je l'embrassais tendrement

_- merci. Je suis contente qu'on ait pu aller un peu plus loin. _

_- Je me suis laisser emporter je pense. _

_- J'aime quand tu te laisse emporter. _

Il me sourit et vint se mettre sous les couvertures. Je sentis son sexe, dur contre ma cuisse, toujours à l'intérieur de son pantalon.

_- nous devons être à quelle heure au restaurant ? _

_- dans 1 heure et demie. _

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et posais ma main sur son sexe, il se tendit d'un seul coup et arrêta mon geste

_- tu n'es pas obligé, je n'ai pas fait ça pour ça. _

_- Je sais. Je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi_

_- J'ai confiance en toi. _


	14. Chapter 13

_Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et posais ma main sur son sexe, il se tendit d'un seul coup et arrêta mon geste_

_- tu n'es pas obligé, je n'ai pas fait ça pour ça. _

_- Je sais. Je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi_

_- J'ai confiance en toi. _

* * *

Je déboutonnai son pantalon et le fis glisser le long de ses jambes, aussi lentement que lui. Je ne l'avais jamais vu nu avant mais je l'avais imaginé 1000 fois. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et commençai à le caresser timidement. Je n'avais jamais été vraiment intime avec un garçon et certainement pas avec lui. Je me sentais un peu bête et maladroite.

Je dessinai ses abdos du bout des doigts et remontai vers son visage. Il ferma les yeux et me caressa les cuisses doucement. J'espérais ne pas avoir de traces sur la hanche, sinon j'étais prête à lui dire que ce n'était rien pendant des heures et il allait se refermer.

_- quand tu étais humain … tu avais déjà un corps comme ça ? _

Il n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux mais il souriait, puis ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens

_- oui, je suis figé dans le corps de mes 17 ans. _

_- hum _

_- quoi ? je ne suis pas assez bien _

Je rigolai et caressai son bas ventre

_- tu es parfait. _

_- C'est toi qui es parfaite. _

_- Tu es absolument parfait … et dur aussi. _

Je fis glisser son boxer et reculai par la même occasion. Je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite et mes joues chauffer à la vue de son sexe, dur et tendu devant moi. Ça, je ne l'avais jamais imaginé comme ça.

_- et ben di__s__ donc … _

Il me regarda et me fit son petit sourire … fier de lui.

_- pour un mec de 17 ans je trouve que tu étais bien … heu … enfin tu vois_

Je me sentis gênée, très gênée par ce que je venais de lui dire. Il mit son visage à hauteur de mien et me caressa la joue tendrement.

_- je suis désolé, me dit-il_

_- pourquoi ? _

_- je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. _

_- J'ai juste été surprise. _

Je le voyais tout aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Quelle idiote, il ne s'était jamais montré nu devant une fille et moi je le mettais mal à l'aise.

_- je t'aime Edward_

_- autant que je t'aime ma Bella_

Je lui fis un petit sourire et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

_- BELLA _

Edward fut plus rapide que moi, il prit la couverture et la posa sur mes épaules en me serrant contre lui.

Laura, Paul, Anna, Maxence, Christine, Lisa et encore quelques filles entrèrent dans ma chambre sans frapper. C'était un rituel que tous les 25 du mois, on allait tous manger une pizza ensemble et personne ne m'avait jamais vue avec autre gars que Paul.

_- oups _

_- oh merde _

_- désolé_

_- qu'est-ce qui se passe. ?_

_- Ben alors ? _

_- Oh !_

Voila un peu la situation. Moi sur Edward, jambes écartées derrière lui, aussi rouge qu'une tomate et nue. Un Edward surpris de n'avoir rien entendu et aussi droit qu'un poteau. Il devait sûrement entendre leurs pensées et il fit une petite moue timide.

_- sortez d'ici, leur dis-je_

_- désolé__s_

_- ouais désolé__s_

En moins de 3 secondes, tout le monde était dehors et on les entendit rigoler comme des gosses.

_- c'est qui ? entendis-je_

_- Edward. _

Ça c'était Paul, vu comment son nom avait été prononcé.

_- désolé__e__, lui dis-je_

_- je n'ai rien entendu. _

_- On peut se toujours être content qu'ils ne soient pas venus avant. _

Il paraissait un peu en colère.

_- tu es tendu Edward_

_- Il __y a __de__ quoi non ? _

Sa voix était froide et je n'aimais pas ça. L'Edward excité me plaisait beaucoup plus.

_- je suis désolé__e__ Edward_

_- c'est rien_

Sa voix était tout un coup plus douce, plus contrôlé et moins froide. Je fronçai les sourcils et reculai un peu, la couverture tomba à mes fesses

_- c'est rien ? tu étais prêt à tout casser il y a cinq secondes_

_- allons prendre une douche tu veux bien ? après je t'emmène au restaurant. _

Il me caressa le ventre puis les seins, il les prit en coupe et m'embrassa dans le cou.

_- on continuera ce soir si tu veux bien, me dit-il_

_- j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir_

_- moi aussi. _

_- On est obligé__s__ d'aller au restaurant ? _

_- Il faut bien que tu prennes des forces pour ma surprise. _

_- Et c'est quoi ta surprise ?_

Il passa sa main sur mon ventre, mon bas ventre et posa juste sa main froide sur mon sexe.

_- c'est un indice ? dis-je en gémissant. _

_- Peut-être bien_

_- J'en veux un autre. _

Il rigola et passa sa langue sur un de mes seins puis entra un doigt en moi

_- hummm_

_- je ne te donne que deux indices. _

_- On dit « jamais deux sans trois »_

Il rajouta un doigt et me fit plaisir pendant plusieurs minutes … il était à nouveau excité mais hors de question de nous refaire surprendre. J'allais lui faire plaisir dans la douche.

Une fois dans cette douche, il se mit 5 minutes sous l'eau bouillante.

_- c'est trop chaud pour moi_

_- attend deux minutes_

Il remit l'eau à bonne température et quand j'entrais, son corps était tiède. Ça me faisait un peu bizarre, j'avais l'habitude de le sentir froid sous mes mains.

_je reviendrais froid dans 10 minutes. _

Je m'agrippais à lui et l'embrassais avec toute l'envie que j'avais, je fis courir mes mains sur ses abdos et passais juste ma paume sur son sexe. Il arrêta de m'embrasser et souffla.

_- va doucement, me dit-il_

_- d'accord_

Encore ce maudit contrôle … je fis doucement pour la première fois … je le caressai en faisant de longs va-et-vient … je parsemai son torse de baisers … j'entendis un grognement lorsque j'accélérai … je lui caressai les fesses et il caressa mon dos et ma nuque … lorsqu'il jouit dans ma mains après plusieurs minutes, ses mains n'étaient plus sur moi mais contre le mur … et celui-ci avait quelques trou un peu partout.

_- ça va ? dis-je_

Pour seule réponse, il m'embrassa langoureusement puis me lava tendrement.

10 minutes plus tard, je mis mon petit ensemble bleu en dentelle et une tenue décontractée. Il ne m'emmènerait pas dans un restaurant 5 étoiles, il savait que je n'aimais pas le luxe.

**PVD Edward**

Tout était parfait, Alice avait raison. Il fallait juste que je fasse confiance à Bella et que je prenne un peu sur moi. Je lui avais fait plaisir deux fois et elle m'avait fait plaisir pour la première fois d'une façon très agréable je dois dire. Je ne pensais pas un jour ressentir ça. Je savais que ce n'était que le début mais j'avais éprouvé déjà beaucoup de plaisir.

Je m'habillais dans la chambre pendant que Bella allait voir ses amis. Toutes les filles lui posèrent des questions sur moi et leurs pensées ne laissèrent aucune place à l'imagination, elles avaient bien vu, même avec la couverture, dans quelle position nous étions.

Je sortis de la chambre et passai ma main dans mes cheveux. Bella aimait quand je faisais ça. Son cœur battait toujours plus vite.

_- Edward, je voudrais te présent__er__ à mes amis. _

Je passai par chaque personne. 20 minutes plus tard, on était dehors, enfin seuls, vraiment seuls. Je lui ouvris la porte puis pris ma place.

_- où allons-nous ? _

_- diner. _

_- Où ça ? _

_- J'ai trouvé un petit restaurant chinois pas très loin. _

Elle me sourit et me caressa la joue tendrement. Je me sentais un peu idiot d'être jaloux et possessif, je savais très bien qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle n'irait jamais voir ailleurs. Je posais ma main sur sa cuisse, elle la prit à deux mains.

_- à quoi tu pense__s__ ? lui d__emandais__-je_

_- à cette journée. Merci _

_- tout le plaisir était pour moi_

_- pourquoi ce changement ?_

Je fus pris de court par cette question.

_- heu … c'est … ça c'est passé un peu vite en fait … je me suis juste laiss__é__ aller. _

_- J'aime bien quand tu te laisse__s__ aller. _

_- Moi aussi, lui dis-je avec un sourire coll__é__ au visage. _

_- Est-ce que Alice est dans le coup ? _

_- Elle m'a juste dit que ça allait __être __une bonne journée et tout irai__t__ bien. je me suis donc laiss__é__ aller. _

Elle paraissait contente de cette journée.

_- j'ai hâte de voir ma surprise. _

Je ne lui avais pas dit que j'avais vu Carlisle aujourd'hui. Je lui avais parlé de Bella et moi et son envie de faire l'amour. J'en avais aussi envie mais j'avais toujours cette peur de lui faire mal.

( _- ce n'est pas comme si tu ne savais pas ce qu'il faut faire… avec les pensées d'Emmett tu as de quoi apprendre… il faut juste que tu te laisses aller… il faut que tu te contrôles… tu vas ressentir quelque chose de fort et n'oublie pas que c'est sa première fois pour elle aussi… il y aura sûrement du sang… il faut que tu te maîtrises… mais tu peux le faire… il suffit d'une seule fois pour que tu saches à quoi t'en tenir… je ne peux que te donner la théorie… la pratique c'est à toi de t'en occuper… le fait qu'elle soit humaine est compliqué et je n'ai jamais vécu ça… tu es sûrement le premier… vas-y doucement et pense à elle… tu y arriveras… Alice a déjà vu ce qui allait ce passer et elle te donne son feu vert… c'est que tout ira bien fils. _)

Je me sentais nerveux malgré tout mais surtout parce que ça allait être ma première fois, notre première fois. Je me posais des questions d'un ado «_ est-ce que je vais être à la hauteur ?_ », « _est-ce qu'elle ne va pas croire que je suis un abruti ?_ ».

_- tout va bien ? _

_- oui _

**PVD Bella. **

Le repas était parfait, je n'avais jamais aussi bien mangé. Edward avait juste pris un plat et je l'avais fini, je n'avais pas mangé de la journée à part une petite assiette de pâtes.

_- je suis prête pour ma surprise_

Mon enthousiasme le fit rire. J'espérais qu'il m'emmène à l'hôtel, qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime et qu'on fasse l'amour tendrement … je voulais me réveiller dans ses bras, nue et comblée.

_- monte dans cette voiture ma Bella. _

Nous roulions depuis 15 minutes quand il tourna dans une petite rue et s'arrêta en face d'un immeuble. Ce n'était pas un hôtel en tout cas.

_- tu viens ?_

_- on est où ? _

Il m'ouvrit la portière et me pris la main. Vue de l'extérieur, ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais une fois à l'intérieur c'était tout autre chose. Il y avait un grand hall avec deux ascenseurs. Une fois à l'intérieur je me tournais vers Edward

_- on va où ? _

_- tu verras _

Nous montâmes jusqu'au 6e étage puis sortîmes. Il y avait qu'une porte. Noire, et sans même toucher cette porte, je pouvais dire qu'elle avait couté une fortune, il y avait un tapis rouge foncé et quelques miroirs.

Il ouvrit la porte et me fit entrer en premier. L'endroit était incroyable, il y avait un grand salon en coin gris, une télé monstrueuse, une table basse et un immense tapis noir. Il y avait aussi une cheminée en plein milieu de la pièce et une salle à manger dans le même bois que la table du salon. Je fus éblouie par la cuisine, il y avait tout, il ne manquait rien, digne d'une cuisine de grand chef. Il me fit visiter la salle de bain et des dizaines de scénarios passèrent dans ma tête quand je vis la grandeur de la douche. Il y avait deux lavabos et un bain qui pouvait contenir 4 personnes.

_- viens_

Je pris la main d'Edward, il y avait encore trois portes, il en ouvrit une et mon cœur eu un raté. Une chambre incroyable. Elle vous incitait à ne plus jamais bouger de cette pièce.

_- c'est magnifique_

_- c'est vrai tu aimes ?_

Je me tournai vers lui, il semblait un peu gêné tout à coup. Nous étions dans cet appartement de luxe, seul, le soir et j'avais terriblement envie de lui.

_- j'aime beaucoup la surprise. Lui dis-je_

_- j'aimerai qu'on vive ici maintenant. Je sais que tu as besoin de temps et que tu ne veux pas retourner à Forks maintenant alors … je me disais qu'en attendant, on pourrait avoir notre propre chez nous. C'est Alice et Esmée qui ont fait la déco. J'ai juste choisi le lit. _

_- merci et j'aimerai__s__ beaucoup vivre ici. _

Il me sourit et s'approcha de moi il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa tendrement, amoureusement.

_- Edward _

_- Je sais … si je te fais mal dis-le moi. _

_- Je te fais confiance _

Il referma la porte et allait me faire passer la meilleure nuit de ma vie … ma première fois avec lui … notre première fois …

* * *

**Voilà les gens … le chapitre 13 enfin en ligne … je ne montre jamais la première fois dans mes fictions … je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais ça laisse un peu la place à l'imagination.**

**A bientot**


	15. Chapter 14

**PVD Edward**

Je la regardais dormir, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'y étais arrivé. Hier, avait été la journée de tous les dangers pour moi, je voulais y aller doucement et attendre encore un peu mais face à Bella, je ne pouvais pas attendre.

_- Edward … hum _

Je souris malgré moi, j'essayais de ne pas trop la toucher pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid, nous étions nus tous les deux et elle était emmitouflé dans les couvertures. Elle bougea un peu et mon sourire disparut d'un coup.

Elle avait un bleu sur l'épaule, je retirai doucement la couverture et fermai les yeux. Son bras était rempli de petits bleus un peu partout mais rien avoir avec sa hanche. Elle avait la trace de ma main, ainsi que sur sa cuisse, je regardai doucement son dos, pas de bleus à part un au dessus de sa fesse.

_- Edward … je t'aime _

Je me sentais coupable de lui avoir infligé ça, je ne pensais pas lui avoir fait mal. Je lui caressais doucement les bras puis la cuisse, remontant doucement sur ses hanches

_- humm_

Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et me sourit, je lui rendis son sourire mais j'avais déjà peur de sa réaction lorsqu'elle verrait ces bleus.

**PVD Bella**

Je fus tirée du sommeil par une main froide, il me caressait du haut en bas doucement, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien, après tout ce temps, j'étais là où je devais être et avec la bonne personne.

_- bonjour. _

_- Bonjour, dis-je_

_- Bien dormi ? _

_- Oui … pas beaucoup mais j'ai bien dormi et toi ? _

_- Je n'ai pas dormi mais t'entendre gémir mon prénom toute la nuit m'a fait plaisir. _

Je devais certainement rougir car il rigola et m'embrassa tendrement. Puis, il se tendit et baissa la tête.

_- qu'est-ce qu__'il__ se passe ? _

J'étais si nulle que ça ? Bon ok je n'avais pas d'expérience mais bon faut pas exagérer, pourquoi faisait il une tête comme ça ?

_- je suis désolé Bella. _

_- Désolé pour quoi ? _

Je me relevais un peu et vis que l'oreiller était tout déchiré et à nos pied.

_- si tu parle__s__ de l'oreiller … heu … ce n'est rien je t'assure. _

_- Je ne parle pas de l'oreiller. _

Je fronçai les sourcils et me relevai un peu afin d'être à sa hauteur.

_- Di__s__-moi ce qui se passe Edward. Tu me fais un peu peur, tu n'as pas aimé ? bon je sais que … je ne l'ai jamais fai__t__ mais ça pourrait être mieux la prochaine fois … on a fait pas mal de préliminaire__s__ et c'était vraiment bien non ? _

J'avais débité tout ça en moins de cinq secondes et l'air me manqué. Il me regarda comme si j'avais dit la plus grosse connerie du monde

_- c'est à ça que tu pense__s__ ? que ce n'était pas bien ? _

_- ben je sais que ce n'est pas pareil pour toi mais_

_- j'ai passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie Bella … c'était vraiment bien. _

_- alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

Il souffla un peu et paraissait en colère. Il souleva mon bras et je vis quelques bleus par ci par là.

_- oh !_

_- oui oh ! tu en a__s__ partout, je suis tellement désolé. _

Je regardais mon corps d'un peu plus près, les bleus n'étaient pas si grands à part peut être celui sur ma hanche, celui la il était vraiment grand, de la taille de toute sa main.

_- nce n'est rien Edward, je savais à quoi m'attendre. _

_- Non ce n'est pas rien. Je t'ai fai__t__ mal._

_- Ben sur le coup ça m__'__a fait du bien, lui dis-je en regardant celui de ma hanche. _

_- Il date de quand celui là ?_

_- Hier_

_- Hier quand ?_

Je le regardais et lui fis un petit sourire.

_- hier quand ? _

_- la première fois que tu m'as … enfin tu vois ? _

_- j'ai appuyé trop fort … c'est pour ça que tu as mis ma main sur ta cuisse ? tu as eu mal_

_- pas très mal mais je l'ai senti et puis on s'en fout maintenant, c'est fait et j'ai adoré cette nuit, ne gâche pas tout s'il te plait._

Il allait dire quelque chose mais il baissa la tête.

_- pour toi ce sont des marques … des bleus mais pour moi c'est le fait qu'on … que tu a__ie__s enfin réussi à me toucher sans me tuer, lui dis-je _

_- Bella _

_- J'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps Edward. Ne t'en fai__s__ pas pour si peu s'il te plait. Laisse-moi profit__er__ de cette journée et de toi. _

Doucement, je le pris dans mes bras et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Sa température m'arracha des petits frissons mais je me sentais bien dans ses bras. Il me caressa le dos doucement, l'effleurant à peine, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et déposai de petits baisers dans son cou.

_-merci pour cette nuit, lui dis-je doucement à l'oreille._

_- Tu as aimé ? _

_- J'ai adoré. _

Je posai mon front contre le sien, il me caressa la joue tendrement et m'embrassa amoureusement. Mon ventre fit un bruit pas possible, je me détachai de lui, il me sourit.

_- je vais te prépar__er__ le petit déjeuner. _

_- J'arrive dans cinq minutes_

_- Tu veux quoi ? _

_- Des pancakes. _

Je partis aux toilettes et me brossai les dents, je coiffai en vitesse mes cheveux, ils étaient tout en bataille. Je mis sa chemise et mon petit shorty bleu. J'ouvris quelques boutons de sa chemise, faisant apparaître un peu ma poitrine, peut-être que j'arriverais à le détendre et avec un peu de chance qu'on refasse l'amour dans la journée.

_- tu veux du jus d'orange ? _

_- non du lait. _

Quand il me vit … il me sourit. Son petit sourire en coin montrait bien qu'il avait compris le message. Il regarda mes jambes puis mon ventre et remonta doucement.

Je me mis en face de lui et caressai son torse du bout des doigts. Il n'avait qu'un boxer et je n'arrivais toujours pas m'y faire, il était trop beau pour être vrai et il était à moi.

Je mangeai devant lui, il me souriait de temps en temps mais je le sentais ailleurs.

_- comptes-tu gâcher ma journée ? lui demandais-je_

_- non pourquoi ?_

_- tu n'as pas encore dit un mot depuis 10 minutes_

_- j'étais dans mes pensées_

_- et tu pensais à quoi ?_

_- tu vas aller travailler demain ? _

_- oui _

Il souffla et se leva, il rangea un peu la cuisine.

_- pourquoi mon travail te dérange tant que ça ? _

_- parce que je n'aime pas que d'autres hommes te regardent. _

_- Je pensais t'avoir prouvé une fois pour toute__s__ que c'est toi que je voulais. _

_- Ça n'a rien à voir. _

Il se retourna et se mit à genou en face de moi.

_- je ne veux plus que tu travai__lles__. _

Il me regardait d'un air triste et il mettait vraiment toute sa volonté pour me faire culpabiliser.

_- je ne peux même plus rentrer _

_- ça, c'est de ta faute, tu as cassé une jambe et un bras d'un des clients de la boite_

_- il t'avait touché, il peut être __content__ qu'il puisse encore marcher. _

_- Edward_

_- S'il te plait mon amour. S'il te plait_

_- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Et je vais faire quoi de mes journées ? _

Il me caressa la cuisse et remonta à la limite de mon shorty.

_- on trouvera, me dit-il tout innocent. _

_- On trouvera ? _

_- Je suis s__û__r que tu t'ennuieras pas. _

Il passa son pouce doucement sur mon sexe, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

_- tu n'es qu'un sal__e__ tricheur. _

_- Fait ça pour moi. S'il te plait_

_- Bon d'accord, j'irai demain pour travailler et je lui __dirai__ que j'arrête. _

_- Non tu vas y aller aujourd'hui __pour dire __que demain tu arrête. _

_- Je dois les prévenir avant. _

Il me donna son téléphone.

_- tu veux que je les appe__lle__ ? me d__emanda__-il_

_- non, je vais le faire. Arhg._

Après 20 minutes de négociation, mon patron me laissa partir, bien sûr, pas question que je touche quoi que soit. Edward était ravi et m'embrassa langoureusement.

_- tu es content de toi ? je n'ai plus de travail maintenant. _

_- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux_

J'enlevai ma chemise, enfin sa chemise et la laissai tomber au sol.

_- on va d'abord prendre une douche, tous les deux. _

Je l'entendis grogner doucement et ça m'excita encore plus.

_- j'aime bien quand tu grogne__s__ comme ça. _

_- C'est mon coté le moins humain Bella, je ne l'aime pas moi. _

Une fois dans la douche, je me collai à lui et commença directement par lui caresser les fesses, j'embrassai son torse et sentis des vibrations, un petit grognement.

_- j'aime ton coté vampire Edward. _

_- Pourquoi ? _

Je dessinais ses abdos avec mes doigts et descendis vers son sexe.

_- parce que ce coté m'excite et me rassure. _

_- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'excitant _

Je m'accrochais à son cou et mis une jambe sur sa taille, il était plus grand que moi alors il me prit par les fesses et me souleva comme une plume sur lui.

_- détrompe-toi, tu es très excitant _

Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux

_- ce petit coté sauvage me fait beaucoup d'effet… et ta force aussi… et ta vitesse … tes yeux noirs lorsque tu es en colère ou excité … et est-ce que c'est normal que je trouve excitant le fait que tu ai__e__s 100 ans dans la peau d'un garçon de 17 ans ? J'aime aussi tes mains, avec lesquelles tu me défends lorsqu'il y a un autre que toi qui me touche ou encore lorsqu'elles me caressent … _

Je lui avais dit tout ça doucement, prononçant chaque mot à son oreille. Sa respiration était devenue irrégulière et l'une de ses mains me caressait le dos doucement.

_-j'aime tout de toi, lui dis-je_

Je reculais un peu et embrassai sa mâchoire puis ses lèvres. Je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras et j'adorais plus que tout, cette position, je me sentais légère, belle et importante à ses yeux et je savais qu'il ne m'aurait lâchée pour rien au monde.

_- alors maintenant, si tu es rassuré sur mes sentiments Edward Cullen, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me faire l'amour … tout de suite. _

Il rigola dans mon cou et me mit à la hauteur de son sexe, j'anticipais déjà et gémit doucement.

_- je ne suis pas encore en toi ma Bella _

_- Edward _

Il me fit l'amour doucement, prenant son temps. Mon corps en demandait un peu plus … je m'agrippai à lui de toutes mes forces et serrai un peu plus mes jambes autour de ses fesses.

_- plus vite Edward _

Je sentis le mur claquer sur mon dos et ses coups de rein devinrent plus rapides et plus forts, je respirais vite et fort … l'eau coulait sur nos corps … ses mains me pressaient contre lui … sa tête reposait sur mon épaule et la mienne ne décollait pas du mur … on entendait uniquement nos respiration, l'eau et nos corps claquaient à chaque coups de reins et bien sûr quelques grognements me faisaient gémir un peu plus fort à chaque fois.

_- ah Bella_

Je ressentais beaucoup de plaisir mais pas au point d'atteindre l'orgasme … Edward jouit et je ne doutais pas que lui, avait eu beaucoup de plaisir. J'étais sûre que la prochaine fois, j'allais avoir un orgasme … je me donnais à lui à 100% … mais après deux fois, rares étaient les femmes qui avaient un véritable orgasme.

_- on devrait se laver maintenant, me dit-il_

_- oui l'eau devient un peu froide. _

Il m'embrassa et je lus dans ses yeux noirs tout le désir et l'amour qu'il avait pour moi.

* * *

**Voila … alors ce chapitre ??? Bien ?? Pas bien ??? je voulais tout de même mettre un Lemon de notre couple préféré hein :p**

**Merci**


	16. Chapter 15

**Deux semaines plus tard **

**PVD Edward**

Il était déjà 11h25 et Bella dormait encore. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, en même temps, vue la nuit qu'on avait passé, je devais avouer qu'il était tout à fait normal qu'elle soit fatiguée. Je repensais aux deux semaines … on n'avait presque pas décollés de la chambre … Bella adorait l'appartement et elle ne sortait que pour faire les courses.

Je lui préparais le petit déjeuner … j'aurai voulu lui acheter des croissants mais étant donné que nous étions en pleins mois d'août, je ne sortais que la nuit ou très tard le soir lorsque le soleil était couché.

J'entrais dans la chambre et ouvris les rideaux … je mis le plateau sur la table de chevet et m'assis près d'elle.

_- Réveilles-toi ma Bella, lui dis-je doucement à l'oreille_

Son corps dégageait une chaleur plus forte que d'habitude, je regardais son visage et y découvris quelques gouttes de sueur, je touchais son front et malgré ma température hivernale, je pouvais dire que la sienne était trop élevée.

_- Bella ? réveille-toi mon ange _

_- Hummm _

Je passais ma main sur sa nuque et elle gémit doucement.

_- j'ai un peu chaud Edward _

_- je reviens _

Je pris le thermomètre et lui mit sous le bras … d'après plusieurs médecins il fallait rajouter un degré au résultat final.

_- Edward ? _

_- Je prends ta température Bella_

_- Je ne me sens pas très bien. _

_- Tu veux que j'appelle le docteur ? _

_- Oui … j'ai la tête qui tourne _

39.2°. Pas bon du tout ça. Je fis pour appeler son docteur mais un message d'Alice me fit clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

_« Pas de docteur, on est déjà en route avec Carlisle et toute la famille »_

_- mon ange ?_

_- j'ai froid Edward _

_- ma famille arrive._

Elle ouvrit les yeux et trembla … elle me fit un petit oui de la tête

_- j'ai hâte de retrouver Alice_

Je lui souris mais n'osais pas la toucher, elle me disait qu'elle avait froid. Je savais que c'était dû à la fièvre mais inutile qu'elle tremble plus que maintenant.

_- tu as faim ? _

_- non merci _

_- d'accord_

_- tu m'as préparé le petit déjeuner ? _

_- oui mais ce n'est pas grave_

Je rangeais la cuisine et pris un gant de toilette humide. Ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Je lui posais sur le front. Je ne pouvais pas faire plus que d'attendre que la fièvre passe et ça m'énervais au plus haut point.

10 minutes plus tard, elle se leva et partit s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Elle y passa près de 15 minutes avant de ressortir.

_- désolé, me dit-elle_

_- ne t'excuse pas. _

_- Je n'aime pas que tu attendes tout._

_- Tu es malade Bella, ce n'est rien. _

Elle avait toujours peur d'aller aux toilettes, elle était gênée pendant un moment après ça et même si je lui avais dit que c'était naturel pour les humains elle me disait que ça la gênée.

_- il faut que tu boives un peu _

_- merci_

Ma famille arriva que vers 20h00, ils avaient attendu que le soleil était couché pour venir.

_- bonjour maman. _

Esmée me prit dans ses bras et me lâcha que cinq minutes plus tard.

_- où est Bella ? demanda Carlisle_

_- dans la chambre. _

_- Et la fièvre ? _

_- 39.2° encore_

Je dis bonjour à toute la famille, c'était bon de les revoir.

_- comment ça va ? demanda Emmett_

_- ça va bien. Bella n'est pas très bien aujourd'hui mais sinon tout va bien. _

_- Alice nous faisait un petit résumé tous les jours mais depuis deux semaines, plus rien. Elle nous a dit qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau, me dit-il en rigolant_

_- Très drôle Emmett, tu n'as donc rien de mieux à faire que regarder ma vie privée ? _

_- Je suis tellement content que petit Eddy soit sortit de sa cage … félicitations mon frère_

Je levais les yeux au ciel et Rose lui mit une tape derrière la tête. Alice me cachait ses pensées et fronçait les sourcils.

_- qu'est-ce qui se passe Alice ? _

_- je ne sais pas trop Edward c'est flou._

_- Flou ? _

Elle souffla et fit les cents pas. Je l'arrêtais et commençais à paniquer.

_- pourquoi c'est flou ? Elle est simplement malade_

_- je ne sais pas Edward. Son … une fois elle va bien et une autre fois je ne la vois plus. _

Je ne comprenais pas … pourquoi elle ne la voyait plus ? Carlisle me demanda de venir. Bella était de plus en plus mal.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? _

_- Aucune idée. _

_- Quoi ? mais … _

_- Je dirais à première vue d'une gastro ou d'une grippe mais elle a trop de symptômes. Je pencherais plus pour une grippe. _

_- Une grippe ne fait pas ça. Regarde-là. _

_- Je sais _

Elle se mit sur le dos et toucha son bas ventre. Je m'assis près d'elle et lui caressa le ventre doucement.

_- ça va passer mon ange, je suis là. _

_- j'ai mal au ventre Edward _

_- tout ce que tu pourras lui donné elle l'éliminera directement, me dit Carlisle_

_- et alors quoi ? J'attends ? Alice ne voit plus son avenir papa. _

_- Oui elle me la dit. _

_- Ce n'est pas une grippe. _

_- Non _

Durant trois jours, elle se tordit de douleur et sa fièvre grimpa jusqu'à 40°. Je l'avais mise dans un bain tiède pour faire passer un peu la température et ça marcha, puis elle but beaucoup d'eau et dormit presque tout le temps. Elle ne mangeait presque rien et tout ce qu'elle mangeait était sortit de son organisme 10 minutes plus tard.

_- je la vois mieux, me dit Alice. _

_- Elle va mieux ? _

_- Oui bien mieux. _

J'en fus soulagé. Je lui pris son bain pendant que les autres changés les draps.

_- ça va mieux Bella ?_

_- oui merci _

_- tu fais encore 38.5° donc il faut que tu te reposes, d'ici demain ça devrait aller mieux d'après Alice. _

_- J'ai un peu faim. _

Je lui souris et une fois le bain prit, je la séchais et l'allongeais dans le lit. Elle était encore fragile. Alice lui apporta des fruits et un grand verre de lait.

_- merci Alice_

_- c'est bon pour toi les fruits. _

Elle mangea tous les fruits et but son verre de lait. Elle touchait encore son ventre

_- tu as encore mal ? _

_- oui un peu. Mais ça va mieux maintenant. _

Pendant qu'Alice lui débarrassa le plateau je restais avec Bella. Je lui caressais le ventre doucement, elle ferma les yeux et sourit.

_- ça fait du bien. J'ai l'impression que la douleur passe lorsque tu fais ça. _

Il était déjà 21h00 et Bella tombait de fatigue. Alice l'aida à mettre son pyjama pendant que je parlais un peu avec ma famille.

_- elle va mieux ? demanda Rosalie_

_- oui, elle a encore mal au ventre mais ça va mieux. _

_- Edward ? _

Alice semblait un peu paniquée. Je courrais dans la chambre et Bella caressait son ventre rapidement. Elle était sur le coté, dos à moi. Je me mis derrière elle et caressa son ventre

_- calme-toi. Je suis là. _

_- ça fait mal Edward. _

Elle mit ma main sur son bas ventre et au bout d'une minute elle souffla

_- c'est passé. _

Elle se mit convenablement contre moi et s'endormit dans mes bras.

_- ses crampes se clament lorsque tu la touches, me dit Carlisle doucement_

_- apparemment. _

_- Bizarre. En tout cas la température a baissée. Je te laisse avec elle. _

_- Merci _

Toute la nuit, je lui caressais le ventre doucement mais vers 8h00 du matin, je m'aperçu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_- Carlisle ? _

_- Oui _

Il fut la en même pas une seconde.

_- regarde son ventre_

Il se mit à genou près d'elle. Bella dormait encore et même une guerre ne l'aurait pas réveillée.

_- comment ? _

_- son dos aussi _

Il toucha ses jambes et fronça les sourcils.

_- ce n'est pas possible. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? _

Au même moment, je perçus une vision d'Alice depuis le salon. Elle entra dans la chambre

_- son corps change, nous dit-elle_

_- ça on le voit Alice, lui dis-je_

_- mes visions sont encore floues. On dirait qu'elle brouille mes visions. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. _

_- Edward ? _

_- Carlisle, j'ai un peu peur, lui dis-je_

Quand je cessais de lui caresser le ventre, elle gémit doucement et se réveilla. Elle fut surprise de voir Carlisle en face d'elle et poussa un petit cri.

_- désolé Bella. _

_- Carlisle mais …_

_- Je vous laisse. _

Elle se frotta les yeux et je fus content qu'elle n'est plus de fièvre. Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

_- bonjour _

_- bonjour _

_- comment va ton ventre ? _

_- mieux, j'ai bien dormi. _

_- Tu ne ressens pas de différence ? _

_- Je n'ai plus mal et je n'ai plus chaud. Je vais mieux. _

Elle toucha son ventre mais ne ressentit pas la différence. Pourtant moi, je la ressentais.

_- qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_- rien tout va bien. Tu as faim ? _

_- tu me mens Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

Elle se mit à pleurer d'un seul coup et me prit dans ses bras. J'essayais de la réconforter mais rien n'y faisait. Elle n'allait pas bien.

_- qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_- ne panique pas ok ? _

_- ok _

_- ce matin j'ai découvert que … que ton ventre … et heu … enfin tout ton corps avait changé. _

Elle se regarda et ne se trouvait pas vraiment changé.

_- ta peau à changé. _

_- Ma peau ? _

_- Elle est dure Bella. Tout ton corps est devenu comme le_ _mien._

Elle fronça les sourcils et se frotta les yeux.

_- mais non, je ne sens rien moi. _

_- Je ne sens pas non plus que mon corps est dur. _

_- Mais pourquoi ? _

_- Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est un changement. _

_- Je n'ai pas mal pourtant. _

Je mis ses mains sur mon visage, elle sursauta et les enlevèrent.

_- tu n'es plus froid et tu n'es …plus dur._

_- tu es un peu plus froide qu'avant mais tu as du sang qui coule dans tes veines dons ton corps chauffe encore. Tu fais 35° maintenant. _

_- Mais tu n'es plus si dur. _

_- Entre vampire, on ne sent pas que nous sommes durs … on ressent une différence avec les humains mais pour nous … ce n'est pas si flagrant. _

_- Je suis devenue un vampire ?_

_- Non, il y a juste ta peau et tu as perdu 2° mais c'est tout. _

_- Comme ça se fait ? _

_- Je n'en sais rien mais ça me fait peur Bella. Ce n'est pas normal. On ne sait pas comment tu seras à long terme. Ta peau n'est pas si dure que la notre mais elle l'est beaucoup plus que les humains_.

Alice entra dans la chambre et nous sourit.

- _je sais._

* * *

**coucou ... bon je sais qu'il n'y a pas bcp de suspens mais bon ... il faudra attendre un peu :) ... voila a bientot **

**ps: dsl pour les fautes mais ma correctrice m'a laissé tombé donc voilà ... dsl **


	17. Chapter 16

_Alice entra dans la chambre et nous sourit. _

_- Je sais. _

**PVD Bella**

Edward se tendit et se mit assis. Je me mis debout et attendais.

_- J'ai eu une vision. Bon pas très nette mais j'en suis sûre. _

_- C'était quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? _

_- Tu es enceinte. _

Soudain, tout le monde fut dans la chambre, aussi surpris que moi.

_- Ce n'est pas possible, dit Edward_

_- Je l'ai vue. Elle était au moins à 6 mois de grossesse. _

Edward fronça les sourcils et regarda sa jeune sœur.

_- Mais … on ne peut pas avoir d'enfant._

_- Alors il n'est pas de toi Edward. _

Il leva les yeux au ciel et sortit du lit. Moi, je n'avais toujours rien dit.

_- Tu es sûre ? dis-je_

_- Oui Bella, me dit-elle avec une infinie douceur. _

_- Mais … heu … oh mon dieu. _

Edward s'approcha de moi et m'obligea à le regarder.

_- Je suis là ok ? _

_- Ok, dis-je en paniquant un peu_

_- Carlisle ? _

_- Je ne sais pas Edward, personne n'est tombé enceinte d'un vampire. _

_- En même temps aucun vampire n'a couché avec une humaine avant dit Jasper. _

Edward ne quitta pas mes yeux et caressa ma joue et ma nuque.

_- Comment ça va se passer Alice ? _

_- Aaahh c'est flou. Je n'ai pas de vision lorsque je suis dans la même pièce que Bella_

Elle sortit de la chambre suivit de Jasper. Je regardais un moment les autres et c'est sur Rosalie que je m'arrêtais. Elle semblait triste et à la fois heureuse. Je baissais la tête.

_- Vous pouvez sortir s'il vous plait, dit Edward_

_- Oui bien sûr. Tu as faim Bella ? demanda Esmée_

_- Oui. J'aimerais des œufs. S'il vous plait. _

_- D'accord. _

**PVD Edward**

Enceinte ? Pas possible, j'étais un vampire, incapable d'avoir des enfants. Mais pourtant, Bella était bien enceinte et son corps avait changé.

_- Je n'ai que 18 ans Edward. _

_- Je suis désolé Bella_

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Tu as souffert par ma faute. Je ne savais pas que tu allais tomber enceinte … Je suis désolé_

_- Regarde-moi Edward. _

Elle me caressa la joue et me sourit timidement.

_- J'ai été malade que trois jours Edward, ce n'est rien. _

_- Et si ça se passe mal ? On n'a jamais connu ça avant Bella. Si … si ton corps ne le supporte pas hein ? _

Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi j'avais si peur.

_- Oh ! Je vois. _

_- Je ne pourrais pas vivre s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. On ne sait rien de l'avenir. _

_- Mais pour le moment tout va bien. _

_- Bella_

_- Chut. Écoute-moi. Je ne pensais pas un jour avoir des enfants avec toi du fait que tu es vampire mais maintenant que je le suis, je suis contente Edward, un peu surprise c'est vrai mais regarde plus loin, on aura une famille. _

_- Et lors de l'accouchement hein ? Ton ventre est dur Bella, il faudra trouver un moyen pour faire sortir le bébé._

_- On verra à ce moment là. S'il te plait Edward. _

_- J'ai peur pour toi Bella _

Et c'était vrai, j'avais une réelle peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

_- Ce bébé est vampire y a pas de doute mais il est aussi humain, me dit-elle_

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et me ramena à elle. Je l'embrassais tendrement avant de reculer.

_- Laissons faire le temps, on verra bien ok ? _

_- S'il t'arrive quelque chose Bella _

_- Laissons faire le temps Edward. Ton père veillera aussi sur moi. Ok ? _

_- Ok _

**PVD Bella**

_- Je vais prendre une douche, lui dis-je_

_- Je vais voir ma famille. _

Il m'embrassa tendrement mais au moment de reculer, je m'agrippais à lui de toutes mes forces.

_- Je t'aime, me dit-il _

_- Autant que je t'aime_

Un bébé. Je suis enceinte.

_- Ca ira pour la douche ? _

_- Oui. Je reviens dans 20 minutes. _

Une fois dans la douche, je me laissais aller. Enceinte. Pourtant à part ma peau qui était devenue plus dure, on ne voyait rien et je ne sentais rien. Des petites nausées de temps en temps mais pour le moment tout allait bien. Alice l'avait vu mais pour le moment, il n'y avait qu'elle.

Je sortis de la douche et m'habillais. Alice m'attendait dans la chambre.

_- Je suis tellement contente pour toi Bella. _

_- Merci Alice mais je ne réalise pas encore. _

Elle me prit dans ses bras.

_- Oh, il faudra qu'on fasse du shopping … dès qu'on saura le sexe on va tout acheter. J'ai vu qu'il y avait une chambre en plus … oh un bébé, je suis tellement contente. _

_- Du calme Alice. _

Je sortis de la chambre et tout le monde me regardait. Edward était occupé à préparer mes œufs.

_- Il faudra faire attention à ton alimentation, me dit Alice_

_- Laisse-la respirer, dit Rosalie. _

Je fus surprise qu'elle prenne un peu mon parti. Je mangeais pour cinq, Edward m'avait donné quelques fruits et je me mis à aimer la grenade, un fruit exotique.

_- Il faut que j'aille faire les courses, leur dis-je._

_- Alice y est allée hier soir avec Jasper. _

_- Tu as prit des œufs ? _

_- Oui _

On sortit seulement en fin de soirée. Edward avait prit chinois et je mangeais sur la route, on marchait dans le parc tous ensemble.

_- Je suis contente que vous soyez là, leur dis-je_

_- On restera un peu si tu veux bien, me dit Esmée. _

_- Bien sûr. _

_- On a tous prit une chambre à l'hôtel. _

_- Oh non. Il y a de la place à la maison, leur dis-je._

_- On viendra la journée mais le soir on va vous laisser ensemble me dit Alice _

Edward était partit chercher un autre plat chinois pour moi, les autres hommes en avaient profité pour nous laisser entre filles.

_- Un bébé, dit Esmée. _

C'est dans ces moments là que je me sentais terriblement gênée. Je savais qu'elles ne pourraient jamais avoir d'enfants, aucune des trois.

_- Je suis désolée, leur dis-je_

Je commençais à pleurer mais Alice vint vite me prendre dans ses bras.

_- C'est quelque chose de merveilleux Bella. _

_- Je suis tellement gênée face à vous, je sais que vous …_

_- Ce n'est rien Bella, on ne t'en veut pas, bien au contraire, c'est magnifique ce que tu donnes à Edward, me dit Esmée._

Rosalie ne disait rien mais je voyais bien qu'elle était contente. Elle me souriait et regardait souvent mon ventre.

_- Pourquoi tu ne vois rien Alice ? _

_- Je n'en sais rien mais le fait qu'il soit à moitié vampire peut provoquer ça. _

Les garçons revinrent et Edward me tendit le plat chinois.

_- Il faut qu'elle se nourrisse sainement, dit Alice_

_- C'est trop bon, lui dis-je_

_- Elle n'est enceinte que de quelques jours, laisse-la manger ce qu'elle veut, dit Edward. _

_- En fait, j'ai des nausées depuis une semaine, lui dis-je._

Il était derrière moi donc je ne voyais pas trop sa tête mais je voyais celle des autres.

_- Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être … ça. _

_- Mais vous n'avez fait l'amour qu'il n'y a que deux semaines et demi la première fois nous dit Alice_

J'haussais les épaules et continuais de manger.

_- Apparemment, tu es tombée enceinte directement après, dit Carlisle_

_- Eh ben dit donc quel champion notre petit Eddy, dit Emmett. _

Carlisle réfléchissait et dix minutes plus tard, je mis la main d'Edward sur mon ventre, la douleur passa une ou deux minutes plus tard.

_- Quand il te touche tu n'as plus mal ? demanda Carlisle_

_- Non, mais pourtant, on ne voit rien et je ne sens rien. Après deux semaines on ne peut pas ressentir de douleur, lui dis-je._

_- Non, à part des nausées, un peu de fatigue rien de plus les trois premiers mois. _

_- Pourtant je ressens des petites douleurs dans le bas du ventre, mais moins douloureuses qu'il y a trois jours. C'est comme des petites aiguilles._

_- Je n'ai jamais été présent à une grossesse dont le père était vampire donc je ne sais pas trop comment ça se passe mais si, lorsqu' Edward te touche ça passe alors tout va bien. C'est mieux qu'un médicament. _

Vers 22h00, je commençais à m'endormir dans les bras d'Edward.

_- On va rentrer, dit Edward. _

_- Oui nous aussi. Demain il n'y aura pas beaucoup de soleil. On trouvera quelques minutes où l'on pourra venir, me dit Alice._

_- D'accord. _

_- S'il y a quelque chose, appelles ok ? _

_- Oui d'accord, dit Edward_

**PVD Edward**

La fin de la semaine passa rapidement. Bella avait quelques nausées et ne supportait plus de manger des bananes, nouveau chez elle. Elle mangeait quelques biscuits secs le matin, elle disait que c'était mieux de vomir quelque chose que rien du tout le matin.

Puis deux semaines encore passèrent, les nausées étaient toujours là et elle était un peu fatiguée mais elle se sentait bien.

Elle entrait donc tout doucement dans le deuxième mois et les jours passèrent. Elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec Rosalie.

Elle en était à deux mois et deux semaines et nous étions dans le lit. Vu que Bella avait toujours été mince et un ventre très plat, on voyait déjà la différence.

_- Je vais devenir grosse, me dit-elle_

Je regardais son petit ventre et le caressait du bout des doigts.

_- Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour que j'allais devenir papa. _

_- Carlisle a dit que la première échographie allait être dans deux semaines, il ne veut pas la faire trop vite. _

_- Alice ne voit pas le bébé, elle ne sait pas si ce sera une fille ou un garçon. _

Je donnais de petits baisers sur son ventre, j'adorais faire ça, elle me caressa la joue.

_- Lorsque tu fais ça, j'ai l'impression d'être plus détendue, plus calme. _

_- Ah bon !_

_- À chaque fois que tu es près de moi ça me fait ça. Au début je pensais que c'était Jasper ou même moi qui me détendait mais c'est à chaque fois. _

Elle était sérieuse en disant ça et je compris à son ton qu'elle y avait déjà beaucoup réfléchi.

_- Tu penses que c'est le bébé ? dit-elle_

_- Je ne sais pas, c'est un peu tôt non ?_

_- Oui mais vue qu'il ou elle sera un demi-vampire, peut-être qu'il y a déjà des effets._

_- Peut être. On verra d'ici quelques semaines, si ça continue alors c'est que ce petit bout me reconnaît. _

Elle était contente et caressait son ventre, je l'embrassais tendrement et attendis qu'elle s'endorme dans mes bras. Toute la nuit, je continuais de lui caresser le ventre et déviais parfois sur ses seins, qui avaient considérablement grossis, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

* * *

**et voilà ... j'espère que vous avez aimé ;) **

**il y aura plus de chapitres que mes autres fictions car pour une fois ... je compte montrer un peu la vie avec le bébé un fois qu'il sera né :) donc voila merci **


	18. Chapter 17

**PVD Bella**

Enfin l'échographie. Bon maintenant plus de doute, j'étais enceinte mais mon ventre était plus gros que la moyenne je trouvais. Je prenais un bain avec Edward et me détendais au maximum.

_- Une fille ou un garçon ? lui dis-je_

_- C'est pareil. Tant qu'il est de toi et de moi. _

_- Aucun doute là-dessus. _

Il me caressait encore et toujours le ventre, il ne pouvait pas se passer une heure sans qu'il ne me touche. Je rentrais dans mon troisième mois, enfin. Les nausées étaient parties et je me sentais un peu moins fatigué. Edward me chouchoutait tout le temps et j'adorais ça.

On reprenait tout doucement une vie normale.

Il remonta ses mains sur mes seins et passait ses pouces doucement dessus, il savait qu'ils étaient un peu sensibles à présent.

_- Ils sont plus gros, me dit-il_

_- Ce n'est pas pour te déplaire on dirait. _

Il rigola et m'embrassa dans le cou.

_- Non je dois dire que ton nouveau corps me fait beaucoup d'effet. _

_- Ah les hommes. _

Il descendit doucement vers mes cuisses, je mis ma jambe sur le bord du bain et posais ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward .

_- On a encore trois heures avant d'aller voir Carlisle, lui dis-je._

Il sourit et me fit sortir du bain. Il me regarda un moment et me fit un petit bisou sur le ventre. Il me porta encore toute mouillée jusqu'à la chambre et me déposa doucement sur le lit. On n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis que j'avais eu de la fièvre les premiers jours. J'avais à chaque fois la nausée ou j'étais plus fatiguée que la normale. J'avais souvent mal au ventre ou un autre jour c'était mes seins qui étaient douloureux. On arrivait jamais à avoir un moment. Des fois, je n'en avais pas envie, je voulais juste être dans ses bras.

_- Tu es sûre que tu es enceinte de trois mois ? dit-il._

_- Ben oui. _

_- J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner dans six mois. _

Il m'embrassa tendrement, on se mit face à face. J'avais encore un peu de mousse sur la cuisse et dans les cheveux mais pas grave, on repassera vite fait sous la douche après. Il me caressa doucement et peu à peu, je ressentis l'envie d'aller plus loin avec lui.

_- Edward _

_- Hum _

Il descendit ses mains sur mes fesses et ses baisers le long de mon cou. Je gémis doucement lorsqu'il prit un de mes seins en coupe et le caressa délicatement. Il me mit sur le dos et fit glisser sa langue sur mon téton. Je fermais les yeux et caressais son dos.

Sa main se fit plus baladeuse … elle toucha ma cuisse … sa bouche glissa jusqu'à l'autre sein pendant que ses doigts trouvèrent leur place sur mon sexe.

_- Hummm _

_- Si tu veux que j'arrête dit le maintenant mon ange, me dit Edward_

_- Tu n'as pas intérêt à arrêter. _

Il reprit ma bouche et m'embrassa langoureusement … il fit entrer un doigt en moi puis un deuxième et commença un va-et-vient lent … je gémissais dans sa bouche et bougeais un peu mon bassin.

Ses lèvres me quittèrent afin de descendre sur mon corps … sur mes seins … mon ventre … puis il se mit à genou et me tira un peu plus près du lit … ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas fait ça. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait l'amour.

Il embrassa mes cuisses … passant à mon genou puis descendit doucement … trop doucement à mon goût.

_- Oh Edward s'il te plait. _

_- Respire … patience. _

Il souffla sur mon intimité … mon corps réagit automatiquement et s'arqua … il mit mes jambes convenablement sur ses épaules.

_- Tu es bien là ?_

_- C'est parfait. _

Il passa doucement sa langue sur mon sexe … ses doigts se baladèrent d'abord sur mon corps et il prit mon sein en coupe pendant que l'autre caressait ma cuisse doucement. Mon bassin bougeait tout seul et ma respiration se fit plus irrégulière.

_- Hummm … _

Il allait doucement, passant sa langue lentement sur mon clitoris puis la fit entrer avant de reprendre son parcours … une douce torture qui me rendait peu à peu complètement folle. Il délaissa mon sein afin de s'occuper de mon sexe de façon plus rapide.

Il entra ses doigts en moi et titilla mon clitoris avec sa langue. Il accéléra ses mouvements afin de prendre un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu.

_- Oh oui … aaahh_

Mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine et si je n'étais pas allongée, je ne doutais pas que mes jambes allaient me laisser tomber. Je ressentais cette douce chaleur me parcourir encore et encore … cette boule qui grossissait et cet orgasme qui n'allait pas tarder à éclater.

_- AAAAHH_

Je jouis quelques minutes plus tard sur ses doigts … il continua de me lécher encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je sois moins … tremblante. Il vint se mettre entre mes cuisses avec ce petit sourire en coin qui me faisait craquer.

_- Fais-moi l'amour Edward _

Il se pencha et m'embrassa amoureusement. Il se mit à genou en face de moi et posa ses mains près de mon visage … il entra en moi doucement tout en me regardant les yeux … je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher un petit gémissement lorsqu'il entra complètement en moi.

_- Aaahh Bella _

Il descendit sa main sur ma cuisse et commença ses va-et-vient. Je m'accrochais à son avant bras qui se trouvait au dessus de ma tête et l'autre sur sa hanche. Il allait doucement mais ses coups de rein me faisaient un effet incroyable.

_- Edward _

J'avais du mal à ne pas fermer les yeux … mon dos s'arqua un peu plus lorsque je le sentis entrer encore plus en moi … il passa sa main entre nous et commença à titiller mon clitoris rapidement

_- Aaahh Putain_

Il se pencha un peu plus vers moi et donna une dizaine de coups rapides … ça et son doigt me firent perdre la tête et je jouis en criant son prénom … je le sentis jouir en moi directement après … ça me faisait toujours bizarre lorsqu'il jouissait car vers la fin son sexe était chaud mais son sperme était toujours froid … j'aimais cette différence de température qu'il y avait … il ne le savait pas mais j'attendais toujours ce moment avec impatience.

Il se laissa aller sur le côté après m'avoir embrassé mes seins puis mes lèvres.

_- J'ai l'impression que ça … faisait une éternité … qu'on n'avait pas fait l'amour, lui dis-je entre chaque respiration. _

_- Ça faisait deux mois et demi. _

Je mis ma tête sur son torse, heureuse d'avoir partagé un moment enfin intime avec lui. On prit une douche rapide puis partit à l'hôpital. Carlisle avait pu avoir une salle et avait demandé à ce qu'elle lui soit prêter pendant un jour car je ne voulais pas un autre docteur que lui. Ça me gênait un peu qu'il puisse me voir presque nue lors d'un examen complet mais vue que mon petit bébé allait être demi-vampire, je ne voulais pas prendre de risque.

_- Bonjour Carlisle_

_- Bonjour Bella. Edward. _

Il regarda mon ventre.

_- Tout va bien ? La grossesse se passe bien ? _

_- Plus de nausées et tout va bien. _

_- Plus de fièvre ?_

_- Non plus_

_- Parfait. _

Je m'allongeais sur la table et remontais mon t-shirt

_- Prête ? _

_- Oui _

Edward se mit près de moi et je le voyais aussi excité que moi.

_- Allons-y alors. _

Carlisle me mit une sorte de gel sur le ventre.

_- Alors. _

_- On peut voir le bébé ? Sa peau est dure non ? demanda Edward._

_- Oui on peut le voir, j'avais aussi des doutes là-dessus, dit Carlisle._

Je regardais l'écran et à moins que ce soi moi qui soit complètement débile, il y avait un truc de pas normal sur cet écran.

_- Edward _

_- Oui je le vois _

_- Heu … c'est normal qu'il_

_- Un et deux ? Félicitations, ce sont des jumeaux, dit Carlisle._

Je me relevais un peu et regardais l'écran de près.

_- Oh mon dieu !_

_- Deux ? _

_- Oh mon dieu !_

Je me remis convenablement et soufflais doucement tout en fermant les yeux.

_- Faudra faire attention Bella, me dit Carlisle_

_- Pourquoi ? Y a un problème ? Ils vont mal ? _

_- Non mais ce sont des jumeaux et en plus … ce seront des demi-vampires. Faudra faire attention. _

Je voyais l'inquiétude sur le visage d'Edward et celui de Carlisle.

_- Vous ne me dîtes pas tout. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_- Une grossesse normale est déjà difficile lorsqu'il s'agit de jumeaux, il faut faire attention mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer alors qu'il s'agit de tes bébés Bella. _

_- Pour le moment tout se passe bien non ? _

_- Pour le moment oui mais tu en es à ton troisième mois, il faut encore attendre cinq mois, c'est rare que les jumeaux arrivent à neuf mois. Ils sont presque toujours prématurés. _

Il regarda encore et sourit.

_- Je vois un petit garçon._

Edward sourit de toutes ses dents.

_- Tu as vu qu'il y avait un garçon, lui dis-je._

_- Le deuxième aussi ? demanda Edward_

_- Oui. Ce sont deux garçons. Maintenant à savoir si se sont de vrais jumeaux ou pas … il faudra voir ça plus tard. _

Deux garçons. Deux minis Edward. Mon rêve. Je pleurais maintenant et Edward m'embrassa sur le front.

_- Deux garçons mon ange._

_- S'ils te ressemblent se sera parfait, lui dis-je._

_- Tu es parfaite Bella. Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. _

J'embrassais Edward par de petits baisers rapides sur le visage.

_- Je t'aime … je t'aime … je t'aime, lui dis-je._

_- Moi aussi, je t'aime ma Bella. _

Il était heureux et ça se voyait. J'étais plus vieille que lui maintenant, j'allais être maman et de deux petits garçons en plus. Mais le plus important c'est que c'était Edward le papa.

Carlisle me donna l'échographie. Je recommençais à pleurer.

_- Vous pouvez en faire pour Alice et Rose ? et mon père s'il vous plait ? _

Edward me sourit et m'embrassa.

_- Vous pouvez aussi en prendre une pour vous, lui dis-je_

_- Merci Bella_

_- Vous allez être grand père. _

_- Je n'ai que 32 ans. _

_- Oh allez papi, ça ira. _

Il rigola et essuya le gel après quelques minutes.

_- En tout cas maintenant, je comprends pourquoi ton ventre est un peu plus gros que la normale. _

_- Je vais être énorme. _

_- Tu vas être parfaite, me dit Edward. _

Je me sentais belle face à lui lorsqu'il me disait ce genre de chose. Je fis d'autres examens pour voir si tout allait bien mais impossible de me faire de prises de sang.

_- Pas facile avec ta peau Bella. _

Je lui montrais mon poignet.

_- Je trouve qu'ici c'est moins dur. _

Avec un peu de force, il réussit à piquer et à prendre du sang.

_- Merci. On viendra demain soir vous dire au revoir. Il n'y a pas assez d'animaux ici et Jasper commence à devenir énervé. Il part ce soir. _

_- Je comprends, lui dis-je._

Le soir même, Edward me prépara un repas digne de ce nom. Il avait suivi les conseils d'Alice pour les repas équilibrés. Je devais boire beaucoup d'eau aussi.

_- Il faut que j'appelle mon père, lui dis-je._

Il me regarda mais ne dit rien.

_- Ça fait longtemps que je ne lui ai plus envoyé un mail ou même téléphoné._

_- Si tu veux on peut passer le voir, me dit-il._

_- Il ne sait pas que tu es à nouveau dans ma vie. _

_- Alors appelle-le et dit lui. _

_- Hum _

Il posa mon assiette devant moi et se mit à genou près de moi.

_- Bella, il faut que tu lui dises. Ça fait trois mois que tu attends … des bébés et ça fait cinq mois que je suis à nouveau avec toi. _

_- Je sais. _

Je mangeais et pensais à mon père, ça faisait longtemps que je ne lui avais pas téléphoné. Edward m'encouragea et une fois dans le lit, il vint se mettre derrière moi et me donna son portable.

_- Peut-être demain, lui dis-je._

_- Ça ne changera rien, fais-le maintenant. _

_- Et je lui dis quoi ? _

_- Que tu vas aller à Forks pour quelques jours et que tu aimerais le voir. Tu lui dis aussi que tu vis avec moi et que tu as une nouvelle à lui annoncer. _

_- Il le prendra mal, c'est trop d'un coup. _

_- Tu ne peux pas lui dire que tu es enceinte le jour ou tu accoucheras, là, il le prendra mal. _

_- Ok, ok _

Je soufflais et appelais mon père … après deux sonneries

_- Allo ? _

_- Papa ? c'est Bella_

_- Bella ? ça va ma chérie, ça fait longtemps. Tu vas bien ? _

_- Oui papa je vais bien. Heu … je vais venir à Forks pour quelques jours._

_- Ah ! je suis content. Ça fait longtemps … tu me manques Bella. _

J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

_- Toi aussi tu me manques papa. _

_- Tu pleures ? Oh ! je suis désolé. Ne pleure pas. _

_- J'ai trois choses à t'avouer papa. _

…

Il ne dit rien mais j'entendis qu'il prenait une chaise et s'assit.

_- Heu … Edward est revenu._

_- Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ? _

_- Papa s'il te plait. _

_- Il est là depuis combien de temps ? _

_- Ça fait cinq mois._

_- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? _

Il était mi-étonné, mi-énervé.

_- J'avais un peu peur de ta réaction en fait. _

_- Hum_

_- On vit ensemble, on a trouvé un petit appartement, c'est très confortable … enfin c'est un grand appartement mais bon …_

_- Il est avec toi là ? _

_- Oui papa. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup._

_- Je n'apprécie pas ce qu'il a fait. Bella, dois-je te rappeler les cauchemars, les cris et les pleurs pendant presque six mois ? _

Edward se tendit derrière moi et recula un peu.

_- S'il te plait papa, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça de t'en parler. _

_- Désolé. _

_- On est bien tous les deux maintenant. Je l'aime papa et il m'aime aussi. Fais-moi confiance s'il te plait. _

_- Et c'est quoi la troisième chose ?_

_

* * *

_

**_Et voilà ... et oui des jumeaux :) ... jdr les garçons et jdr les jumeaux lol donc voilà, je me suis lâchée ... à bientôt j'espère que vous avez aimé _**

**_merci merci merci merci :)_**


	19. Chapter 18

_Edward se tendit derrière moi et recula un peu. _

_s'il te plait papa, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça de t'en parler. _

_Désolé. _

_On est bien tous__ les deux maintenant. Je l'aime papa et il m'aime aussi. Fais-moi confiance s'il te plait. _

_Et c'est quoi la troisième chose ?_

_

* * *

_

Je respirais un peu plus calmement et me lançais.

_- Je suis enceinte. _

Puis plus rien durant 5 minutes. Je vérifiais des fois qu'il n'avait pas raccroché mais non, il était toujours à l'autre bout du fil.

_- Laisse-lui le temps_

_- Ok _

Edward sortit du lit et entra dans la salle de bain. Je voyais bien qu'il était à nouveau occupé à penser au passé et cette image me fit du mal. Je ne voulais pas le voir triste.

_- Papa ? _

_- Hum _

_- Je passerais à Forks après-demain. Je pars demain soir. _

_- D'accord. _

_- Papa ?_

_- Oui _

_- Je suis heureuse tu sais. Plus que je ne l'aurai jamais pensé. Il me rend heureuse. _

_- Après t'avoir fait souffrir. _

Une douleur se fit plus forte dans mon ventre. Je me sentais mal vis-à-vis de mon père, je me sentais mal vis-à-vis d'Edward. Les bébés le ressentaient j'en étais sûre. Dès que je m'angoissais, j'avais mal au ventre.

_- Papa, je dois te laisser. Je t'appelle demain ok ? _

_- D'accord Bella_

_- A bientôt papa_

_- Fais attention à toi ma chérie. _

La douleur se fit plus forte. Je laissais le portable tomber à terre et fis pour me lever mais je tombais sur mes genoux.

_- Edward_

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Edward paniqué.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Bella ? _

_- J'ai mal au ventre._

Il m'allongea doucement sur le lit mais cette position me fit encore plus mal.

_- J'appelle mon père. _

_- Non _

Il mit des coussins et me mit mi-allongée, mi-assise. Il se mit à califourchon sur mes cuisses et caressa mon ventre.

_- Calme-toi Bella. Les bébés ressentent ce que tu ressens je pense. _

_- Je pense aussi. _

_- Ils n'aiment pas te sentir perturbée_.

Il caressa ma joue et m'embrassa.

_- Respire. _

La douleur passa doucement … les mains d'Edward me firent du bien et je respirais à plein poumons son odeur. Il me calmait et je le voyais à nouveau comme avant. Il ne pensait plus au passé.

_- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Bella ?_

_- Mon père … j'ai un peu paniqué quand tu m'as laissé seule et que je t'ai vu entrer dans la salle de bain. J'ai vu que tu repensais au passé et je n'aime pas lorsque tu repenses au passé. _

_- Je suis désolé. _

_- J'ai besoin de toi Edward. Je suis heureuse maintenant, il faut que tu te pardonnes, comme je t'ai pardonné. _

Il continuait ses caresses sur mon ventre et commença à m'embrasser plus langoureusement. Je me calmais en un rien de temps et les douleurs aussi.

On regardait un film dans le lit et il m'avait prit des fraises, ce n'était pas la saison mais il en avait trouvé de très belles et très bonnes pas très loin. Je mis ma tête sur le torse d'Edward et vers la trentième minute, une scène plutôt osée passa à la télévision.

Ces images et mon dieu vivant près de moi me fit un peu perdre la tête mais je ne dis rien. Par contre après 1h20, un homme et une femme firent l'amour dans une position qu'on n'avait jamais essayé. On n'avait pas fait beaucoup de position vue que deux semaines après j'étais tombée enceinte mais celle-ci me plaisait particulièrement.

Je regardais Edward et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il croisa mon regard.

_- Serait-ce tes hormones qui font des siennes ?_

_- Je pense que oui car j'ai très très envie de toi. Plus que d'habitude je veux dire. Alors imagine un peu ce que je dois ressentir. _

Il éteignit la télévision et m'embrassa avec fougue … nos vêtements se retrouvèrent très vite à terre. Edward me donna un orgasme avec sa langue et revint sur moi. Je le fis reculer un peu et me mis dos à lui. Je le sentais grogner et agripper mes hanches.

Il embrassa mon cou et prit mes seins en coupe. J'écartais les cuisses afin que son sexe touche le haut de mes fesses. Il fit descendre l'une de ses mains sur mon ventre puis à l'intérieur de ma cuisse … très près de mon sexe … déjà mouillé et prêt pour lui.

_- Edward _

Je me penchais un peu et il suivit le mouvement … il écarta encore un peu mes cuisses et doucement … il entra en moi … Je sentais son sexe entrer centimètre par centimètre.

_- Aaahh Bella_

_- Plus vite Edward _

Je me mis sur mes avant bras et il se redressa un peu … il me caressa les fesses … les cuisses et me pris par les hanches … il commença ses va-et-vient … rapides mais pas trop forts.

_- Plus fort _

_- Ce n'est pas vraiment conseillé Bella. _

Il n'y allait pas fort mais il entra en moi et tapait à chaque fois sur mon point G. Il faisait de longs mouvements mais très rapides … la vitesse vampirique … il n'y a pas mieux. Il passa sa main sur mon ventre puis vers mon sexe … il frottait mon clitoris rapidement et de plus en plus fort.

Je vis, après plusieurs minutes, des petites étoiles … mon orgasme avait été plus fort que les autres bien qu'il n'y était pas allé fort. Je le sentis se déverser en moi et la sensation était encore meilleure qu'avant.

Je me sentais bien et tellement détendue. Il vint se mettre près de moi et embrassa le haut de ma poitrine.

_- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, me dit-il_

_- C'est moi qui suis désolée. Je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup._

_- Carlisle m'a dit qu'il fallait faire attention. _

Je l'embrassais tendrement et lui caressais le visage et la nuque. Après cet incroyable orgasme, j'en voulais encore. Il dut le sentir car je me frottais à lui sans aucune honte.

Je me mis sur lui … il vint mettre son visage dans mon cou et fit passer mes jambes derrière lui. Il savait que j'aimais cette position car je pouvais contrôler la situation mais quand je ressentais un peu de fatigue, il prenait les devants. On pouvait s'embrasser et se caresser pratiquement partout et je trouvais cette position très agréable.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais doucement et j'angoissais déjà à l'idée de revoir mon père demain après-midi.

_- A quoi tu penses ? _

Edward se trouvait derrière moi et me caressait le ventre comme tous les matins.

_- Demain je vais revoir mon père. Ça fait presque deux ans, j'ai un peu peur. _

_- Je serais là si tu veux. Tout se passera bien, je demanderais à Alice ce qu'elle voit. N'angoisse pas pour ça Bella. _

_- Je sais mais ça fait tellement longtemps, lui dis-je._

_- En attendant, il faut que tu manges et après je vais faire les valises. On reste combien de temps ?_

_- Je ne sais pas encore. _

_- On a le temps. _

J'étais presque sûre qu'Edward aimerait rester là le plus longtemps possible. Il y avait la nature et les animaux pour lui, il y avait sa famille mais pour moi, je ne savais pas trop.

J'adorais notre appartement et cette ville, il y avait plein de choses à faire et je pouvais penser à autre chose que Forks et la pluie. Mais pour Edward, ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal.

Je pris mon petit déjeuner et partis sous la douche. Je me regardais dans la glace, mon ventre prenait une belle forme de femme enceinte à présent. J'essayais d'imaginer mon ventre dans cinq mois mais je laissais vite tomber. Avoir des jumeaux. Mon ventre va être énorme.

_- Bella ? _

Edward entra dans la salle de bain et sourit.

_- J'en reviens pas que je vais être maman. _

_- En 100 ans je ne pensais pas avoir un jour la chance de devenir papa. _

_- Et de deux garçons en plus. _

Je n'avais qu'un petit shorty en dentelle bleu autour de mon ventre, je voyais ses yeux dans le miroir descendre.

_- Tes yeux sont noirs. _

Il recula et frôla mes hanches de ses mains.

_- Je suis désolé. _

Je savais qu'il parlait des marques sur mes hanches. Hier soir, il avait du appuyer un peu trop fort mais je ne m'en occupais pas.

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. _

_- Bella. _

_- Bon je vais m'habiller. _

Je lui fis un petit bisou et sortis.

_- Tu ne peux pas toujours faire comme si de rien n'était Bella. _

_- C'est juste une trace_

_- De mes mains. _

_- C'est encore mieux qu'un tatouage._

_- Arrête. Je t'ai fait mal ?_

_- Non _

_- Bella. _

_- Non je n'ai pas mal je t'assure. _

Je m'habillais, heureusement qu'Alice m'avait acheté des vêtements pour femmes enceinte car mes petits pantalons tailles basses étaient déjà inutilisables. 3 mois seulement mais on voyait déjà une petite bosse.

_- Bella_

_- Ah ! Edward laisse tomber. Il faut que je range l'appartement, que je prépare le dîner car je meurs de faim et que je fasse nos valises pour ce soir. On part vers quelle heure ?_

_- Repose toi je vais faire à manger et on part vers 18h00, on sera là bas vers 21h00. _

_- D'accord. _

Je commençais à ranger l'appartement mais Edward m'arrêta.

_- Quoi ? _

_- Tu es enceinte !_

_- De trois mois seulement, je peux le faire._

_- Laisse-moi faire … s'il te plait. _

_- D'accord. Mais je vais me faire une assiette de pâtes. _

_- Fais attention ! _

Il me protégeait de tout, non pire, il me surprotégeait, il me couvait tout le temps. Moi la pauvre petite humaine, enceinte de deux bébés mi-vampire mi-humain, amoureuse d'un vampire devais faire attention à tout ce que je faisais.

…

Vers 17h00, tout était prêt, les valises, l'appartement était rangé, le frigo vidé, les prises débranchées, je n'avais pas pu nettoyer car Edward m'en avait empêché. Nous étions devant la télé et dans une heure, nous allions partir.

Ma tête était sur ses genoux et il me caressait le ventre tendrement. Les bébés aimaient ce genre de chose, dès que j'étais avec Edward et que le moment était calme, ils étaient calmes. Je m'endormis après quelques minutes, sous les caresses d'Edward.

**PVD Edward**

Je la laissais dormir, elle en avait besoin. Même si je faisais tout pour qu'elle n'ait rien à faire à la maison, je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de bouger et ça la fatiguait. Carlisle avait bien dit qu'à partir de maintenant ça irait mieux, elle serait moins fatiguée.

Vers 18h00, je partis mettre les valises dans la voiture et je prévins Esmée qu'on allait partir. Il fallait chauffer les pièces pour Bella et elle voudrait surement dormir directement une fois rentrée.

Elle dormait toujours dans le fauteuil, elle avait une main sur son ventre et l'autre près de son visage. J'aurais pu la regarder comme ça pendant des jours ou même des années. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Il y a 7 mois, j'étais tout seul et j'étais tellement mal de ne pas être avec elle, alors que maintenant, je suis près d'elle et je vais être papa.

Je ne savais pas trop ce qui allait se passer mais pour le moment tout allait bien, la grossesse se passait bien. Il y avait juste une chose qui m'inquiétait : Le fait que les bébés ressentaient ce que Bella ressentait. Si j'étais trop loin, elle avait mal. Je m'étais donc rendu compte que lorsque je n'étais pas là, elle s'angoissait.

Je l'aimais trop pour partir à nouveau, ma place était ici, avec elle et les bébés. Mais j'étais très heureux qu'elle prenne la décision de revenir à Forks pour quelques semaines. Il fallait qu'elle revoie son père et moi, je voulais passer un peu de temps avec ma famille et les animaux, la chasse, le sang frais, me manquaient un peu.

_- Bella, lui dis-je doucement._

- …

_- Mon ange, réveille-toi. _

Elle bougea un peu et prit ma main entre les siennes. Je me mis à sa hauteur et collait mon front au sien.

_- Il est temps d'y aller mon cœur. _

_- Il est quelle heure ? _

_- 18h00_

Elle me caressa la joue et ouvrit les yeux, elle me sourit. Ses yeux chocolat me faisaient toujours le même effet. Après 100 ans de vie à traîner tout seul et vivre avec 3 couples, je me sentais enfin à ma place dans ce monde.

_- j'ai un peu soif. _

_- Assieds toi, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau._

_- Merci _

J'avais déjà préparé deux bouteilles d'eau et des biscuits pour la route. On allait s'arrêter vers19h30 pour manger quelque chose. Je lui donnais son verre d'eau et pris les manteaux.

10 minutes plus tard, on était sur la route. Bella mit un cd de musique classique et caressait son ventre.

_- Tout va bien ?_

_- Oui _

Elle me fit un petit sourire mais je voyais bien qu'elle se forçait.

_- A quoi tu penses ?_

Elle souffla un peu et caressa son ventre.

_- Tu as mal ?_

_- Non ça va. _

_- Tu es préoccupée par quelque chose ?_

_- J'ai peur de voir mon père, ça fait deux ans. _

_- Je serais là. Ne t'en fais pas. _

_- On est ensemble et je suis enceinte. Après deux ans … J'aurais dû lui dire avant que j'étais enceinte ou lui dire que j'étais à nouveau avec toi. Il va me tuer puis il va te tuer. _

Elle semblait vraiment angoissée et je maudissais le fait que je ne pouvais pas entendre ses pensées.

_- Je vais venir avec toi. On ira vers 10h00 du matin et tout ira bien ok ? Il est au courant maintenant donc ce n'est pas une nouvelle que tu dois lui annoncer._

Je mis ma main sur sa cuisse et fis de petits cercles avec mon pouce doucement. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et me sourit.

_- Je t'aime. _

_- Autant que je t'aime ma Bella._

_

* * *

_

**Coucou tout le monde … bon voilà un nouveau chapitre**

**Je voulais juste faire le point sur une chose … Carlisle est plus vieux dans ma fiction que dans les livres … je lui ai mis kkl années de plus. et vous verrez plus tard que l'age de Bella non plus n'est pas le même. j'ai mis un an de plus ou un an de moi je ne sais plus. donc voila j'ai un peu changé kkl trucs.**

******j'en profite pour me faire de la pub également sur cette fiction ... je participe au concours "Edward a besoin de vous" sur le forum / ... l'OS est dans mes fictions donc voila merci ... il faudra voter surement donc pour ceux ou celles qui sont sur le forum ça me ferait super plaisir que vous y aller mettre un petit com ... je vous dirais quand il sera en ligne merci bcp**  



	20. Chapter 19

Toute ma famille était ravie de nous voir à la maison. Ma chambre était toujours la même, on était revenu à Forks pour le moment.

**PVD Bella**

_- Comment vas-tu Bella ? demanda Esmée._

_- Je vais bien. _

_- On a mis un lit dans la chambre d'Edward._

_- Merci, il ne fallait pas._

_- Bien sûr que si, tu es enceinte. Tu n'allais pas dormir sur le canapé. _

J'embrassais Carlisle.

_- Et les bébés ?_

_- Tout va bien. Tant que je suis bien, ils vont bien. _

_- Tant mieux. _

Alice me prit dans ses bras

_- Je suis super contente, on pourra faire les boutiques. Tu n'as encore rien acheté pour les bébés. _

_- C'est parce que je t'attendais Alice. _

Elle sautilla sur place et embrassa Edward. Jasper avait moins de mal vis-à-vis de mon odeur. Emmett me prit dans ses bras et je décollais de 10 centimètres

_- Emmett, lâche-là ! dit Edward_

_- Ma petite humaine préférée. _

_- Lâche-là, tu vas lui faire mal. _

La voix d'Edward avait été dure et froide. Tout le monde se tut et Emmett me déposa par terre.

_- Désolé Bella. _

_- C'est bon, je n'ai pas eu mal. _

Je regardais Edward et fronçais les sourcils. Pourquoi était-il si froid ? Je me mis devant Rosalie.

_- Salut Rosalie_

_- Salut Bella. _

Contre toute attente, elle me prit dans ses bras.

_- Je suis contente que tu sois ici. _

_- Merci. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit pour moi et les bébés. _

_- Si tu as besoin de quoi que soit dis-le moi. _

_- D'accord. _

Je n'osais pas demander un verre d'eau. Je ne voulais pas trop m'imposer. Je devais aussi aller faire pipi.

_- Heu … Y a moyen que j'aille aux toilettes ?_

_- Bien sûr, tu connais le chemin me dit Esmée. _

_- Merci_

_- Ne demande pas. Tu es ici chez toi. _

Je montais les escaliers suivie d'Edward.

_- Tu pourrais me prendre une bouteille d'eau ?_

Il était à nouveau calme et détendu. Dès qu'il était avec moi, il était différent.

_- Oui, j'y vais. _

_- Merci._

Une fois soulagée, j'entrais dans la chambre. Edward m'attendait avec Alice et rangeait les affaires.

_-Tu t'es excusé auprès d'Emmett ? lui dis-je._

Il me regarda bizarrement.

_- Il ne me faisait pas de mal, ma peau est dure à certains endroits. Il a toujours été comme ça avec moi. _

_- Il aurait pu te faire mal._

_- Tu sais bien que non. Il ne m'a jamais fait de mal. _

_- Bella. _

_- J'aimerais que tu te rendes compte d'une chose Edward. Je ne suis pas en sucre et Emmett est ton frère, tu n'as pas à lui parler comme ça. Il est peut être un peu « rentre dedans » mais il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Il a toujours fait attention à moi et je n'ai pas trop aimé le ton que tu as employé. _

Il me regardait toujours et ne dit rien.

_- Alice. Dit-il_

Elle sortit directement et me fit un clin d'œil.

_- Je suis là pour te protéger et j'ai eu peur qu'il te fasse du mal. J'ai pensé à toi et aux bébés. _

_- Je sais ça mais tu n'avais pas besoin de lui parler comme ça. _

Je me mis devant lui et pris son visage entre mes mains.

_- Je sais que les mois où on n'était pas ensemble ont été durs mais, s'il te plait ne t'en prend pas à ta famille. J'ai vue comment tu étais avec eux lorsqu'ils sont venus. Tu es froid avec tout le monde Edward. _

_- Pas avec toi. _

_- Non, c'est vrai. Mais c'est ta famille, tu ne peux pas leur parler comme ça. _

Il posa son front contre le mien.

_- Je suis désolé. _

_- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça. _

Je pris la bouteille d'eau et bus presque tout le contenu.

_- Tu avais soif. _

_- Oui _

_- Tu aurais dû le dire avant. _

_- Ce n'est rien. _

_- Bella, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi dis-le moi. _

_- Je sais. J'aimerais que tu parles avec Emmett. _

_- D'accord. Tu n'as pas faim ? _

_- Non on s'est arrêté sur la route. Je vais descendre un peu avec ta famille. _

_- D'accord. _

Il était 21h30 et je ne me sentais pas trop fatiguée. Je me mis dans le fauteuil, près de Rosalie et Alice.

_- Demain après-midi, tu veux aller faire du shopping ? demanda Alice_

_- Je verrais comment je me sens, il faut que j'aille voir mon père le matin. _

_- Oui je sais. C'est encore un peu flou. _

Je caressais mon ventre et je vis Edward et Emmett sortir de la maison.

_- C'est gentil ce que tu fais Bella, me dit Rosalie_

_- Je fais quoi ? _

_- Emmett a cru qu'il t'avait vraiment fait mal. _

_- Non je ne sens rien. Ma peau est dure à cet endroit. _

Je levais mon t-shirt et prit la main de Rosalie et la posais sur mon ventre.

_- Tu vois ? _

Elle sourit et mis sa main complète sur mon ventre. Ça me faisait bizarre qu'elle me touche. Alice posa aussi sa main sur mon ventre.

_- C'est dur. _

_- Oui _

_- Ils le sentent ? demanda Rosalie_

_- Oui, je me sens bien. S'ils se sentent agressés ou que je me sens mal ou angoissée, ça me fait mal. _

Après un moment, Edward entra avec Emmett.

_- Ils bougent ? demanda Emmett. _

_- Non pas encore. il faut attendre encore un peu. _

_- J'ai hâte de jouer au foot avec eux et on ira chasser aussi. _

Je lui souris, je n'avais jamais pensé à cette option. Ils devront chasser pour se nourrir ou ils pourront manger comme les êtres humains ? Je me demandais bien s'ils auraient plus le côté humain ou le côté vampire.

_- On verra Emmett. Pour le moment il est 23h00 et Bella a besoin de dormir, nous dit Edward_

_- Elle peut prendre des décisions elle-même ? demanda Rosalie. _

_- C'est bon, je suis un peu fatiguée, il faut que j'aille dormir, leur dis-je._

Edward fut près de moi en moins d'une seconde et me porta comme une jeune mariée.

_- Elle peut marcher, lui dit Alice. _

_- Je préfère la porter, lui répondit Edward._

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et partit près de Jasper. Je mis ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward et fermais les yeux. Son odeur me calmait … ses bras me détendaient … il me déposa sur le lit doucement.

_- Il faut que tu ailles chasser Edward. _

_- Non je reste avec toi cette nuit. _

_- Ne sois pas bête, tu es ici maintenant. Tu peux aller chasser, je vais mettre mon pyjama et dormir. _

Il retira mon jean et mes chaussures. Je lui souris et il continua. Il retira mon haut et mon soutien gorge, embrassant au passage le haut de ma poitrine.

_- J'irais une fois que tu seras endormi alors. _

_- D'accord. _

Il prit un pyjama et mis le bas aussi doucement que tout à l'heure.

_- Demain, tu viendras avec moi, voir mon père ? _

_- Oui si tu veux._

_- Je me sentirais mieux avec toi. _

Une fois en pyjama, je me mis sous les couvertures. Esmée avait prit une couverture chauffante et avait chauffé toutes les pièces. Edward vint se mettre devant moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

_- Dors bien ma Bella. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit pendant la nuit, Esmée et Carlisle sont là. _

_- Merci, il me faut juste de l'eau. _

_- Je t'ai mis une bouteille sur le meuble, près du lit. _

_- Merci._

**PVD Edward**

Elle était exténuée. Elle s'endormit cinq minutes plus tard. Je la regardais encore un moment avant que j'entende Emmett me dire de venir.

Je l'embrassais doucement et sortis de la chambre. Elle me manquait déjà, je n'avais jamais passé une nuit loin d'elle depuis que les bébés étaient là.

_- Elle dort, me dit Jasper._

_- Je sais. Mais je n'aime pas la laisser toute seule. _

_- Elle n'est pas toute seule, me dit Carlisle_

5 minutes plus tard, je courrais dans la forêt. Ce que cette forêt m'avait manqué. Je me sentais libre de mes mouvements, je ne devais pas faire attention, je courrais et lorsque je vis un cerf, mon instinct prit le dessus directement.

Le sang chaud coulait dans ma bouche, j'entendis quelques secondes encore, le cœur de l'animal battre … planter mes dents dans de la chair fraîche, le vampire ressortait et se sentait enfin à sa place.

On chassa presque toute la nuit, après 5 mois à boire du sang froid ou encore celui que me donnait Alice, mon corps était à nouveau en pleine forme. J'avais envie de courir, de nager, de sauter partout mais surtout envie d'être avec Bella.

_- Il est 8h23, elle va se réveiller dans 20 minutes, me dit Alice_

_- On y va, leur dis-je._

Une fois entré, je me dépêchais d'aller dans la chambre. Bella dormait toujours. J'enlevais mes vêtements et restais en boxer. Je m'allongeais près d'elle mais ne la touchais pas. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller.

_- Edward. _

Je mis mon visage près du sien, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être près d'elle. Son corps était chaud et son haut était remonté, dévoilant ainsi son ventre rebondi. Je passais juste mes doigts dessus, Bella gémit doucement dans son sommeil et bougea. Elle se colla contre moi et posa son front contre mon torse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se réveilla doucement, elle se tendit et s'étira contre moi avant d'ouvrir les yeux et se remettre à sa place.

_- Bonjour, lui dis-je. _

_- Hum … bonjour. _

_- Tu as bien dormi? _

_- Oui. Je me suis levée une fois. _

_- Tu avais soif ? _

_- Non, tu n'étais pas là. _

Je m'en voulais directement et la serrais dans mes bras.

_- Mais sinon, j'ai très bien dormi. Le lit est très confortable, me dit-elle._

Elle releva la tête et m'embrassa dans le cou, encore mieux que la chasse. Elle était tout ce que j'avais besoin. Elle remonta doucement sur ma mâchoire pour finir sur mes lèvres. Elle me donna juste un baiser rapide, peur d'avoir une mauvaise haleine mais je repris ses lèvres et lui donnais un baiser tendre et langoureux.

_- Tu as encore le goût du sang. _

Je me tendis à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je n'avais jamais fais attention à ça.

_- Désolé._

_- Non ça va. Ça ne me dérange pas. _

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et vint se mettre sur moi. Elle mit ses mains dans mes cheveux et embrassa mon menton puis mon cou doucement. Je remontais les couvertures sur elle, je ne voulais pas qu'elle attrape froid à cause de moi.

Je la serrais dans mes bras et lui caressais doucement le visage. Son ventre fit du bruit et elle souffla.

_- Il faut que tu manges. _

_- Je te rejoins en bas. _

Je me demandais bien pourquoi.

_- Il faut que j'aille faire pipi. _

_- Oh !_

_- A moins que tu ne veuilles venir avec moi. _

Je l'embrassais et me mis sur elle. Elle fut surprise mais ne dit rien. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et devint toute rouge. Je descendis doucement et embrassais son ventre … je remontais doucement et mis sa poitrine devant ma bouche, je l'embrassais, léchais doucement chacun de ses seins avant de revenir sur sa bouche. Je sentais à quel point elle était excitée … l'odeur envahit la pièce en quelques minutes … un simple humain ne l'aurait pas senti mais pour moi, elle était tout autour de nous.

_- Il faut que tu manges. _

Elle me regardait, presque choquée.

_- Quoi ? _

_- Tu ne vas pas t'arrêter maintenant. _

_- On reprendra plus tard. _

Je me mis debout et remis mon pantalon.

_- Je te hais Edward Cullen. _

Je la rattrapais avant qu'elle ne sorte de la chambre.

_- Mais non, tu m'aimes et je te promets qu'on rattrapera tout ça après, mais pour le moment, tu dois manger et n'oublie pas qu'on a rendez-vous chez ton père dans 1 heure. _

Elle souffla et baissa la tête.

_- C'est vrai. Je suis désolée. _

Elle m'embrassa et partit aux toilettes pendant que je descendais lui préparer le petit déjeuner. Tout était déjà près, Esmée avait fait au moins quatre plats différents.

_- Elle n'aime plus les bananes mais sinon c'est parfait Esmée, merci. _

_- Je vais retirer les bananes alors. _

Bella descendit doucement les escaliers.

_- Bonjour tout le monde. _

Les garçons regardaient un match de baseball. Ils lui firent un sourire, quand aux filles, elles prirent place en face de Bella. Je partis dans le salon et me mis près de Jasper.

« **Il est mieux qu'avant, enfin **» pensa Jasper.

**PVD Bella**

_- On va faire du shopping aujourd'hui, tu veux venir avec nous ? _

_- Pas trop longtemps d'accord._

___- On partira vers 13h00 et on reviendra quand tu le décideras, me dit Rose._

Elles étaient surexcitées.

_- D'accord. _

_- Oh cool !_

_- On pourra prendre plein de vêtements, dit Alice._

_- A une seule condition. _

_- Tout ce que tu veux. _

_- Je veux que les garçons viennent avec nous. Je veux votre avis à tous. Même ceux de Carlisle et Esmée. _

_- On viendra avec vous, me dit Esmée et Carlisle._

_- Nous aussi, dit Emmett et Jasper._

_- Alors c'est ok _

Edward vint se mettre derrière moi.

_- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu ? _

_- Non c'est bon. Je veux vraiment sortir un peu. _

_- D'accord. _

Il m'embrassa et resta derrière moi. Il ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle. Je lui tendis un morceau de gaufre.

_- Non merci _

_- Tu es sûr ? _

_- Oui, j'ai chassé toute la nuit. Je n'ai plus faim._

_- Dommage, elles sont délicieuses, lui dis-je en mangeant presque la moitié de ma gaufre. _

Il partit avec Emmett et Jasper. 20 minutes plus tard, je montais pour prendre une douche. Je me sentais bien.

_- Alice ? _

_- Oui _

_- Tu pourrais me prêter un haut ample. _

_- Bien sûr, je mets les vêtements dans la chambre d'Edward. _

_- Merci _

Elle était contente de choisir mes vêtements et moi, j'avais vraiment besoin de les changer. Je ne rentrais presque plus dans mes jeans. Heureusement qu'Alice m'en avait acheté un au cas où.

_- Où tu allais comme ça ? _

Edward me porta et m'embrassa amoureusement.

_- Prendre une douche. _

_- Je viens avec toi. _

J'allais peut-être avoir ce moment d'intimité plus tôt que prévu. On se brossa les dents et Edward entra en premier dans la douche, il mit l'eau chaude à fonds et deux minutes plus tard, il était tiède. Je me mis contre lui et pris le shampooing.

Je lui lavais les cheveux, j'adorais ça, je lui faisais une crête et commençais à rigoler. Il mit du gel douche dans ses mains et caressa directement mes seins puis mon dos. Il se colla à moi et embrassa mon cou avec envie. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, encore rempli de mousse.

_- Edward !_

Il était occupé de me faire un suçon. Toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour marquer son territoire.

_- Humm _

Il me porta, mes jambes vinrent s'accrocher autour de sa taille et mes bras autour de son cou.

_- Edward, s'il te plait. _

Je le sentais entrer en moi doucement, trop doucement pour moi, je lui donnais un petit coup de rein, on gémit tous les deux. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et commença ses va-et-vient, lents … trop lents.

_- Edward _

Il m'embrassa et me donna un puis deux coups de rein rapides … je laissais ma tête retomber sur son épaule et tentais de le morde … il allait plus vite après ça … plus fort et plus loin.

_- Ah putain. _

Je n'avais jamais dit ce genre de chose, surtout pas pendant qu'on faisait l'amour mais là, c'était trop bon, je le sentais venir puis partir puis revenir et repartir plus fort encore.

_- Aaah Bella_

_- Oh oui … comme ça _

Je m'accrochai à lui et pris sa bouche sauvagement … il répondit à mon baiser et augmenta encore le rythme … je gémissais dans sa bouche … de plus en plus fort … mon orgasme arrivait à grand pas … il gémissait de plus en plus fort … il grognait aussi et les vibrations partirent directement dans mon bas ventre.

_- Encore _

Il me serra plus fort et grogna … il se retenait de ne pas me faire mal et je voyais bien à quel point c'était dur pour lui de ne pas se laisser aller entièrement. J'étais enceinte et il fallait faire attention également à ça.

_- Bella … je … aaaahhhh_

Je jouis en criant son nom … mes parois intimes se resserraient autour de son sexe … mes mains étaient dans ses cheveux et ma bouche près de la sienne … je le sentis exploser en moi … il me serrait dans ses bras … me gardant près de lui encore un moment.

On respirait vite et fort… enfin moi un peu plus que lui … je me détendis peu à peu et mes jambes ne suivirent pas, Edward du me tenir quelques minutes.

_- Tu es pardonné, lui dis-je_

_- Je devrais te mettre en colère plus souvent alors_.

Je rigolais contre son torse et il continua à me laver. Une fois prête, je soufflais un bon coup et on partit chez mon père. J'avais terriblement peur de sa réaction, heureusement qu'Edward me soutenait et était avec moi.

* * *

**prochain chapitre ? réaction de Charli ... j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ... a bientot merci**


	21. Chapter 20

Nous étions devant la maison de mon père, je ne l'avais pas vue depuis tellement longtemps. On se parlait encore par téléphone et je lui envoyais des lettres avec quelques photos de moi mais depuis qu'Edward était dans ma vie à nouveau, je ne lui avais plus téléphoné, j'avais trop peur de sa réaction.

_- Tu devrais y aller Bella. _

_- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? _

_- Ton père ne veut pas !_

**PVD Edward**

Elle sembla choquée et triste en même temps.

_- Comment ça, il ne veut pas ? _

_- Il faut que tu respires et que tu te calmes Bella. Ok ? Vas-y, je t'attends en face. _

Elle sortit de la voiture mais ne ferma pas la portière.

_- Attends_

Elle souffla et mis sa main sur son ventre.

_- Ca ira, dit-elle aux bébés. _

Je souris malgré moi, elle parlait aux bébés, nos bébés. Elle frappa à la porte et Charlie ouvrit deux secondes plus tard, il attendait derrière la porte depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il prit Bella dans ses bras et commença à pleurer, je vis Bella pleurer également.

_- Oh ma chérie, tu as changé, tu es tellement belle, tu m'as manqué. _

Son père n'avait jamais montré ses sentiments mais je voyais bien qu'elle lui avait manqué et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.

_- Ca va papa ? _

_- Oui … hum … oui ça va. _

Il tourna la tête vers moi.

_- Il ne rentre pas chez moi Bella. _

_- Papa, on est ensemble à présent. _

_- Il peut rester là mais hors de question qu'il mette un pied chez moi. _

Je fermais la portière, Bella allait dire quelque chose mais je démarrais déjà et me mis en face de chez elle. Elle baissa la tête et entra chez elle.

_- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, dit-elle. _

Elle l'avait dit doucement, son père ne devait pas l'entendre mais moi oui. Je fermais les yeux et entrais dans l'esprit de Charlie, je voyais Bella, elle avait l'air triste.

_- Tu as soif ?_

_- Je veux bien un verre d'eau. _

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, Bella ne parla pas. Son père était gêné.

_- Heu … tu es à nouveau en ville ?_

_- Pas pour longtemps, je suis juste venue te voir et passer quelques jours chez les parents d'Edward. _

_- Oh ! Après tu repars à New York._

_- Notre vie est là-bas pour le moment, je ne me sens pas capable de revenir. _

_- Mais, tu es partie à cause d'Edward._

Je me sentais à nouveau mal, bien sûr que c'était à cause de moi, elle était tellement mal, tellement seule, qu'elle a préféré quitter sa ville et son père pour m'oublier. Oublier les souvenirs qu'on avait ici. Chaque endroit me faisait penser à Bella et ça devait être pareil pour elle.

_- Je suis parti car tout me rappelais Edward. Il est revenu papa et je ne compte pas le quitter parce que tu penses que c'est le mieux pour moi. _

_- Ben maintenant qu'il t'a mise enceinte, c'est trop tard. _

Bella fronça les sourcils.

_- Je suis enceinte, c'est vrai et Edward est très content. _

_- Vous n'avez que 19 ans Bella. _

_- Et alors ? On saura gérer. _

_- Est-ce que tu es vraiment sûre qu'il veut de cet enfants ? _

_- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il voulait avoir des enfants. _

Même Bella ne savait pas à quel point je voulais des enfants, j'avais 100 ans et j'avais vraiment envie d'être papa. Il n'y a qu'avec Bella que je voulais avoir des enfants mais je savais que ça n'était pas possible, pourtant, elle était enceinte d'un peu moins de trois mois. Il n'y avait qu'avec une humaine qu'on pouvait être papa mais c'était impossible pour ma race d'être intime avec une humaine. Le désir de boire son sang pendant l'acte était trop intense, pas le temps de faire des bébés et à ma connaissance, aucun vampire n'était jamais sorti avec une humaine.

_- Et tu connais le sexe._

_- Des garçons. _

_- Deux bébés en plus. _

_- Oui _

_- Mon bébé va être maman. _

_- Je ne suis plus un bébé papa. _

_- Tu seras toujours mon bébé. La première fois que je t'ai porté, je m'en souviendrais toujours, tu as cessé de pleurer et tu t'es endormie. J'ai veillé sur toi toutes les nuits pendant que ta mère dormait. _

Bella sourit et posa sa main sur son ventre.

_- Je l'aime papa. Il est toute ma vie. _

_- Je sais Bella mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner de t'avoir quitté. Tu as été tellement mal. Tu as pleuré toutes les nuits, tu faisais des cauchemars à réveiller toute la ville, tu ne mangeais plus, tu ne dormais presque plus à la fin. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. _

_- Je le suis papa, c'est lui. Il a fait une erreur et il s'en veut encore énormément mais je ne peux pas être loin de lui. je l'aime trop pour ça. Et je vais être maman. _

Ils parlèrent encore une bonne heure, mais jamais de sa vie à New York et Charlie n'osait pas demander, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir … après une heure et demie de discussion, Bella sortit de la maison.

Je sortis de la voiture et marchais jusqu'à elle. Elle fit un signe à son père et me prit la main. Je lui ouvrais la portière et me mit près d'elle, je démarrais et on partit chez moi.

_- Ca va ?_

_- Oui, je me sens mieux maintenant, me dit-elle._

_- Alors je suis content._

_- Peut-être que plus tard, tu pourras entrer._

_- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. C'est ton père. C'est avec toi qu'il doit être._

**PVD Bella**

A peine arrivé chez Edward, Alice sortit de la maison et sautillait partout.

_- On va faire du shopping. _

_- Oui Alice mais là j'ai un peu faim. _

_- Oh oui, j'avais oublié. _

Edward vint près de moi et poussa sa sœur.

_- Arrête avec le shopping. _

_- C'est bon, ne t'énerve pas. _

_- Elle a besoin de manger et après on verra. _

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver quand il était comme ça. Toujours protecteur et possessif. « **Elle a besoin de manger** », je n'étais pas un bébé. Et je n'aimais pas lorsqu'il parlait à sa sœur de cette façon, ils avaient toujours été très proche. Je lâchais la main d'Edward et le regardais méchamment.

_- Quoi ? _

_- Je suis assez grande pour prendre des décisions. _

Apparemment, il ne voyait pas où était le mal mais, c'était tout le temps, il parlait mal à sa famille, il était froid et dur avec eux, il me suivait partout et ne me laissait rien décider. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était comme ça.

J'avançais en premier et montais les escaliers. Esmée fut la première à m'accueillir.

_- Tout c'est bien passé ?_

_- Oui, j'ai pu parler avec lui. _

_- Je suis contente pour toi Bella. _

_- Oui moi aussi._

_- Tu as faim ?_

_- Un peu oui. _

_- Je t'ai fait des lasagnes. _

_- C'est parfait. _

Je mangeais dans le calme. Edward était en face de moi et lisait le journal. Rosalie et Emmett entrèrent.

_- Oh salut Bella. _

_- Salut. Bonne chasse ?_

_- Oui très bonne ! me dit Emmett. _

Il regarda Rosalie et lui fit un baiser bruyant sur la joue. Rosalie vint vers moi.

_- Comment ça s'est passé ?_

_- Très bien. Je suis prête pour une journée de shopping lui dis-je._

Alice fut près de moi en moins d'une seconde, elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

_- Oh je suis vraiment heureuse. Il faut plein de choses pour les bébés. _

_- Et pour Bella, dit Rosalie. _

Je mangeais mais ne regardais jamais Edward, une fois terminé, je débarrassais mon assiette et partis dans la salle de bain. Je faisais un détour par les toilettes puis me brossais les dents. Edward entra dans la salle de bain.

_- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? _

On aurait dit un gosse de 6 ans qui se demandait pourquoi sa maman était fâchée contre lui. Je soufflais et me retournais.

_- Tu me poses la question ? dis-je calmement. _

J'étais toujours aussi déboussolée face à sa beauté et son charme. Comment cet homme pouvait m'aimer ? À cet instant, j'aurais cru voir une profonde tristesse et la peur que je parte.

_- Je ne comprends pourquoi tu es en colère Bella. _

_- Parce que tu t'énerves à chaque fois que Rosalie, Emmett ou Alice s'approchent de moi. Tu décides tout à ma place, jusqu'à l'heure de me coucher. Je ne suis plus une enfant Edward, j'ai vécu plusieurs mois à New York toute seule, je sais me débrouiller. _

_- Je sais, pas la peine de remettre ça sur le tapis. _

_- Et c'est pourtant ça le problème, tu t'en veux encore de m'avoir laissée et tu regrettes, je comprends mais je t'ai pardonné Edward. Cesse d'avoir peur que je parte ou que je me fasse mal quelque part. Je suis enceinte, pas en sucre. Ma peau est dure et personne ne me fera du mal. ce n'est pas une journée de shopping qui me tuera. _

Il s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire et baissa la tête. Je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça. Je m'approchais de lui et me mis entre ses jambes, il m'enlaça et posa sa tête sur mon ventre.

_- Il faut que tu prennes confiance en toi Edward. Je t'aime et je suis enceinte, je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus pour te prouver que tu es le seul dans ma vie. Tu l'as toujours été et personne d'autre ne prendra cette place. Il faut aussi que tu arrêtes de me surprotéger, j'ai l'impression que tu ne vis que pour moi. _

_- Tu es toute ma vie Bella. _

_- Et tu es la mienne mais il faut souffler un peu Edward, nous sommes avec ta famille en ce moment, profite-en. Ne sois pas si froid avec eux. _

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et souris. Je me penchais un peu en avant et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes puis je posais mon front contre le sien.

_- Maintenant, tu vas me promettre de faire des efforts. _

_- Je te le promets. _

_- Merci. Bon, allons-y. J'ai promis aux filles d'aller faire du shopping. _

_- Je reste près de toi. _

_- J'ai cru comprendre qu'Emmett voulait une nouvelle voiture, tu vas aller avec lui, Jasper et Carlisle pendant que moi je resterais entre fille. _

_-Non. S'il t'arrive quelque chose. _

_- Edward, dis-je froidement. _

Il souffla et caressa mon ventre.

_- Ok mais pas longtemps. _

_- Tu es trop protecteur. _

_- Non ce n'est pas vrai._

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me détachais de lui.

_- Arrête de t'en faire, je t'aime et il ne m'arrivera rien. Alice le verra et Rosalie me protègera de tous les beaux garçons qui pourraient me draguer. _

Il grogna et je rigolais, je sortis de la salle de bain mais il vint me prendre dans ses bras. On descendit en vitesse et il me redéposa dans le salon.

_- Elle n'a pas de jambes ? demanda Rosalie_

_- Elle est tellement maladroite, j'ai peur qu'elle tombe dans les escaliers, dit Edward._

Je lui donnais un coup sur l'épaule et c'est parce qu'il l'a vu qu'il me sourit car il n'avait rien senti.

_- Bon allons-y ! dit Alice. _

Edward prit une bouteille d'eau et un paquet de biscuits. Je m'installais dans la voiture d'Edward pendant que les autres couples prenaient leur voiture. Deux par voiture. Je caressais mon ventre du bout des doigts durant tout le trajet, je me sentais bien, Edward mis de la musique classique.

_- Je vais faire des efforts Bella. _

Je tournais la tête vers lui, il était occupé à réfléchir, je le voyais.

_- Jasper n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux d'Alice car il sait qu'elle l'aime de tout son cœur, pareil pour Emmett car malgré le caractère de Rosalie, il sait qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'il soit heureux, pareil pour Esmée et Carlisle. Ils ont une vie, ils font ce qu'ils veulent et depuis des décennies, ils sont ensemble. Toi, tu as quelque chose de plus qu'eux Edward, je suis enceinte, j'attends nos enfants, ce serait vraiment stupide de partir maintenant. _

_- Je sais mais je n'y arrive pas, depuis que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne me sens bien qu'avec toi, je ne veux être qu'avec toi Bella, je ne pense qu'à toi. Même lorsque je vais chasser je pense à toi, normalement notre instinct de vampire prend le dessus et on ne pense qu'à notre proie. _

_- Je suis peut être ta proie, lui dis-je en rigolant. _

_- Tu es toute ma vie. _

Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, je le sentis ronronner de plaisir.

_- Passe du temps avec ta famille, essaye de faire des choses de ton coté. Ce sera que bénéfique pour notre couple. Il faut vivre comme des personnes normales. Une fois que les bébés seront là, on fera comment ? _

_- Ca ira, je ne dors pas, je m'occuperais d'eux la nuit. _

_- On ne sait pas encore ce qu'ils vont manger mais s'ils aiment le lait comme tous les bébés, je leur donnerais le sein. _

Il me regarda et fronça les sourcils.

_- Mais je peux le faire moi. _

_- Leur donner le sein ? lui dis-je en souriant_

_- Leur donner le biberon._

_- Non c'est bon, je vais les nourrir. _

Nous étions arrivé au centre commercial, on avait mis 1 heure, j'avais un peu mal aux jambes mais ne préférais rien dire à Edward. Nous allions passer une bonne journée …

* * *

**Vila ... je suppose que vous vous attendiez a mieux pour son père et Bella dsl ... je voulais bien montrer le coté possessif et protecteur d'Edward encore une fois ... jdr ça lol. **

**a bientôt **


	22. Chapter 21

Pour les vêtements, je voulais rester entre fille, Emmett en profita pour aller voir sa nouvelle voiture, les autres suivirent sauf Edward.

- _Je ne pense que pas tu sois une fille mon ange. lui dis-je_

- _Je préfère choisir les vêtements de mes deux petits bébés qui sont là, me dit-il en montrant mon ventre. _

- _On choisira tout le reste ensemble mais là, on reste entre fille. _

- _Bella !_

- _Edward, ne m'oblige pas à m'énerver. Tu me l'avais promis. _

Il souffla et regarda derrière moi.

- _Bon ok. _

- _Merci._

Il m'embrassa tendrement et caressa mon ventre légèrement rebondi.

- _Fais attention à toi et à eux. _

- _Ils sont en sécurité. _

Je restais avec les filles et Alice m'obligea à entrer dans une boutique de lingerie. Il y avait pas mal de chose pour les femmes enceintes, je pris trois ensembles que je trouvais bien pour les soirées intimes et d'autres sous-vêtements pour soutenir mon ventre qui allait être énorme dans quelques mois.

Je pris aussi quelques nuisettes et des boxers pour Edward. Je voulais être sexy même avec mon ventre qui prenait peu à peu une forme non considérable.

- _C'est parfait celui là. _

- _C'est un peu trop Alice. _

- _Non il est parfait, noir, très sexy. Tu pourras le porter dans un ou deux mois. _

- _Si tu veux. _

Je payais avec la carte d'Edward, je n'aimais pas trop ça mais Edward avait tellement insisté. On partit dans une boutique pour femmes enceintes, il y avait des tas de vêtements pour femmes enceintes. De trois à 9 mois.

Il me fallait des jeans à tout prix, il y avait pas mal de robes, je n'aimais pas trop ça.

- _C'est bien pour toi, tu mettras quelques choses pour soutenir ton ventre et au dessus une belle robe. _

- _On est à Forks Alice. _

- _Je sais mais pour la maison et tu peux mettre un gilet au dessus. _

- _D'accord. _

Rosalie me sourit, elle non plus n'arrivait pas à dire non à Alice. Esmée m'apporta une belle robe bleue. Rosalie prit des pantalons et des hauts pour plus tard.

- _Autant prévoir pour après, ton ventre grossis vite et avec deux, on ferait bien de prendre plus de vêtement, dit Rose. _

Je choisis un manteau noir et une sorte de Poncho, il pouvait se mettre à n'importe quel stade de ma grossesse. Je laissais Alice choisir les robes, Rose, les jeans et les hauts et Esmée m'aidait à trouver des bonnes paires de chaussures. On prit deux paires de bottes et deux paires de chaussure qui suivraient avec ce que les filles avaient pris.

- _Voilà, on a tout, me dit Alice. _

- _Génial. _

Je pris les biscuits dans mon sac et grignotais pendant qu'on marchait et regardait les vitrines. Je pensais à Edward et me trouvais idiote car je lui avais bien dit avant que c'était bien qu'on ne soit pas toujours ensemble, on avait toute l'éternité à vivre ensemble et je savais très bien que dès qu'on se voyait trop souvent, c'est-à-dire 24h sur 24h, on s'engueulait pour une broutille.

Mais avec Edward, ce n'était pas la même chose, il était parfait et on ne se disputait jamais ou presque pas. Il prenait soin de moi et je n'aimais pas qu'il parte.

- _Ca va Bella ? _

Je sursautais et vis qu'Alice, Rosalie et Esmée me regardaient d'une drôle de manière.

- _Oui. pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que ça fait cinq minutes que tu n'as pas décollé de cette vitrine, me dit Esmée. _

Je regardais la vitrine en question et vis 4 robes de mariés. Je me voyais porter l'une de ces robes, avec Edward à côté de moi. Je secouais la tête, ce n'était pas possible, pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt. Je n'avais que 19 ans.

- _Tu aimerais te marier ? me demanda Rosalie. _

- _Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis arrêtée ici, je pensais à Edward … _

- _Viens, on va continuer notre shopping. _

- _Ouais_

On entra dans une boutique pour bébés, avec Alice, tout devait être chic et cher. Je ne dis rien et continuais à les suivre, ça faisait déjà 1 heure qu'on marchait. Edward n'était toujours pas arrivé.

Pendant que Rosalie et Alice regardaient les pyjamas, Esmée et moi partions voir les berceaux.

- _J'aimerais bien dans les tons verts ou bleus, ou tout en bois ou vert et gris ou bleu et blanc, dis-je_

- _Voyons ça. _

- _Il m'en faut deux. On a deux chambres à New York pour les bébés, j'ai un peu peur que lorsque l'un pleure, l'autre se mette à pleurer aussi et d'un autre côté, j'aimerais bien qu'ils soient dans la même chambre. _

Je regardais un berceau et touchais les couvertures qui étaient dedans, c'était doux, je souriais toute seule.

- _Il est très bien_

Je me retournais et souris. Edward était là, il m'enlaçait et m'embrassa tendrement.

- _Ca fait 55 minutes qu'il veut partir. Me dit Emmett_

- _Vous n'êtes partit que depuis une heure_

- _Alors imagine ce qu'on a enduré. Je pensais que Jasper allait péter un câble et bouffer tout le monde. _

Il rigola à sa propre blague, Esmée le regarda sérieusement et partit rejoindre Carlisle.

- _Je te manquais ? dis-je à Edward_

- _Tu n'as pas idée. _

- _Toi aussi. En fait, je n'aime pas lorsque tu es loin de moi. _

- _Je suis content de le savoir, je ne te quitterais plus maintenant. _

Je me retournais et regardais le berceau.

- _Alors ? tu aimes ? _

- _Oui, j'aime bien les couleurs. _

- _On peut aller voir les autres si tu veux. _

- _Oui _

Pour finir, on n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'on voulait dans cette boutique. Par contre Alice avait acheté des vêtements pour bébé.

- _Vous les verrez à la maison. _

Je souris, elle était tellement contente. Edward n'aimait pas trop que les autres choisissent les vêtements de nos enfants. Je le regardais, il soufflait.

- _On pourra faire les boutiques un autre jour, rien que toi et moi. On prendra quelques jours pour acheter pleins de vêtements. Ok ? _

Il sourit et m'embrassa.

- _Ok. Rien que tous les deux._

- _Je te le promets. _

On fit encore deux magasins pour Alice et Rosalie. Quant à moi, j'avais repéré une librairie pas très loin.

- _J'aimerais acheter un ou deux livres. _

- _Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? _

Je le regardais, il me demandait s'il pouvait venir. Il avait du sûrement parler avec Jasper. Je lui pris la main et lui souris.

- _J'aimerais bien oui. _

- _On vous rejoint, dit Edward aux autres._

- _Ok _

Un petit groupe de femme passait devant Edward et elles le regardèrent de haut en bas. Je n'avais pas besoin de lire dans leurs pensées pour savoir ce qu'elles voulaient. Je ne me savais pas si jalouse. Peut-être parce qu'Edward faisait tout pour qu'aucun garçon ne me regarde ou ne m'approche ou encore parce qu'Edward les regardait froidement et qu'aucun humain normalement constitué ne viendrait mettre les pieds sur son territoire.

- _Elles veulent une photo ?_

Elles rigolèrent et passèrent leur chemin. Edward me prit par la taille et rigola. J'entrais dans la librairie et ne le regardais plus, pourquoi il se mettait à rire celui là.

- _Tu es vraiment très sexy quand tu es jalouse. J'aime beaucoup. _

- _C'est ça. _

- _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es jalouse de ces filles. _

- _Je peux te retourner la question pour les garçons qui me regardent. _

Il fit une petite grimace puis me sourit.

- _Alors tu es jalouse ? _

- _Hummm _

Il colla son torse à mon dos et me prit dans ses bras, il m'embrassa dans le cou par dizaines de petits baisers puis sur le visage. Je fus forcée de rigoler, jalousie oubliée.

- _Je t'aime. _

- _Moi aussi je t'aime. Dis-je_

Je pris quatre livres qui me semblaient bien. Je pris aussi quelques livres sur les bébés, la naissance, ce qu'il fallait faire une fois maman. Même si je savais que mes enfants allaient être à moitié vampire, je ne voulais pas être pommée une fois qu'ils seraient là.

- _J'ai trouvé celui là. me dit Edward_

C'était un livre pour ado, fantastique et horreur.

- _Comment vivre avec un vampire ? T'es sérieux. _

- _Je vais le prendre, juste pour voir ce qu'il y est inscrit. _

- _Evitez de courir, de toute façon il vous rattrapera toujours, c'est ce que je marquerais moi, lui dis-je. _

Il rigola et prit les livres que j'avais choisis.

- _Tu vas lire tout ça ? _

- _On va lire tout ça. C'est autant mes enfants que les tiens. _

- _On s'en sortira. Je serais toujours là, je ne dormirais même pas si tu veux. _

- _Ah ah. _

On rejoignit les autres trente minutes plus tard, Alice avait juste fini d'essayer les vêtements et s'apprêtait à payer. J'attendais avec Edward dehors.

- _Bella. _

- _Oui _

- _Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler mais c'est bientôt ton anniversaire. _

- _C'est vrai, je ne veux pas en parler. _

- _Bella_

- _C'est dans 3 semaines, rien ne presse. _

Je partis un peu plus loin. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me parle de mon anniversaire. J'allais avoir 19 ans, horrible. A mes 17 ans, Jasper avait faillit me mordre et c'est pour ça qu'Edward était partit, pour me protéger. Puis 6 mois à passer mes jours seule à Forks puis un an à New York seule puis les six derniers mois avec Edward dont presque quatre enceinte. Dans deux semaines, j'allais être à mon quatrième mois. Les anniversaires et moi, ça faisait deux. Et aussi le fait que j'étais plus vieille qu'Edward de deux ans.

Il fallait aussi qu'on réfléchisse à plus tard, je voulais devenir vampire, je ne pouvais pas vieillir indéfiniment, ça voulait aussi dire un an à être assoiffée de sang et ne plus voir mes enfants car ils seraient à moitié vampire mais aussi à moitié humain. J'avais peur de le fêter car ça voulait dire qu'il me restait peu de temps pour qu'Edward accepte et me transformer mais ça voulait aussi dire que mes enfants allaient être élevés par tout le monde sauf moi, mais, je devais le faire, je devais être vampire, je ne pourrais pas vieillir et regarder Edward rester comme il était à présent.

- _Bella ?_

- _Quoi ?_

- _On en reparlera plus tard ok ? Tu veux renter à la maison ? _

- _Oui. Je me sens un peu fatiguée, lui dis-je_

Edward me prit dans ses bras et une fois que tout le monde était là, Edward leur annonça qu'on allait rentrer.

- _Oh mais on a encore des tas de boutiques à faire, me dit Alice. _

- _Je suis un peu fatiguée. On reviendra. _

- _Tu es sûre ? Il y a des tas de boutiques pour bébé. _

- _Alice, s'il te plait. _

- _Bon d'accord. _

Une fois à la maison, tous les paquets pour les bébés et moi étaient dans la chambre. Il y en avait tellement. Je retirais mes chaussures et m'allongeais sur le lit. Je gémis, tellement la sensation était bonne.

- _Ca va ? _

Edward se mit devant moi et caressa doucement mon dos.

- _Je suis épuisée, ce n'est pas normal. _

- _Bien sûr que si. _

- _Je n'en suis qu'à mon troisième mois. _

- _Tu as eu une journée épuisante, repose toi. _

- _D'accord. _

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour tomber endormi dans ses bras. Il n'était que 18h00.

**PVD Edward.**

Deux semaines plus tard, Bella entrait doucement dans son quatrième mois. J'étais vraiment heureux, plus de doute possible, elle affichait un ventre arrondi qu'elle essayait encore de cacher avec de long pull. Normalement, les rondeurs apparaissaient au quatrième mois mais là, il y en avait deux et son ventre était vraiment parfait. J'avais hâte de les sentir bouger.

Bella buvait des litres et des litres d'eau, elle était en permanence assoiffée et cela inquiétait un peu Carlisle et moi aussi par la même occasion. Elle mangeait beaucoup de fibres et prenait beaucoup de vitamines car elle était toujours fatiguée, Carlisle disait que c'était normal de temps en temps mais dans le cas de Bella, c'était constant.

- _Il faut faire attention. Elle n'est qu'à son quatrième mois, pas à son huitième mois, me dit Carlisle_

- _Tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose ? _

- _Elle est enceinte de deux demis vampires Edward. Je ne sais pas si c'est normal ou pas. _

- _Elle dort souvent et elle boit tout le temps de l'eau, elle prend des vitamines aussi, beaucoup. _

- _Les trois premiers mois c'est possible, attendons encore un peu. _

- _D'accord. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. Je me pose un tas de question. _

- _Comme quoi ? _

Je passais nerveusement la main dans mes cheveux.

- _Je me demande comment ça va se passer l'accouchement. Et puis lorsqu'ils seront là, ils vont se nourrir de quoi ? De sang ? De lait pour bébés ? Vont-ils être figés dans leur corps ? Vont-ils grandir ? Auront-ils des dons ? Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. J'essaye juste de vivre au jour le jour mais ça me rend fou. _

- _Je comprends Edward mais pour le moment il faut attendre. Bella va bien, à part qu'elle dort beaucoup et qu'elle doit toujours boire de l'eau, elle va bien. Les bébés vont bien, on doit faire une écho dans deux semaines, pour le moment, il n'y a rien d'alarmant. _

On parlait encore un moment puis je partis dans la chambre, Bella dormait depuis deux heures, il n'était que 15h00. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille, elle ne devait pas dormir toute la journée.

- _Bella ? réveille-toi mon ange. _

- _Hum _

Je souris à sa petite bouille. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement puis me sourit.

- _Enfin marmotte. _

- _J'ai dormi longtemps ? _

- _Deux heures seulement. _

- _Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. _

- _Ne t'en fais pas. Il fait bon aujourd'hui, en septembre, c'est un miracle. J'ai envie d'aller faire un tour. _

- _Où ça ? _

Je l'embrassais tendrement puis me détachais d'elle.

- _Tu n'as même pas une petite idée ? _

Elle me sourit, elle avait compris. Elle se leva, trop vite, car elle perdit l'équilibre et j'eus juste le temps de la retenir.

- _Doucement. _

- _Ma tête me tourne. _

- _Allonge-toi un peu._

- _Non ça ira. _

Elle m'inquiétait, même sa peau était plus pâle et bien qu'elle dorme souvent, elle avait des cernes sous les yeux. Elle n'avait presque plus de forces lorsqu'elle me serrait la main.

- _Je vais dans la salle de bain, me dit-elle_

- _Ok, fais attention. Je descends prendre nos sacs. _

- _Merci _

**PVD Bella**

Je ne me sentais pas bien, vraiment pas bien, je me passais un peu d'eau sur le visage et me regardais dans le miroir.

- _Pfff_

Depuis deux semaines, j'avais des trucs bizarres. J'avais faim puis la nourriture me dégoûtait. J'avais soif tout le temps, il fallait que je boive au moins toutes les heures un demi-litre d'eau pour ne pas me sentir faible. J'avais tout le temps sommeil, je pouvais dormir 12 heures par nuit et encore deux ou trois heures pendant la journée. Je n'avais plus de force pour tenir debout parfois.

Comme maintenant.

**PVD Edward**

- _Vous allez à la clairière ? demanda Esmée. _

- _Oui, il faut qu'elle prenne l'air. _

- _La dernière fois qu'elle a pris l'air, elle ne s'est pas sentie bien. _

- _Ça ira. _

Je préparais le sac de Bella, des biscuits, de l'eau, des fruits. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle manque de quelque chose.

- _Tu as l'air inquiet Edward, me dit Jasper. _

- _Je vais bien. _

Puis tout ce passa en trois secondes … pas une de plus. On entendit Bella tomber à l'étage, je lâchais le sac et courrais aussi vite que je pouvais jusqu'à l'étage, j'entrais dans la salle de bain. Elle était là, sur le dos, yeux clos, aussi blanche que moi.

- _Bella_

Je pris son visage entre mes mains. Son cœur battait toujours mais lentement, trop lentement. J'entendis aussi les deux petits cœurs des bébés. Ils allaient bien.

Carlisle entra dans la salle de bain deux secondes plus tard.

- _Qu'est ce qu'elle a Carlisle ? _

Puis toute la famille était là.

- _Je ne vois rien Edward, me dit Alice. _

- _Comment ça rien ? Demanda Emmett. _

- _Rien, comme rien. Le noir complet. _

Là, j'étais vraiment inquiet.

* * *

**Me revoilà ... le chapitre 21 ... comment vous le trouvez? bien? pas bien? ben oui être enceinte d'un vampire, ce n'est pas toujours évident lol. **

**Je viens de mettre en ligne ma nouvelle fiction ... il y a que le prologue mais je vous le dis quand même. :) **

**ps: j'ai mis que Jasper la mordait à 17 ans ... je sais que dans les livres c'est 18 ans mais ça collait mieux pour ma fiction. **


	23. Chapter 22

- _Alice_

- _Dans deux minutes _

Bella était toujours inconsciente, ça faisait maintenant trois heures. Je l'avais allongée dans notre lit, elle était toute blanche et transpirait beaucoup, son cœur était faible et elle respirait difficilement.

- _Maintenant_

Les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent doucement. Je fus soulagé, j'avais eu tellement peur, même si elle n'était pas réellement partie, au moins, elle était réveillée.

- _J'ai soif. _

Je l'aidais à se lever un peu et lui donnais de l'eau, elle but le verre complètement puis se remis sur les oreillers. Je mis ma main sur son front, elle avait encore très chaud, elle ferma les yeux, savourant sûrement la température de mon corps.

- _J'ai mal au ventre Edward_

Carlisle l'examina et à chaque fois qu'il la touchait, elle se crispait. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle se mit à pleurer.

- _Sortez, leur dis-je_

- _Edward_

- _Sortez, dis-je un peu plus fort et sur un ton beaucoup plus froid. _

Je m'en voulais tellement de la faire souffrir, une grossesse normale ne fait pas si mal. C'était de ma faute si elle était dans cet état.

- _Bella, regarde-moi !_

Elle pleurait toujours dans mes bras.

- _J'ai plus de force Edward. _

- _On trouvera une solution_

- _J'ai soif. _

Alice frappa à la porte, elle avait pensé à prendre un verre d'eau avec elle.

- _Oui _

- _J'ai ramené une bouteille aussi. _

- _Merci, dit Bella._

Elle but son verre puis recommença à pleurer.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? demanda Alice._

- _Je dois aller aux toilettes. _

Alice lui fit un sourire.

- _C'est pour ça que tu pleures ? _

- _Je suis fatiguée aussi. _

Je la portais jusqu'aux toilettes, Alice descendit avec les autres. Bella ne tenait même plus sur ses jambes, elle ne voulait pas que je reste avec elle dans les toilettes mais elle ne ferma pas la porte au cas où.

Une fois terminé, elle sortait et je la pris dans mes bras.

- _J'ai un peu faim. _

- _On va aller en bas. _

Je lui servis des pancakes, du jus d'orange et des fraises. Elle mangea presque toute son assiette et but encore presque un demi-litre d'eau.

- _J'ai toujours soif Edward, ça ne s'arrête plus. _

- _Tu as encore mal au ventre ? demanda Carlisle_

- _Non, une fois que j'ai mangé ça va mieux. Mais ça revient une heure après. _

- _Y a forcément un lien avec les bébés car avec une grossesse normale ça n'arrive pas. _

Bella recommença à pleurer, je m'approchais d'elle et je pris son visage entre mes mains.

- _Je suis une mauvaise mère. _

- _Quoi ? Bella arrête, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, ils ont juste besoin de quelque chose mais on ne sait pas encore quoi. _

Emmett et Rosalie rentrèrent de la chasse, Bella regarda Emmett et fronça les sourcils.

- _Bella ? _

- _Vous avez été chasser? _

Emmett s'approcha ainsi que Rosalie.

- _Ouais. Ça ne va pas ? _

- _Je ne sais pas, je sens une odeur bizarre. _

- _Merci, dit Rosalie_

- _Oh non, c'est … bizarre. _

Bella toucha son ventre et fronça les sourcils, ça m'énervait de ne pas entendre ses pensées, elle réfléchissait et pas moyen de savoir à quoi. C'était frustrant.

- _Carlisle ?_

- _Oui _

- _Vous avez du sang ici ? _

Hein ? Pourquoi elle voulait du … Oh bien sur.

- _Je pense que le côté vampire ressort, dit-elle._

- _Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? _

- _Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'Edward revient de la chasse et qu'il m'embrasse je sens encore le goût du sang dans sa bouche et à chaque fois que les autres reviennent de la chasse je sens quelque chose se passer à l'intérieur de moi, comme si … je ne sais pas … c'est une sensation bizarre mais l'odeur me donne envie de boire et de manger. _

Je vis Rosalie partir au garage. Je mis Bella face à moi, je n'aimais pas ça, boire du sang pouvait être mauvais pour un humain, si ce n'était pas ça, elle risquait d'être encore plus malade.

- _Je pense que nos bébés seront plus vampire qu'humain, me dit-elle._

Je soufflais, génial. J'aurais préféré qu'ils soient plus humains que vampires. Rosalie revînt avec une poche d'un litre. Elle transvasa le contenu dans un verre en plastique noir car on ne pouvait voir le contenu, elle le réchauffa quelques secondes et le donna à Bella.

- _Courage, lui dit Alice _

- _Ouais _

Bella ferma les yeux et porta le verre à ses lèvres, on était tous occupé à la regarder, on ne savait pas si ça allait marcher mais Carlisle n'avait rien dit donc on allait voir.

- _Alors ? demanda Emmett_

- _Pas mauvais._

Elle but tout le contenu, ses joues redevenaient un peu plus roses qu'avant et elle me sourit.

- _Génial, lui dis-je sans enthousiasme. _

- _J'ai encore un peu soif, me dit-elle_

Rosalie rigola et lui redonna un verre. Moi qui voulais qu'elle reste humaine le plus longtemps possible, vraiment génial. Elle était occupée à boire du sang humain, je devais bien avouer qu'elle était moins blanche, elle n'avait plus mal au ventre et semblait reprendre des forces au fur et a mesure.

- _Il faut que tu te reposes, lui dis-je._

- _Non c'est bon je vais bien maintenant. _

Il était déjà 19h00, Bella regardait la télévision avec Emmett, un match de baseball, j'étais dans la cuisine avec les autres.

- _Ce n'est pas normal, elle pète la forme, leur dis-je._

- _Je pense que les bébés lui prenaient toute son énergie, le sang leur donne des forces. _

- _Elle ne va pas boire du sang pendant encore 4 mois et demi._

- _Elle peut manger de la nourriture humaine mais il faut faire attention. Les bébés ont besoin de force pour grandir et c'est le sang qui leur donne cette force. _

**PVD Bella**

- _Comment vont les bébés ? demanda Emmett._

- _Ils vont bien _

- _Ils bougent ? _

- _Je les sens un peu mais c'est faible. Edward ne les sent pas encore. _

- _Je pourrais jouer avec ? _

Je rigolais, c'était tout Emmett.

- _Oui bien sûr. Tu seras tonton Emmett pour un et parrain pour l'autre. Enfin, si tu veux._

Il me regarda surpris puis afficha un sourire éblouissant, je me sentais rougir, il n'était pas mal non plus, faut se l'avouer.

- _Oui je veux bien. _

- _Vous avez de la chance, il y a deux bébés et vous êtes deux garçons et deux filles. Chacun aura le droit d'être parrain ou marraine. _

- _On fera du baseball._

- _Oui ben ça on verra. _

Alice vint s'asseoir près de moi.

- _Alors je serais marraine ?_

- _Oui si tu le souhaites._

Elle caressa mon ventre et Edward vint se mettre derrière moi.

- _Ca va ?_

- _Oui, je vais bien. Tu aurais des albums de famille ? J'aimerais bien te voir dans les années 30. _

Alice se leva et moins d'une minute plus tard, elle me donna un album.

- _C'est celui de toute la famille. _

- _Merci _

Je feuilletais et Alice me racontait, puis toute la famille vint s'asseoir dans le salon, l'ambiance était familiale et décontractée.

- _C'est ton mariage ? dis-je à Alice_

- _Oui, on s'est marié en 1952. _

- _Tu n'as pas changé. _

Elle rigola et montra une autre photo, Emmett et Rosalie.

- _Quelle année ? _

- _80, me dit Rosalie. _

- _Emmett est heureux. _

- _Il avait chassé pendant deux jours, dit-elle en rigolant. _

Je me disais que peut être un jour, je pourrais aussi être dans cet album avec Edward, avec une robe blanche et nos enfants dans les bras. Puis, il y avait une photo d'Edward, jouant du piano.

- _C'était quand ça ? _

- _Dans les années 40, me dit-_il.

Leur look était incroyable, je voyais défiler les années au fur et à mesure. Il y avait plein d'albums mais vers 23h00, je commençais à être fatigué.

- _A demain tout le monde. _

- _Bonne nuit Bella _

Edward me suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain, il resta en boxer pendant que je mis une robe de chambre. Blanche, légère et à la lumière, on pouvait voir mes formes tellement elle était fine.

Je me mis sous les couettes et me collais à Edward, j'avais un peu froid et il le sentit.

- _Je vais me mettre au dessus._

- _Non, s'il te plait. Je vais mettre un plaid autour de moi. _

On devait avoir une discussion au sujet de mon anniversaire, ma future transformation, les bébés, le sang et les prénoms mais j'étais trop bien pour parler de ça maintenant.

- _Demain, on pourrait aller à la clairière ? demandais-je._

- _Oui, on ira. _

- _Merci _

Je jouais avec ses doigts et savourais tout simplement ce moment.

- _Tu penses qu'un jour on aura aussi notre photo dans l'album ? _

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais posé cette question. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à me marier mais maintenant que j'étais enceinte et qu'Edward était bien là, j'avais envie de plus.

- _On a déjà des photos de nous dans l'album. _

- _Heu … oui mais. _

La discussion prenait un autre sens, et s'il ne voulait pas se marier ?

- _Bella ? _

- _Tu as déjà pensé à te marier ?_

Après une minute de silence qui devenait pesante pour nous deux, j'avais vraiment envie de courir me cacher. Il bougea un peu.

- _Si, j'y ai déjà pensé mais je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu aimerais te marier ? _

- _J'ai toujours eu peur de vivre une relation comme mes parents, me marier trop jeune, avoir des enfants puis regretter et divorcer mais nous, ce n'est pas comme ça. _

- _Non. _

- _Je suis enceinte, je suis avec toi et je sais que tu es l'homme de ma vie Edward. _

- _Comme tu es la femme de ma vie Bella. Je ne savais pas que tu pensais à te marier. _

- _Peut-être pas maintenant mais … pourquoi pas un jour. _

- _Tu ferais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde Bella. _

Son visage rayonnait, je ne doutais plus de ses sentiments pour moi et je lui faisais à nouveau entièrement confiance. Je m'endormis dans ses bras protecteur.

Je me réveillais vers 9h00. Edward n'était plus près de moi. Je partis aux toilettes puis dans la salle de bain pour m'attacher les cheveux. Je me sentais encore un peu fatiguée mais Edward m'avait promis de m'emmener à la clairière et j'en mourrais d'envie.

Avant de sortir de la salle de bain, je remarquais une balance près de la baignoire. Je fermais la porte et montais dessus par curiosité. Oh non ce n'est pas vrai. J'avais déjà pris cinq kilos. En même pas cinq mois de grossesse. Je vais devenir énorme.

Je descendais rejoindre les autres, Edward me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa directement avec un grand sourire sur le visage, j'oubliais déjà le monde qui nous entourait et je sentis monter le rouge à mes joues.

- _Bien dormi ? _

- _Oui _

- _Tu as faim ? Pancakes ? _

- _Je vais être énorme Edward, lui dis-je doucement._

Il fronça les sourcils et posa ses mains sur mes hanches. J'étais encore sur la première marche de l'escalier, son visage était à la même hauteur que le mien.

- _Tu vas être parfaite ma Bella._

- _J'ai déjà pris cinq kilos_

- _Cinq ? _

- _Oui, je me suis pesée ce matin. _

**PVD Edward**

Je lui souris tendrement en voyant son petit air triste.

- _Je te dis que je vais devenir une baleine et toi tu rigoles ? _

Elle retira mes mains de ses hanches et je vis ses lèvres trembler.

- _C'est normal de prendre du poids. Tu es et seras toujours aussi belle et tu ne seras pas énorme, tu seras parfaite. _

Elle commença à pleurer et souffla.

- _Je ne verrais même plus mes pieds. _

J'eu du mal à garder mon sérieux, je laissais juste un petit rire s'échapper.

- _Merci de ton soutien, on voit que ce n'est pas toi qui est enceinte, je prends du poids chaque semaines, je commence à avoir mal aux pieds, j'ai toujours faim et je bois du sang. C'est de ta faute Cullen. _

Je fis un geste pour la prendre dans mes bras mais elle me repoussa et partit dans la cuisine. Je vis Alice et Rosalie taper dans les mains silencieusement.

- _Quoi ? _

- _Elle se sent perdue Edward, son corps change rapidement et elle est enceinte de jumeaux et de demi-vampire. Tu pourrais te mettre à sa place trente secondes, me dit Rosalie_

Je soufflais pendant que Jasper me fit un sourire navré.

- _Elle est sensible en ce moment._

- _Sans blague. _

Je partais dans la cuisine, Bella parlait avec Esmée, celle-ci la réconfortait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- _Il va me trouver horrible, dit-elle._

- _Oh ma belle, Edward n'est pas comme ça, il t'aime. Même avec 15 kilos en plus. _

- _15 kilos ? _

- _Tu les perdras après, pour le moment ne te préoccupe pas de ton poids, mange normalement et entre deux du sang, comme Carlisle te l'a dit et tout ira bien. _

- _Oui. De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, il faut bien les nourrir ces p'tits vampires. _

Esmée lui sourit comme une mère pourrait sourire à son enfant.

- _Esmée ?_

- _Oui _

- _Crois-tu qu'on peut aimer toute l'éternité la même personne ? _

Elle regarda Bella mais ses pensées partirent vers Carlisle. Je fus pris d'une soudaine panique. Peut être que Bella avait des doutes sur ses sentiments envers moi.

- _J'en suis sûre, lui dit Esmée. Tu as des doutes sur tes sentiments ? _

- _Oh moi non, je l'aime plus que ma propre vie, je pourrais mourir pour lui. J'ai juste peur qu'une fois que les bébés seront là et que le temps passe, qu'il se rende compte à quel point je suis … banale et … je ne suis même pas sexy, je fais tâche à côté de lui. _

- _Il te trouve sexy et il ne te trouve pas banale. Tu es son âme sœur, est ce qu'il t'a fait ou dit quelque chose qui pouvait te donner cette impression ? _

- _Non, il est parfait avec moi, il est parfait tout court. _

- _Il est loin d'être parfait, dit Esmée en rigolant. Il a un caractère de cochon et il est têtu. _

- _C'est peut être parce qu'il me fait passer avant lui dans tout ce qu'il fait. Je ne vois pas les choses de la même façon. _

Elle lui fit un baiser sur front et lui dit que tout irai bien puis elle quitta la cuisine. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et partit avec les autres. Je rejoignais Bella.

- _Tu m'aimeras encore avec 15 kilos en plus ? _

- _Est ce que tu as des doutes sur mes sentiments Bella ? _

Elle me sourit et vint se blottir dans mes bras.

- _Non. _

- _Je t'aimerais toujours et rien ne pourras changer ça. _

- _Pour l'éternité ? _

Elle me demandait d'une façon différente de la transformer après la naissance des jumeaux. Il était temps pour moi d'accepter qu'elle soit vampire. Elle se sacrifiait pour moi, pour nous et je ne voulais pas avoir uniquement 70 ou 80 ans avec elle, je voulais l'avoir a mes côtés le plus longtemps possible.

- _Pour l'éternité_.

Je vis qu'elle pleurait, je séchais ses larmes avec mes pouces et l'embrassais tendrement.

- _Merci_

- _Je t'aime._

- _Moi aussi et j'ai faim._

Je rigolais et lui fis des pancakes et lui donnais un verre de sang. Ça renforçait son système immunitaire et c'était bon pour les bébés.

* * *

**Et voilà ... ça continue ... les kilos arrivent lol ... a bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ... merci pour vos review, j'essaie de répondre a tout le monde mais ce n'est pas facile avec 4 fictions en route :) ... mais merci bcp pour votre soutient :-)**


	24. Chapter 23

**PVD Edward**

- _J'ai tout_

- _J'ai hâte de la revoir, me dit Bella._

Je mis le sac sur mon dos et on sortit de la maison.

- _Je monte où moi ?_

Je la pris dans mes bras, comme une princesse ou une jeune mariée. Je la voyais déjà en robe de mariée, vampire peut être. Je courrais pendant une vingtaine de minutes, je n'allais pas trop vite car je voyais des fois Bella respirer et fermer les yeux.

- _Nous y voilà _

- _Enfin _

Je la mis sur ses pieds et elle courut presque au milieu des fleurs. Elle ferma les yeux et un petit sourire illumina son visage. Je mis les deux couvertures par terre et m'allongeais, je la regardais tourner et respirer à plein poumon l'odeur des fleurs. Elle leva les bras et une petite partie de son ventre apparue.

- _C'est parfait !_

Il faisait bon pour une fois. Ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, il y avait du soleil et ma peau scintillait de partout. Bella vint se mettre à côté de moi et m'embrassa amoureusement.

Elle s'allongea également et ferma les yeux, je me mis sur le côté et soulevai légèrement son pull, elle me laissa faire. Lorsqu'on était tous les deux, elle n'avait plus l'air gêné de montrer son ventre.

- _Coucou mes bébés. _

Elle était enceinte de quatre mois et deux semaines. J'adorais son ventre, il n'y avait plus de doute possible, elle avait déjà pris 5 kilos et je n'en revenais pas qu'elle porte mes enfants.

- _J'adore ton ventre, lui dis-je._

- _Tu parles, je n'ai que 19 ans et j'ai déjà des vergetures partout._

- _Quand tu seras vampire, tu n'auras plus rien. _

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me sourit.

- _Tu n'as pas changé d'avis, tu me transformeras après la naissance ? _

- _Oui _

- _Tu me le promets ?_

- _Oui _

- _Alors, je veux bien avoir des vergetures. _

Je posais ma main sur son ventre, espérant secrètement de les sentir bouger mais rien. Bella sentait de toutes petites pressions mais trop faible pour moi, même en temps que vampire.

- _Tu pourras les sentir dans une ou deux semaines. _

- _Peut-être pour ton anniversaire. _

Je mettais le sujet sur le tapis.

- _Je ne veux pas le fêter. _

- _Ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans ne se reproduira plus. _

- _Ça n'a rien à voir, je vais avoir 19 ans, donc deux ans de plus que toi et tu me transformeras avant mes 20 ans donc je ne veux pas le fêter. _

- _J'ai déjà ton cadeau en plus. _

- _Je ne veux rien Edward. _

Je remontais ma main doucement sur ses seins. Ils étaient plus durs, plus fermes qu'avant et plus gros aussi, ce n'était pas pour me déplaire

- _Juste une petite fête, lui dis-je doucement à l'oreille. _

Je savais qu'elle ne résistait jamais bien longtemps à ça. Je mis toute ma volonté dans mes gestes, mon regard et ma voix pour la faire changer d'avis.

- _Non !_

J'embrassais son cou et parsemais ses joues et sa mâchoire de baisers sans jamais toucher ses lèvres.

- _Rien que la famille. _

- _Edward_

- _S'il te plait, pour moi. _

Elle souffla et caressa mon torse.

- _Et qu'est ce que je gagne en échange?_

- _Tout ce que tu veux. _

Une lueur coquine passa dans ses yeux, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et devint toute rouge.

- _Aurais-tu des idées coquines mon ange ? _

Je l'embrassais dans le cou doucement, léchant et mordillant sa peau à plusieurs endroits. Elle gémit de bien être et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou. Elle bougea légèrement ses jambes et avec le vent, je sentis son envie qui se rependait tout doucement autour de nous. Ça faisait un moment qu'on avait rien fait et ça me manquait.

Je ne lui retirais pas mon pull pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid mais déboutonnais lentement son pantalon. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle se colla à moi et m'embrassa langoureusement.

J'embrassais son ventre et descendit plus bas, elle bougea son bassin pendant que je lui retirais son jean et ses chaussures. Elle avait mis une petite culotte en coton noir et même ça, ça ne cachait rien de son envie. Elle subit le même sort que son pantalon et elle retira elle-même son pull et son soutien-gorge. Oh ! Oui, ses seins étaient bien plus gros.

- _Je devrais te transformer maintenant, lui dis-je en embrassant ses seins avec gourmandise. _

- _Ou alors en profiter avant qu'ils ne redeviennent comme avant. _

Je lui souris et passais doucement le bout de ma langue sur son téton pendant que je caressais son autre sein, elle gémit et bougea son bassin. Elle posa ses mains sur mes reins et releva mon pull avec hâte.

Elle nous fit basculer doucement sur le côté et déboutonna mon pantalon pendant que je parsemais son cou de baisers humides. Elle se mit sur les genoux et retira mon pantalon et mon boxer.

Elle vint se mettre à califourchon sur mes cuisses et caressa mes abdos du bout des doigts, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle fit glisser son autre main sur mon sexe et commença un va-et-vient lent mais très agréable.

- _Bella _

Pas que je n'aimais pas mais au bout de cinq minutes son mouvement était trop lent et il m'en fallait plus. Elle m'embrassa langoureusement et me fit entrer en elle doucement. Je gémis sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle commença à bouger rapidement. Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse et ondula sensuellement sur moi.

- _Ah Edward_

Je caressais ses cuisses, ses fesses, ses hanches et fermais les yeux quelques minutes, la sensation était vraiment bonne. Elle voulait prendre les commandes et elle voulait me donner son propre rythme, ça m'allait complètement, j'adorais la sentir bouger sur moi. Elle se laissait complètement aller.

- _ohhh … aaahhh_

- _Beellaaa … mmmm_

Puis ses mouvements se firent plus rapides et plus forts aussi, on gémissait tous les deux de plus en plus fort, sa respiration était très rapide et j'entendais son cœur battre encore plus vite. Ma gorge me brûla un peu mais j'essayais d'en faire abstraction. Son odeur était forte dans des moments comme celui-ci et la vision d'elle occupée à me faire l'amour était vraiment trop, trop pour me laisser aller complètement. Elle jouit avant moi en se resserrant autour de moi, je jouis en elle quelques secondes après.

Elle s'effondra sur moi mais son ventre commençait à la gêner déjà. Elle se mit sur le côté et me caressa le torse doucement, je la pris dans mes bras et me détendis. La brûlure était partie.

- _Edward _

- _Hum _

- _J'aimerais rester ici jusqu'à la naissance des bébés. _

Je mis une couverture sur nos corps, encore nus et caressais le ventre de Bella. Elle était sur le dos, nos pulls sous sa tête.

- _Et New York ? _

- _Je ne sais pas trop _

Je voyais bien qu'elle ne me disait pas tout, elle caressa ma main qui était posée sur son ventre et me sourit.

- _Tu es heureux ici, me dit elle._

- _Je suis heureux parce que tu es là Bella. _

- _Ici, il y a la forêt et ta famille, j'ai mon père aussi. _

- _Ne regarde pas après moi Bella, si tu veux retourner à New York, on ira. _

- _Je sais mais une fois les jumeaux nés, tu me transformeras et tu voudras être ici avec les autres et ne me dis pas le contraire. Tu te sentiras mieux avec ta famille lorsque je serais trop assoiffée de sang pour t'aider avec les bébés. _

- _Je serais là pour toi ma Bella._

- _Je sais et c'est pour ça que je veux rester ici mais … heu _

- _Dis-moi. _

- _Je ne veux pas faire de la peine à ta famille mais je veux notre chez nous. Je veux bien ne plus être à New York mais je veux notre maison. _

Je la regardais toujours, j'étais très content de revivre ici mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente nerveuse ou angoissée à cette idée. Je sais qu'elle a du mal.

- _Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors je vais nous chercher une maison. _

- _Et toi tu veux quoi ? On est deux je te signale et bientôt quatre. _

- _J'aimerais beaucoup rester ici. Pas uniquement pour ma famille mais aussi pour les animaux, c'est plus simple et … tu as ton père. On déménagera surement trois ou quatre ans après que tu sois vampire, il faut que tu profites de tes parents et je me sentirais plus rassuré avec Carlisle près nous, on ne sait pas trop comment ça va se passer avec les bébés. _

- _Je pense aussi. _

- _Alors on va chercher une maison le plus vite possible. _

- _Ce n'est pas urgent, j'aimerais qu'on s'y mette doucement. Il faudra aussi en parler à ta famille_

- _Ils comprendront. _

- _J'espère._

Je vis qu'elle avait froid, on se rhabilla mais on resta encore deux bonnes heures à la clairière. On s'embrassa, on parla de la transformation et un peu de la nouvelle maison qu'on aimerait. Je la fis danser aussi, c'est ce genre de moment que je ne voulais jamais perdre.

Puis on revint à vitesse humaine, Bella marchait la moitié du chemin, elle voulait se dégourdir les jambes mais une fois à la villa, je captais les pensées d'Emmett, apparemment il devait me cacher quelque chose, sauf que tout le monde sait qu'Emmett ne savait rien cacher.

On entra et je vis directement la mine inquiète d'Alice. Bella ne vit rien mais rougit, vu son odeur, il n'y avait rien à cacher, tout le monde savait parfaitement ce qu'on avait fait cet après-midi. Pour un humain ça ne sentait peut être pas aussi fort mais pour un vampire, c'était la première chose qu'on sentait.

- _Alors, on a fait des cochonneries dans la forêt ? dit Emmett en donnant un petit coup de coude à Bella_

Celle-ci devint encore plus rouge et baissa la tête.

- _Au moins nous on est discret Emmett, on en fait pas profiter tout le monde chaque heure de la journée, lui dis-je._

- _Discret ? _

« **Son odeur parle pour elle** »

Je levais les yeux au ciel et emmenais Bella dans la cuisine, son ventre criait famine. Il était déjà 18h30 et elle n'avait pas beaucoup mangé aujourd'hui.

- _Il y a des lasagnes dans le four Bella, lui dis Esmée. _

- _Oh merci. Je monte, je vais aux toilettes et me laver les mains, me dit-elle._

- _Ok. _

Elle monta directement et moi, je filais dans le salon. Carlisle parlait doucement avec Alice mais la conversation s'arrêta une fois que je fis mon entrée.

- _Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _

- _Rien de grave, dit Carlisle._

- _Alice ? _

- _Heu … rien d'inquiétant_

- _Ça concerne Bella ? _

Je me concentrais sur toutes les pensées de la maison et c'est Rosalie qui m'avoua ce que personne ne voulait me dire.

« **Les** **Volturi ont eu écho qu'une humaine était enceinte d'un vampire. Ils arrivent** »

- _Quand ? _

- _Rosalie, dit Carlisle_

- _Il a le droit de savoir, c'est de Bella qu'il s'agit et des bébés. _

- _Pourquoi les bébés ? _

Carlisle souffla et fit pour parler mais au même moment Bella descendit les escaliers.

- _On ira chasser ce soir avec Alice, lui dis-je. Ne parlez pas à Bella. Pas la peine qu'elle s'inquiète, les bébés le ressentent et elle a mal au ventre après. _

Tout le monde acquiesça et Bella vint se mettre près de moi.

- _Tout va bien ? _

- _Oui_

- _Bon, moi je retourne à l'hôpital, je reviens ce soir. Bonne soirée les enfants. _

- _Bonne soirée. _

J'allumais la télévision, je donnais la télécommande à Bella, elle laissa sur la chaine « _la nature et l'homme _». Je lui rapportais son plat mais au moment de le lui donner, je la vis froncer les sourcils et fermer les yeux, elle était blanche et se tenait le ventre.

- _Bella ? _

- _Ça va passer. _

- _Rosalie, va me chercher un peu de sang s'il te plait. _

- _J'y vais._

Elle revint un peu plus tard avec deux grands verres de sang tiède, Bella les but rapidement et en demanda encore un. Je posais ma main mais la douleur ne passa pas.

- _Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me fait si mal. _

Elle but encore deux verres de sang et la douleur passa doucement.

- _C'est bon maintenant. _

- _Je vais appeler Carlisle pour qu'il ramène encore du sang de l'hôpital._

- _Je vais le faire, me dit Alice_

- _Merci _

Bella souffla doucement et ferma les yeux.

- _Tu penses que je suis une mauvaise mère ? _

- _Tu es la meilleure maman qu'un enfant puisse avoir Bella. Ne dis pas ça. Ils ont juste besoin d'une autre alimentation pour grandir et tu t'en tires très bien. _

Je l'embrassais tendrement et lui tendit les lasagnes. Une partie de moi voulait qu'elle reste humaine le plus longtemps possible et la voir manger de la nourriture humaine me rendait moins nerveux.

- _Merci _

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était à nouveau bien et elle mangeait ses lasagnes entièrement. Elle vint se blottir dans mes bras puis me regarda avec son petit air timide.

- _Bella_

- _j'ai envie d'une glace aux framboises avec un jus d'orange. _

- _Tu as envie ? _

- _Oui. Avec de la chantilly. _

- _C'est un peu lourd le soir non ? _

- _S'il te plait. _

Elle vint se mettre sur mes genoux et toute ma famille, qui était dans le salon, rigolait.

- _Edward, s'il te plait. _

- _Hum … d'accord. _

- _Tu es un ange. _

« **J'en ai acheté cet après midi, j'ai vue qu'elle en voudrait** » me dit Alice

- _Merci _

Je lui préparais un bol de glace avec de la chantilly au dessus et un grand verre de jus d'orange. Elle me sourit et regardait déjà le bol avec gourmandise. Elle prit une première bouchée et ferma les yeux.

- _Hum … délicieux. _

Elle m'embrassa dans le cou et retourna à sa glace tout en regardant une série. Puis vers 22h00, on montait tous les deux, elle garda sa culotte et mit un simple top. Je ne pouvais pas la trouver plus sexy.

- _Je vais chasser ce soir. _

- _D'accord. _

- _Il y aura Esmée et Rosalie_

- _Ça ira, je vais dormir. _

- _Je serais là quand tu te réveilleras._

- _Je sais. _

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'elle savait que je lui cachais un truc, je ne savais pas quoi mais Alice avait eu une vision concernant Bella, nos bébés et les Volturi. Je n'aimais pas ça.

- _Tu as l'air soucieux. _

- _Ça va._

- _Pourtant on a passé une bonne journée non ?_

- _Oui, c'était très bien, il faut que j'aille chasser c'est tout. _

- _Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle me tenait là, je n'aimais pas lui mentir.

- _Bien sûr. _

- _Ne me ment pas Edward, je n'ai rien dit devant ta famille mais j'ai vu directement que quelque chose s'était passé. _

- _Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Rien de grave._

- _Ce n'est pas possible ça, tu ne peux pas tout simplement me dire ce qui ne va pas. _

- _Je ne veux pas que tu t'angoisses. Je ne sais même pas moi-même ce qui se passe, Carlisle va m'en parler ce soir. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu sais alors ? _

- _Bella _

Elle eu un petit rire sans humour.

- _C'est quand même incroyable, après toutes ces années, après tout ce qu'on a vécu, tu ne me dis même pas ce qui se passe. Je suis enceinte Edward, ce sont tes enfants, on fait partit d'une même famille alors avant que je ne m'énerve, dis-moi ce qui se passe. _

Ben, si là elle n'était pas énervée, je ne voulais pas savoir ce que ça donnerait si elle l'était.

- _Alice a eu une vision_

- _Ne m'oblige pas à descendre et lui demander ce qu'elle a vu. _

- _Il y a deux ans, je t'ai parlé des Volturi. C'est un peu comme notre famille royale des vampires. _

- _Oui, je m'en souviens un peu._

- _Ils ont pour boulot de veiller à ce qu'aucun vampire ne dévoile son secret à une humaine, il ne faut pas qu'on s'abreuve de trop de sang humain, on ne doit pas s'afficher et dévoiler notre identité, à personne. _

- _Et ?_

- _Et tu es enceinte Bella. Tu es une humaine et moi un vampire._

- _Mais comment peuvent-ils savoir ? _

- _Je n'en sais rien mais ils arrivent. _

- _Quoi ? _

Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre, instinct purement protecteur envers ses enfants. Je m'approchais d'elle et la fit asseoir sur le lit, je me mis à genoux, en face d'elle.

- _Alice doit encore m'en parler, elle n'a eu qu'une petite vision. _

- _Tu me diras quoi demain matin ?_

- _Promis. _

- _Je sais que je suis humaine, mais ne me met pas à l'écart. Si ça concerne mes bébés, je veux être au courant. _

- _D'accord. _

- _Merci _

- _Tu devrais dormir. _

- _Je n'y arriverais pas. _

On entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Rosalie.

- _Entrez_

- _Je me suis dis que je pourrais tenir compagnie à Bella pendant que tu pars chasser. _

- _Bonne idée, dit Bella. _

- _Tu es sûre ? lui dis-je._

- _Oui. Vas-y. Amuse-toi bien. _

Elle me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement.

- _Merci, me dit-elle._

- _Fais attention à ces deux là. _

- _Ils sont bien au chaud et en sécurité. Mon ventre est plus dur que du béton. _

Je la laissais avec Rosalie, celle-ci voulait lui parler de son passé. Je les laissais seules. Carlisle et Alice m'attendaient dehors, Emmett serait aussi de la partie ainsi qu'Esmée et Jasper.

- _Je suis inquiet Edward, me dit Carlisle._

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre :)**** … pas de panique … il fallait bien bouger un peu tout ça pendant la grossesse donc j'ai décidé de mettre notre petit Volturi en action :)**** … ne vous attendez pas à une guerre ou quelque chose comme ça comme dans les livres, ce n'est pas mon intention … a bientôt merci bcp ;)****.**


	25. Chapter 24

**PVD Edward**

On chassa tous ensemble durant quatre bonnes heures. Je m'inquiétais pour Bella, je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer mais Carlisle m'avait demandé de chasser avant.

Une fois 5 heures du matin, on se rejoignit près d'un lac. Il ne manquait plus qu'Emmett, il arriva 20 minutes plus tard.

- _Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Alice ? demandais-je_

- _Les Volturi arrivent. _

- _Combien ? _

- _Pour le moment, ils sont cinq._

- _Et ? _

- _Je n'ai pas bien vu, apparemment ils viennent juste pour voir Bella. Ils n'ont jamais vu ça, une humaine enceinte d'un vampire. _

- _Simple curiosité alors ? demandais-je._

- _Je ne pense pas, me dit Carlisle._

- _Comment ça ? _

- _Pourquoi viendraient-ils jusqu'ici par simple curiosité. Pourquoi ne pas demander qu'on aille en Italie ? Ce n'est pas clair. _

- _Personne ne la touchera, leur dis-je._

Je sentais la colère monter en moi doucement et même avec les ondes de calme que Jasper me lançait, rien n'y faisait. Personne ne touchera à Bella, c'était ma Bella. Mon côté possessif reprenait le dessus et le vampire en moi également, la jalousie était à nouveau là.

- _Reprend toi Edward, me lança Jasper_

- _Personne ne la touchera._

- _On fera en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien_

- _Tu n'as rien vue d'autre ? demandais-je à Alice._

- _Il neigera. Donc ce n'est pas pour maintenant. Tu es tranquille, je te le dirais une fois que j'aurais d'autres visions. _

- _Merci._

**PVD Bella**

Edward partit en me laissant avec Rosalie, je m'allongeais et posais mon dos sur les coussins.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les Volturi ? Ils arrivent ? _

- _Heu … oui_

Je voyais bien qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler mais c'était mes enfants et si, ils venaient pour eux, je ne voulais pas être mise à l'écart.

- _Je suis inquiète Rosalie. Je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. _

- _Edward ne les laissera pas faire et nous non plus Bella. Les bébés sont en sécurité. _

- _Dis-moi ce que tu sais, s'il te plait._

Elle souffla et posa sa main sur mon ventre. Elle sourit et souffla.

- _D'après la vision d'Alice, ils vont venir lorsqu'il neigera, donc ce n'est pas pour maintenant. Ils sont juste curieux de voir une humaine enceinte d'un vampire mais Carlisle est inquiet, ils sont cinq et c'est rare qu'ils se déplacent, d'habitude c'est les autres qui viennent à eux. _

- _Je vois. _

Je caressais mon ventre et sentis un petit coup, le premier que je sentais vraiment. Je souris mais ne dit rien à Rosalie, je voulais qu'Edward le sente en premier, il allait être content.

- _J'aimerais te parler de ce qui m'est arrivé Bella. _

- _Avant ta transformation ?_

- _Oui, lorsque tu étais à New York, j'ai su que tu avais fait des choses et que tu regrettes maintenant. Moi, on m'a fait des choses …_

Elle me raconta sa vie durant deux bonnes heures, me détaillant ce qu'elle avait subi, ce qu'elle avait fait après, sa rencontre avec Emmett, comment il a fait pour la remettre en confiance, le dégoût qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était vampire. Le fait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant et vivre une vie comme les autres.

- _Tu offres un magnifique cadeau à Edward tu sais. Je vois bien comment Emmett te regarde des fois. Il aimerait bien être papa. _

- _Je suis tellement désolée Rosalie._

- _Ne le soit pas. J'ai juste peur … maintenant qu'on sait qu'une humaine peut porter les enfants d'un vampire … enfin, j'ai peur qu'Emmett prenne sur lui et qu'il essaye avec …_

- _Ne pense pas à ça, il t'aime trop pour penser ça. Il n'ira jamais voir ailleurs._

- _Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de … de douter._

- _Tu lui en as parlé ?_

- _Non. Au début, c'est bien lorsqu'on est que tous les deux mais au bout de plusieurs décennie, c'est long, on veut du changement, des enfants. _

- _Je comprends. Je suis heureuse de donner cette vie à Edward mais nous ne serons jamais loin, il y aura bientôt deux bébés ici. _

Les heures passèrent et nous parlions des bébés et de mon envie de rester ici mais de déménager.

- _Je comprends. Et on sera très heureux pour vous. _

- _J'ai vécu à New York et j'étais seule, j'avais mon indépendance. Je vous adore tous mais j'aime le fait d'avoir mon chez moi. _

- _C'est tout à fait normal. _

Rosalie me laissa dormir vers minuit, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. J'avais aimé cette discussion et m'endormis directement après, ma main posée sur mon ventre. Je me réveillais vers 5h15, je devais aller aux toilettes, Edward n'était pas encore rentré.

- _Bella ?_

Je sortis des toilettes et vis Edward, paniqué.

- _Je suis là, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

Je l'embrassais rapidement et repartis dans la chambre, je m'allongeais et il vint se mettre derrière moi.

- _Ca a été la chasse ?_

- _Oui _

- _Rosalie m'a raconté, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. _

- _Tu m'as manqué tu sais. _

Je lui souris et posais sa main sur mon ventre, elle était froide, je sursautais, il la retira.

- _Non, laisse là. _

A croire qu'ils nous avaient entendu, les bébés bougèrent.

- _Tu as senti._

- _Oui. _

Edward laissa sa main et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Il reçut encore un petit coup sur sa main et je le sentis sourire.

- _Depuis quand ? _

- _Hier soir. Juste une fois. _

- _Merci _

- _De quoi ?_

- _Pour tout, je vais être papa. _

- _Tu l'es déjà, sauf qu'on ne les voit pas. _

- _Promets moi de ne jamais t'éloigner Bella, je ne fait pas confiance aux Volturi._

- _Je reste avec toi. _

Il reçu encore un coup de pied et je m'endormis dans ses bras.

**PVD Edward**

Une fois qu'elle fut endormi, je ressentis encore deux petits coups, je relevais doucement son haut et caressais son ventre, elle gémit doucement dans son sommeil et se retourna, elle mit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et posa une jambe sur les miennes. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui embrassais le haut du crane.

Toute cette histoire m'avait perturbé, les Volturi n'étaient pas des vampires qu'on pouvait se permettre d'envoyer balader. Ils étaient puissants et leurs pouvoirs pouvaient être mortels.

- _Mes bébés. _

Je sortis de mes pensées, Bella passa un bras autour de mon cou et me serra un peu plus fort.

- _Je suis là Bella_

Je lui caressais le dos et remontais la couverture sur elle. Je tenais dans mes bras toute ma raison de vivre, ma vie, mon amour, mes enfants, tout ce pourquoi je serais prêt à mourir pour qu'ils vivent le plus longtemps possible. Personne ne les touchera, personne n'a le droit, c'est ma famille.

**PVD Bella**

Je me réveillais vers 9h00. Edward était toujours près de moi, il caressait doucement mon ventre.

- _Bonjour._

- _Salut._

- _Bien dormi ?_

- _Oui très bien. _

- _Ton père a téléphoné._

- _Ah bon, il voulait quoi ?_

- _Te voir. Tu es revenu et tu n'y as été qu'une seule fois. Il aimerait nous invité ce soir à diner. _

- _Toi et moi ?_

- _Oui. Je vais devoir me forcer à manger. _

Il remit une mèche derrière mon oreille et m'embrassa. Je me tournais, pas la peine qu'il sente ma mauvaise haleine du matin. Il m'embrassa doucement dans le cou et ça me fit un autre effet.

- _Je vais l'appeler pour dire qu'on y va alors, lui dis-je_

- _Hum._

Il continua ses baisers près de mon oreille puis redescendit doucement sur mon épaule et passa juste sa main et ses lèvres sur mon sein. J'adorais ces petits matins pleins de tendresse mais je devais vraiment faire pipi et mon ventre se manifesta ce qui fit rire Edward. Moi pas, je voulais qu'il continu.

- _On continuera plus tard, me dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. _

- _Ok, lui dis-je avec une moue boudeuse. _

- _Je dois nourrir mes trois petits humains. _

- _Une seule humaine et deux demi-vampires. _

- _Ils sont moitié humains. _

- _Mais moitié vampires._

- _Pourquoi le fait qu'ils soient demi-vampires te fait sourire ?_

- _Et toi pourquoi le fait qu'ils soient demi-vampires te fait l'inverse ?_

- _J'ai peur pour eux. _

Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet pour les enfants. Je caressais doucement sa joue.

- _De quoi as-tu peur ?_

- _Je me pose un tas de questions Bella. J'ai peur de l'accouchement pour des centaines de raisons, j'ai peur une fois qu'ils seront là, j'ai peur de les voir grandir, j'ai peur qu'une fois à un certains âge, ils me reprochent d'être demi-vampires ou encore qu'ils ne grandissent plus une fois leur 18 ans, j'ai … je ne sais pas comment vivre tout ça. _

Waw. Il y pensait autant que moi alors. Mais je supposais que pour lui, c'était encore pire car il avait vraiment peur, moi, je vivais au jour le jour et je sentais bien qu'ils allaient bien, pour le moment, ils étaient tout à fait normaux, à part qu'ils buvaient du sang pour grandir mais sinon, la grossesse se passait bien.

- _Tu sais quoi ? Je vais faire pipi et manger et après, on parlera de tout ça ok ? _

- _Ok. On doit aussi dire à ma famille qu'on aimerait vivre ensemble, rien que nous deux. _

- _On en parlera une autre fois. J'aimerais bouger aujourd'hui, rien que tous les deux. _

- _Ça te dit un petit tour à la piscine ?_

- _C'est fermé le dimanche Edward._

- _Raison de plus pour y aller. _

- _On va se faire prendre._

- _Mais non. Fais-moi confiance._

- _D'accord. _

- _Au pire, le shérif de la ville nous mettra en prison._

- _Ha, je ne pense pas que mon père fera ça à sa fille … mais toi, il te mettrait peut être les menottes. _

- _Je ne passerais pas 24h loin de toi. _

- _Alors je viendrais avec toi en prison. _

- _Bella, la rebelle. _

- _Ça ferait un bon titre. _

Il rigola et m'embrassa tendrement.

**PVD Edward**

Une fois à la piscine, je vis Bella totalement stressée, elle me fit rire.

- _On va se faire choper. _

- _Mais non, Alice a dit que personne ne viendrait. _

- _Tu me dévergondes Edward. _

- _C'est la meilleure celle-là, c'est qui, qui me saute dessus dès que j'ai le dos tourner. _

- _Je n'ai pas seulement des envies de fraises et de chocolat._

- _Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas. _

Elle me sourit et passa devant moi une fois que la porte était ouverte.

- _Je me sens comme Bonnie and Clyde._

- _On ne braque pas une banque. _

- _Oui mais c'est interdit. C'est excitant._

Je refermais la porte et la pris dans mes bras comme une jeune mariée.

- _Excitant. _

- _Hum … oui beaucoup. _

- _Alors heureusement qu'on a la piscine pour nous tout seul. _

Elle me fit son petit sourire coquin et m'embrassa dans le cou.

- _On ne l'a jamais fais à la piscine. _

- _Et après ça, c'est moi qui te dévergonde. _

- _Ça doit être les hormones._

- _Oui, ça doit être ça. _

Elle rigola et s'accrocha à moi. Ce n'était pas ses hormones, c'était ma Bella tout simplement. On se changea et je sautais directement dans la piscine, c'était tellement bien de se laisser aller. Bella toucha l'eau avec le bout de ses pieds.

- _C'est froid. _

- _Mais non, rentre doucement, je t'attends. _

Bella avait mis un deux pièces mais un maillot spécial pour femme enceinte. Elle était très sexy dedans.

- _Waw, c'est froid. _

Je plongeais et nageais aussi vite que je pouvais et me retrouvais devant elle en deux secondes.

- _AH … ça ne va pas. _

- _J'aime beaucoup ton maillot._

- _Oh ! Je l'ai acheté quand on a été faire les magasins. _

Une fois complètement dans l'eau, elle se mit sur le dos et flottait, je tenais sa tête et ses fesses et la fit glisser doucement sur l'eau, elle ferma les yeux et sourit.

- _Je veux rester comme ça toute ma vie. _

En la voyant ainsi, près de moi, enceinte, épanouis et heureuse, je savais que je devais la transformer, il n'y avait plus de doute maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans elle, il fallait qu'elle soit près de moi, pour l'éternité.

* * *

**Et voilà encore un chapitre ... a bientôt les gens merci bcp **


	26. Chapter 25

**PVD Bella**

Je n'avais pas pu les empêcher de faire ça, une fête d'anniversaire. Il y aurait la famille d'Edward et mon père. Je devais descendre à 14h00, pas avant, Alice voulait que tout soit prêt. Je repensais à mes 17 ans, Jasper avait failli me mordre.

- _Bella ?_

Je sursautais puis me détendis en voyant que c'était Edward.

- _Je n'arrive plus à rentrer dans ma robe. _

- _Alice m'a demandé de te donner ça. _

- _Merci _

J'ouvris la boîte et aperçus une belle robe rouge. Elle était parfaite, ni trop décolletée, ni trop court.

- _C'est une partie de tes cadeaux. _

- _Je ne veux pas de cadeaux. J'espère que tu n'as rien acheté ?_

- _Trois fois rien. _

- _Edward_

Il se pencha vers moi et me caressa la joue. Je me sentais déjà défaillir.

- _Je te le donnerais ce soir. _

- _D'accord._

Il sourit contre mes lèvres, fier de son petit effet, et m'embrassa tendrement. J'étais toujours en sous-vêtements contre lui. Je lui caressais doucement le visage pendant que lui, posait ses mains dans mon dos. Notre baiser devint plus passionné, je mordillais sa lèvre inférieure, ça le faisait grogner doucement.

- _Il nous reste combien de temps ? demandais-je lorsque ses lèvres parcoururent mon cou. _

- _54 minutes. _

- _Hum _

Je gémis doucement et m'accrochais à lui, il me posa doucement sur le lit et m'embrassa fougueusement, il essayait de ne pas reposer sur mon ventre. Entre ses baisers et ses caresses, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête.

- _J'ai envie de toi Edward_

En moins de trois secondes, Edward fût nu puis il défit mon soutient gorge ainsi que ma culotte. Il embrassa chaque partie de mon corps, mon corps n'allait pas tarder à s'enflammer. Il me fit tourner doucement et colla son torse à mon dos, je me laissais complètement aller à ses mains expertes.

Je sentis toute son envie sur mes fesses, je frottais celles-ci à son sexe et il gémit dans mon cou. Il passa une main sur mon sein et m'embrassa dans le cou puis sur l'épaule doucement.

- _Edward … humm_

Il mit ma jambe sur la sienne mais n'entra pas en moi, il me caressa toujours avec autant de douceur. Ses mouvements n'étaient pas lents mais ils n'étaient pas rapides non plus, il y avait de la douceur. Je poussais un petit cri lorsque je sentis ses doigts sur mon sexe. Edward aimait contrôler, il aimait me voir prendre du plaisir grâce à lui et il adorait cette position, j'étais complètement soumise.

- _Ton odeur me rend fou Bella _

- _Toi, c'est tes mains qui … vont me rendre folle. _

Il entra deux doigts en moi et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Je sentis son bassin bouger contre moi, il me donnait de petits coups de rein. Ma respiration était de plus en plus irrégulière, je fermais les yeux pour savourer encore plus cette caresse, je passais ma main dans les cheveux d'Edward puis descendis doucement vers sa main, je sentais ses doigts bouger et ça m'excitait encore plus.

Une fois qu'il était sûr que j'étais prête pour lui, chose que j'étais depuis un bon moment maintenant, il posa sa main sur mon bas ventre et entra en moi lentement. On gémit tous les deux.

Il bougea doucement en moi et releva ma tête afin de mettre son bras en dessous de ma tête, j'avais l'impression qu'il me bordait comme ça, j'étais complètement emprisonnée dans ses bras.

On ne parlait pas et on ne se disait pas à quel point c'était bon ou encore que je voulais que ça aille plus vite. Il allait à son rythme et ça me plaisait comme ça. On avait le temps alors pourquoi ne pas le prendre.

Après plusieurs minutes, il posa simplement sa main sur mon intimité et accéléra ses mouvements.

- _Aaaahhh_

- _Huuuummmmm …. Edward_

Il m'embrassa dans le cou et me caressa la cuisse puis la fesse avant de reposer sa main sur mon sexe, l'un de ses doigts trouva mon point sensible, mon dos s'arqua légèrement et je posais ma main sur la sienne. Je poussais sur son doigt et gémit son prénom.

- _Laisse-toi aller Bella_

- _Je vais … ah _

Il accéléra encore et poussa plus loin et plus fort en moi, je m'accrochais aux draps à présent et gémit fortement, j'avais du mal à respirer et je sentais tout mon corps se tendre contre lui, je me resserrais autour du sexe d'Edward et dans un coup rapide, il me donna un merveilleux orgasme, il continua un peu et je le sentis jouir en moi. Il grogna tellement fort que tout mon corps vibra avec lui, ce qui me donna un second orgasme. Je ne m'attendais pas à-celui-la, je criais à en perdre la voix avant de me détendre définitivement contre Edward.

- _Oh mon dieu _

Edward mit une petite couverture sur lui et moi et me caressa le ventre doucement. Je me retournais afin de lui faire face, je devais avoir un sourire radieux car il sourit aussi.

- _Je t'aime, lui dis-je doucement_

- _Moi aussi je t'aime ma Bella. _

- _C'était ça mon cadeau d'anniversaire ? _

- _Non mais c'était un avant goût. _

- _Alors je veux bien que tu me donnes mon cadeau, lui dis-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. _

Les bébés se manifestèrent et me donnèrent de petits coups. Je posais la main d'Edward sur mon ventre, il arrêta notre baiser et caressa mon ventre.

- _Je les aime déjà, me dit-il_

- _Encore 4 mois à attendre Edward_

- _C'est trop long _

- _J'ai un peu peur de l'accouchement, dis-je_

- _Tout va bien se passer, je serais là et Carlisle aussi. _

- _Tu ne me quitteras pas hein. _

- _Je te le promets. _

On resta dans les bras l'un de l'autre encore quelques minutes puis on entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je remis directement la couverture sur mon corps.

- _On arrive Alice, dit Edward_

Il nicha son visage dans mon cou et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner, il pensa que c'était à cause de lui. C'était surtout lui, son corps, qui me faisait de l'effet.

- _Tu as froid ?_

- _Non, c'est toi qui me fais de l'effet. _

Il me donna pleins de petits baisers dans le cou et descendit sa main sur mes fesses. On frappa à la porte une fois de plus.

- _Il ne vous reste plus que 10 minutes, cria Alice_

- _On arrive, criais-je_

Je me laissais tomber sur le dos, laissant la couverture descendre un peu et dévoiler mes seins. Le regard d'Edward redevint noir.

- _Je te promets une nuit complète Edward mais je n'ai pas trop envie que ta sœur me tue. _

- _Faudra me passer sur le corps avant. _

Je lui sautais presque dessus et me mis à califourchon sur lui.

- _Ah ouais. _

- _Mais cette position, c'est que pour toi. _

Il se redressa afin de s'asseoir et me tenait le dos. Je le sentis à nouveau dur et moi, j'étais à nouveau très excitée. Edward souffla et posa sa tête sur mes seins.

- _Waw, je te donne envie là, lui dis-je en_

- _C'est Alice, il faut qu'on descende ma belle si on ne veut pas qu'elle rentre et qu'elle t'habille de force. _

Je resserrais mes jambes autour de sa taille et lui sourit.

- _Il faut que j'aille faire pipi. _

Il se redressa et ouvrit la porte qui nous menait dans sa salle de bain. Il me laissa quelques minutes toute seule puis entra à nouveau. Je passais en vitesse sous la douche, je ne me lavais pas les cheveux, juste le corps. Puis m'habillais et on sortit de la chambre. On avait 15 minutes de retard.

Je descendis doucement et Rosalie vint me prendre dans ses bras immédiatement.

- _Joyeux anniversaire Bella_

- _Merci _

Il y avait des bougies partout et quelques fleurs, il y avait des cadeaux sur la table, ça me faisait penser à quelques années de ça. Jasper dût sentir mon mal être et me fit un petit sourire désolé. Alice me donna du jus d'orange.

- _Merci _

- _Ouvre tes cadeaux. _

**PVD Edward**

Je restais près d'Emmett.

- _Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de lui sauter dessus hein ? _

- _Arrête _

Il rigola et son attention se porta sur le ventre de Bella

**« Dommage que Rose ne puisse pas être maman »**

Au début, ses pensées me rendaient jaloux, qu'il regarde Bella comme ça mais maintenant je comprenais que ce n'était pas Bella qu'il regardait mais son ventre, il avait vraiment envie d'être papa. Sauf qu'à ma connaissance, aucun vampire n'avait pu avoir cette chance de voir la personne qu'il aimait lui sourire et tenir entre ses mains son ventre, qui portait ses enfants. Moi, j'avais cette chance.

Bella ouvrit le cadeau d'Alice, elle fit attention de ne pas se couper.

- _C'est de la part de Jasper et moi. _

- _Merci _

Elle découvrit un album photo, elle l'ouvrit et je vis une larme couler le long de sa joue.

- _Tu as ton propre album maintenant. Il y a des photos d'Edward et toi, de toi enceinte, de tes deux échographies et il y a encore de la place pour les futures photos de tes enfants. _

- _Merci beaucoup. _

- _Et ceci. _

Elle ouvrit une boîte et découvrit une petite nuisette rouge sang avec une petit shorty en dentelle. Bella devint aussi rouge que la nuisette et me sourit.

- _Merci Alice_

- _De rien. _

**« Elle va la mettre ce soir et elle va passer une nuit magique** **»** pensa-t-elle en me regardant.

Je savais déjà que j'allais lui donner une nuit magique. Ce qui veut dire que mon cadeau allait lui plaire.

- _Voici le cadeau de Rosalie et Emmett. _

- _Merci _

Bella ouvrit son cadeau et sourit. C'était des vêtements, pour elle et pour les bébés. Tout le monde savait qu'on allait tout chercher une fois que Bella serait à son cinquième mois mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher.

- _C'est magnifique. _

- _Ce sont les couvertures les plus douces qu'on ait trouvé, lui dit Rosalie. _

- _Et les pyjamas, c'est moi qui les aie trouvé, dit Emmett. _

- _Ils sont très beaux. _

Il y avait un bleu et un vert. Je voyais déjà mes deux fils dedans, j'avais hâte qu'ils soient là.

- _Et ça, c'est de la part d'Esmée et Carlisle_

- _Ca te sera utile, dit Carlisle. _

- _Merci _

Elle ouvrit la petite boite et en sortit des clefs.

- _Heu … merci _

- _Ce sont des clefs de voiture. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _La Volvo d'Edward n'est pas adaptée pour les bébés et on s'est dit qu'une voiture pour vous quatre, c'était parfait comme cadeau. _

- _Je ne peux pas accepter. _

Je me mis près d'elle et me penchais afin que mes yeux soient au même niveau que les siens.

- _Toi qui voulais une voiture. _

- _C'est beaucoup trop Edward _

- _On ne pourra pas mettre les deux sièges dans ma voiture Bella. Où vont aller les enfants ? _

- _Mais _

- _Sur le capot ?_

Je savais que j'avais gagné, elle me sourit et me donnais un baiser rapide sur les lèvres. Elle remercia Carlisle et Esmée puis vint se mettre dans mes bras.

- _Tu as faim ? demanda Rosalie_

- _Oui un peu_

- _Avec tout le sport que tu as fait aujourd'hui, il faut se nourrir Bella, dit Emmett_

- _Oui c'est vrai, j'aimerais bien un peu de sang s'il y en a encore, dit-elle à Emmett_

- _Heu … Je vais aller voir. _

Elle n'avait pas rougi, elle n'avait pas essayé de parler d'autre chose, elle avait juste été dans son jeu. Elle prit ma main et la posa sur le haut de son ventre, un des bébés bougeait.

- _Salut toi _

- _Je ne sais pas de qui il tient ça, d'être toujours surexcité, lui dis-je_

- _Ce n'est peut-être pas Edward le père, fais gaffe vieux, me dit Emmett en rigolant. _

Je lui lançais un regard noir et la colère monta, je n'aimais pas du tout son petit sous-entendu. Il insinuait que Bella avait été voir ailleurs ? Je suis le seul et je suis le premier. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais lâché Bella et que j'étais en face d'Emmett.

- _C'est moi le père. _

- _C'est bon calme toi, je rigolais. _

Je sentis une petite main chaude presser la mienne, ça a eu l'effet de me calmer directement. Je ne voulais pas m'emporter lorsqu'elle était si proche de moi.

- _Il rigolait Edward_

- _Je n'aime pas trop son sous-entendu. _

- _Calme-toi, s'il te plait. _

Elle me caressa la joue et passa son pouce sur mes lèvres.

- _Désolé. _

- _Ce n'est rien. Viens. _

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil, je la suivais et portais mon regard sur ma famille. Ils étaient surpris de ma soudaine colère et aussi surpris du contrôle qu'avait Bella sur moi.

Et encore, ça, ce n'était rien, quand elle le voulait vraiment, elle était capable, sans vraiment sans rendre compte, d'obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait de moi.

- _Il faut que tu souffles tes bougies Bella, dit Jasper_

- _J'ai le droit à un gâteau ? dit-elle en buvant un peu de sang. Les bébés étaient calmes pendant qu'elle buvait le sang, ils se manifestaient juste après. _

Elle souffla les bougies après avoir fait un vœu.

- _Quel vœu tu as fait ? demandais-je_

- _Si je le dit, il ne se réalisera pas. _

- _Je ferais tout pour qu'il se réalise. _

- _J'en suis persuadée. _

Elle ne dit rien de plus, elle me sourit et engloutit un morceau de gâteau au chocolat.

- _Divin, il est super bon. _

- _C'est Rosalie qui l'a fait_

- _Il est très bon. _

- _Merci, je ne suis pas très douée en cuisine. _

- _J'adore. _

Elle me passa un morceau de gâteau et le mit sur mes lèvres. Je grimaçais et elle rigola. Elle captura mes lèvres et repris le chocolat sur mes lèvres.

- _Délicieux. _

- _Je trouve aussi, lui dis-je _

- _Ah les hormones, dit Emmett_

- _Oh là, ce ne sont pas mes hormones Emmett, dit ma Bella._

Il rigola et posa une main possessive sur la cuisse de Rosalie, celle-ci adorait lorsqu'il faisait ça mais elle n'allait jamais le lui dire.

Une fois qu'elle eu finit son quatrième verre de sang, les bébés se mirent à bouger, c'était encore faible mais on les sentait tout de même. Alice se leva et sans aucun bruit se mit en face de Bella.

- _Je peux ? _

- _Oui _

Bella posa les mains d'Alice sur son ventre et celle-ci sourit lorsqu'elle les sentit bouger.

- _Oh mon dieu !_

En quelques secondes, tout le monde avait ses mains sur son ventre. Ça ne me dérangeait pas Bella mais moi si, je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette jalousie mais je n'arrivais pas à partager ce moment avec les autres. Dès qu'il s'agissait de Bella ou des bébés, je les voulais rien que pour moi.

- _Incroyable, dit Emmett_

- _On les sent bien, dit Carlisle_

- _Et oui papy_

Il ne le montra pas mais il adorait déjà ce mot, il avait hâte, comme toute la famille que Bella accouche.

- _Je la fais quand, ma deuxième échographie ? _

- _On peut la faire dans deux ou trois jours. On les verra mieux maintenant et j'ai déjà installé tout le matériel en haut. _

- _Merci _

Vers 17h00, Bella partit aux toilettes. J'en profitais pour aller chercher le sac et le mettre dans la voiture.

- _Tout se passera bien, me dit Alice_

- _Elle me cachait ses pensées donc je ne pouvais pas savoir comment allait se dérouler la soirée. _

Bella descendit et souffla.

- _J'ai pris 6 kilos_

- _Génial, lui dis-je_

- _Ouais, génial. _

- _Ça veut dire que les bébés grandissent normalement Bella, c'est une bonne chose, dit Carlisle_

- _Oui je sais. _

Elle allait s'asseoir mais je l'arrêtais. Elle semblait surprise.

- _Suis-moi. _

- _D'accord. _

Je lui mis son manteau et sortai de la maison, elle me suivit, je la portais jusqu'à la voiture, les marches étaient petites et étroites.

- _Tu m'emmènes où ?_

- _Surprise. _

- _Edward_

- _Bella_

On roula pendant dix minutes avant d'arriver à un petit chemin.

**PVD Bella**

Une magnifique maison se dessina doucement.

- _Edward, dis-je doucement_

Il me sourit et s'arrêta devant un garage. Il sortit de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir la porte, il m'aida à sortir, je regardais la maison avec de grand yeux ronds.

- _Joyeux anniversaire. _

Je le regardais étonnée.

- _C'est mon cadeau ? _

- _Oui, une maison de quatre chambres avec deux salles de bain, une grande cuisine et un salon comme tu n'en as jamais vu. _

- _Oh !_

- _Tu veux voir tout ça ?_

- _Oui _

Il me prit la main et on entra.

* * *

**Je sais que dans les livres, Jasper a faillit mordre Bella à 18 ans mais ça collait mieux pour ma fiction donc voila merci d'avance de ne pas m'en faire la remarque.**

_**il me manque encore des votes sur le forum lovelemon :s (site sur mon profil) donc si vous avez un peu le temps, pour celles, qui n'ont pas encore voté ... merci d'avance pour votre vote**_

_**mon OS: REVIENS MOI de Lou228**_


	27. Chapter 26

**PVD Bella**

Je lui pris la main et on entra dans la maison. C'était la surprise, moi qui m'attendais à ce que tout soit fait, j'avais tord. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dedans.

- _J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait pour une fois choisir ce qu'on aime, me dit Edward_

- _C'est très gentil._

- _Tu aimes ?_

- _Elle est très belle._

Il m'emmena dans la cuisine, j'espérais une seule chose, que les enfants allaient manger un peu de la nourriture humaine car cette cuisine était parfaite.

- _Waw !_

- _Tu pourras faire de bon petit plat. Enfin pour toi et les enfants. _

- _Elle est très belle. _

Le salon et la salle à manger formaient une seule grande pièce, il n'y avait encore rien mais je me voyais déjà regarder la télé avec Edward. Il me montra une chambre, un peu à l'écart avec la salle de bain.

- _C'est la nôtre. Mais on viendra après. _

Il ne me laissa pas entrer et me fit monter. Il y avait trois autres chambres et une salle de bain ainsi qu'un dressing. Il y avait aussi les toilettes et une pièce de débarras. Il ne manquait rien, tout était parfait, tout était grand et j'avais déjà hâte d'y être.

- _Et notre chambre ? demandais-je_

Il rigola et m'embrassa dans le cou.

- _Pressée ?_

- _Je suis impatiente de voir la chambre où on fera l'amour pendant des heures, oui. _

Ses yeux devinrent directement noirs et il me porta comme une jeune mariée. Je passais mes mains dans son cou et lui mordillais l'oreille doucement.

- _Tu es une vilaine petite humaine. _

- _Tu n'aimes pas ? demandais-je avec une voix que j'espérais sensuelle. _

Il poussa la porte avec son pied et ouvrit la lumière. Une lumière tamisée dévoila un magnifique lit à baldaquins avec des draps blancs et une luminosité incroyable. Je caressais doucement sa joue et lui sourit. Il me déposa sur le lit et retira mes chaussures.

- _C'est magnifique. _

- _J'ai choisis la déco, me dit-il_

- _Tu as très bon goût. _

Il retira aussi ses chaussures et vint se mettre près de moi. Il me caressa le ventre doucement.

- _Edward ? _

- _Oui._

- _Pourquoi tu t'es énervé comme ça sur Emmett lorsqu'il a dit que tu n'étais peut être pas le père ? Tu sais très bien que c'est toi le père, tu es le premier et tu seras le dernier Edward._

- _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas aimé qu'il insinue que tu puisses aller voir ailleurs. Tu n'es pas comme ça. _

- _Il plaisantait Edward. Dès que quelqu'un te dit quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas tu t'emportes directement, lui dis-je_

Il donna un baiser sur mon ventre puis prit mon visage entre ses mains, mon cœur s'accéléra directement et je me sentis rougir face à son regard.

- _Je t'aime Bella. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. _

- _Je sais mais avec les autres, je trouve que tu t'emportes un peu trop vite. _

- _J'essaye de me calmer tu sais. _

- _Je ne veux pas qu'un jour, tu te disputes avec un membre de ta famille parce que tu as une saute d'humeur ou que tu n'as pas apprécié ce qu'ils ont dit. _

- _Je me contrôle mieux aujourd'hui. _

- _New York est loin, c'est aussi une des raisons pour laquelle je voulais rester ici, pour que tu te calmes un peu. Avec moi, tu es l'homme le plus adorable que je puisse rêver, tu es presque parfait mais avec les autres, c'est une autre affaire. _

- _Presque parfait ? _

- _Ne prend pas la grosse tête Cullen, lui dis-je en rigolant. _

- _Je ferais des efforts. _

- _Merci _

Il avait commandé italien pour moi, je mangeais pour quatre puis débarrassais. On prit une douche tous les deux et il n'arrêta pas de me tenter sauf que je voulais attendre d'être dans le lit. Une fois séchée, il m'installa sous les couvertures et vint se mettre à côté de moi.

Il alluma la lumière et je vis une boîte avec un emballage cadeau. J'étais assise sur le lit et mon dos reposait doucement sur les oreillers, Edward prit la boite et ma la tendit.

- _C'est le dernier cadeau. _

- _Je pensais que c'était la maison. _

- _Oui aussi. _

Je voulais lui dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire autant de cadeaux mais ses yeux pétillaient et je le sentais tout énervé. Je déballais ce cadeaux et y découvrit une boite rouge. Je l'ouvris et il y avait une autre boite verte à l'intérieure, plus petite. Je regardais Edward surprise et il ne dit rien, j'ouvris l'autre boîte et une autre boîte bleue était dedans.

- _Tu es sûr qu'il y a un cadeau ? demandais-je_

- _Continue. _

Il souriait et passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Je pris la petite boîte bleue et l'ouvrit. Une petite boîte noire carrée y était placée, je la pris et il dut entendre mon cœur s'accélérer. Est-ce que … ? Je l'ouvris et elle brillait. Une magnifique bague en or blanc avec de petits diamants sur le côté. Je regardais Edward et je commençais à pleurer. Il fut en une secondes à côté de moi, genou, à terre.

- _Veux-tu devenir ma femme pour l'éternité Bella ? _

Pas de grandes phrases ou un longs discours, ses gestes, ses yeux, son sourire, son amour parlaient pour lui.

- _Oui _

Il fut un peu coupé par mes pleurs mais il se leva et prit la bague afin de ma la mettre au doigt.

- _Oui, répétais-je_

- _Je t'aime _

- _Oh ! Moi aussi je t'aime Edward. _

Il jeta toutes les boîtes à terre et vint m'embrasser tendrement avec de doux petits baisers. Pour le moment, je ne pouvais pas approfondir un baiser, je pleurais tellement, de joie bien sûr.

- _Je suis une vraie fontaine._

- _Et moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde. _

**PVD Edward**

Elle pleurait encore et m'embrassait passionnément, elle me serrait de toutes ses forces contre elle pendant que je lui caressais doucement les cheveux et la joue.

- _Tu l'aimes ? demandais-je_

- _Oh ! elle est parfaite. Je l'adore. Tu as très bien choisi. Merci _

Ses yeux étaient humides mais je voyais la joie et l'amour à travers. Maintenant je savais ce que les autres avaient ressenti à ce moment là, sauf que moi, j'allais être papa bientôt et que ma vie était parfaite. J'avais une famille à présent, ma propre famille avec ma future femme et mes deux enfants qui grandissaient doucement.

- _Edward ? _

- _Oui mon cœur. _

- _Fais-moi l'amour. _

- _J'allais justement y venir. _

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cette petite mimique que j'aimais tant.

Ce fut une nuit remplit d'amour, de joie, de caresses, de baisers, de mots doux et de tendresse. Je ne pouvais pas lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais rien qu'en une nuit mais je pouvais essayer. Je la vénérais du mieux que je pouvais et lui montrais à chaque instant que c'était la femme de ma vie et que peu importe ce qui se passerait par la suite, je serais toujours auprès d'elle.

Une fois endormie, j'activais les couvertures chauffantes pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid. Je la pris dans mes bras et ne pus empêcher de l'admirer. Je caressais son ventre et souris tendrement.

- _Edward … je le veux_

Mon cœur explosa de bonheur. Lorsque vous vivez 110 ans seul et que vous êtes entourés de personnes qui sont déjà mariées et amoureuses, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours.

Les mains de Bella se firent baladeuses durant son sommeil, à chaque fois, je devais remettre ses mains sur mon torse car elles descendaient toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle s'accrochait à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait et c'était toutes les nuits la même chose.

J'entendis Alice entrer et déposer le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine puis elle partit. Bella se réveilla vers 9h20. Elle bougea doucement sur moi puis mit mes couvertures sur elle.

- _Pourquoi tu te caches ?_

- _Je n'aime pas ma tête au matin. _

- _Je l'ai regardé toute la nuit ta tête, je la trouve très bien, lui dis-je_

Elle sortit sa petite tête et je ne pus voir que ses yeux et son nez. Je souris en la voyant faire. Ses yeux pétillaient comme hier.

- _Bonjour, lui dis-je_

- _Bonjour _

Elle sortit directement sa main des couvertures et sourit en voyant la bague.

- _Je peux te demander quelque chose. _

- _Bien sûr. _

Je fus un peu pris de panique. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait plus se marier.

- _On pourrait se marier une fois que je serais vampire ?_

- _Tu veux attendre ? _

- _En fait c'est que … Carlisle m'a dit que les souvenirs s'effaçaient peu à peu. _

- _C'est vrai oui. _

- _Je ne veux pas oublier le jour de mon mariage. Je ne vais pas me souvenir de ma grossesse et des six premiers mois de mes enfants, je veux au moins me souvenir du jour où je t'épouserais. _

- _D'accord. _

- _Merci. _

Elle parut un peu triste. Je lui caressais la joue et lui fis tourner la tête.

- _Dis-moi Bella_

- _Tu seras près de moi hein ? Une fois que j'aurais envie de sang et que plus rien ne comptera_

- _Je serais là oui. Je ne te quitterais pas. _

- _Promets-moi de veiller sur nos enfants. _

- _Je te le promets. _

- _Promets-moi de ne pas aller voir ailleurs et de m'attendre, dit-elle en pleurant. _

Je la serrais dans mes bras comme si ma vie en dépendait.

- _Je t'aime et je serais là. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. _

Elle se calma peu à peu et on resta ainsi plusieurs heures, elle mangea au lit et but un peu de sang, elle se sentait mieux.

Les jours passèrent doucement, nous étions déjà en novembre et mon angoisse montait d'un cran. Il faisait froid mais il ne neigeait pas encore, Alice avait dit que les Volturi allaient venir pour décembre, je n'aimais pas du tout ça.

- _Bella Swan. Oh mon dieu. _

On se retourna et vit Mike Newton.

- _Waw, alors c'est vrai … tu es enceinte, dit-il_

- _Bonjour Mike et oui comme tu vois. _

- _Cullen _

- _Newton_

Il me regardait froidement puis reporta son intention sur Bella. Nous étions au supermarché, Bella voulait de la glace et je ne voulais pas la lâcher d'une semelle.

- _Qu'est ce que tu deviens ? demanda Bella_

- _Je suis encore à l'école, j'ai doublé la dernière année. _

- _Oh ! désolée !_

- _C'est rien. Tu es enceinte de combien de temps ? _

- _Ça fait six mois demain. _

- _Six mois ?_

- _Ce sont des jumeaux. _

- _Oh ! je comprends mieux, dit Mike en montrant un ventre énorme. _

- _Ouais. _

- _Et ça va ? Je veux dire ce n'est pas trop dur ? _

- _Ça commence à peser un peu, dit-elle en rigolant. _

Je soufflais derrière elle, elle ne devait pas rester trop longtemps debout. Bella me regarda et leva les yeux au ciel.

- _Et je suppose que c'est Cullen le papa ? dit-il avec un sourire faux. _

- _Tu supposes bien Newton, bon, on va continuer de faire nos courses en espérant qu'on ne se voit plus, lui dis-je_

Bella devint toute rouge et prit ma main. Je me rendis compte que mes poings étaient fermés et Bella eu du mal à me faire bouger. J'aurais bien aimé lui en mettre une à celui-là. Il vit mes yeux devenir noirs devant lui et il se dépêcha de partir.

- _Pauvre naze _

- _Waw, je me serais cru dans un épisode de Star Trek, tu aurais pu le tuer aussi, me dit-elle en prenant du jus d'orange. _

- _C'est une option. _

- _Edward arrête et aide moi plutôt à prendre la lessive. _

- _Je me suis peut-être emporté. _

- _Sans blague, dit-elle. Allez ce n'est pas grave, il faut qu'on rentre, j'ai mal au dos et je dois faire pipi. _

- _Attend moi dans la voiture. _

- _Non, je veux choisir ma glace. _

- _Tu prendras un pot de framboise et un au café aux pépites de chocolat. _

- _Tu me connais trop bien Edward, ce n'est pas le cas pour moi._

Je me penchais vers elle et passais ma langue dans son cou.

- _Je t'aime toi et le sang. _

- _Hum. Je dois pouvoir m'en souvenir. _

- _Je te le montrerais ce soir. _

Je lui tapais sur les fesses et elle rigola, je relevais la tête et vis son père nous regarder, il paraissait mal à l'aise.

- _Oh ! bonjour Charlie. _

Je ne l'avais même pas entendu. Bella se retourna et posa les pots dans le caddie.

- _Oh salut papa. _

- _Ça va vous deux ?_

- _Oui et toi ? _

- _Oui. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. _

- _On est dans un supermarché papa et tu ne nous déranges pas. _

Elle prit son père dans ses bras et il sourit.

- _Tu as encore grossi depuis la dernière fois. _

- _Tu es venu il y a deux semaines à la maison. _

- _J'ai l'impression que ça pousse encore. _

Bella posa la main de son père sur son ventre, un des bébés devait bouger car Charlie eu un petit sourire.

- _Ils s'amusent là-dedans. _

- _Ils bougent tout le temps, lui dis-je_

- _Tu es magnifique Bella, dit-il_

- _Merci papa. _

Il avait plutôt bien pris la nouvelle lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'on allait se marier, sa mère par contre, c'était autre chose. Etre enceinte et puis se marier, elle disait que c'était bien mais elle ne voulait pas que Bella se prive d'aller à l'université ou faire des choses importantes dans sa vie parce qu'elle avait des enfants.

- _Encore deux ou trois mois, lui dis-je_

- _Il est temps, elle va exploser, dit Charlie en rigolant. _

- _Merci papa, je ne me sens pas encore assez grosse comme ça. _

- _Je suis sûr qu'Edward adore. _

- _Ne commence pas à parler de ça avec lui. _

- _Pourquoi pas ?_

- _Il me trouve parfaite. _

- _C'est parce que tu es parfaite. _

Elle se mit de profil et nous montra son ventre.

- _J'ai pris 12 kilos déjà et j'en suis qu'à 6 mois. _

- _Ça ne se voit pas ma chérie, lui dis-je _

- _Fais gaffe Cullen. _

Elle se tint le ventre et le dos et souffla.

- _Ça va ?_

- _Ouais. On va rentrer papa, je suis un peu fatiguée. _

- _Oh bien sûr. Passez quand vous voulez. _

- _D'accord. _

On payait nos courses et Bella s'installa dans la voiture, je la vis respirer fortement.

- _Eh ! ça va ?_

- _J'ai un peu mal Edward._

* * *

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :)**


	28. Chapter 27

_On paya nos courses et Bella s'installa dans la voiture, je la vis respirer fortement. _

- _Eh ! ça va ?_

- _J'ai un peu mal Edward. _

**PVD Edward**

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

- _Je ne sais pas, ça me fait un peu mal. _

Elle respirait un peu plus fort et ferma les yeux.

- _Je vais appeler Carlisle._

Je démarrais et appelais en même temps Carlisle, je voyais bien que Bella avait mal, les bébés ne devaient pas venir maintenant, ça ne faisait que 6 mois, elle devait encore attendre deux mois.

- _Edward ?_

- _Oui, il faut que tu viennes à la maison, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe mais Bella a des douleurs dans le ventre. _

Puis je vis mes yeux devenir noir dans le rétroviseur, ma gorge se mit à brûler et mes doigts se serrèrent sur le volant.

- _Tu saignes, lui dis-je._

- _Edward_

Elle avait mis une longue robe aujourd'hui et elle sortit sa main en sang.

- _Elle saigne ? demanda Carlisle._

- _Oui _

- _J'arrive. Allonge là, elle ne doit pas marcher. _

- _Ok _

Je roulais plus vite mais il y avait encore cinq bonnes minutes avant d'arriver.

- _J'ai peur Edward, je ne sens plus les bébés._

Je la regardais et vis qu'elle pleurait.

- _Ca va aller, Carlisle arrive_

- _Je ne peux pas les perdre Edward._

- _Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas grave, on est bientôt à la maison. _

- _Je saigne Edward et toi tu dis que ce n'est pas grave ? me dit-elle en criant._

On arriva enfin, je portais Bella et elle s'accrocha à moi comme une bouée.

- _Dis-moi que ce n'est pas grave._

Je la déposais dans le lit afin qu'elle soit allongée. Je lui caressais le visage puis touchais son ventre.

- _Ils bougent, dit-elle._

En effet, j'en sentis un bouger doucement, je lui souris mais elle pleurait encore. S'il vous plaît pas ça, faites qu'elle ne les perde pas, on ne pourra pas passer au dessus de ça.

- _Edward ?_

- _A l'étage. _

En une seconde, Carlisle était là avec son sac.

- _Tu as eu mal ? _

- _Oui, encore maintenant, dit-elle. _

- _Tu saignes depuis longtemps ? _

- _Dix minutes pas plus. _

- _Je peux ? demanda Carlisle en soulevant sa robe. _

Elle fit un petit oui timide et me regarda, je ne voulais pas trop voir ce qu'il lui faisait ou ce qu'il regardait et même si j'étais à cet instant, jaloux et prêt à frapper sur tout ce qui bougeait, je restais avec Bella.

- _Il faut que tu viennes à la maison, il faut que je fasse une échographie. _

- _Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demandais-je._

- _Je n'en suis pas sûr mais tu as eu des contractions et tu es qu'à 6 mois de grossesse. _

« **Ce n'est pas bon signe Edward** »

- _Ok, on y va, dit Bella._

- _Edward, aide-la à la mettre dans la voiture. _

Je paniquais à présent, si Carlisle me cachait ses pensées, ça pouvait être grave. Je caressais doucement la joue de Bella en voyant qu'elle pleurait à nouveau et qu'elle commençait à stresser.

- _Il faut que tu te calmes Bella, ce n'est pas bon pour les bébés. _

- _Je t'en pris, je ne veux pas qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose. _

- _On va regarder tout ça, ok ? _

- _Oui_

Je la pris dans mes bras et la remis dans la voiture. Carlisle était devant nous, il roulait un peu plus vite que d'habitude mais pas encore assez vite pour moi. Bella était peut être en train de faire une fausse couche, il ne l'avait pas dit mais j'avais pu intercepter une de ses pensées.

- _Edward ?_

- _Oui _

- _Dis-moi qu'ils vont bien, s'il te plait. _

- _Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien ma Bella, on est bientôt arrivé, on en saura plus dans cinq minutes. _

Une fois dans l'allée, Esmée sortit de la maison.

- _Tout va bien ? Carlisle ? _

- _Edward, monte Bella. _

- _Carlisle ? demanda Esmée._

- _Elle a eu des contractions, il faut que je vérifie qu'elle et les bébés vont bien. _

Je ramenais Bella dans la chambre et l'allongeais, Carlisle souleva la robe de Bella, elle n'avait qu'une culotte noire et un soutien gorge noir. Il ne fit pas attention mais je n'aimais pas trop qu'il la voit comme ça.

- _Met un peu le chauffage Edward. _

Il mit le monitoring en route.

- _Je vais vérifier les contractions de l'utérus et le rythme cardiaque des bébés ok ? _

- _D'accord, dit-elle._

**…**

- _Le col de l'utérus est encore long, bien fermé … on va faire une analyse d'urines et aussi de sang d'accord ? _

- _Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demandais-je._

- _Elle est enceinte de jumeaux et elle a dû sûrement faire un effort ou du sport, il faut faire attention. Je ne vois rien d'alarmant mais tu dois rester chez toi à présent, repos complet Bella, tu ne dois pas bouger et si jamais tu as d'autres contractions, il faut que tu m'appelles. _

- _D'accord mais ils vont bien ? _

- _On va faire une échographie._

Je me mis près de Bella et embrassai son front. Elle caressa son ventre doucement et soufflait afin de se calmer un peu. D'après les pensées de Carlisle, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bella, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Le fait qu'elle était enceinte était un cadeau du ciel mais je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer vivre sans elle, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne pourrais jamais continuer à vivre. Elle était mon chez moi, mon paradis, ma raison de vivre et les bébés étaient une raison de plus de me dire qu'elle était la femme de ma vie.

- _Voyons voir, dit Carlisle. _

Après deux minutes qui me paraissaient des heures, il posa enfin le gel sur le ventre de Bella et regarda sur son petit écran.

- _Alors ? demanda Bella._

Il regarda attentivement puis sourit.

- _Ils vont bien. _

Un petit souffle de soulagement sortit de notre bouche et les pleurs de Bella reprirent de plus belle.

- _Vous voulez entendre leur cœur ? _

- _Oui, dis-je_

On les avait déjà entendus mais ça faisait toujours bizarre d'entendre ça, ils battaient vite et ça mettait toujours Bella de bonne humeur après. On regardait l'écran et je me surpris à sourire, on les voyait très bien maintenant, Carlisle nous montra chaque partie de leur corps mais pas la peine, tout était bien visible, leur petit cœur battait très vite et ils bougeaient à nouveau comme avant.

- _Vous restez ce soir à la maison ? demanda Carlisle. _

- _On va rentrer mais venez demain, dis-je. _

- _Il ne faut pas que tu te lèves Bella, il faut faire attention d'accord ? Il ne faut pas que tu accouches avant encore deux mois. _

- _D'accord, dit-elle._

- _Edward, je compte sur toi pour qu'elle reste au lit. _

- _Ne lui dites pas ça, il ne va pas me lâcher, dit elle en souriant. _

- _Je suis sûre que tu es contente, dit Carlisle._

Bella devint tout rouge et frotta son ventre. Je lui caressais les cheveux et l'embrassais tendrement, je caressais son ventre aussi et ne pus m'empêcher de poser mes lèvres dessus.

On frappa à la porte, toute la famille était là, on vit cinq têtes passer la porte et nous sourire. Bella sourit.

- _Entrez. _

Alice et Rosalie étaient près d'elle en moins d'une seconde, lui firent un baiser sur la joue et caressèrent le ventre de Bella.

- _Ca va ? demanda Rosalie._

- _Oui tout va bien, il faut juste que je reste allongée. _

- _Tu veux rester ici jusqu'à la fin de ta grossesse ? demanda Alice. _

- _Oh je ne pense pas, on va rentrer, dit-elle timidement. _

- _Oh !_

- _Mais venez demain, pendant que les garçons iront chasser, on pourrait se faire une petite journée filles. _

- _Non, leur dis-je._

Bella souffla et me regarda avec ses petits yeux pleins d'amour.

- _Il faut que tu ailles chasser. _

- _Je ne te laisse pas toute seule. _

- _Je ne serais pas toute seule, il y aura Alice, Rosalie et Esmée. _

Je n'aimais pas ça. Toute ma famille me regardait et je vis Jasper sourire.

« **Oh allez, on va bien se marrer demain** »

« **Elle ne craint rien avec Rosalie, elle va la surprotéger, encore plus que toi** », pensa Emmett

- _Bon d'accord. Mais pas longtemps_

- _Merci _

**PVD Bella**

Alice et Rosalie étaient contentes. Elles me montrèrent les petits habits qu'elles avaient achetés pour les bébés et même si on avait déjà tout, elles n'arrêtaient pas.

- _C'est très joli, leur dis-je._

- _Vous avez déjà des idées de prénoms ? demanda Rosalie._

- _Heu oui mais on hésite encore, dit Edward._

- _Et c'est quoi ? demanda Emmett._

Je le regardais et lui sourit.

- _Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies le droit de le savoir, lui dis-je. _

**PVD Alice **

J'avais déjà vue Edward courir après un petit garçon de deux ans qui rigolait dans le jardin et il l'avait appelé **« Samuel **» mais l'autre, aucune idée, ils hésitaient encore.

Je revoyais ma vision et donc Edward aussi, il me regardait dans les yeux et s'il n'avait pas été vampire, j'aurais pu le voir pleurer. Je lui montrais bien le petit garçon qui rigolait à s'en exploser la voix et Edward qui l'attrapait et le fit voler dans les airs. Je lui montrais aussi un « **papa** » sortir de sa bouche puis le garçon se remit à rigoler …

- _Il te ressemble, lui dis-je. _

Il me sourit et se tourna vers Bella. Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'amour dans ses yeux et dieu sait qu'il en avait pour elle.

- _Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? demanda Bella._

- _L'un de nos enfants. _

Elle me regarda et je lui souris, je la vis pleurer et embrasser Edward comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- _Je t'aime. _

- _Moi aussi je t'aime ma Bella. _

Mais tout ce petit paradis s'effondra en dix secondes … la vision me coupa le souffle …

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde … ce n'est pas un très long chapitre désolée ! J'ai presque fini le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, plus qu'une page ou deux puis un épilogue et c'est bon. Je suis déjà en route sur une nouvelle fiction **


	29. Chapter 28

**PVD Edward**

Je regardais encore Bella et lui souris, la vision de moi et un de mes enfants était tout simplement parfaite, j'avais déjà hâte d'y être.

- _Edward _

Je regardais Alice et les images défilèrent devant ses yeux … Bella, accouchant avant que les Volturi n'arrivent … les Volturi qui arrivent deux semaines plus tard avec une curiosité sans pareille … Bella

- _Vampire ? dis-je_

- _Oui _

Elle ne se contrôlait pas encore à 100%, évidemment et afin de protéger ses enfants, se lance sur Jane et la démembre.

- _Et après ? _

- _Attends _

Les images revenaient par fragments puis … Bella morte à mes pieds et moi … avec les yeux noirs et une colère que je pouvais comprendre car je la ressentais à cet instant aussi.

- _Attends, me dit Alice_

Puis une image avec un autre enfant qui cours dans le jardin en criant papa … je pris les deux garçons dans mes bras et vis ma famille en arrière plan, tout le monde était là sauf Bella.

- _Edward ? _

Je fermais les yeux et essayais de ma calmer pour Bella, je me tournais vers elle, elle avait peur, je le voyais bien. Elle caressait son ventre. Elle n'avait pas vue la vision mais rien qu'en voyant ma tête, je savais qu'elle paniquait déjà pour les enfants.

- _Tu as mal ? _

- _Non ça va, dit-elle. _

Je me tournais vers Alice.

- _Ca n'arrivera pas, lui dis-je._

- _On fera tout pour que ça n'arrive pas_

- _Quelqu'un pourrait bien m'expliquer, demanda Carlisle. _

Je mis une petite couverture sur Bella, je ne savais pas trop si elle avait froid ou pas mais il fallait que je me change les idées pendant qu'Alice lui racontait dans les détails sa vision. Je vis le visage de Bella changer de couleur au fur et à mesure du récit et tenir son ventre.

- _Mais ils vont vivre ? demanda Bella._

- _Oui., dit Alice._

- _Alors c'est le plus important_

- _Hors de question que tu meurs Bella, lui dis-je. _

- _Mais_

- _Y a pas de mais, ça ne va pas ou quoi, je ne compte pas passer toute mon éternité sans toi. Je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas, maintenant on le sait. Je préfère encore t'emmener à l'autre bout du monde que vivre ce que je viens de voir, lui dis-je en criant presque._

- _Ce sont nos enfants Edward, dit-elle d'une voix douce. _

- _Et tu es toute ma vie. _

Elle me prit la main et me demanda de m'asseoir près d'elle, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, je ne pourrais pas accepter qu'elle se sacrifie pour les enfants, j'allais le faire s'il le fallait mais hors de question qu'elle ne meurt.

- _Heu … il n'y a qu'à moi que … enfin Bella est vampire lorsque les Volturi arrivent non ? demanda Emmett. _

- _Oui pourquoi elle est vampire ? demanda Rosalie_

- _Tu as décidé de la transformer plus tôt que prévu ? me demanda Esmée. _

- _Non, lui dis-je. _

- _Non, je veux attendre un peu, dit Bella. _

Jasper ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins.

**« C'est l'accouchement, elle meurt pendant l'accouchement à tout les coups et Edward la transforme** »

- _Je pense que tu as raison, lui dis-je._

- _Edward, je suis assez stressé comme ça, dit Bella en soufflant._

- _Jasper pense que je te transforme pendant l'accouchement. _

- _Oh !_

- _Je ne suis pas sûr mais je ne pense pas que tu le supporteras, enfin j'en sais rien, dit-il._

- _On verra bien, le plus important, c'est qu'une fois vampire, on devra tous être là et elle ne devra pas s'attaquer à Jane. Tu devras rester avec Edward et un autre membre de la famille et Rosalie et Alice, vous vous occuperez des bébés. _

- _D'accord, dit rapidement Rosalie._

- _Ça vous va ? _

- _Oui, dis-je. _

- _Ils veulent seulement voir Bella et les bébés, dit Alice. C'est parce que Jane s'approche un peu trop que Bella s'attaque à elle et que les Volturi tue Bella. _

Je me frottai le visage et soufflais.

- _Bon maintenant qu'on sait tout ça, on va rentrer, leur dis-je._

- _Tu es sûr Edward ? Tu ne veux pas rester ici ? demanda Esmée._

- _Non merci. Bella doit se reposer, on va rentrer. _

- _Bien. _

- _La journée fille est toujours d'actualité ? demanda Alice._

- _Non, leur dis-je._

- _Bien sûr que si, elle est toujours d'actualité, dit Bella._

- _Bella !_

- _Toi, tu vas aller chasser et ça te fera du bien. Tes yeux sont aussi noirs que du charbon. _

Une fois qu'elle avait ce qu'elle voulait, je la portais jusqu'à la voiture et la mis doucement sur le siège passager. Pendant le retour, Bella ne parlait pas mais je voyais bien qu'elle avait peur.

- _Alice les a vues alors. _

- _Oui _

- _Et comment ils sont ? _

Elle me sourit mais ce petit éclat de tristesse apparu dans ses yeux.

- _Je ne te laisserais pas mourir Bella, tu les verras par toi-même dans deux ans. _

- _Ils ont tes cheveux ? _

Je rigolais et lui pris la main.

- _Oui, deux têtes blondes. _

- _Ça c'est cool. Et leurs yeux ? _

Je me repassais la vision et sourit. Je regardais Bella et passais mon pouce sur l'une de ses cernes en dessous de ses yeux.

- _Marron pour l'un et vert pour l'autre. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as vu d'autre ? _

- _Ils courraient dans le jardin, lui dis-je._

- _Et ? _

- _Et ils rigolaient et ils m'appelaient 'papa'._

Elle caressa son ventre et fermait les yeux. Ils allaient vivre, ils allaient avoir une vie heureuse, pour elle, s'était tout ce qui comptait. Pour moi, la vie ne serait jamais parfaite sans elle. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je faisais pendant qu'elle se faisait tuer mais je ne pourrais pas la laisser tomber.

- _J'ai confiance en toi, dit-elle._

- _J'ai peur Bella, je ne peux pas m'imaginer ma vie sans toi. _

- _Alors on fera en sorte que ça n'arrive pas. _

Une fois à la maison, je l'allongeais dans le lit et sortit enfin les courses du coffre, heureusement qu'Esmée avait pensé à mettre la glace et la viande dans le frigo et les redonner après.

- _Tu restes ici et tu ne bouges pas, lui dis-je._

- _Et comment je fais pour me laver ? _

- _Je range les affaires et après on prend un bain tous les deux ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? _

- _Hum … ça ma plait bien ça. _

Je rangeais rapidement les courses et courrais jusqu'à la chambre, Bella était debout et cherchais quelque chose.

- _Bella, tu dois rester allongée. _

- _Je cherchais la télécommande et les bougies. _

- _La télécommande est sur la table de chevet et les bougies sont en bas, allonge toi. _

- _Tu sais que tu es très sexy, me dit-elle en m'embrassant l'épaule doucement. _

- _Oui _

Elle rigola et partit dans la salle de bain. Elle retira sa robe et elle tomba à ses pieds, elle retira en vitesse ses chaussure pendant que je fis couler l'eau. Je la regardais un instant qui s'observait dans le miroir en caressant son ventre.

- _Ils bougent, me dit-elle._

- _Je vois ça _

En effet, il y avait une bosse sur le côté de son ventre et elle bougeait, je m'approchais d'elle et posais juste ma main dessus, je pouvais presque toucher mes enfants, il y avait que la peau de Bella entre nous, ça me faisait un effet incroyable, depuis tant d'années que j'attends ça.

- _On le prend ce bain ? lui dis-je._

- _Oui, j'ai un peu froid. _

- _Oh ! Tu veux le prendre seule ? _

- _Non ça va … ta peau est à nouveau moins froide pour moi. _

C'était comme ça pendant deux mois, ma peau lui semblait moins froide, en fait, c'était elle qui était plus froide puis tout c'était calmer et depuis quelques jours, c'était à nouveau comme ça.

Je me déshabillais et retirais le sous-vêtements de Bella, je donnais un baiser sur son ventre, sur ses seins, dans son cou puis sur ses lèvres, elle rougit puis s'écarta un peu. Je la portais jusqu'au bain puis m'assis et l'aidais à faire de même. Elle soupira de bien être une fois dedans.

- _Tu es bien là ?_

- _hum hum _

Nous avions installé une sorte de petit coussin pour qu'elle puisse mettre son dos sans avoir mal, j'étais en face d'elle et lui caressais les jambes doucement.

- _Il faut qu'on trouve un deuxième prénom, lui dis-je. _

- _J'aime beaucoup Samuel mais pour le deuxième, j'hésite encore. _

Elle frotta son ventre et ses seins doucement, je savais qu'elle avait un peu mal à ses seins mais quand elle faisait ça devant moi, je ne pouvais plus penser correctement.

- _C'était quoi les prénoms en vogue à ton époque ? _

Je lui souris

- _Edward _

- _Un autre _

- _Victor … heu … Jean … Pierre … Joseph … Georges … Roger … Ernest _

- _Bon ok on va prendre dans les années 50 _

Je rigolais

- _Gérard _

- _Bon ok laisse tomber. _

- _Je te réponds._

- _Je veux un prénom avec diminutif et qui ne soit pas trop vieux mais pas trop courant non plus, dit-elle en réfléchissant. _

Elle avait cette petite ride sur le front que j'adorais. C'est moi qui avais choisi Samuel pour le premier prénom et elle avait directement aimé.

- _Hugo ? dis-je._

- _Matt ? _

- _Simon ? _

- _Heu … ah oui Simon j'aime beaucoup, dit-elle._

Je lui massais l'autre jambe et déviais un peu sur sa cuisse.

- _Samuel et Simon ? dis-je._

- _Tu auras vraiment choisi le prénom de nos deux fils. _

- _Tu veux autre chose ? _

- _Non c'est très bien. J'aime beaucoup. _

Je lui lavais les jambes et montais doucement sur ses cuisses, elle gémit et ferma les yeux. Je me rapprochais un peu d'elle et lui caressais les fesses puis remontais doucement vers ses seins.

- _Ils te font encore mal ? _

- _Un peu oui. _

Je fis courir mes doigts sur ses tétons, elle ouvrit les yeux et me sourit. Ça faisait presque un mois qu'on n'avait plus fait l'amour et ça me manquait. Je savais très bien qu'elle avait mal partout et qu'à ce stade de la grossesse elle était plus fatiguée et elle son ventre lui tirait. Elle n'arrivait déjà pas à bien dormir avec son ventre et maintenant avec les contractions, je pouvais encore attendre.

- _J'ai un peu froid Edward. _

- _On va sortir._

On se lava rapidement puis je sortis et l'aidais pour qu'elle sorte également. Je l'enroulais dans une grande serviette de bain et lui séchais les cheveux, je les lui brossais et embrassais son épaule doucement.

Bella prit sa crème et commença à en mettre sur son ventre puis sur ses seins. J'aurais bien dit « **laisse, je vais le faire** » mais après ça quoi ? Je savais que j'allais vouloir aller plus loin et je ne voulais pas la forcer, je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je m'intéressais qu'au sexe au lieu d'elle.

- _Une fois vampire, on verra encore mes vergetures ? _

- _Tu n'en as pas tant que ça, lui dis-je. _

- _Mais on les verra ? _

- _Non pas à l'œil humain. _

- _Mais toi tu les verras ? _

- _Oui _

Elle souffla et s'étala encore un peu de crème.

- _Pourquoi tu fais ça ? _

- _Parce que ce n'est pas beau. _

- _Tu es enceinte de jumeaux Bella. _

- _Et alors ? Tu veux que j'aie un corps plein de vergetures ? _

- _Ça ne me dérange pas, lui dis-je. _

**PVD Bella**

Bon ok, c'est vrai que j'avais l'homme le plus gentil du monde mais fallait pas exagérer, personne n'aime ça.

- _Ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera de te faire l'amour, dit il. _

- _Tu n'as aucun défaut toi, lui dis-je._

- _Bien sur que si. _

- _Ah oui ? et où ? _

- _J'ai une cicatrice dans le dos. je ne sais pas d'où elle vient, je ne me souviens plus. _

Je regardais son dos mais je ne vis rien.

- _Tu la verras une fois vampire._

- _C'est sexy un homme avec des cicatrices. _

- _Je pourrais être complètement chauve et __20 kg__ en plus, je serais encore sexy avec toi. _

- _20kg ? non peut être pas, j'aime trop tes abdominaux. _

Il mit un boxer propre et me passa ma chemise de nuit et un sous-vêtement en dentelle. Il ne voit pas que ce n'est plus trop d'actualité ces petites culotte là ?

Il me porta comme une jeune mariée et posa sur le lit. Je me souviens de la vision d'Alice, si je meurs en voulant sauver mes enfants, nous ne serions jamais mariés. Je ne voulais pas lui en parler aujourd'hui mais j'allais peut être lui demander s'il y avait moyen de se marier avant que les enfants naissent juste au cas où.

- _On est vieux avant l'heure, lui dis-je._

- _Je ne vieillis pas Bella. _

- _Merci de me rappeler que moi si. _

- _Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _

- _Il n'est que 19h30 et on est déjà en pyjama et au lit devant la télé, lui dis-je en rigolant _

Il me sourit et se pencha pour m'embrasser.

- _Tu as faim ? _

- _Non _

- _Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as rien besoin ? _

- _Toi … J'ai besoin de toi _

Je le caressais partout où je le pouvais et ma main atterrit sur son sexe. Il grogna un peu et continua de m'embrasser, sa main passa en dessous de mon pyjama et vint caresser ma cuisse avec envie.

- _Ce n'est pas recommandé Bella, dit-il en reculant._

- _Et si on fait doucement ?_

- _Je n'en sais rien. _

- _J'en ai vraiment envie Edward. _

Il me regarda dans les yeux et passa son pouce sur mon intimité.

- _Doucement alors, dit-il _

**

* * *

A bientôt ... la fiction est bientôt terminé ... je compte en faire 37 chapitres :)**


	30. Chapter 29

_Il me regarda dans les yeux et passa son pouce sur mon intimité. _

- _Doucement alors, dit-il. _

Je me mis doucement sur le dos, il remonta lentement mon pyjama et me le retira, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser mon ventre, c'était pour lui quelque chose de merveilleux et impossible en tant que vampire et pourtant, il allait être papa.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et je pense qu'on n'avait jamais fait autant de préliminaires, il m'avait caressée, embrassée et touchée chaque partie de mon corps avec une infinie tendresse. Mon corps frissonnait à chaque passage de ses mains et de sa langue et il en redemandait encore.

J'avais bien essayé de lui faire plaisir également mais il m'avait dit que c'était ma soirée, au bout d'une bonne heure, il colla son torse à mon dos et me fit l'amour tendrement, lentement et doucement. J'avais l'impression d'être du crystal entre ses mains, il me caressait le ventre et poussait en moi encore plus loin à chaque fois.

Je m'endormis dans ses bras vers 22h00. Je rêvais cette nuit là. Je rêvais que Jane me provoquait et elle s'approchait un peu trop près de mes enfants, ceux-ci, endormi dans leur lit. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, j'étais … belle mais en colère. Je me réveillais en sursaut près d'Edward

- _Chut, je suis là, dit-il._

Je respirais très vite et j'avais à nouveau mal au ventre.

- _Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, calme-toi mon ange. _

- _C'était tellement réel_

- _Calme-toi. _

Il m'embrassa le front et caressa mon ventre doucement, les petites contractions étaient moins douloureuses.

- _Raconte-moi Bella_

- _J'ai vu … une fille blonde … heu Jane, je pense … elle a fait un pas vers les bébés et … j'ai tellement eu peur Edward_

- _Je suis là. On fera en sorte que cette vision n'arrive pas Bella. Hors de question que tu meurs ou que les bébés soient en danger._

Je lui fis un petit « **oui** » de la tête mais je sentis mes larmes couler à nouveau. Il me prit dans ses bras et fredonna ma berceuse, je m'endormis à nouveau dans ses bras …

Le lendemain, Alice et Rosalie arrivèrent avec des tonnes de vêtements et de maquillage.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? demanda Rosalie à Edward._

- _Je pars c'est bon._

- _Tu devrais déjà être avec Emmett, Jasper et Carlisle._

- _Je ne voulais pas la laisser toute seule, dit-il. _

Les filles levèrent les yeux au ciel. Edward m'embrassa mais je voyais bien qu'il ne voulait pas partir.

- _Tu m'appelles s'il y a quelque chose. _

- _Oui _

- _Reste allongée._

- _Je te le promets. _

Il embrassa mon ventre

- _Je reviens vite. _

- _Oui, oui, allez files, dit Alice._

- _Faites attention à elle, elle ne doit pas bouger._

Elles soufflèrent et Rosalie le mit à la porte.

- _On va lui faire plein d'expériences et la jeter du haut du toit, dit-elle._

Il s'arrêta et grogna.

- _On va faire attention, allez bouge. _

Il partit en me faisait en clin d'œil.

- _Je t'aime. _

- _Nous aussi, on t'aime, dit Alice. _

Je rigolais et il partit. Ce fut une journée spéciale fille, épilation, maquillage, massages et on parla de garçon et de sexe pendant des heures. J'avais bien sûr rougit tout le temps et Rosalie adorait parler d'Emmett et de leurs centaines de fantasmes réalisés un peu partout dans le monde.

Et le temps passa, je restais dans le canapé ou dans le lit, Edward ne me lâchait pas et j'avais presque peur qu'il rentre lorsque j'étais aux toilettes. Je rentrais dans mon huitième mois et d'après Alice, j'allais accoucher dans la semaine. Je ne vous parle même pas du stress d'Edward, il était aux petits soins.

Je regardais la télévision dans la chambre pendant qu'Edward me préparait des gaufres. Je zappais depuis cinq minutes quand je tombais sur une émission de musique, je mis un peu plus de volume et tapotais sur mon ventre, les bébés bougeaient.

- _Vous aimez ça hein. Ça change du piano de papa. _

C'était du R&B, le rythme vous donnait envie de danser, j'allais presque me lever quand Edward entra.

- _Les années 80 étaient bien mieux pour les musiques, dit-il._

- _Je pense qu'ils aiment ce genre de musique._

- _Nous sommes perdus. _

Je rigolais et il me donna les gaufres avec une pomme et un verre de jus d'orange.

- _Tu es un ange. _

Le lendemain était pareil, Esmée et Carlisle nous rendîmes visite et Carlisle commençait à stresser.

- _On ne pourra pas faire de péridural Bella._

- _Oui je sais. _

- _Mettre au monde deux enfants est très difficile, ce sera douloureux. _

- _Oui je sais, j'ai fais quelques recherches sur internet._

- _Tu n'as pas trop peur ? demanda Esmée._

- _Un peu, mais ça ira, je sais qu'ils vont venir au monde et qu'ils seront en bonne santé d'après Alice, ça me rassure un peu, leur dis-je._

On parla un peu de l'accouchement. Carlisle préférait que j'accouche chez eux car il avait tout le matériel. Edward ne me demanda même pas mon avis et dit oui directement.

- _S'il y a des complications, c'est mieux qu'on soit chez eux. _

- _D'accord, dis-je en haussant les épaules. _

Et c'est comme ça qu'on atterrit chez Carlisle et Esmée. Alice et Rosalie étaient très contentes de ma venue.

Puis vint jeudi … jeudi 10 décembre.

Je commençais à avoir des douleurs dès le matin puis ça passait puis ça revenait, je ne voulais pas en parler à Edward car il allait paniquer directement mais vers 15h40, je n'en pouvais plus, ce n'était pas normal. J'avais fait une sieste et Edward était en bas avec sa famille.

- _Edward !_

Il arriva trois secondes plus tard, je devais sûrement avoir une tête fatiguée car il fronça les sourcils.

- _Tu as mal ? _

- _Oui _

- _Carlisle !_

Carlisle ainsi que toute la famille étaient là dans la seconde. Carlisle leva mon t-shirt et toucha mon ventre, je sursautais un peu avec les mains froides et soufflais doucement.

- _Tu as mal depuis combien de temps ? _

J'étais un peu gênée de lui annoncer ça maintenant et je savais qu'Edward allait mal le prendre mais bon.

- _Ce matin. _

- _Quoi ? _

C'est parti

- _Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. _

- _Bella, tu aurais dû me le dire. _

- _Tu vas être papa, lui dis-je en souriant._

Il s'adoucit directement et me sourit aussi.

- _C'est pour aujourd'hui ? _

- _Je vais regarder, tout le monde dehors, dit Carlisle. _

Alice sautillait déjà sur place et s'élança dans les bras de Jasper, Rosalie me sourit et sortit également avec Emmett et Esmée. Edward me retirait mon sous-vêtement et m'embrassa.

- _Tu vas bien ? _

- _Oui _

Carlisle vint se mettre en face de moi, il écarta un peu mes jambes et mit ses gants.

- _Ce sera froid. _

- _Oui je sais. J'ai l'habitude, lui dis-je. _

Edward me tenait la main et ne me lâcha plus.

- _Tu es à deux centimètre d'ouverture Bella, il faut __10 centimètres__ pour accoucher donc il faudra encore attendre un petit peu d'accord ? _

- _Ok. _

- _Les contractions deviendront plus fortes et plus longues au fur et à mesure, il faut que tu sois calme et que tu respires doucement. _

- _Oui, on a fait quelques cours, dit Edward._

- _C'est le moment de les mettre en pratique. _

Au début, tout allait bien, Edward restait avec moi, il m'aidait une fois que les contractions venaient et me disait des mots doux et tout ce qu'on pourrait faire une fois qu'ils seraient là. Ça marchait pendant quelques heures mais au bout de 6 heures de travail, mon corps commençait à lâcher doucement.

- _J'ai soif Edward._

- _Tu ne peux pas boire Bella, je suis désolé. _

Il vint mettre un peu d'eau sur mon front et mit une petite musique douce. Je transpirais et à chaque contraction, c'était pire. Carlisle entra et regarda en vitesse.

- _7 centimètres__ Bella, tu as fait plus de la moitié, ça va aller vite maintenant_.

Tu parles, j'ai dû encore attendre 2 longues heures, les plus longues de toute ma vie avant qu'il me dise enfin

- _On va y aller. _

Il y avait deux petits lits comme dans les hôpitaux pour les bébés et une fois le cordon coupé, c'était Alice et Rosalie qui allaient s'en charger, elles avaient pu faire quelques cours avec une sage femme pour s'habituer au sang et aux soins qu'il fallait donner aux bébés.

- _Edward, je suis fatiguée, lui dis-je._

Il retira ses chaussures et vint se mettre derrière moi, il mit mes cheveux dans un chignon lâche et m'embrassa avant que je pousse.

- _Je suis là ok ? _

- _Oui _

J'avais aussi peur de mourir pendant l'accouchement, je savais que c'était là que j'allais être transformée, et même si Edward ne disait rien, je savais qu'il y avait un risque.

- _Pousse Bella _

Je pris les mains d'Edward et commençais à pousser. Je poussais de toutes mes forces puis soufflais puis repoussais.

- _Doucement, souffle un peu, me dit Carlisle._

- _Ça fait un mal de chien, je te hais Cullen. _

Je vis Carlisle sourire et me demander de pousser.

- _Ne pousse plus Bella, je vois la tête. _

- _Oh mon dieu, j'en ai marre, lui dis-je. _

- _Tu en as encore un. Alice ! _

Celle-ci entra avec Rosalie, il coupa le cordon et elle me le mit sur la poitrine.

- _Oh mon dieu, dit Edward._

- _Félicitations, nous dit Carlisle._

Je pris mon fils et lui embrassais le sommet du crâne, il était tellement beau.

- _Il faut faire sortir le deuxième Bella _

Edward embrassa son fils puis m'embrassa également avant de se mettre bien et je recommençais à pousser.

- _J'ai mal Edward._

- _C'est bientôt fini. _

- _Pousse Bella. _

- _Putain, ça fait mal, criais-je. _

Je poussais de toutes mes forces avant que Carlisle ne me dise d'arrêter et je sentis le bébé sortir, il coupa le cordon et Rosalie vint le mettre sur moi.

- _Et voilà le deuxième. _

- _Coucou toi _

**PVD Edward**

Voilà, après des heures de travail, j'étais papa de deux petits garçons. Je laissais un peu Bella s'allonger et j'aidais Alice et Rosalie à les laver et les habiller. Carlisle s'occupait de Bella et se dépêchait de nettoyer. Rosalie partit l'aider. Le sang était là et ma gorge commençait à brûler.

- _Esmée !_

Elle vint aider aussi et en quelques minutes, le plus gros était enlevé. Je mis les bébés près de Bella et elle commença à pleurer.

- _Ils sont beaux._

- _Félicitations maman, lui dis-je. _

Elle les embrassa et essaya de les calmer mais ils pleuraient beaucoup.

- _Ils ont faim, me dit Carlisle. _

- _On essaye ? demandais-je à Bella. _

Elle fit une grimace et toucha son ventre, les yeux de tout le monde devinrent noirs, Alice prit les bébés et sortit de la pièce.

- _Elle fait une hémorragie, dit Carlisle. _

**Voilà … j'ai du couper là pour pas que le chapitre soit trop long désolée. Je ne voulais pas faire comme dans le livre car j'ai trouvé ça un peu … gore mais voilà, elle sera transformée durant l'accouchement. A bientôt et merci pour vos commentaires.**


	31. os

**Hello les gens !**

Désolée ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais juste un rappel qu'il reste encore quelques jours pour voter sur le forum (_site sur mon profil_) avant la fin.

Mon OS : **REVIENS-MOI** de Lou228.

J'ai 55 votes et il en manque encore une dizaine alors s'il y a moyen d'aller voter, ce serait hyper sympa de votre part.

http:/ lovelemon-in-fic (.) / concours-edward-a-besoin-de-vous-regles-f75 / decolage-immediat-destination-les-votes-t3007 (.) htm

**attention aux espaces et aux points.**

Merci d'avance et merci à celles qui ont déjà fait l'effort de voter pour moi.

A mercredi pour un nouveau chapitre « **mon cœur est pour toi** ».


	32. Chapter 30

Elle perdit connaissance quelques secondes plus tard.

- _Non pas ça, dis-je. _

- _Je n'ai pas tout le matériel Edward, me dit Carlisle._

- _Elle ne peut pas mourir. _

- _On savait que ça allait arriver. _

Il fit de son mieux pour arrêter le sang de couler mais il n'y arrivait pas.

- _Edward !_

- _Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. _

- _Tu le savais, cria-t-il._

J'entendais mes enfants pleurer en bas et le cœur de Bella battre de moins en moins vite puis le visage de Carlisle devant moi.

- _Elle va mourir Edward, soit tu la transformes maintenant, soit je le fais, c'est ce qu'elle voulait. _

Je regardais une dernière fois le sang et poussais Carlisle, il me donna une seringue que je plantais dans son cœur et la mordais un peu partout sur son corps. Son cou en premier, ses bras puis sa cuisse pour que le venin se repende plus vite. Bella ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri de douleur.

- _Je suis désolé, lui dis-je._

- _Ed … Edward _

Elle referma les yeux et c'était partit pour trois jours d'attente, trois jours de souffrance pour elle et pour moi. Elle ne saigna presque plus au bout de dix minutes, le venin faisait son travail. J'aidais Carlisle à nettoyer et brûler les compresses et les vêtements. Une fois la pièce plus ou moins propre, Emmett et Esmée nous aidèrent.

- _Et les enfants ? demandais-je._

- _Ils sont occupés à manger, me dit Esmée._

Je la regardais en espérant qu'elle me dise du lait.

- _Du sang. Je suis désolée_.

Je soufflais mais continuais de nettoyer. Je restais quelques minutes avec Bella ou quelques heures, je n'en sais rien. Une fois seuls, je la nettoyais et restais un peu avec elle.

- _Edward ?_

Je me retournais et vis Rosalie et Alice avec mes enfants. Je leur souris et elles vinrent les mettre dans mes bras. Ils étaient déjà habillés de petits pyjamas bleu et vert et dormaient paisiblement.

- _Ils sont trop mignons, me dit Alice. _

- _Merci. _

- _Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'en occupe un peu ? demanda Rosalie. _

- _Non, merci, amenez juste les lits ici, je veux qu'ils restent avec leur mère. _

- _D'accord. _

Je les regardais vraiment pour la première fois à ce moment là. Ils n'étaient pas mignons, ils étaient parfaits, un mélange de moi et Bella et même si on ne voyait pas encore les traits de l'un ou de l'autre, le fait qu'ils sont un mélange de nous deux faisaient d'eux les êtres les plus parfaits que je connaisse.

- _Voilà. _

- _Merci _

- _Le prénom pour le deuxième bébé, c'est quoi ? demanda Rosalie._

- _Simon et Samuel. _

- _Cullen, rajouta Alice. _

- _On va te laisser avec ta petite famille, dit Rosalie._

- _Merci. _

- _Appelle nous si tu as besoin. _

- _D'accord. _

Je déposais Samuel dans son lit et gardais Simon dans mes bras. J'allais un peu profiter d'eux en attendant que Bella se réveille.

- _Coucou toi, dis-je à mon fils._

Il dormait paisiblement dans mes bras, j'avais peur de le casser tellement il était petit. Je passais juste mon doigt sur sa joue, c'était doux et il avait cette odeur qu'ont tous les bébés, j'étais déjà accroc.

- _Maman sera bientôt là. Tout ira bien. _

Je le reposais dans son lit et le couvrais bien sous sa petite couverture. Les lits étaient l'un à coté de l'autre. Je soufflais, j'aurais tant aimé que Bella soit avec moi en ce moment.

Je retournais vers elle, elle avait l'air de dormir mais je savais qu'en ce moment, elle souffrait terriblement. Je lui pris la main et posai ma tête près de la sienne, je fermais les yeux quelques secondes, son odeur commençait déjà à changer, elle allait revenir une fois vampire mais durant la transformation, elle changeait.

- _Il faut que tu me reviennes Bella, j'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plait. _

J'entendis son cœur battre un peu plus vite, j'avais l'espoir qu'elle m'entendait peut-être là où elle était.

- _Tu les verrais, ils sont parfaits. Ils ont besoin de toi ma Bella, comme moi j'ai besoin de toi. Je suis tellement désolé. _

Le temps passa, il était à peine 14h30 quand l'un des bébés commença à pleurer. Je le pris dans mes bras, espérant qu'il ne réveille pas l'autre.

- _Tu as faim Samuel ? Du lait ? On va essayer du lait. _

Au même moment, Rosalie entra et me donna un biberon de lait.

- _On verra bien, lui dis-je. _

Je m'installais dans le fauteuil en cuir et lui donnais le biberon pour la première fois. Au début, il recracha un peu mais il finit par boire rapidement le contenu. J'étais heureux, au moins, son corps ne rejetait pas la nourriture humaine.

Il but entièrement son biberon et durant tout ce temps, je le regardais. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de cheveux mais je pouvais voir qu'il était blond. Il s'endormit dans mes bras puis recommença à boire.

Je le mis convenablement sur moi pour qu'il fasse son rot quand Simon pleura. Je ne fus pas surpris de voir Alice et Rosalie débarquer.

- _On peut te donner un coup de main si tu veux, me dit Alice. _

- _Il faudra changer Samuel, leur dis-je._

- _D'accord, dit Rosalie. _

Samuel recracha un peu de lait sur l'essuie que j'avais mis sur mon épaule. Je lui fis un baiser sur le crâne avant de le confier à Rosalie.

- _Fais attention. _

- _Je vais le changer dans la salle de bain, il fait plus chaud. _

- _D'accord merci. _

Je pris Simon et fit exactement pareil, il fut plus difficile pour le lait mais il le but quand même. Je me doutais qu'ils auraient besoin de sang tôt ou tard mais pour le moment, le lait ferait l'affaire.

- _Tu restes un peu avec Bella ? demandais-je à Alice._

- _Oui vas-y._

Rosalie entra avec Samuel, celui-ci dormait dans ses bras. Elle se sentait revivre avec mon fils dans les bras, sauf que j'avais peur qu'elle prenne ce rôle un peu trop au sérieux et qu'elle soit déçue une fois que Bella serait avec nous.

Je montais vers la salle de bain, Esmée sortit d'une chambre. Elle me sourit et caressa la tête de Simon.

- _Il est très beau. _

- _Merci. _

- _Je suis fier de toi Edward. Tu as fait ta propre famille, après un siècle à attendre. _

- _Je regrette juste que Bella doive en passer par là. _

- _On est tous passé par là Edward, elle sera avec toi pour l'éternité et vos enfants aussi, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. _

- _Ouais. Bon je vais changer ce petit bout. Heu … tu veux bien m'aider ? Je ne sais pas trop comment … enfin c'est si petit. _

Un tas de pensées me vinrent à l'esprit, elle était plus que contente que je lui demande ce service.

Une fois dans la chambre, je plaçais Simon près de son frère, Alice et Rosalie quittèrent la pièce, me laissant à nouveau seul avec Bella et mes enfants. J'allais attendre trois heures avant qu'un des bébés ne pleure et ça pendant trois jours, après ? J'aiderais Bella du mieux que je pourrais.

Trois heures plus tard, Simon pleura en premier, ce fut Carlisle qui entra avec un biberon de lait.

- _Merci. _

- _Il faut que je te parle Edward._

- _Oui qu'est ce qui se passe ? _

- _J'ai fait quelques recherches et … bon ce n'est jamais arrivé mais d'après de vieux bouquins qui parlent des vampires ou des créatures de la nuit enfin peu importe, si une femme attend un bébé, le bébé est plus vampire qu'humain … d'après ces livres, les bébés se nourrissent comme les vampires, de sang pour vivre. _

- _Ils boivent du lait et tout va bien. _

- _Oui pour l'instant mais ça ne les nourrit pas. Ça fait que six heures donc on ne peut pas encore voir si c'est vrai ou pas mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de voir ce que ça fera s'ils ne se nourrissent pas de sang. Le côté vampire ressort toujours plus que le côté humain Edward. _

- _Je vois. Tu es sûr de toi ? dis-je. _

- _Beaucoup de livres le disent. Ils vont avoir faim de plus en plus vite et pleurer de plus en plus, ils ont faim Edward. _

J'étais mal d'apprendre ça, c'était l'une de mes plus grandes peurs, que mes enfants se nourrissent comme moi, de sang.

- _Ce sont tes enfants Edward mais …_

- _Ok donne-moi le sang. Si tu es sûr de toi. Mais j'aimerais lire ces livres. _

- _Bien sûr. Je t'apporte ça. _

Les deux bébés pleuraient à présent. Esmée était heureuse de pouvoir m'aider à nourrir Samuel pendant que je donnais un biberon à Simon. Ils buvaient le sang rapidement, je devais me faire une raison, le côté vampire ressortait toujours.

Ce fut Emmett qui m'aida à les changer et contre toute attente, il était tout content. Il souriait mais dut demander à Rosalie pour mettre la couche. Une fois recouchés, je retournais avec Bella, je lui parlais et mis une petite musique douce, j'espérais qu'elle m'entendait.

Puis les secondes … les minutes … les heures … les jours passèrent. On y était, le troisième jour arriva enfin. Alice avait vu qu'elle se réveillerait à 16h23 et qu'elle allait être fantastique. Elle m'avait caché ses pensées en disant. « **Tu verras, elle sera parfaite** ».

J'étais content que mes bébés aient mangé il y a 10 minutes, ils dormaient à présent et on les avait mis dans ma chambre avec Rosalie, Alice et Esmée. Il était 16h21.

- _En aucun cas, elle doit aller dans la chambre d'Edward. Les bébés sont aussi humains, dit Carlisle. _

- _Tu te rends compte que dans 12 jours, les Volturi seront ici ? dit Emmett._

- _Il faut qu'elle se contrôle un peu, sinon elle mourra, me dit Carlisle. _

- _J'ai besoin d'elle, leur dis-je. _

16h23. Emmett était près de la porte, Jasper près de la fenêtre, Carlisle en face du lit et moi à deux mètres d'elle. Elle avait tellement changé, son odeur n'était pas encore tout à fait la même mais c'était normal, elle devait se nourrir pour ça.

- _Maintenant, entendis-je. _

C'était Alice.

Les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent d'un coup … un grognement animal sortit de sa poitrine.

* * *

**Coucou ... après deux semaines, je vous mets un chapitre :) ... je reviens de vacances donc voilà. Un peu court et lent mais il le fallait pour montrer que l'attente était longue quand même. J'espère que ça vous aura plu ... je mets quand même un autre chapitre demain si j'ai assez de reviews :) a bientôt bisous**

**ps: je suis troisième au concours. Merci à toutes celles qui ont votées pour moi. À ****bientôt**


	33. Chapter 31

**Coucou … comme promis, je mets un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, je l'ai terminé donc je peux mettre un nouveau chapitre lol … j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. **

**Pour la passage de la chasse, je ne le mets pas car je trouve que dans le livre, il l'explique bien et je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais changer donc voilà, je garde le passage dans le livre. C'est de Stephenie Meyer et pas de moi donc voilà, je voulais que vous le sachiez car je mets « … » c'est ce moment là. **

_

* * *

_

_Les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent d'un coup … un grognement animal sortit de sa poitrine. _

**PVD Bella**

C'était très étrange. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle douleur, j'avais l'impression que mon corps entier était occupé à brûler, je m'attendais presque à voir mon cœur sortir de ma poitrine tellement il battait vite.

Durant tout ce temps, j'avais envie de hurler à Edward à quel point ça faisait mal mais rien. Rien ne sortait, aucun son et pourtant dieu sait à quel point je souffrais. Je sentais parfois une main froide sur mon front ou sur ma main, j'entendais la voix d'Edward me dire que tout serait presque fini et des pleurs. Les pleurs de mes bébés, je tenais le coup pour eux, pour Edward et les enfants.

Je savais qu'une vie meilleure m'attendait après, enfin si j'arrivais à me contrôler en face de Jane. J'entendais Edward parler à Samuel puis à Simon. J'entendais Alice me dire qu'il était un fabuleux papa mais que je lui manquais.

Puis, il y avait cette douleur encore plus atroce, mon cœur a battu si vite, c'était incroyable, j'avais l'impression de me soulever de ce lit, c'était peut-être le cas après tout. Puis, plus rien, le silence total, enfin pas tout à fait, il y avait ces deux petits « **boum boum** » constants.

- _Bella_

Tout se passa tellement vite, en même pas une seconde, je me retrouvais dans un des coins de la chambre. Tout me semblait familier et pourtant tellement loin. J'avais l'impression ne n'être jamais entrée dans cette pièce alors que je savais que j'y avais passé beaucoup de temps.

- _Tout va bien. _

C'était lui. C'était Edward, j'analysais rapidement la pièce, Jasper, Emmett et Carlisle, tous les trois sur leur garde. Pour qui ? Pour moi ? Je me rendis compte que j'étais en position d'attaque. Je pouvais tout entendre et tout voir, c'était déroutant.

- _N'approche pas Edward, lui dit Jasper._

- _Ça va aller, lui dit-il._

Je le vis s'approcher et même si je savais qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal et qu'il voulait tout simplement me rassurer, je grognais tel un animal. Il s'arrêta et leva les mains en signe de paix.

Je me redressais. J'étais idiote, c'était Edward, j'avais confiance en lui. Je voyais sur son visage qu'il espérait que je le reconnaisse ou que je fasse quelque chose pour lui montrer que j'étais toujours là.

Il s'approcha de moi doucement et pourtant j'analysais entièrement sa démarche, il était nerveux, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus en bataille et sa chemise avait encore l'odeur de … de bébé. Je sentais une odeur de sang. Ils étaient là, en haut.

- _Bella _

Le visage d'Edward se mit devant le mien et il me sourit. Je vis sa main se lever et se poser sur ma joue. Je me noyais à nouveau dans ses yeux mais lorsque je vis Carlisle approcher, je me mis devant Edward et grognai tellement fort qu'il recula de deux pas.

- _Ca va aller, dit Edward._

- _C'est trop dangereux. _

- _C'est nouveau pour elle, laissez-moi seul avec elle. _

Ils quittèrent la pièce et une fois sortis, la main d'Edward vint me caresser le bras, je fermais les yeux et me laissais aller dans ses bras.

- _Ca va aller. C'est normal. _

Je me retournais, il me sourit et posa son pouce sur mes lèvres.

- _Tu as la gorge qui brûle ? _

Maintenant qu'il en parlait, oui, elle me brûlait.

- _Edward _

Il ferma les yeux et sourit, il paru soulagé que je le reconnaisse. Comment avait-il pu croire ça ? J'avais attendu tout ce temps uniquement pour lui.

- _C'est étrange Edward._

- _Je sais. On va aller chasser d'accord ? _

- _Et les bébés ? _

Il prit mon visage en coupe et posa son front contre le mien, son odeur était toujours là, c'était toujours mon Edward mais la température n'était plus pareil, je n'avais plus froid.

- _Ils vont bien. Ils mangent et ils dorment. Tout le temps._

- _Ils pleurent aussi, lui dis-je._

- _Oui et ils pleurent. Tu les as entendus ? _

- _Oui _

- _Tu m'as entendu aussi ? dit-il plein d'espoir. _

- _J'aurais voulu te répondre. _

- _Je suis désolé que tu aies souffert ma Bella. _

- _Ça va mieux maintenant, j'ai juste la gorge qui me fait très mal. _

- _On va aller chasser ok ? _

- _Heu … Je ne peux pas les voir avant ? _

Il me donna un baiser sur la tempe.

- _Ils ont du sang qui coule dans leurs veines Bella. Ils sont à demi-humain._

- _Ils se nourrissent de quoi ? _

- _De sang. _

- _Oh ! Tu ne voulais pas. _

- _Ce n'est rien. Ils ont l'air d'accepter aussi la nourriture humaine mais ça ne les nourrit pas autant que le sang mais on en reparlera plus tard ok ? _

- _Oui. _

Il ne m'avait toujours pas embrassé, il restait encore sur ses gardes. Je lui caressais le visage, il paru se détendre un tout petit peu.

- _Tu m'as manqué, lui dis-je._

- _Oh ! Bella, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué aussi. _

- _Tu me le répétais tous les jours, lui dis-je en souriant._

- _Tu n'es resté que trois jours. _

- _Oh ! Ca me paraissait plus longtemps. _

- _Oui c'est cette impression qu'on a tous. _

Après quelques secondes, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui, je ne ressentais pas grand-chose, je passais mes bras autour de son cou et le serrait un peu plus fort contre moi.

Il recula un peu et je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il fut un peu surpris par la vitesse mais se reprit très vite, il me donna un baiser comme jamais il ne m'en avait donné. Il introduit sa langue dans ma bouche et ce fut un baiser langoureux et plein de passion.

Je me hissais sur lui et crochetais mes jambes autour de sa taille, il me plaqua contre le mur, j'entendis un craquement mais me concentrait sur le baiser que j'étais occupé à donner à Edward. Ce fut long et bon.

- _On devrait aller chasser, dit-il._

- _Ou as-tu appris à embrasser comme ça ? demandais-je. _

Il rigola et nicha son visage dans mon cou.

- _Tu étais humaine avant Bella, je t'aurais défoncé la mâchoire. _

Je lui caressais doucement les cheveux et le cou, il ronronnait presque. Il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes doucement.

**PVD Edward**

J'étais soulagé de la voir comme ça, elle ne me rejetait pas. Elle avait grogné sur les autres mais moi, elle ne me repoussait pas, j'étais content pour ça. Elle me laissait la toucher ou encore l'embrasser comme maintenant, c'était incroyable. Elle me faisait presque mal à serrer ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Puis Bella grogna et se remit sur ses pieds, tout ça à vitesse vampirique bien sûr. Alice. Elle entra et lui sourit.

- _Salut _

Bella se redressa et lui sourit également. Je vis Alice lui sauter dans les bras et Bella resserrait sa prise sur elle.

- _Tu es magnifique, dit-elle._

Je n'avais même pas pensé à lui dire à quel point elle était belle. Je l'avais pensé mais je ne lui avais pas dit.

- _Merci. _

- _Tu veux te voir._

Avant que Bella ne puisse dire quelque chose, les autres entrèrent doucement dans la pièce à part Rosalie et Esmée. Bella se colla à moi.

- _Ca va aller. _

Alice lui mit un miroir en face d'elle. Bella semblait surprise.

- _Oh mon dieu._

- _Tu es magnifique, dit Alice._

- _Je suis jolie._

- _Tu as toujours été jolie, lui dis-je._

- _Mais pas comme ça. _

- _Bien sûr que si. _

Elle me regarda et je resserrais un peu ma prise sur elle.

**« Elle se contrôle bien** » … « **pas mal pour un nouveau-né** » … « **elle est parfaite »**

- _Tu as soif Bella ? demanda Carlisle._

- _Oui. _

- _Edward._

- _Oui j'y vais._

- _Oh mais je ne … je dois aller chasser ? _

- _Oui. _

**…**

Une fois la chasse terminée, on rentrait à la maison. Les autres étaient toujours dans la chambre avec les bébés et on entendit l'un des bébés pleurer. Bella se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

- _Tu penses que je pourrais les voir. _

- _C'est encore un peu tôt je pense, lui dis-je._

- _Je vais bien Edward. Je veux les voir. S'il te plait. Je te promets que si je ressens, ne serait-ce qu'une envie de boire, je sortirais. _

Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque avec les enfants. Elle était vampire que depuis quelques heures mais elle se contrôlait très bien pour un nouveau né. Avec la vision d'Alice. Je pensais que Bella serait comme toutes les autres mais pas du tout, elle n'avait presque autant de contrôle que nous.

- _S'il te plait. _

- _Bella._

- _Je veux les voir Edward. Je ne les ai pas encore vus. Ce sont mes enfants aussi. _

Je posais juste mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'avais tellement envie d'elle en ce moment. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des années que je ne l'avais plus touché.

- _Ok. _

Elle me sourit et je la sentis nerveuse tout à coup.

- _Tu restes à côté de moi ? _

- _Oui._

Je lui pris la main et sortit de la chambre. Bella se colla contre moi et souffla. Elle n'en avait pas besoin mais c'était encore un de ses reflexes humains. Bien sûr, Emmett et Rosalie sortirent de ma chambre.

- _Elle n'est pas prête Edward._

- _Bonjour Rosalie, dit Bella._

- _Bonjour Bella. Tu es très belle. _

- _Merci. Je veux voir mes enfants. _

- _Ils sont… _

- _Moitié humain, oui, je le sais mais ce sont mes enfants et je me contrôle, je vais bien et je veux les voir. Maintenant. _

Waw. Je ne l'avais jamais vu tenir tête à Rosalie. C'était peut être parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était plus forte qu'elle ou peut être le fait qu'elle voulait voir ses enfants, tout simplement.

- _C'est trop risqué Bella, dit Rosalie calmement._

- _Tu crois que je risquerais la vie d'un de mes enfants si je n'étais pas prête ? _

- _Ecoute Bella. _

- _Non Emmett, je veux les voir, si je sens que je ne vais pas bien, Edward et moi sortirons mais je veux essayer. Je vais bien. _

Emmett capitula mais Rosalie resta sur ses gardes.

- _Laisse-la passer Rosalie, lui dis-je._

- _Non, ce n'est pas des jouets, ce sont des enfants. _

- _Et ce sont mes enfants, dit Bella._

Rosalie ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire et je sentis la main de Bella me broyer la mienne.

- _Tout va bien se passer. Fais lui confiance. _

- _Mais_

- _Laisse-nous passer, lui dis-je un peu plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulu. _

Elle se poussa et j'entrais avec Bella. Les autres étaient là, Alice tenait Samuel, il venait juste de manger. Simon était dans les bras de Carlisle.

- _Bonjour Bella, dit Esmée._

- _Bonjour. _

- _Ça va ?_

- _Oui._

C'est Alice qui fit le premier pas, elle me sourit et s'arrêta à deux mètres de Bella. Celle-ci recula d'un pas et ferma les yeux. Elle devait sentir le sang pulser dans leurs veines.

- _Je vais bien, dit-elle._

- _Je sais, dit Alice._

Bella lâcha ma main et s'approcha doucement de Samuel, il fit son rot sur l'épaule d'Alice. Je me mis près de Bella et pris mon fils dans mes bras. Je regardais Bella, ses yeux étaient noirs mais je savais que ça allait.

- _Tu es sûre que ça va ? demandais-je._

- _Oui. _

Elle leva sa main et vint caresser la main de notre fils.

- _Il est doux, dit-elle._

Je lui tendis Samuel et elle le prit dans ses bras. Il y eu un mouvement autour de nous, Bella grogna mais prit son fils dans ses bras, je ne pense pas qu'elle se rendait compte encore qu'elle grognait dès qu'elle était en colère.

Carlisle me passa Simon. « **Elle se contrôle incroyablement bien** ». J'étais tellement fière d'elle. Ça, c'était ma Bella.

- _Bonjour toi, dit-elle à Simon. _

Samuel bougea un peu dans ses bras et s'endormi, bouche ouverte. Nous étions dans notre bulle. Tout le monde était sur ses gardes mais nous, on était juste l'un en face de l'autre avec nos bébés dans les bras. Elle me regarda et me sourit.

- _Je_ _t'aime._

Je dus pousser un soupir de soulagement car elle me sourit et se pencha vers moi, je lui caressais la joue et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- _Moi aussi je t'aime. _

Rosalie entra avec un biberon. C'était pour Simon, il n'allait pas tarder à pleurer.

- _Je peux ? demanda Bella._

- _C'est ton fils, lui dis-je._

Elle me mit Samuel dans les bras et prit Simon.

- _Ça va ? demanda Rosalie._

- _Oui, ça va mieux. Je m'attendais à pire, dit-elle._

- _Bien._

- _On va vous laisser un peu d'intimité, dit Esmée._

Rosalie n'était pas d'accord mais Emmett la prit par la taille et la fit sortir. On se retrouvait tout seul dans cette chambre. Bella s'assit dans le lit et allongea ses jambes. Simon pleura et Bella sourit.

Elle lui donna le biberon et je vins me mettre à côté d'elle, je lui donnais un baiser sur la joue puis reportais mon attention sur Samuel. Le soleil se couchait et une nouvelle journée allait commencer. Plus que 11 jours avant la venue des Volturi.

* * *

**Voilà, a bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. Merci **


	34. Chapter 32

Je n'en revenais pas, Bella était sensationnelle. On avait tous l'impression qu'elle était vampire depuis des siècles tellement elle se contrôlait. D'ailleurs, Jasper était un peu mal face à la facilité qu'avait eue Bella de se mettre dans la peau d'un vampire et de ne pas courir après le premier humain qu'elle voyait.

Nous étions retournés à la maison, Bella voulait un peu d'intimité. Ça faisait quatre jours qu'elle était comme moi et heureusement que les enfants étaient là pour pleurer et réclamer à manger sinon on aurait jamais quitté le lit. On passait nos journées à faire l'amour, à se toucher, s'embrasser et Bella me sautait dessus chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait.

La sensation de se sentir invincible était quelque chose d'unique car elle l'était à ce moment là. Elle était plus forte que moi et elle le savait.

- _Bella ? _

Je venais d'aller chercher du lait pour les enfants, ils mangeaient une fois par jour du sang et le reste c'était du lait. Carlisle disait que ça suffisait pour le moment.

- _Je suis dans la chambre. _

Je rangeais le lait dans le frigo et courrais jusqu'à la chambre. Elle était là, avec les bébés sur le lit, ils dormaient et elle les bordait, elle adorait faire ça, les sentir près d'elle. Les bébés n'avaient que sept jours et elle ne les quittait jamais.

Je me mis près d'elle, les bébés entre nous, je l'embrassais et fis un baiser à mes petits garçons.

- _Ils ont mangé ? _

- _Oui._

- _Ça a été toute seule ?_

- _Samuel se lève toujours avant, dit-elle._

Je les regardais quelques secondes, c'était de vrais jumeaux, ils avaient de petits cheveux très clairs et à part les yeux, Alice m'avait confirmé qu'ils allaient se ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau.

- _Edward. _

- _Oui. _

- _Ils seront là dans 7 jours. _

Je savais de qui elle parlait. Elle avait peur, elle se demandait pourquoi elle sauterait sur Jane alors qu'elle se contrôlait si bien.

- _Ça va aller Bella. _

- _Il faut que j'aille voir Rosalie après. _

- _Je n'aime pas trop que tu veuilles à tout prix te battre Bella._

- _C'est plus pour me contrôler, me dit-elle._

- _Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?_

- _Et les enfants ? _

- _Je suis sûr que les autres seront ravis de les voir. Ça fait deux jours. _

- _Il fait froid dehors, je n'aime pas trop qu'ils sortent._

- _Ils sont plus chauds que les humains Bella, on les couvrira. _

Je pris Simon dans mes bras, il bougea un peu, je lui fis un baiser sur le front. Bella prenait Samuel et on les mit dans la poussette. On en avait chacun une. On les recouvrait bien et on partit chez Carlisle.

Alice nous attendait déjà devant la porte avec Rosalie. On sortit les petits et leur donnait le couffin pendant que Bella prenait leurs sacs. Je pris la main de Bella et l'embrassais avant d'entrer, elle me rendit le baiser encore plus passionnément avant de reculer.

- _Je t'aime, lui dis-je._

- _Moi aussi, je t'aime. _

On entra et Emmett avait déjà Simon dans ses bras et Rosalie avait Samuel.

- _Il faut qu'ils dorment, leur dis-je._

- _Ben il dort là, me dit Emmett. _

- _Hum. _

C'était toujours comme ça. Je me demandais pourquoi on avait acheté des lits ou des couffins, ils étaient toujours dans les bras de quelqu'un. Pendant qu'Emmett et Rosalie s'occupaient des enfants, je rejoignis Bella dehors. Elle voulait s'entrainer pour se contrôler.

- _Bella ? _

Je ne la vis nulle part. Je partis un peu dans la forêt, je sentais son odeur partout mais aucune piste concrète. Je commençais à paniquer.

- _Bella ? _

Je fermais les yeux, me concentrant sur les pensées des autres. A part ma famille, personne aux alentours.

- _Ce n'est pas drôle Bella. _

Au moment où j'allais reculer, je sentis quelqu'un derrière moi, je sautais sur l'arbre et me retournais afin d'atterrir sur ma proie … Bella

- _Je pensais avoir été discrète. _

- _J'ai un siècle de plus que toi Bella mais c'était bien joué. _

Je la surplombais et me penchais pour l'embrasser.

- _Entraine-toi avec moi. _

- _Non. _

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'emmenais dans un baiser langoureux et passionné. J'étais tellement heureux qu'elle se contrôle aussi bien, je n'aurais jamais pu rester des années sans elle, sans la toucher ou l'embrasser. Je n'imagine même pas ma vie si j'avais dû attendre une décennie.

Bella commençait déjà à déboutonner ma chemise, elle arracha les trois derniers boutons et me fit basculer afin qu'elle soit sur moi. Elle me caressait le torse du bout des doigts puis se redressa et retira son haut doucement, elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge et déboutonna rapidement mon pantalon, elle retira mon boxer en même temps.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et passa sa langue dessus. Je la mis à nouveau sur le dos et la déshabillais également, j'écartais ses cuisses et passais juste un coup de langue sur son sexe. Son goût et son odeur étaient revenus pour mon plus grand plaisir.

- _Edward. _

Je traçais une ligne imaginaire sur son ventre, sur ses seins puis dans son cou et entrais en elle sans plus attendre. Elle gémit et s'accrocha à moi. Je me doutais bien que ma famille devait entendre les gémissements de Bella mais peut importe, j'étais bien avec elle.

- _Plus fort. _

Je me redressais et me mis sur les genoux, je posais ses jambes sur mes épaules et m'enfonçais en elle encore plus. Elle grattait la terre et se cambrait en criant mon prénom. J'adorais la voir comme ça, je pouvais me laisser aller maintenant qu'elle était vampire, je faisais encore attention à ne pas lui faire de mal mais vu qu'elle était plus forte que moi, je savais qu'elle aimait ça autant que moi.

- _Putain Bella._

- _Ah … aahh … aaahhhh. _

Je passais juste mon pouce sur son clitoris et commençais de petits cercles rapides, elle cria et ferma les yeux, elle jouit quelques secondes plus tard, je la rejoignis directement après avoir senti ses parois se resserrer autour de mon sexe.

On se rhabilla quelques minutes plus tard et elle vint se coller contre moi, elle m'embrassa tendrement et me caressa la joue.

- _Aide-moi à me battre Edward._

- _Je ne peux pas Bella. _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il y a un réel danger et un risque que tu meures, je ne peux pas l'accepter. _

- _Juste une fois, s'il te plait. _

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et posai mon front sur le sien.

- _Je ne peux pas te perdre Bella. _

- _Aide-moi alors. _

- _D'accord, dis-je en soufflant. _

Elle me sourit et m'embrassa passionnément.

- _Merci, merci, merci._

- _Je t'aime. _

- _Moi aussi. _

Après avoir enlevé les feuilles dans les cheveux de Bella, on rentrait. Bella se lava les mains, elle avait encore de la terre partout. Simon pleurait dans les bras de Rosalie, je m'approchais de lui et le pris dans mes bras.

- _Viens à papa. _

Je lui frottais le dos doucement tout en marchant dans la maison, il se calma peu à peu.

- _Je vais le changer, dis-je à Bella._

- _D'accord. _

**PVD Bella**

Il allait m'aider, j'étais tellement contente. J'avais tellement peur de ne pas me contrôler, Alice m'avait dit que la vision n'avait toujours pas changé. Edward aussi avait peur, je le voyais chaque jour qu'il passait avec moi.

Cette après-midi là, je m'entrainais avec Edward dans les bois, j'avais un peu de mal à résister lorsque je sentais un cerf dans les parages mais il fallait à tout prix que je me concentre sur Edward et non sur l'animal. Une inattention et Edward me sautait dessus à chaque fois.

- _J'en ai marre, criais-je._

- _Je m'en fous, debout, dit-il._

Il m'énervait à toujours vouloir me contrôler. Il se croyait plus fort que moi car il avait un siècle d'avance. Bon, c'est vrai, il était plus fort et il avait plus de contrôle que moi mais tout de même. Il était si doux il y a deux heures et maintenant, il me dit ce que je dois faire tout le temps.

Il ferma les yeux deux secondes, je pouvais alors partir et après, il allait me chercher et le premier qui mettait l'autre à terre avait gagné. Je l'entendis courir mais il était vraiment rapide, presque aussi rapide que moi et il n'était pas un nouveau né.

Au moment de me jeter sur son dos, il se retourna et m'aplatit comme une crêpe au sol.

- _Tu n'étais pas assez concentrée, dit-il._

- _Tu parles. Je veux arrêter, lui dis-je._

- _Non, lève-toi. Tu voulais que je t'entraine et bien on y est._

- _Je veux voir les enfants. _

- _Ils dorment et tu le sais, allez debout. _

Je me levais et allais partir mais il m'arrêta.

- _Tu as deux secondes. _

- _Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? criais-je._

Il se rapprocha de moi et souffla.

- _Mon problème c'est que dans quelques jours, tu meurs Bella si tu n'arrives pas à te contrôler et te concentrer sur les choses importantes, et je passerais l'éternité tout seul. _

Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. Il avait peur c'est tout et il me le montrait en s'énervant.

- _Je suis désolée. _

En une fraction de seconde, je fus dans ses bras et il cala ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

- _Ne m'abandonne pas Bella, s'il te plait. _

Je m'accrochais à lui comme une noyée à sa bouée.

- _Il faut que tu te contrôles Bella, ta colère, c'est ça qui te tue. Je comprends que c'est difficile, tu te contrôles tellement bien pour un nouveau-né mais s'il te plait, il faut canaliser ta colère. Il faut que tu prennes quelques secondes et te demander si oui ou non, tu fais le bon choix._

Il m'embrassa tendrement, me montrant ainsi que cette froideur était juste pour me montrer que c'était facile de me mettre en colère.

- _Je vais faire un effort._

- _Merci. _

On entra et Edward prit Simon, il pleurait, il avait faim. Il lui donna un biberon de lait pendant que je pris Samuel. Il était un peu grognon aujourd'hui.

- _Il a un peu mal au ventre, me dit Carlisle._

- _Il a des coliques ? demandais-je._

- _Oui je pense. Il pleure souvent ?_

- _La nuit, oui. _

- _Hum c'est peut-être le sang. Il n'en a peut-être pas assez. _

- _Ou alors c'est peut être de simples coliques, dis-je. _

- _Oui. Si ça continue, dis le moi, je vais te prescrire quelque chose pour que ça passe. _

Je lui caressais le ventre doucement mais il ne se calma pas. Je marchais dans la maison un peu avec lui. Il pleurait encore 40 minutes plus tard, Edward le prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- _Ça va aller. Papa est là. Chut. _

Il le berça et comme par magie, il s'arrêta de pleurer et s'endormit sur le torse d'Edward. Je me sentais mal, j'avais l'impression d'être une mauvaise mère. Edward remarqua mon trouble. Je pris Simon et partis le changer.

- _Bella, qu'est ce qui se passe ? _

Il entra dans la salle de bain avec Samuel.

- _Je suis une mauvaise mère Edward._

- _Bien sûr que non. Tu es surmenée, les bébés doivent le ressentir. _

- _Génial. Je suis une mauvaise mère. _

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa le haut de crâne.

- _Il faut que tu penses à beaucoup de choses, ne t'en fais pas. Il faut que tu décompresses maintenant, l'entrainement est fini. _

- _Je sais. _

- _Je pense que nos petits anges ressentent ce que l'on ressent. _

- _J'ai déjà assez avec Jasper, lui dis-je._

J'entendis rire en bas.

- _Peut-être pas, on ne sait même pas s'ils ont des pouvoirs. _

- _S'ils pouvaient emmener maman loin, loin, loin d'ici, sur une plage paradisiaque, ce serait le rêve. _

- _Tu veux qu'on parte ? dit-il._

Je le regardais et lui souris.

- _Non, il faut bien affronter les Volturi. _

Je l'embrassais et pris Simon dans mes bras, il s'endormit en faisant une petite grimace. Je souris et je vis Edward regarder son fils avec des yeux pleins d'amour.

- _J'ai hâte qu'ils marchent et qu'ils disent papa. _

- _Une chose à la fois mon ange. D'abord, on va rentrer et ils vont dormir dans leur lit. _

Je le regardais d'une façon qui, j'espérais était coquine.

- _Et tu pourras t'occuper de moi comme il se doit. _

- _Alors allons-y._

* * *

**Coucou … il y a encore trois chapitres après celui là pour la fin. **

**Je voulais aussi préciser qu'il n'y aura pas de grande bataille ou quelque chose du genre, tout le monde ou presque s'attend à un truc fantastique avec les Volturi mais pas du tout, il ne faut pas penser ça, c'est juste pour ne pas avoir toujours la même chose, il ne se passera pas grand-chose merci beaucoup. **


	35. Chapter 33

**PVD Bella**

Ça faisait exactement 11 jours que j'étais vampire. Je me contrôlais assez bien, Edward était fier de moi et les autres aussi. J'arrivais mieux à me contrôler, je canalisais ma colère et donc, je pouvais me concentrer sur autre chose que le sang. Edward m'aidait encore mais avait demandé aux autres de s'occuper de moi.

- _Voilà c'est fait, me dit Edward_

- _Merci _

- _Il aimerait quand même te voir cette semaine_

- _Oui si je suis encore vivante. _

C'était aujourd'hui que les Volturi arrivaient. En fin d'après midi. Il neigeait depuis hier soir, comme dans la vision d'Alice.

Mon père avait appris que j'avais accouché, Edward lui avait dit. Bien sûr, mon père voulait venir me voir mais Edward avait inventé une histoire. Une complication était survenue pendant l'accouchement, je devais me reposer et les bébés aussi mais promis, on irait le voir dans deux jours.

- _Ça va ? dit-il_

- _Non _

- _Ben moi non plus. _

Je le regardais surpris, il ne m'avait jamais dit que ça n'allait pas. Il était du genre optimiste ou il ne me disait jamais quelque chose qui pouvait me faire stresser encore plus. Il posa mon sac au sol et m'embrassa.

Ce n'était pas un baiser tendre et plein d'amour, c'était plutôt un baiser dur et urgent, rempli de peur. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et approfondit le baiser. Nous nous embrassâmes plusieurs minutes.

- _Lorsque tu m'embrasses comme ça, j'ai l'impression que je vais vraiment mourir Edward. _

- _Je suis désolé mais … la vision d'Alice a changé, elle est floue à présent mais pas totalement partie. Ne m'abandonne pas Bella. On ne sait pas pourquoi tu tues Jane, Alice pensait que c'était pour sauver les enfants mais ce n'est plus ça maintenant. _

- _Je ferais attention. _

- _Oui s'il te plait. _

Je lui donnais un dernier baiser avant d'aller chercher les enfants à l'étage. On les couvrit convenablement puis on partit chez Carlisle. J'avais de plus en plus peur.

- _Je t'aime Bella_

- _Autant que je t'aime Edward_

Une fois arrivés, Alice et Jasper prirent les enfants. On entra et je sentis une tension dans la maison. Nous n'étions pas les seuls à avoir peur.

- _Bonjour, dis-je_

- _Bonjour Bella, tu vas bien ? demanda Esmée_

- _On fait aller. _

Je regardais un moment les enfants. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller pour manger. Il ne restait plus que deux heures avant que les Volturi n'arrivent. Ce fut Simon qui pleura en premier mais bien vite suivit de Samuel. Je donnais le biberon, de sang à présent, ils ne supportaient plus le lait. Edward n'était pas très content.

Edward était à côté de moi et donnait à manger à Samuel. J'embrassais le sommet de son crâne et le tenait bien près de moi. J'avais tellement peur de ce qui allait se passer.

- _Je suis là Bella_

- _Je sais Edward mais … ça me fait peur. _

- _C'est juste une visite, de la curiosité … prends sur toi, tout ira bien. _

- _Je sais. _

Une fois le biberon fini, le rôt fait et la couche changée. Ils se rendormirent dans le même berceau, l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils se sentaient mieux lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Il y avait une sorte de connexion entre eux que je n'arrivais pas à décrypter et pourtant je la sentais.

- _Ils dorment ? dit Edward_

Il me prit dans ses bras et nous regardions nos bébés.

- _Oui. Tu la sens … cette connexion ? _

- _Oui, Jasper aussi, il ne comprend pas. _

- _Hum. C'est étrange non ?_

- _Ce sont des jumeaux et des demi-vampires … je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus étrange la dedans. _

- _Dit toi qu'à la gym, ils seront meilleurs que les autres. _

- _Oui et ils ne vieilliront peut être plus une fois atteint leur18 ans. _

- _On les aura près de nous pour toujours. _

- _Lorsqu'on est avec quelqu'un ce n'est rien mais lorsqu'on est seul, c'est très difficile Bella. _

Je me retournais vers lui et lui souri.

- _Je suis là. Tu m'as trouvé quand même. _

- _Après un siècle mais oui, tu es là, ça en valait la peine. _

- _On verra bien ce qui se passera. _

Alice entra dans la chambre et nous fit un petit sourire désolé.

- _Ils arrivent. _

Edward prit le berceau et le plaça dans le salon. Hors de question de les laisser seuls dans la chambre. Je les voulais près de moi.

Comme prévu, ils étaient là. À cinq. Edward et moi étions devant le berceau et il me prenait la main.

« **S'il vous plait, faites que je me contrôle** » pensais-je

- _Tu y arriveras Bella. Je suis là, me dit Edward_

- _Je n'ai rien dit. Lui répondis-je_

- _Si, tu viens de …_

- _Non, je l'ai pensé, lui dis-je_

Il me regarda sans vraiment comprendre, il fronça les sourcils mais pas le temps de se poser des questions, les Volturi furent accueillis par Carlisle.

**PVD Edward**

Je les avais entendu, j'en étais sûr, j'avais entendu ses pensées. Comment avait-elle fait ça ?

- _Bonjour Aro _

- _Bonjour Carlisle, ça fait tellement longtemps. _

- _Entrez dont. _

- _Merci _

Tout le monde salua tout le monde mais Bella était assez froide.

- _Et voici Bella, dit Aro_

- _Oui, dis-je_

- _Et bien … félicitations … une première … une humaine et un vampire enfin plus maintenant. Enchanté dit-il en lui montrant sa main. _

Je savais très bien ce que ça signifiait mais pas Bella. Elle la lui tendit avec hésitation, il lui sourit. Son sourire se fana bien vite en voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien voir.

- _Impressionnant, dit-il_

- _Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Marcus. _

- _Je ne vois rien. _

- _Je n'entends pas ses pensées non plus, lui dis-je_

- _Elle a un bouclier mental, dit Carlisle_

- _C'est intéressant, dit Aro_

- _Elle l'avait déjà étant humaine, dis-je_

Bella reprit ma main et Aro me tendit la sienne. Je lui donnais sans hésitation, il voulait juste voir pourquoi une humaine pouvait avoir un enfant avec un vampire. Il fronça les sourcils et recula subitement.

- _Rien. _

- _Comment ça rien ? Demanda Marcus_

- _Je ne vois rien. _

Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'y avait que Bella qui avait un bouclier mental. Bella pressa ma main et se colla à moi.

« **Ça doit venir de Bella** » pensa Carlisle

Je fronçais les sourcils et le vit regarder nos mains jointes.

- _Un vampire ne peut pas donner vie, dit Jane_

- _Apparemment si, dit Aro _

- _Et où sont ces petits anges ? dit-elle dans un sourire très hypocrite. _

Je vis Bella se tendre de toute part et reculer vers le berceau.

- _Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous voulons juste nous assurer que ce ne sont pas des enfants mordus par un vampire. _

- _Ce sont nos enfants, je les ai mis au monde, dit Bella avec haine. _

- _Je n'ai aucune preuve et nous sommes ici pour voir qu'il n'y aura aucun danger dans le futur. Qui sait ce que des demi-vampires peuvent faire. Dit Marcus_

- _Ils ont 11 jours, pour le moment, ils mangent, ils dorment et ils pleurent, dit Rosalie. _

Aro recula vers Jane et la regarda.

- _Je me demande si Bella est aussi immunisée contre le pouvoir de Jane. Dit-il_

Instinctivement, je me mis en face d'elle et grognais.

- _Hors de question. _

- _C'est un pouvoir sur le mental. Je veux juste m'en assurer. Jane _

Elle nous fit son petit sourire en coin et se concentra sur Bella, en moins d'une seconde, je fus sur elle mais m'écroulais au sol. La douleur était énorme. Je la sentais dans tout mon corps.

- _STOP_

**PVD Jasper**

Bella était rapide car c'était un nouveau né. Elle fut directement auprès d'Edward et au moment où elle le toucha, la douleur d'Edward cessa. Je fus soulagé car je ressentais quasiment la même douleur.

- _Jane ? dit Aro surpris. _

- _Je n'ai pas arrêté, dit-elle _

Tout le monde était surpris, Bella releva Edward et fusilla du regard Jane.

- _Espèce de salle garce, je vais te tuer, cria-t-elle _

Nous n'avions même pas le temps de bouger que Bella sauta sur elle, Edward fut plus rapide et se jeta sur elle afin de la plaquer au sol. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de colère de la part de Bella.

- _Emmett, dit Edward_

Emmett l'aida à maintenir Bella au sol, c'était un nouveau né et elle était plus forte qu'Edward une fois en colère. Nous étions restés là, nous ne pouvions pas bouger sous peine de faire un massacre. Carlisle nous avait bien dit de ne pas bouger et de laisser Edward gérer ça avec elle.

- _Bella ? Bella regarde moi. _

- _Je vais bien, cria-t-elle_

- _Il faut que tu te concentres sur moi ma Bella. _

Nous voyons qu'Aro et Marcus s'avançaient vers le berceau mais Rosalie et Alice furent plus rapide et se mirent devant.

- _Ne comptez pas là dessus, sans l'accord de Bella ou d'Edward, dit Rosalie _

Bella se leva et prit la main d'Edward.

- _Ne le touche plus, dit Bella à Jane_

- _Je ne l'ai pas touché_

- _Tu n'as aucun contrôle sur moi, je peux te briser en quelques secondes alors laisse ma famille tranquille ou je te jure que je te tue._

Edward la fit reculer peu à peu puis prit son visage entre ses mains, elle ne le quitta pas du regard, je fis mon maximum pour la calmer mais pas moyen, elle était vraiment remontée.

**PVD Edward**

C'était à cause de moi, elle s'était emportée car je me faisais torturer par Jane. Elle voulait me défendre. Je me sentis à la fois heureux et perdu. Heureux car elle m'avait sorti de cet enfer et perdu car en me touchant, elle avait arrêté la douleur. Un simple contact d'elle et plus rien ne pouvait nous atteindre.

- _Je vais bien, dit-elle._

- _Ok, je vais te lâcher ok ?_

- _Oui._

Elle retourna près des enfants, ils étaient réveillés mais ne pleuraient pas.

- _Aro ? dit-elle._

- _Oui Bella._

- _Vous avez une minute. Après je veux que vous disparaissiez de cette maison_.

Il fut là en moins d'une seconde et regarda les enfants. Il leur toucha les mains puis grogna. Il ne ressentait rien.

- _C'est de famille ? _

- _Vous avez eu ce que vous voulez, maintenant, sortez d'ici, dit Bella_

- _Je n'ai pas encore eu de preuve. _

Je m'approchais de lui et lui tendit ma main.

- _Allez-y, lui dis-je_

Il me la prit et un sourire apparu sur son visage. Il voyait tout, mon passé. Ma vie avant Bella puis sa rencontre … ma soif … le désir que j'avais pour elle … mon amour pour elle … New York … mes nuits avec elle … la grossesse … l'accouchement … sa transformation … notre vie

- _Et bien … incroyable. _

Il regarda Bella puis moi.

- _Ta soif me donne envie de goûter son sang, dommage qu'elle soit vampire. Une maîtrise complète de soi … c'est impressionnant. Nous avons toujours besoin de certains talents … je suis sûr que Bella et toi feriez de très bon Volturi. _

- _Je vais devoir refuser Aro, ma place est ici, avec ma famille. _

- _Les bébés peuvent venir aussi_

- _Ne m'obligez pas à vous tuer … personne ne quittera cette maison à part vous cinq, dit Bella hors d'elle_

Je me mis devant elle, elle serra mon bras et se colla à moi.

- _Bien, si vous changez d'avis, nous sommes tout ouïes. _

- _Ça ne risque pas. _

Aro dit au revoir à Carlisle et le remercia de son accueil. Jane essaya une dernière fois son pouvoir sur Bella mais rien du tout, je préférais garder ça pour moi mais grognais. Ils partirent en nous faisant bien comprendre qu'ils allaient revenir, voir si tout allait bien.

Bella prit directement Samuel dans ses bras et lui caressa son dos, il commença à pleurer, je pris Simon car une fois que son frère pleurait, il s'y mettait lui aussi.

- _Chut. Tout va bien. _

On se détendit doucement, enfin à part Bella. Carlisle avait des questions à lui poser sur ce qui s'était passé mais je lui fis un non de la tête. Elle avait déjà eu assez comme ça pour aujourd'hui. On marcha dans la maison, l'un à côté de l'autre en espérant qu'ils se calment.

- _Bella ?_

Elle se tourna vers moi et je voyais sa lèvre trembler.

- _C'est fini, calme-toi mon ange. _

- _Je suis désolée Edward._

- _Tout va bien. _

- _Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, dit-elle_

Si elle avait pu avoir des larmes, il y en aurait eu sur ses joues. Je posais ma main sur son visage et lui souris.

- _Je t'aime ma Bella. Tout va bien maintenant._

- _J'aurai dû me contrôler Edward … si tu n'avais pas été là … je … je suis désolée. _

- _Mais tu es là et c'est le plus important. _

Elle me fit un petit oui de la tête et posa sa joue sur la tête de Samuel. Elle caressa la joue de Simon et ils se calmèrent peu à peu.

- _Tu vois que tu n'es pas une mauvaise mère. Ils ressentent ce que l'on ressent Bella, tu dois juste te calmer. _

- _Oui je sais. _

Exceptionnellement, nous restâmes pour la nuit. On coucha les enfants dans mon ancienne chambre puis on retourna dans le salon, tout le monde nous attendait. Nous devions parler.

* * *

**Voilà … je vous l'avais dit, pas de quoi en faire une montagne lol… je pense que certaines attendez un truc grandiose, désolée. **

**En attendant, désolée, j'ai oublié de le publier hier soir. Voilà, encore deux chapitres et c'est fini. A bientôt **


	36. Chapter 34

Belle prit place à côté de moi et je lui pris la main. J'avais juste une envie, rentrer chez moi, coucher les petits et rester avec Bella mais nous devions d'abord parler des pouvoirs de Bella. Apparemment elle avait un bouclier mental mais dès qu'elle touchait quelqu'un, son pouvoir touchait cette personne également.

- _Tout va bien Bella ? demanda Esmée. _

- _Oui merci. Je suis encore désolée pour tout ce qui s'est passé. _

- _On s'en sort assez bien, me dit Carlisle. _

Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule, je me mis convenablement dans le fauteuil et mis mon bras autour de ses épaules. Elle colla sa joue à mon torse et mit sa main sur mon ventre.

- _Ton bouclier touche tout ceux que tu touches, dit Carlisle. _

- _La douleur est partie d'un seul coup, rajouta Jasper. _

- _C'est une bonne chose mais je me demande si tu ne pourrais pas développer ce bouclier. Peut être qu'il pourrait toucher plusieurs personnes sans que tu les touches. _

- _Je vais devoir m'entraîner ? _

- _Ce serait bien oui, connaître son pouvoir c'est toujours un plus, lui dit Carlisle. _

- _Hum … d'accord. _

- _Aro n'a pas vu ce que les bébés voyaient, dis-je à Carlisle_

- _Ils sont encore petits, on va voir ça plus tard. _

Carlisle lui expliqua quelques petits trucs de bases et essaya de lui faire développer le bouclier mais au bout d'une heure, elle était fatiguée, pas physiquement mais mentalement.

- _On va s'arrêter là, dit Esmée. _

Bella se leva et partit voir les bébés. Elle avait l'air mal de ne pas s'être contrôlée. Elle avait faillit mourir aujourd'hui.

- _On va rentrer, les bébés ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller, leur dis-je_

- _Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ? demanda Rosalie. _

- _Non, on va rentrer merci. Je pense que Bella a besoin d'être un peu seule. _

Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était nouveau né depuis seulement quelques jours, elle venait d'être maman, elle avait failli mourir pour me sauver, elle devait bientôt voir son père et elle apprenait qu'elle avait un bouclier bien plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait. C'était beaucoup, elle devait souffler un peu.

- _Edward ? cria Bella_

Je me levais et partis la rejoindre, elle semblait un peu stressée. Elle rangeait le sac des petits avec une telle force que le sac craqua un peu.

- _Attend … Bella … arrête … vient par ici. _

- _Je veux rentrer. _

Je l'obligeais à s'asseoir et rangeais moi-même les sacs.

- _J'ai besoin de chasser Edward. _

- _Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?_

- _Non … heu … ramène les petits à la maison s'il te plait, je reviens ce soir. _

- _D'accord. Tu es sûr que ça va ? _

- _C'est un peu trop d'un coup. Tu sauras t'occuper de Samuel et Simon ?_

- _Oui. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un vienne avec toi ?_

- _Non, j'ai besoin d'être seule Edward. _

- _D'accord._

Elle se leva et m'embrassa rapidement puis sortit par la fenêtre. Je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça, il fallait juste un peu de temps mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça, je n'aimais pas qu'elle aille mal. Je rangeais les sacs et les mis dans la voiture.

Rosalie et Esmée installèrent les petits dans la voiture, je les attachais convenablement et embrassais ma famille.

- _Heu … On va rester un peu seuls. Enfin je veux dire … elle a besoin de ça, je pense, leur dis-je_

- _On comprend tout à fait, ça fait beaucoup pour elle. me dit Carlisle. _

- _Fais attention à elle, elle n'est vraiment pas bien, elle culpabilise pour quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi, me dit Jasper. _

- _Ouais, je lui parlerais. _

Alice me regardait et me fit un petit sourire désolé.

« Soigne bien les enfants. Bella a un peu de mal avec sa condition de vampire ».

- _Merci. _

- _Si tu as besoin, tu appelles, me dit Rosalie. _

- _Je suis vampire Rosalie, ça ira. _

- _Hum. _

Je retournais à la maison et une fois arrivé, je mis mes enfants dans leur couffin, dans le salon. Je préparais déjà leur biberon, ils n'allaient pas tarder à pleurer.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Simon piqua une crise et je le pris directement dans mes bras pour qu'il ne réveille pas son frère. Chose impossible, lorsqu'il y en avait un qui pleurait, l'autre s'y mettait directement après.

- _Chut … Papa est là. _

Je donnais le biberon à l'un puis lui fit faire son rôt avant de prendre l'autre. J'étais peut être vampire mais ce n'était pas évident, il fallait vraiment être partout avec les petits. J'avais posé Simon sur une sorte de pouf que Bella avait acheté, ça lui permettait de ne pas être couché juste après avoir bu son biberon, il recracha un peu, je nettoyais son menton.

Je reportais mon attention sur Samuel, il tétait rapidement, je lui retirais le biberon et il respira vite.

- _Ne fais pas comme Emmett, mange moins vite mon grand. _

Je lui remis son biberon en bouche et il refit la même chose. Une fois fini, je fis comme avec Simon, puis restais un peu avec mes deux fils dans le fauteuil. Je leur caressais la tête doucement et Simon ouvrit les yeux. De grands yeux marron, comme Bella avant.

Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle faisait à présent. Jasper m'avait dit qu'elle culpabilisait … mais de quoi ? Alice m'avait dit qu'elle aurait du mal avec sa condition de vampire. Pourtant c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

C'était à moi de culpabiliser maintenant, peut être qu'elle ne le voulait pas vraiment et qu'elle regrettait ? Je lui avais tellement demandé de ne pas m'abandonner qu'elle avait peut être pas eu le choix. J'espérais une chose, qu'elle ne regrette pas d'avoir eu des enfants ou un truc du genre. J'avais besoin d'elle, encore plus qu'avant. Maintenant que les bébés étaient là, j'avais peur qu'elle ne s'éloigne doucement de moi.

Elle rentra vers 21h00, elle partit prendre sa douche pendant que je changeais Simon. Une fois terminé, je le couchais et fermais la porte de leur chambre, j'entrais dans la nôtre. Bella se brossait les cheveux.

- _Ca va mieux ?_

- _Oui._

Je lui pris la brosse des mains et peignais moi-même ses cheveux, elle ferma les yeux pendant un moment puis se leva.

- _Je ne suis pas très agréable en ce moment. _

- _Tu veux qu'on discute ? lui dis-je_

Elle souffla et partit un peu dehors, je la suivis.

- _Bella ? _

- _Je pensais que ça allait être plus simple. Dit-elle sans me regarder. _

- _De quoi tu parles ? Des bébés ?_

- _Non pas de ça … d'être vampire. _

- _C'est le début, c'est tout à fait normal et franchement, tu t'en sors très bien. _

- _J'ai l'impression que tout ce que je fais est mal. Même avec les bébés ça ne va pas. _

- _Ne dis pas ça. _

Je la pris dans mes bras, collant son dos à mon torse et enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Elle vint me caresser la nuque et le visage, ça me faisait du bien.

- _On va y arriver Bella. Laisse-toi un peu de temps. J'ai mis des années à être comme je suis maintenant. _

- _Je sais. _

- _Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que ça ?_

- _Qu'a dit ta famille ? _

Elle nous connaissait bien, trop bien.

- _Jasper dit que tu culpabilises pour quelque chose. _

Elle se tourna enfin vers moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

- _Tu regrettes ? dit-elle._

- _Quoi donc ?_

- _De m'avoir transformée ?_

- _De quoi tu parles ? Non je ne regrette pas Bella. _

- _Je vous cause des ennuis à toi et ta famille. _

- _Tu fais parti de la famille, lui dis-je en la serrant contre moi. _

- _J'ai l'impression d'être bonne à rien. _

- _Arrête de dire ça ! _

Je la portais sur moi et l'emmenais dans notre chambre. Elle s'accrochait à moi et me caressait le dos doucement.

- _Pourquoi tu culpabilises Bella ? demandais-je une fois allongés dans le lit. _

- _Tu dois t'occuper des enfants tout seul et … il y a eu les Volturi … et … je ne suis pas assez présente. _

- _Tu es un nouveau vampire. Je comprends Bella. J'avais juste peur que tu … enfin._

- _Que quoi ?_

- _Que tu me laisses. Lui dis-je en regardant ailleurs. _

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa tendrement.

- _Comment peux-tu penser ça Edward ? Je t'aime, on est une famille maintenant, je suis heureuse. _

- _Tu es sûre ?_

- _J'ai juste un peu de mal en ce moment mais je ne veux pas partir, je t'aime et c'est avec toi que je veux être. J'ai toujours voulu ça. _

Je la serrais un peu plus contre moi, de peur qu'elle s'en aille peut être.

- _Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps Edward. ça ira mieux bientôt. _

- _Oui. Et puis deux bébés ce n'est pas facile à gérer. _

Elle me sourit et frôlait son nez avec le mien.

- _Je serais là. _

Je soulevais un peu son haut et lui caressais le dos tendrement. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle se pencha un peu et m'embrassa doucement. Il n'y avait rien d'urgent dans notre baiser, je sentais qu'elle voulait juste du calme et de la tendresse.

- _Je t'aime Edward. _

Je lui caressais doucement le visage, elle n'avait pas tellement changé, elle était juste moins fragile mais elle était toujours pareille qu'avant pour moi.

- _Moi aussi je t'aime ma Bella. _

On s'embrassa tendrement, se caressant doucement, savourant tout simplement ce moment jusqu'à ce qu'un de nos enfant se mette à pleurer.

- _J'y vais, lui dis-je_

- _Non, c'est bon … je vais y aller. _

Lorsqu'on entendit le deuxième pleurer, on se leva tous les deux. On les nourrit et on les garda près de nous dans le lit. Leur peau était un peu plus chaude que la normale et un peu plus dure aussi. On les enveloppait dans une couverture et on les borda.

- _Ils te ressemblent, dit-elle. _

Je regardais Simon et souris. Je lui caressais son nez, ses joues puis son front, il ouvrit les yeux et ne fit rien, il me regardait tout simplement.

Je me sentais tellement bien à ce moment là, on se regardait et j'avais l'impression qu'il savait ce que je pensais. J'étais tellement bien là, portant mon enfant dans mes bras, me regardant avec ses grands yeux verts. Je lui caressais la tête doucement puis prit sa petite main dans la mienne, il serra mon doigt et regarda ma main. C'était un moment incroyable entre moi et mon fils, en 100 ans d'existence, jamais, je n'aurais cru pouvoir vivre ça.

Je remarquais que Samuel regardait Bella de la même manière puis doucement, ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

- _Merci, dis-je_

- _De quoi ? _

- _De m'avoir offert une véritable famille, des enfants, un foyer, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'allais pouvoir vivre ça. _

- _Tu m'offres la même chose Edward. _

On garda toute la nuit nos enfants dans nos bras. Le lendemain, Bella partit chasser, elle avait besoin de plus de sang que les autres car elle était nouvelle, je me retrouvais donc avec mes deux p'tits bébés à la maison.

* * *

**Voilà, ça sent peu à peu la fin … a bientôt **


	37. Chapter 35

Deux mois plus tard, nous étions en février et les bébés grandissaient bien. Ils gazouillaient de plus en plus, souriaient aussi lorsque Bella ou moi s'approchait et ils regardaient partout autour d'eux.

Nous n'étions toujours pas sortis, il faisait froid et Bella n'aimait pas trop qu'ils sortent. C'était ma famille ou son père qui nous rendaient visite. Carlisle allait passer dans 20 minutes pour la pesée et vérifier que tout allait bien.

Quant à Bella. Elle allait beaucoup mieux, elle s'habituait à être vampire et appréciait de plus en plus notre nature. Elle ne quittait plus nos enfants, à moins d'aller chasser et c'était même accordée une soirée avec Alice et Rosalie.

- _Edward ?_

- _Je suis dans la cuisine. _

Les enfants étaient dans le maxi cosi et me regardaient leur parler.

- _Papa … paaapppaaa. _

- _C'est trop tôt Edward. _

- _Je sais. _

Elle me sourit et m'embrassa avant de se tourner vers nos enfants et de leur faire un bisou sur leurs joues. Ils sourièrent tous les deux.

- _Maman … maaaaman. _

- _C'est trop tôt Bella. _

Elle rigola et vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

- _Tu aurais voulu d'autres enfants ? _

- _Si j'avais été humain, pourquoi pas mais … j'en ai deux et je ne pensais jamais avoir la chance d'être papa alors je suis déjà très heureux. _

- _J'aurais voulu te donner plus d'enfants. _

- _Tu m'en as déjà donné deux Bella. _

- _Hum. _

- _L'accouchement était si bien pour que tu souhaites avoir d'autres enfants ?_

Elle me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement.

- _J'aurais aimé avoir pleins d'enfants. _

- _On a les deux meilleurs, je suis très heureux._

Elle me caressa le visage et posa son front contre ma tempe.

- _Il faut qu'on parle Edward. _

Je me tendis directement et la regardais inquiet.

- _Ne fais pas cette tête, on dirait que tu as vu un mort. Dit-elle en rigolant. _

- _Très drôle. _

- _J'ai envie qu'on se marie. _

Je la regardais un moment, c'est vrai que je lui avais demandé de m'épouser mais elle voulait attendre d'être vampire et vu qu'elle avait un peu de mal, je n'en avais pas reparlé.

- _Tu aimerais te marier quand ? lui dis-je. _

- _Dans deux mois. Alice va nous faire un petit mariage tout simple et ta famille veut bien garder les enfants durant une semaine._

- _Pour la lune de miel ? _

- _Hum hum. _

Elle m'embrassa tendrement mais j'approfondis le baiser, heureux qu'elle n'ait pas changé d'avis.

- _Je t'aime, lui dis-je. _

- _Moi aussi je t'aime. Pour l'éternité. _

**Deux mois plus tard**

Il faisait bon. Il ne pleuvait pas mais il ne faisait pas un soleil à tomber par terre. Heureusement car la mère et le père de Bella étaient là. Je me préparais dans ma chambre et Bella chez ma famille.

- _Allez viens microbe, dit Emmett à Samuel. _

- _Les hommes avec les hommes, dit Jasper. _

Je pris Simon dans mes bras et souris. Il avait un petit costume gris ainsi que Samuel. Alice avait trouvé ces p'tites merveilles en Italie. Ils avaient quatre mois à présent, ils avaient fait des progrès, ils se tenaient assis et arrivaient à lever la tête lorsqu'ils étaient sur le ventre. Ils reconnaissaient ma famille et le père de Bella mais pleuraient dès qu'ils voyaient des étrangers. Simon avait goûté un morceau de fraise et avait aimé, il en redemandait. C'était la seule chose qu'il aimait. Samuel, n'aimait que le sang et rien d'autre. Pour l'instant.

- _Pas trop stressé ? _

- _Ça fait un siècle que j'attends ça Jasper. _

Je me regardais avec Simon dans les bras et lui fis un baiser sur la joue, il me sourit.

- _C'est parti. _

Jasper portait Simon et Emmett Samuel. Ils étaient vraiment proche des enfants et ils allaient souvent, avec leur compagne respective, faire un tour en balade avec eux, chacun leur tour. Esmée allait souvent au parc avec eux et Carlisle. Quant à nous, avec Bella, on allait à la clairière, ils adoraient sentir les fleurs, les arbres, le soleil sur leur peau.

Ils ne brillaient pas au soleil, une chance et on soupçonnait leur odorat et leur ouïe plus développés que chez les humains.

On allait se marier dans une petite chapelle, un peu retirée de la ville. Les parents de Bella venaient juste d'arriver et ma famille aussi, il ne manquait plus que Bella. Les enfants allèrent dans les bras d'Alice et Rosalie et je saluais les parents de ma future femme.

Puis j'attendis 5 minutes avant qu'elle n'arrive. Elle avait choisi une chanson assez douce. Elle était magnifique. Elle approchait doucement vers moi, ne regardant que moi. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais réellement à ce moment là, à part, c'est la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue, et c'est la mienne.

J'en avais toujours rêvé et me voilà, à attendre ma future femme, la mère de mes deux magnifiques enfants, venir vers moi pour me marier.

- _Tu es magnifique, lui dis-je une fois qu'elle fut en face de moi. _

- _Merci. _

Je lui pris la main, ne pouvant m'empêcher de la toucher. Le prêtre commença à parler d'amour et nous échangions nos vœux. Il fut un peu surpris de nous entendre parler d'éternité et d'amour éternel mais ne dit rien, il mit ça sur le compte de la joie de se marier.

- _Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. _

Il ne finit même pas sa phrase que je lui avais déjà sauté dessus. Je la soulevais un peu du sol et elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou. Elle me mordit un peu la lèvre inférieure et c'est une fois que les enfants se mirent à gazouiller plus fort qu'on s'arrêta.

_« Ça, c'est du baiser » pensa le prêtre. _

_« Ma petite fille a bien grandit » pensa son père. _

Je reposais ma bouche sur la sienne pour un rapide baiser puis ma famille vint nous féliciter. Je pris Simon pendant que Bella prit Samuel. La mère de Bella pleurait et son père était très ému.

- _Tu es très belle, dit-il_

- _Merci papa. _

Samuel fit un petit sourire à Charlie, celui-ci lui fit un baiser ainsi qu'à Simon. On retourna chez nous en voiture, la soirée se passait à la maison. On voulait faire simple et un avion privé nous attendait dans 4 heures, il fallait qu'on se change.

Esmée me promit de bien veiller sur nos petits anges, Bella pleurait de les laisser tout seuls.

- _Tu es sûr que c'est bien, dit-elle. _

- _Ils seront bien avec ma famille. _

- _Je sais !_

- _Ils vont bien s'occuper d'eux. _

- _Mais c'est la première fois que je les laisse. _

- _On revient dans huit jours Bella. _

- _D'accord. _

**PVD Bella**

Je n'aimais pas partir sans mes enfants. Je ne les avais jamais quittés depuis quatre mois et ça ne me plaisait pas trop. En même temps, j'avais besoin d'être un peu avec Edward et puis, après tout, c'était notre voyage de noce.

On prit un avion privé car il y avait un peu de soleil. Edward ne voulait pas me dire où il m'emmenait mais il avait l'air très heureux. Je lui pris la main et me penchais un peu vers lui, il m'embrassa tendrement et me sourit.

- _Où m'emmènes-tu ?_

- _Sur une île, madame Cullen. _

- _Je t'aime. _

- _Oh ! moi aussi ma Bella. _

Je posais à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes et approfondis le baiser, j'avais tellement besoin de lui, de son corps, de sa bouche, de ses mains. Je m'imaginais déjà sur la plage, rien que tous les deux, occupés à faire l'amour près de l'océan.

Une fois arrivé, après 9 heures de vol, on prit nos valises et Edward m'emmena sur un bateau. Il était plein de surprises. Je me collais à lui et pris les commandes pendant qu'Edward, me caressait tendrement. C'était un moment magique car le soleil commençait à se coucher et le ciel avait pris une couleur oranger vraiment très belle. Le vent glissait sur nos visages, c'était vraiment le moment parfait.

- _Tu étais vraiment magnifique dans cette robe. _

- _Merci. Alice a pris plein de photos, on aura notre album aussi. lui dis-je en souriant. _

- _Je regrette d'être parti et que tu aies dû aller à New York. _

- _N'en parlons plus Edward. Je suis là, avec toi, vampire et mariée, c'était tout ce que je voulais. _

- _Et mère de deux beaux enfants. _

- _Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. _

- _Moi non plus. _

**PVD Edward**

On ne tarda pas à se retrouver sur l'île. Je pris Bella dans mes bras comme une jeune mariée qu'elle était et l'emmenais directement dans la maison. Elle regardait partout et se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

- _Tu aimes ?_

- _Tu veux rire, j'adore, cette île est parfaite. _

- _C'est la tienne. Lui dis-je doucement à l'oreille._

- _Quoi ?_

Je lui souris et l'allongeais sur le lit.

- _Carlisle a acheté une île à Esmée pour qu'ils soient tranquille et j'ai trouvé l'idée très … romantique et donc … voici ton île. C'est … mon cadeau de mariage. _

- _Oh ! mon dieu Edward. c'est trop. _

- _On aura un lieu rien qu'à nous. Notre clairière pour Forks et cette île quand on aura besoin de se retrouver un peu tous les deux. _

- _Merci. Je n'ai rien pour toi. _

- _C'est toi mon cadeau et les deux petits bébés qui nous attendent à Forks. _

Même si aucune larme ne coulait, elle commença à pleurer et se blottir dans mes bras.

- _Je t'aime tellement Edward. _

C'était la seule chose que je voulais entendre.

- _Moi aussi je t'aime ma Bella. _

Elle me sourit et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était comme de la soie, un baiser rempli de tendresse, rempli de passion, rempli de promesses. La promesse qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi et que je serais toujours là pour elle. J'avais trouvé ma moitié, comme le reste de ma famille. J'avais trouvé, transformé et épousé celle avec qui j'allais passer mon éternité.

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour les fins et les longs discours donc voilà j'ai fait comme ça. J'ai fait le tour de cette fiction, de la vie de Bella et d'Edward. **

**Il n'y aura pas de suite sur les enfants et tout, ce n'était pas le but. Merci à toutes celles qui ont suivi ma fiction et qui ont mis des reviews. Je n'ai pas répondu souvent car j'en ai cinq en cours et que je n'ai pas toujours le temps mais je les ai toutes lues et j'étais à chaque fois touchée. Je voulais vous remercier de me suivre pour les autres fictions et d'avoir voté pour moi sur le forum. **

**A bientôt et bien sûr, je continue les autres. Je ne m'arrête pas là.**


End file.
